<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Before the Dawn by sailorstar165</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905544">Before the Dawn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorstar165/pseuds/sailorstar165'>sailorstar165</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>D.Gray-man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Allen Walker is a Noah, Alternate Backstory, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bookman Theory, Canon-Typical Violence, Divided Loyalties, Drinking, Flashbacks, Gen, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, Underage Drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:56:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>149,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorstar165/pseuds/sailorstar165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There was something familiar about him. Something that made the Earl not want to leave this boy alone to whatever fate claimed him.</i>
</p><p>After searching for so long, the Millennium Earl has finally found his dear Nea in Allen. This time, things will be different.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allen Walker &amp; Everyone, Allen Walker &amp; Mana Walker, Lavi &amp; Allen Walker, Lenalee Lee &amp; Allen Walker, Nea D. Campbell &amp; Allen Walker, Past Allen &amp; Nea D. Campbell, Road Kamelot &amp; Allen Walker, Sennen Hakushaku | Millennium Earl &amp; Allen Walker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>404</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Earl tilted his head and tapped his chin at the battered child before him. Tears streamed from the child’s single good eye, while the other dripped blood from the fresh wound carved into his face by the Akuma he created and destroyed. There was something familiar about him. Something that made the Earl not want to leave this boy alone to whatever fate claimed him.</p><p>Careful not to jostle him, the Millennium Earl scooped the broken body from the ground. So tiny was he that the Earl easily tucked him into the crook of one arm as he opened a door for the Ark and stepped through. Yes, this boy was familiar, and even as the brown hair bleached to white from the curse, the Earl knew who this child was.</p><p>“We meet again, Fourteenth,” he murmured more to himself than the barely conscious child he cradled against him. Yes, that was it, but there was more. “My little Allen… my Nea…” Wait, which was he? The Earl tilted his head again as he walked through the empty Ark. Well, he could figure that out later. For now, the boy needed rest.</p><p>“Road,” he called into the ghost town.</p><p>One moment, there was no one. The next, a dark-haired little girl appeared from the ether to tag along beside him. “Yes, Millennium Earl?”</p><p>“I do believe I've found a lost member of our family,” he said as they walked, “but he’s quite hurt. Do you think you could create a dream so he can rest in comfort a while?”</p><p>Road looked curiously at the bloody form in the Earl’s arms. “Of course!”</p><p>With a flick of the wrist, a door that hadn’t been there moments before opened for them. On the other side was a large room filled with cookie tins and presents piled high in the corners. In the center was a four-poster bed on which the Thousand-Year Duke gingerly laid the boy down and tucked him in.</p><p>He took the bandages that hadn’t been on the previously nonexistent bedside table and began patching up the cursed wound now swelling terribly across half the boy’s face, rendering him hardly recognizable. The boy whimpered as he worked, and the Earl whispered, “There, there, you’ll be all right, my little Allen.”</p><p>A silver eye slid open and turned on the Earl disbelievingly. “M-Mana…?”</p><p>The Earl’s fingers stilled. Somewhere along the way, he’d stepped out of his suit without meaning to, and this boy had seen his real face. “You’re mistaken. I’m not him. I’m not Mana.”</p><p>The eye closed, and the boy took a shuddering breath. “Stupid clown,” he groaned. “You forgot <em>again</em>?” His cheeks were flushed with fever and his eyes, when they were open, were clouded with pain, enough so that maybe it was he himself who’d forgotten his father was dead. Or maybe he was in denial.</p><p>Either way, it worked in the Earl’s favor, even if he too had a faulty memory. “I’m not the one mixing people up,” he replied with an indulgent smile as he ruffled Allen’s snow-white hair. “Now get some sleep. You’ll feel better soon.”</p><p>Allen’s breath hitched, and his fingers—that accursed Innocence—dug into the coverlet. The Earl sighed. Truly, it pained him to see his beloved family like this. “Road, could you—?”</p><p>“Of course.” She plopped herself down next to Allen’s head and stroked his hair. The tension left him, and he fell into a deep sleep. Road kicked her legs against the side of the bed thoughtfully as she watched Allen’s uncovered eye dart back and forth under his eyelid in the dream she’d placed him in, a little frown on his face. She lifted a finger, and swaying side to side, acted as if she were conducting an orchestra only she could hear. Allen turned his head away from her with a sigh, and a small smile played across his lips as he slipped off into pleasanter dreams.</p><p>Once he had gone completely limp, Road hopped off the bed and gave the Earl a big hug round the middle. “I made it so he won’t feel any pain,” she informed the man, “but who is he?”</p><p>The Earl chuckled. “I’m sure you recognize him, don’t you Road? He’s our dear, dear Nea.”</p><p>“Oh, so you found him!” she said brightly, releasing her beloved Earl of Millennium and skipping back to Allen’s side. “I’ll make sure to take <em>good</em> care of him then, so you should go to greet the others. They’ve been waiting a long time to meet you, Millennium Earl.”</p><p>He glanced worriedly at his dear Nea—or no, Allen, wasn’t it?—but Road made a shooing motion. “Go on. He’s just gonna sleep for a while anyway.”</p><p>Eventually, the Earl nodded. After patting Allen’s human hand and wishing him a good night, he left the pair of his precious children alone.</p><p>Road watched him go, then turned back to the sleeping Allen. “You have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into, do you,” she said, kicking her legs against the side of the mattress again.</p>
<hr/><p>“Lord Millennium!” cried a tall man with long dark hair and a monocle. The Millennium Earl had never met the other before, and yet he knew exactly who he was, even if he didn’t know the man’s name. This was Noah’s Desire, and next to him sat Noah’s Pleasure. A cat’s head popped up from the loveseat, and when it leapt off, a woman touched down. Noah’s Lust, the Earl realized.</p><p>There were so many members of his family missing though. Still, to be reunited with so many so soon after his return was a blessing. Road had been working hard to assemble their family it seemed.</p><p>“It’s good to see you all again,” he said, giving them a small bow. “I just wish more of our family could be present for my return.” The others would just have to wait, he supposed. He could be patient. After all, he’d found his precious Allen—Nea?—so he knew things would be all right. With Nea so young, he could guide him with a firmer hand this time so that he wouldn’t harm their family.</p><p>Yes, this time, it would work. Once Allen was all better, he’d be sure to introduce him.</p><p>“Now then,” he said, all smiles as usual, “why don’t we introduce ourselves? I know you, but I’d like to know what to call you now.”</p><p>The monocled man bowed. “Of course! I am Sheril Kamelot, and this is my brother Tyki Mikk.” The man in question gave a nod of acknowledgement.</p><p>The woman too inclined her head. “Please call me Lulu Bell,” she said by way of introduction.</p><p>The Earl nodded. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m sure we’ll get along splendidly.” He clapped his hands together in glee. “I look forward to when the rest of our family awakens too. It’ll be wonderful to have a full house again.”</p><p>“About that…” All heads turned to Tyki. “I saw you before with Road and a weird kid. Who’s he?”</p><p>“Ah, you must mean,”<em>—Nea, wasn’t it? No, no, it was definitely—</em>“Allen. He’s another member of our family, but he’s injured and hasn’t awakened yet. You’ll meet him in time.”</p><p>“And the Innocence in his hand?”</p><p>Sheril recoiled in horror. “Innocence?! A Noah with—”</p><p>The Earl held up a hand, and the Noah of Desire stopped mid-shout. “You may take care of that pesky Innocence as you see fit once Allen has recovered, but for now, I believe it best to leave it alone. He’s in enough pain already.”</p><p>His eyes lingered on each member of his family in turn. “With that bit of unpleasantness out of the way,” he said after a long, tense moment, “have you all had dinner yet? I for one am famished.”</p>
<hr/><p>It took weeks before Allen fully woke again. During that time, Road only pulled him out of the dream just enough from time to time to have him eat and the like, but the curse was so painful as it settled in that even when his eyes were open, his gaze stayed far away in the visions she wove of him and his father playing and laughing.</p><p>Keeping him fully immersed in the dream proved difficult, however. The boy was distrusting by nature, and Road found Allen’s mind a fascinating playground filled with high walls and traps for her to navigate. One misstep, and he might wake up immediately. On more than one occasion, he’d gotten so close to breaking free that she’d had to hurry to find a new distraction, but with the way his mind was put together, that was no easy feat. There were a lot of doors, and not all of them unbarred.</p><p>Considering who the boy was, it never surprised her when she came across one that she with her dream powers couldn’t open. She left these alone for now, choosing instead to pry open those left ajar containing happier memories of times spent with Mana that she could use to weave more dreams to keep Allen away from the torture the curse would otherwise inflict upon him. Occasionally she’d find ones shut tight that she did manage to peek into, but finding only suffering and cruelty, she would close them again. Part of her wanted to lock these horrible childhood memories up tight, but the Earl hadn’t asked her to and she feared changing the boy fundamentally and being scolded by the Noah family’s patriarch for it if she did.</p><p><em>This one must be Nea’s,</em> she’d find herself thinking occasionally when she came across locked doors, <em>and this must be Allen’s</em>. It wasn’t hard to tell the difference. Those that were Nea’s were held shut from the inside. Those that belonged to the scholar she, Mana, and Nea once knew were fastened with Innocence that burned her if she so much as touched the handle. Somewhere along the way, she began to suspect that it wasn’t the doing of the piece in Allen’s hand. Aprocryphos, the clever monster, must have found Allen and interfered before Nea could reawaken.</p><p><em>No matter,</em> Road thought, skipping down the corridors of Allen’s mind in search of another happy dream to swaddle him in. <em>This works out even better. There’s less Allen for Nea to overcome.</em></p><p>Then one day Allen caught her red handed. Road had gotten careless as she flitted about his dreamworld. For so long, he'd been like any other human she’d ensnared, and so she went about as if he was only that. She thought nothing of it when their eyes met across a crowded square Allen and Mana were performing in. With the dream dog she’d thrown in for good measure, once she found how much he’d cared for Mana’s former assistant. At the time, it had seemed normal. He made eye contact with a lot of people, a trick taught to him by Mana to make a quick connection to earn spare change when people thought the smiles aimed at them specifically. That’s what she’d thought until he hopped down from his ball and went straight for her.</p><p>“Who’re you, and why’re you messin’ with me?” he snapped when he caught up with her.</p><p>“Oh? Who said I was doing anything?”</p><p>“Because you’re… <em>ugh</em>, I dunno!” Allen let out an irritated huff. Oh, his pout was <em>adorable.</em> Road would have to tease him lots when he woke up. “I just know you’re the one doin’ it!” He gestured around them, at the people who were ignoring them in favor of the dancing clown and dog. “I know you’re the one making up all this dream stuff!”</p><p>Amused, Road decided to play dumb just a little longer. She hummed to herself as she rocked back and forth on her heels. “This doesn’t look like a dream to me.”</p><p>Oh, he was getting more irritated. Road suppressed a grin as he pointed at the beagle sitting on Mana’s shoulder with a ball balanced on its nose. “That dog’s dead. I’m not dumb.”</p><p>So <em>that’s</em> what gave it away? And here she was, trying to be nice by letting him play with his friend again. There had been such nice memories behind that door, though maybe the fact he’d had it locked should have told her not to mess with things she didn’t understand about him yet.</p><p>“Aw, so you knew all along?”</p><p>“Yeah. Now lemme wake up already.”</p><p>“Nope. You’re still hurt, and the Earl would be cross with me if I let you out too soon.”</p><p>Allen scoffed, “So what? I can take it. I want out<em>.</em> <em>Now!</em>”</p><p>Part of Road didn’t doubt he could take the pain. She’d seen things behind those locked doors that would make anyone else pity the boy before her. That didn’t mean she thought he <em>should</em> though. For both his sake and the Earl’s.</p><p>“How ‘bout this?” She lifted a finger. “I give you a taste of the real world, and then you tell me if you want to wake up yet.”</p><p>“Fine. Do your worst.”</p><p>Road didn’t have to rise to the challenge. Just a taste would do. She waved her finger in a little arc and watched as Allen’s knees buckled and he gave a cry of pain. His hair bleached white, but he was far too busy clawing at the painful swelling that spread across nearly half his face to notice. The scabbed-over wound was still raw and angry on his pale face, and for a moment, Road felt something akin to sympathy.</p><p>When she thought he’d had enough, she flicked her wrist again. Allen was once again Allen the way he had always seen himself, hair brown and face unscathed. He glared at her as she said, “See? Told you you were hurt.”</p><p>“That was nothing.” But the glimmer of fear in his eyes belied his false bravado.</p><p>Surely she could tease him a little more. “Then I guess I can wake you up.” She raised her hand to dramatically snap her fingers, but Allen stopped her.</p><p>“Don’t!” he cried, grabbing her arm. When she grinned at him, he drew back with red cheeks and an irritated scowl. “I-I mean, why bother? This is fine I guess.”</p><p>It was a dream, so Road decided to play with him just a bit more. She gave herself a pair of ears, a tail, and a Cheshire grin. “It is, is it?”</p><p>“Stop that! It’s freaky!”</p><p>“Oh, but it’s a dream, right? So we can do <em>anything</em> we want.”</p><p>She had a point. Allen glanced back at where Mana was still performing, and the clown waved at him. “Then… can we get something to eat? I’m hungry.”</p><p>Road tilted her head. “But you just ate.”</p><p>Allen blushed. “So? It’s a dream, so I wanna eat!”</p><p>“Then,” she said, giving herself a genie outfit just to mess with him, “your wish is my command.”</p><p>At the snap of her fingers, the scene faded around them and was replaced by a banquet hall with a table piled high with all kinds of delicacies. Already Allen drooled at all the scrumptious smells. “Is it really all right to eat all that?”</p><p>“Have as much as you’d like. I can just make more appear.”</p><p>His face lit up, and he dived right in. Road made a mental note to give him more food dreams in the future.</p>
<hr/><p>Eventually, all good things come to an end, and the same could be said for Allen’s dreams of delicious food. It had been almost two months since the Earl had brought Allen back with him, and the boy’s face had healed—mostly. The cursed scar stood out prominently on his too-pale face and his cheek still looked swollen, but Road had to guess the worst was over. They couldn’t keep him sleeping forever, after all. As it was, it would take a long time for him to get his strength back.</p><p>The Earl was by her side when she unwound the dreams she’d cocooned Allen in for so long. He let out a little grumpy groan and rolled onto his side, right onto his lightly bandaged face. With a yelp, his eyes shot open, and he sat up, only to nearly faint as the blood rushed from his head. The Earl caught him and laid him back down.</p><p>Allen let out an aggravated huff and crossed his arms. “I’m <em>fine</em>,” he grumbled.</p><p>“I know,” replied the Earl gently, “but let’s take it slow so I don’t worry, okay?”</p><p>Another huff, but this time he let the Earl help him sit up more slowly. His eyes trailed around the room, from piles of gifts and plush toys to stacks of cookie and candy tins, then down to the blankets he’d been tucked under. Nothing in this room could be real, he thought as he took it all in. The sheets on the bed alone spoke of a hotel far fancier than he and Mana could afford, so it had to still be a dream.</p><p>And Mana, smiling at him like always, couldn’t be real either. Mana was dead. Seeing him now was too cruel, even for Road. <em>But I hardly know her,</em> he realized, staring down at his hands on the coverlet. Why would he think her cruel? Sure, she teased him quite a bit in his dreams, but it was no more mean-spirited than the little jokes Mana had played on him from time to time. His heart clenched again. <em>Mana.</em></p><p>He bit back the tears. He wouldn’t let Road see just how much she’d gotten to him. Not now, not ever. Not with this fake Mana.</p><p>But he felt so real, patting his head like he always did when Allen was upset and promising him all he could eat in a few minutes.</p><p>Allen turned his glare on Road. “Stop it.”</p><p>The girl tilted her head. Her eyes glittered with amusement. “Stop what?” she asked in a teasing lilt.</p><p>“Mana’s dead, so stop messing with me!” It had started out quiet but by the end had become an angry shout that cracked at the end.</p><p>The hand patting his head stopped. “I’m not Mana.”</p><p><em>Ugh</em>, she’d even perfected the way he got confused. Allen bristled and swatted away the fake’s hand. “I hate it!” he yelled before flopping onto his side and pulling the blanket up over his head. Childish? Yes. Effective? …Probably not.</p><p>The Earl fretted over the unmoving lump. “Oh dear…” He looked to Road for an explanation. “Was it something I said?”</p><p>Road let out a peel of laughter. “He’s just being silly.” She poked at the surly bump. “This room is a dream, but the people aren’t,” she sang cheerily. “Meet the Millennium Earl, the Thousand-Year Duke, the—”</p><p>The lump whined, “Leave me alone.”</p><p>“What I’m saying is, he’s perfectly real. And if you don’t believe me, I can poof the <em>whole</em> room away so you do.”</p><p>The blanket slid down, and silver eyes met Road’s violet. “There’s no way he’s real.”</p><p>“He is~”</p><p>Allen let out another irritated huff. “Say I believe you. Who died and got buried then?” Because he’d seen the corpse. The cops had asked him to identify it, and that had definitely been Mana. Tears stung his eyes again, but he stubbornly held them back.</p><p>“Dunno,” Road replied matter-of-factly, and that was partially true. She’d just picked some guy who looked a little like Mana to fake the man’s death when the Earl returned to them, “but it wasn’t him.”</p><p>A scowl, and then he pulled the blanket back up. “Who else could it’ve been?”</p><p>“A lookalike hobo that was wearing his coat?”</p><p>Allen had a biting retort ready, but his stomach chose that moment to growl very, <em>very</em> loudly. His face went beet red as the Earl chuckled. “Shall I have them bring up some lunch now?”</p><p>No matter how much he refused, the Earl still helped Allen hobble over to the little table that appeared out of nowhere, and no matter how much he denied it, he needed the assistance. He’d slept so long, he wobbled like a newborn fawn, a comparison the Earl lovingly made and Allen bristled at. He would have kept grousing at what had to be an illusion of his departed father but for the door opening and a maid pushing in a cart loaded up with food that smelled so good, it convinced Allen this was still one of Road’s dreams.</p><p>Or one of her nightmares. Allen’s breath caught and eyes widened in terror at the sight. Next to the woman setting plates of food on the table was something like a mummified corpse hovering over her shoulder, chained to her body, screaming and weeping in agony.</p><p>His mouth went dry; his blood ran cold. His empty stomach twisted, and Allen knew if he’d had anything in there already, it would have come up. As it was, he didn’t think he could swallow the food placed before him. It was terrible. Horrible. He felt lightheaded just seeing it.</p><p>The maid hardly noticed him staring, so focused on her task was she, but that ghost did. <em>‘You can see me, can’t you?’</em> it seemed to say. <em>‘Please, release me. You’re one of God’s chosen, aren’t you? Destroy me! Please!’</em></p><p>“Is something wrong?” asked the Earl, following his gaze. He didn’t see anything out of the ordinary.</p><p>Allen opened his mouth to try to explain the ghoulish vision before him, but all that came out was a tiny croak. It was… was…</p><p>Words surfaced from somewhere in the recesses of his mind, a phrase that made no sense to him on the surface but somehow, Allen knew them. “T-the Akuma’s soul…” he managed. What’s worse, he felt the same zing of power like electricity in his hand. It <em>ached</em> to destroy the thing before him as it had Mana, and that frightened him almost as much as the specter did.</p><p>Understanding, the Earl pulled Allen against him and covered his eyes with a gloved hand. “It’s all right, Allen. You’re all right.” He nodded to the Akuma maid, who dipped into a mechanical curtsy before leaving. “The Akuma won’t hurt you. I promise.”</p><p>That wasn’t what Allen was afraid of, though. Well, part of Allen was afraid; the memory of the Akuma Mana had become was still fresh in his mind, and he could almost feel a phantom burning in the scar etched into his cheek.</p><p>No, what Allen feared most was for that tortured soul, so much like Mana’s, to be trapped forever in that mechanical monstrosity.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If this was some kind of elaborate fever dream, Allen was ready to wake up from it. A week had passed since he'd woken up, and now that “the color had returned to his cheeks,” the Earl insisted on introducing Allen to the rest of the family. This led to the man fussing over Allen, dressing him in clothes far too nice for a circus brat such as himself and giving his hair a little trim. Even though Allen already knew that his hair had gone white from the curse, seeing the locks as they hit the floor was still a shock. Enough so that Allen hesitated to follow the Millennium Earl when the man took his hand.</p><p>“When did you become so shy?” he asked with a wide smile.</p><p>Allen flushed all the way to his ears. It wasn’t that he was <em>shy</em>. He was just a realist. It was bad enough he had a messed-up arm. Add in the white hair and scar, and he looked every bit the freak. Even if this was the Earl’s family—Mana’s family—there was no way they would accept him, and if they didn’t, Allen was under no illusion that he wouldn’t end up right back where he started once out of the Earl’s sight: sold to a circus somewhere with little hope of escape.</p><p>The Earl wasn’t concerned, swinging their joined hands as they walked down the empty streets of the Ark. Allen tolerated his usual silliness, but only because he was too busy trying to figure out all the ways this could go wrong. So caught up in these thoughts was he that he hardly noticed when they passed through one of the doors into a dim parlor. In fact, he only realized when the Earl gave him a gentle nudge and he stumbled forward into the center of the room.</p><p>Four sets of eyes were on him, three belonging to people he didn’t know, and one changed enough that he still did a double-take to be sure it was her. All four had darkened skin, cross-shaped scars on their foreheads, and golden eyes, all trained on him in mild interest.</p><p>Allen swallowed back the nerves and stood taller the way Mana had taught him. Pretending to be confident was just as good as actually being so, or so he’d been told before a performance. “I-I’m Allen,” he said, wracking his brain for the ‘proper way’ to introduce himself. Why hadn’t he paid more attention when Mana had taught him how to behave like a ‘proper gentleman?’ Oh right, because he didn’t think he’d need to know anything like that. So instead, he did his best imitation of Mana’s bow and continued, “It’s nice to meet you.”</p><p>This attempt was greeted with a muttered, “Cute kid,” and Allen’s head shot up. Road’s eyes were twinkling with mirth, but she hadn’t been the source of the comment. Instead, she lifted a finger to point at a man with a mess of dark curls and a beauty mark on his far-too-familiar face.</p><p>Allen glared. What the hell was with this guy that had his face? The glare fell away, replaced with confusion. <em>Wait, my face?</em> He and Curly looked nothing alike. Why’d he—?</p><p>The Earl beamed as he scooped Allen up into a hug. “Right you are, Tyki-pon~” he said with glee. “Allen’s just the cutest—”</p><p>Face on fire, Allen squirmed free of the Earl’s arms and snapped, “I’m <em>not cute!</em>” Then he froze. The Earl had the same weird scars on his forehead as the rest of them. When had <em>that</em> happened? He hadn’t been like that when they walked over, had he?</p><p>This went unnoticed in favor of a chuckle at his outburst. “Well, <em>I</em> think you’re cute,” the Earl cooed, ruffling Allen’s hair.</p><p>Even more flustered now, he swatted the hand away. “<em>Stop it!</em>”</p><p>“Aw, but you’re being so adorable right now.”</p><p>“<em>Am not!</em>”</p><p>Forgotten entirely was their audience. Road and Tyki watched the one-sided bickering in amusement, Sheril in abject horror. Lulu Bell wasn’t the least bit interested and hadn’t been since he’d introduced himself.</p><p>It wasn’t until things looked about ready to escalate, with Allen trying to pry himself out of yet another hug from his foster father, that Tyki interfered on the kid’s behalf. “Weren’t you two joining us for lunch? I don’t know about you, but I’m starving.”</p><p>The promise of food worked. Allen stopped fighting, harrumphed at the hug, and let the Earl lead him through a set of double doors to a dining room already set for their meal. Sheril looked around. “Where are the servants?”</p><p>“I asked them to have everything prepared ahead of time so we wouldn’t need them,” the Earl explained as he offered Allen a chair next to the head of the table.</p><p>“I don’t mean to question your judgement, but may I ask why?”</p><p><em>Because of me,</em> Allen thought, self-conscious once more even as the Earl spun some story of wanting to spend quality time with his family without the distraction of Akuma coming and going.</p><p>Road caught his eye and gave him a reassuring smile as she leaned over the table to offer him some of the cold beef. “Don’t mind Daddy,” she whispered, or maybe she’d said it directly into his brain like she sometimes did; Allen had trouble telling the difference if he wasn’t watching her lips. “He’s always like this.”</p><p>Allen frowned. <em>Daddy?</em> Wasn’t Road older than all of them, save maybe the Earl? But that was ridiculous, and Allen dismissed the thought that had bubbled up from who knows where. Road was his age, maybe a little younger. No way was she older than the middle-aged Sheril.</p><p>Light conversation ensued, and Allen was happy to fade into the background as Sheril poked Tyki about getting married as he himself had done recently. “It’ll make being a family so much easier,” he said. “When the other Noah join us, you could adopt a few, too.”</p><p>“You play family man all you want, but leave me out of it. I’ve got things to do and people to see.”</p><p>“Yes, those… friends of yours,” Sheril sniffed. “I really don’t understand why you feel the need to go wandering about dressed like that.”</p><p>“Life’s more fun that way.”</p><p>From what Allen gathered, this was perfectly normal between the two brothers. Good. It meant less attention was being paid to him, and if he listened carefully, he could feel these people out before any was turned on him.</p><p>Or so he thought. Once the food was eaten and the bickering died away, Sheril switched gears from haranguing his brother. “Allen, why don’t you show us that arm of yours?”</p><p>Allen stiffened in his chair. He had wondered how long until one of them brought it up. Road would have told them, even if the Earl hadn’t. “How about no?”</p><p>The Earl glanced between the two. “It’s too soon—”</p><p>“Nonsense,” the other Noah replied. “You said I could take care of the Innocence once the boy recovered. He’s better now, and we ought to handle it sooner rather than later. It’s far too dangerous to have something like <em>that</em> around us.”</p><p>He might not know what ‘Innocence’ was, but Allen recognized how Sheril was looking at him, so much like the way Cosimov had back when he had something terrible in mind. Allen could only hope that the Earl would put his foot down.</p><p>But he didn’t. The Earl simply sighed. “Very well, but do make it quick. I don’t want him to suffer unnecessarily.”</p><p>The color drained from Allen’s face. <em>Oh hell no.</em> He was on his feet in an instant, but before he could take a single step for the door, something stopped him. From the corner of his eye, he saw Sheril wiggle his fingers, and whatever that something was that had wrapped around him pulled taught, wrenching his arms out to the sides. <em>Strings,</em> Allen realized, catching the glint of something like piano wire digging into him. Because Sheril was Noah’s Desires incarnate.</p><p>Not that Allen had the time to think about that, nor how he knew that even though he knew nothing about the Noah family. Not with Sheril making his way around the table toward him. He had to get out of here. Sure, he didn’t particularly like his arm, but it was his and he liked the idea of whatever it was Sheril had planned even less.</p><p><em>Move!</em> he thought desperately. <em>Do that claw thing again! Anything!</em> But he had no idea how his arm had done that last time. Maybe whatever transformed it only worked if one of those Akuma things were around. Desperate, Allen searched the room for something, <em>anything</em> that could help. Or anyone for that matter, but Road just watched with her chin in her hands and a bored expression on her face while Tyki pretended not to see anything as he puffed on his cigarette. Even the Earl averted his gaze, though he looked profoundly uncomfortable with the situation.</p><p>Sheril tugged off Allen’s glove, one far nicer than the oversized mitt Mana had once cobbled together for him. “It’s rather ugly, isn’t it?” he commented, prodding the hard skin. “It looks more like a demon’s hand than the hand of a supposed god.”</p><p>“Don’t touch me!” Allen shouted, redoubling his effort to break free of the nearly invisible threads.</p><p>“Now, now, don’t be like that. I’ll be quick. You’ll hardly feel a thing.”</p><p><em>Liar.</em> Allen knew that look, but there was nothing he could do. Here, too, he was powerless. All he could do was grit his teeth and turn his head away so at least he wouldn’t have to watch.</p><p>The air around Sheril’s hand crackled with power as he pressed his palm against the cross embedded in the back of Allen’s hand. White-hot pain shot through his whole limb, taking Allen by surprise and making him cry out. He’d never really felt anything in that arm before. Even when that dog licked his fingers, it had only been a vague sensation of warmth. And now…</p><p>“Stop!” Allen shrieked, trying and failing to twist himself free. Cracks spread along his flesh, each one accompanied by more pain as it appeared.</p><p>Sheril forced more dark energy against the Innocence, but still the cross refused to shatter. Even with bits of the arm breaking off, the core remained strong. He frowned, pushed harder.</p><p>They’d underestimated that piece of the false God’s crystal. Just as Sheril gave a triumphant, “<em>Ha!</em>” at a fissure appearing in the core, the Innocence flared to life. As before, Allen had little control over the great claw that appeared and snapped Sheril’s strings. It batted the man away as if he weighed nothing, sending him flying into the far wall of the dining room and denting the hardwood panels before Sheril collapsed in a heap on the floor and lay unmoving.</p><p>The remaining strings fell away, and Allen’s knees buckled without the restraints to hold him up. The claw vanished, and when Allen looked down at his arm, he found the skin… different. Not only was the damage Sheril inflicted gone, but it seemed… smoother somehow. More like a normal hand that just happened to have a hardened shell and a cross.</p><p>Road rushed to her ‘father’s’ side while the Earl stared down at the shaking Allen. “Interesting,” he murmured, and when Allen turned his head to stare up at him, he was greeted not by Mana’s face but by the grotesque visage of the demon who’d offered him a chance to bring his father back. “Tyki, how about you give it a go?”</p><p>Tyki raised an eyebrow. “After that? No thanks.” The Earl’s eyes flashed in warning, and Tyki held up his hands. “Fine, fine.”</p><p>Allen flinched back as Tyki sat with him on the floor and took his hand but didn’t fight the inevitable. As before, dark energy crackled and engulfed the Innocence, pain shot through Allen’s whole body, a scream, the claw appearing to save itself, and… No contact. The claw swiped air as Tyki vanished through the floorboards. It seemed Joyd had learned from watching his brother.</p><p>Once the danger had passed, Tyki reappeared, stepping through the floor as if through a trapdoor. He raised an eyebrow at the Earl, who stared down at Allen ponderously. “He doesn’t seem able to control it at any rate, so he can’t use it against us,” the man said at last. “We’ll leave it for now, I suppose.”</p><p>Though that’s what he declared, it still became something of a hazing ritual as new Noah joined their family over the years. One Allen sadly got used to. Other than Skin, whose incessant pummeling had sent fissures all the way up his arm to where it connected to real flesh and bone and drawn very real blood, no one even got close to destroying the Innocence. As with every attempt, the Innocence flared to life and if not for Allen getting a better handle on it, someone may have gotten seriously hurt.</p><p>The Innocence was getting more powerful, transforming with each near destruction into something almost unrecognizable from its starting point. Soon, it looked more like a giant red tattoo when inactive than the malformed ‘demon arm’ it had been for as long as Allen could remember. When activated, the difference was even more striking. After Skin’s attempt, the Innocence’s power had spread to form a feathery cloak like armor to protect Allen’s very human body. With the twins, the claws had become longer and slimmer, like daggers. With Lulu Bell’s apathetic attack, the pure powerful shell had slimmed down and darkened.</p><p>By the time Tryde’s turn rolled around, the claw arm had become smaller and more compact compared to the unwieldy white it had once been. Silver tipped the edge of each talon, and it became far easier to use, though Allen would never tell them that. The less his family knew about his secret self-assigned missions, the better.</p><p>The first Akuma Allen destroyed had the spirit of a child, a small girl weeping for the father who wished her back. At first, he’d meant to leave the monsters alone, but that girl crying out in anguish changed his mind. That day, he’d snuck out with Tyki as he often did, and after parting ways so Tyki could work the mines with his human friends, Allen had tracked her down.</p><p>The girl’s spirit had thanked him as she disappeared into the ether, had held out her tiny hand to brush against his red fingers before she went. Through the tears that came unbidden, he knew what he had to do from then on. He would save them, all those souls that had been trapped just like Mana’s.</p><p>It wasn’t until he’d gotten bold enough to destroy a Level Three that the Earl deigned to take notice. At dinner that evening, the man announced, “Allen, if you <em>must</em> destroy my lovely creations, please keep it to the Level Ones and Twos. It takes them <em>so</em> long to reach Level Three, and I’d hate for all that effort to be wasted.”</p><p>Allen nearly choked on his bite of lamb, and Road had to smack his back a few times before he could hope to respond. Sheril beat him to the punch, however. “He’s <em>what?!</em>”</p><p>“Oh, it’s not a problem,” the Earl said easily. “A few here and there will hardly affect my plans, and he could use the practice fighting in case he ever comes face-to-face with one of those exorcists.”</p><p>“He’s acting just <em>like</em> one of those damnable exorcists!”</p><p>The Earl paused, fork halfway to his lips, to consider the accusation. “Tell me, Sheril, how many maids has Skin dismantled?”</p><p>Allen’s stomach tightened. <em>Thirty-seven</em>. He’d kept count of all the souls he couldn’t save from Skin’s wrath in the few years since he’d joined their family. A drop in the bucket when compared to Allen’s numbers, but the point was proven. After that, Allen was careful to stick to the weaker Akuma even as his heart went out to those souls so far gone that they hardly resembled a human anymore.</p><p>When he wasn’t trying to save the Akuma’s souls, he stuck to what he knew best: being a clown. While Tyki enjoyed the menial tasks of a day laborer with his friends, Allen would perform for crowds on the street. Then, when the workday was over, he’d meet up with Tyki’s ‘other family’ and they’d pool their hard-earned wages for dinner. On good days, they'd even purchase booze that Allen would politely decline, especially when he discovered sobriety gave him the advantage at cards. Quick fingers, a few tricks up his sleeve courtesy of Tyki, and a little magic learned from the Earl was all Allen needed to always be the winner.</p><p>“Pro-tip,” said Momo as he threw his hand down after a particularly brutal victory on Allen’s part, “it pays to lose occasionally to take people in.”</p><p>Allen grinned as he shuffled the deck again. “I’ll keep that in mind.”</p><p>Mostly, though, Allen struck out on his own. He didn’t have quite the knack Mana had, though he did his best to imitate those magical tricks he’d grown up seeing. Who would have guessed that the old clown’s favorite trick had been real magic? <em>No wonder I couldn’t do it.</em> As a kid, Allen had just assumed he didn’t have the dexterity to make it rain flowers for the crowd and that Mana hadn’t wanted to disappoint his little assistant, what with him always saying, “You have to believe in the magic for it to work,” and other nonsense Allen had found particularly annoying at the time. Turns out, he’d been telling the truth. Mostly. There was a little more to it than ‘belief’ after all.</p><p>The crowd let out a cheer as little pink flowers showered down around them. He caught one, and when he closed and reopened his hand, it had changed to an out-of-season daffodil, which he handed to a delighted little girl. Her father thanked him with a handful of change at the end of the show.</p><p>Allen didn’t need the money, but his and Tyki’s makeshift family could always use a little extra. Especially now that they’d picked up an orphan named Eeez. So he smiled and thanked the man and kept working the crowd. Only to freeze for a moment when he caught a glimpse of gold glinting in the late afternoon sunlight.</p><p>By now, Allen had accepted that he knew things he shouldn’t thanks to the Noah’s memories inside him, so it didn’t surprise him in the least when he recognized the golem as his Timcanpy. It surprised him even less when he saw it land atop a certain red-haired individual’s head.</p><p>The bigger issue was why Mana’s old stalker was here of all places, watching him instead of tracking down the Earl.</p><p>Once the crowd dispersed, Allen approached the man he knew to be Cross Marian. An old friend of his past memories… sort of. Allen wasn’t quite sure how those memories knew Cross, just that they did and told him to trust this exorcist. “You haven’t changed a bit.”</p><p>The exorcist’s eyes narrowed as he sized Allen up. “Are you Allen? Or Nea?”</p><p>Somehow, that question didn’t throw him. Maybe because of those other memories. “A little of both I guess.” Allen gestured for him to follow. “Want a drink? Your treat.”</p><p>“Brazen as ever.”</p><p>“You’re the one who found me. Friends treat friends, right?”</p><p>“Who said I was your friend?”</p><p>Allen waved his hand. “Supporter, whatever. It’s not your money, so who cares?”</p><p>“Touché, but I’m not drinking with a clown.”</p><p>“All right, give me five minutes.”</p><p>Once he was back in his normal attire, a simple waistcoat, shirt, and dark slacks, the pair found themselves at a small tavern. Allen ordered himself a pint and Cross a glass of whiskey, no ice. “So what brings you to these parts?”</p><p>“I have my reasons.”</p><p>“Are you going to tell me them?” he asked, picking up his glass. Allen only meant to take a sip of his ale, but he knocked back half of it before he set it back down. He made a face as he pushed it away. “Hey Barkeep, I changed my mind. Get me what he’s having on the rocks.”</p><p>If the man behind the bar, someone who was quite familiar with the white-haired card shark and the way he operated, was surprised, he didn’t show it as he exchanged the half-empty glass with a fresh tumbler of whiskey. Once the man went to help others down the bar and Cross still hadn’t responded, Allen found himself teasing Cross, “What, don’t tell me you came all this way just to see me? I’m touched. Truly, I am.”</p><p>Cross snorted. “I didn’t realize you were such a lightweight.”</p><p>This time, Allen did sip his beverage. It burned going down, but he didn’t care. At least, <em>whoever was controlling him </em>didn’t. “It’s this body. Pretty sure Allen was going to nurse that beer all night and let you get smashed.”</p><p>“He doesn’t know who he’s dealing with.”</p><p>“It works pretty well on his usual marks.” ‘Allen’ set down his glass and held out a finger. The little golden golem left his perch on Cross’s head to land there. “Now tell me why you’re here. You wouldn’t be bothering me unless it was important.”</p><p>Cross harrumphed and swirled his drink in the glass. “You would be right.” He downed the beverage, ordered another. “I have a favor to ask.”</p><p>“Whatever it is, no.”</p><p>“Not even going to hear me out, huh?”</p><p>“Of course not. That’s not how this works. You’re just a supporter. I don’t have to risk my ass to do anything for you.”</p><p>“Who said there was risk?”</p><p>‘Allen’ raised an eyebrow. “This idiot risked enough going to a bar with you. Hopefully he’s smart enough to lie and say he was hoping to pick your pockets when the Akuma report back.”</p><p>Cross accepted his refill. Nonchalantly he asked, “Is one around?”</p><p>Surreptitiously, ‘Allen’ glanced down the bar. Cross knew better than to follow his gaze. “Just a pair of Level Threes so far. They won’t mess with us unless we obviously plot against the Earl or it looks like you’re going to pull Judgment on me.”</p><p>“So that’s why you loudly proclaimed you won’t help me.”</p><p>“Oh no, that was for real. I’m not helping you with jack shit, Cross. Like I said, this isn’t how our arrangement works.” He took another swig of his whiskey. The melting ice had done its job watering it down to a more tolerable strength, and he downed the rest of it. “Gotta save my own skin first.”</p><p>“Then how about an exchange?”</p><p>‘Allen’ chuckled and waved the bartender over for a refill. “And what could you possibly give me that’s worth my helping you?”</p><p>Cross’s gaze fell on Allen’s gloved left hand. “The Order has heard rumors about a clown with a strange arm that makes flowers appear out of season.”</p><p>“Sleight of hand and a hot house can do wonders,” ‘Allen’ replied with a shrug. “And a clown with old scars is hardly worth noticing. The things we’ve seen at circuses would make even your hair curl.”</p><p>“That won’t be enough to deter them now that they’re on the scent.”</p><p>Another shrug. “Then I’ll just kill them.” The real Allen bristled at this, but whoever was in his skin now ignored him.</p><p>“And how did killing everyone work out for you last time, Nea?”</p><p>Despite Allen’s earlier words, this Nea slapped money down on the bar and headed for the door. Cross was quick to follow suit, as were the pair of Akuma. Nea scowled. “Go home, Cross. I can handle them just fine without you.”</p><p>“Drunk off your ass? I don’t think so.”</p><p>“They won’t bother me. You forget the Earl’s weirdly protective of his little ‘pet’ in spite of what happened thirty-four years ago.”</p><p>Cross grimaced. “That won’t last long. Once that brat’s gone—”</p><p>“I’m on my own. I know. I can handle it.”</p><p>“If you run into people from the Order, tell them you’re my apprentice. Say I ditched you so you had to make your own way.”</p><p>Nea snorted. “I’ll keep that in mind.”</p><p>They parted ways, and the part of Allen that was ‘Nea’ faded to the background. Allen’s control returned with a stumble and a curse. He’d have to learn to hold his liquor if his Noah side was going to make a habit of drinking anything that strong. That’s what he chose to focus on anyway as he made his way back to the place he and Tyki were sharing with the others. Better that than the conversation currently spinning through his head.</p><p>But still the question nagged at him: <em>What did he mean, once I’m gone?</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What’s this I hear about you drinking with the enemy?”</p><p>Allen looked up from the homework he’d been puzzling through with Road’s help to find the impossibly wide grin of the Earl. “Thought I could get him drunk and destroy his Innocence,” he lied. It was easier doing so with the costumed version than his true form, “but he suckered me into drinking whiskey, and well… he got away.”</p><p>Of course, the costume also meant it was harder to tell if he’d bought it or not. The Millennium Earl nodded. “And how were you going to accomplish that? You haven’t been able to awaken your Noah form yet, have you?”</p><p>“I’d have sent an Akuma to get Tyki once I knew he was sloshed.”</p><p>“I see. And if your plan failed? You could have been seriously hurt or worse.”</p><p>Ah, ‘Mana’ was coming out again. That would make things more difficult. Allen hated lying to the man that shared his father’s face—was his father, even if he didn’t remember much of being Mana other than Allen. “I’d have managed. What’s-his-face can't be that strong, can he?”</p><p>The Earl heaved a dramatic sigh. “What am I to do with you? That man is a <em>general</em>, the highest rank of exorcist. You really ought to pay more attention to who you choose to associate with, Allen.”</p><p>The warning was clear: don’t get involved with that man again. Allen nodded. “I’m sorry. I’ll try to be more careful.”</p><p>Accepting his apology, the Earl moved on. “By the way, I have an important mission for you and Road.”</p><p>This was a first. The others—Tyki especially—were sent all over to find and destroy Innocence or to command Akuma. Something Allen had always been exempt from until now. “What kind of mission?”</p><p>“There’s a town that the Akuma have noticed keeps repeating the same day. There are a few inside looking for the source of the phenomena, but none of the others can get in. I had the Twins take a look, and well… they can’t enter either. The Innocence shocked them when they got too close, and we can’t open a doorway inside the city either.”</p><p>Road, Allen could understand. The fact that her body was just a dream meant she could go places and do things physically impossible for the others. “But why me?”</p><p>He hadn’t meant the question to come out, and he flushed a little in embarrassment when the Earl chortled. “Because of your arm! A pair of exorcists were able to get through just fine this morning, so the fact you have Innocence means you should too.”</p><p>What happened to avoiding exorcists? Allen set his pencil down. “Then what? Father, I’m not exactly good at stealth.” A blatant lie. Despite his hair and scar, Allen was quite good at sneaking around, but that didn’t mean he enjoyed it the way Tyki did. It was more out of habit and necessity to avoid notice the way he did.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sure you can manage just fine. Road will be there to keep you out of trouble just in case.”</p><p>“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” Allen mumbled.</p><p>The Earl’s decisions were law, though, and as they headed out, Allen couldn’t help the little thrill of excitement. At last, he was being trusted with something important to their cause.</p>
<hr/><p>Getting into the town was easy. Getting out would be another story, for once they were inside, Allen tried to leave as an experiment only to find himself standing beside Road once more. Road, too, tried to open one of her doors, and while she could take Allen anywhere within the city or her pocket dimensions and she could leave without incident, she couldn’t ferry Allen <em>out</em>.</p><p>“So I guess that means I’m stuck until we find the Innocence,” Allen commented as they walked through town.</p><p>“It won’t take long. The Akuma noticed a woman acting weird and went to investigate,” replied Road. “If she has the Innocence, we’ll destroy it and be home by dinner.”</p><p>Allen hoped she was right. Nothing about this bustling city stood out. Its inhabitants seemed blissfully unaware that their lives had been on repeat for a month or so, and no one noticed in the least that two people who didn’t belong in their loop had joined the throngs going about their day. Well, a few did, eyeing Allen’s white hair and conspicuous scar with mild curiosity and in some cases distaste, like he’d done it for the specific purpose of earning their ire. Allen tugged his derby cap just a little lower over his brow.</p><p>Road noticed as she always did, and a Cheshire cat grin lit up her face. “Feeling self-conscious?” she teased.</p><p>“Shut it, Road. We’re on a mission.”</p><p>She giggled at his snippy retort, making him blush. “You’re so cute when you’re being shy.”</p><p>The crimson on his cheeks deepened. “I’m not being shy,” he muttered. “I just don’t want to stand out. What if the exorcists spot us?”</p><p>The girl hummed to herself thoughtfully, then saying with all the gravity of someone discussing an inconvenience as mild as a drizzle, “Then we kill them.”</p><p>Oh, to have her confidence. Not that Allen wanted to kill anyone, even if that little piece of him that was the Noah’s memories seemed satisfied with her answer.</p><p>They rounded a corner, and a scream pierced the general hubbub of the market. Before he could think about what he was doing, Allen broke into a run. He tore down a side street, barreled into an alley, and stopped dead. An Akuma, Level Two, had a woman slammed against the wall. It turned its head toward him when he entered, and recognizing him as its master’s son, its attention returned to its prey.</p><p>“Where’s the Innocence?” it asked her.</p><p>“I-I don’t know!” she stammered. Her eyes flicked to Allen, pleading. “L-let me go! I don’t know anything!”</p><p>Making a snap decision, Allen raised the claw-arm of his Innocence. “Let her go.”</p><p>The Akuma let her drop and turned to him in confusion. The woman took the opportunity to bolt past Allen out of the alley. <em>Crap!</em> Allen tried to grab her himself, but she was too quick. Already, she’d disappeared into the milling crowd with a cry of, “I’ve finally escaped ‘today’!”</p><p>“Whelp, there she goes,” Road said from his side, making him jump. Her gaze flicked up to him. “Hey, you weren’t really going to destroy the Akuma, were you? We can’t exactly bring more in if you break them all.”</p><p>The cloak and claw vanished. “I wasn’t going to do anything.”</p><p>A knowing smile touched her lips. “You really should break that bad habit of yours. The Earl will get mad if you keep destroying them.”</p><p>“I’ll stop when Skin does.”</p><p>Giggling, “He hasn’t wrecked one in days.”</p><p>“And I haven’t either,” Allen lied petulantly.</p><p>She didn’t buy it for a minute, but she stood on tiptoe to pat his head the same way the Earl often did. Sighing, Allen knocked her hand away and started after the woman.</p><p>Despite scouring the city using the Akuma as extra sets of eyes, it wasn’t until the next afternoon that they found the strange woman, or more accurately, she found them. They’d been at a restaurant getting a late lunch when Allen caught her lurking in the next booth over. One cry of surprise and a flurry of activity later, and Allen had managed to convince her to sit with them.</p><p>“T-thank you for saving me yesterday,” the skeletal woman stammered once they’d gotten her to settle down.</p><p>Allen gave a practiced smile. “It was no trouble, really. I guess you could say it’s my job to fight those monsters. You see, I’m an exorcist.” The falsehood came easily enough, and Road made no comment as she sipped her tea.</p><p>The woman repeated, “Exorcist?”</p><p>“Yes. I, ah, happened to be passing through and got stuck in the city, so when I saw the Akuma attacking you, I jumped in without thinking. I’m glad you’re unhurt, Miss… er…”</p><p>“I-I’m Miranda Lotto.”</p><p>“Allen Walker. And this is—”</p><p>Road set her cup down and hopped out of her seat. “I need to get going, Mr.” she said brightly. “I’m glad you found the lady you were looking for.”</p><p>In his mind, she said, <em>“This is a good opportunity. She may have come in contact with the Innocence. I’ll track down the real exorcists and take care of them in the meantime.”</em></p><p>He was on his own for now? <em>Great</em>… Allen could handle this. At least, he hoped so. “So Miranda,” he said, keeping up the charming smile, “I’m guessing you noticed something weird’s been going on here too?” She looked about ready to burst into tears. <em>Did I say something wrong?</em> He hurriedly pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and offered it to her.</p><p>“I’m so happy to meet someone who's noticed something strange is going on,” she explained. “Everyone would make fun of me when I told them. I was so depressed, I thought about killing myself. Oh, not that I would,” she added hurriedly at Allen’s obvious alarm. Then abruptly shifting gears, she chuckled. “I’m able to dodge poop now though, so that’s good.”</p><p><em>She’s losing it…</em> But considering the circumstances, the fact she was this held together was admirable. “Do you know if anything happened to cause all—” someone grabbed the back of his collar, lifting him out of his seat “—this?!”</p><p>Allen slipped free of his jacket and spun around to face his assailant, yanking his glove off in one swift movement. Only to earn a sword tip at his throat.</p><p>An exorcist, black hair pulled back in a high ponytail and blue eyes narrowed in a glare, stared at him suspiciously. His gaze rested on the pentacle-shaped scar, and his scowl deepened. “An Akuma?”</p><p>“I’m an exorcist like you.” He only needed him to believe it long enough to grab Miranda and get out of there.</p><p>The man didn’t lower his sword though. “Do you think I’m an idiot?”</p><p>Allen bit back the snarky comment that threatened to spill out. Instead, he took Cross up on the offer he’d made a few days prior. “I’m General Cross’s apprentice.”</p><p>His eyes widened just a little “…The general’s?” before narrowing dangerously once more. “Do you have proof?”</p><p><em>Proof?</em> Allen wracked his brain. Yeah, there was a lot of information tucked away in the Noah memories, but that didn’t mean it would do him any good. It was fairly common knowledge that Cross was a drunk and a mooch, and women seemed to keep throwing themselves at him despite his reputation as a womanizer preceding him wherever he went. Knowing that wouldn’t help, and he doubted any kind of secret would suffice to win this exorcist’s trust anyway.</p><p>“W-wait a moment!” Miranda stammered. “Allen is—”</p><p>“Kanda!”</p><p>Everyone looked to the girl standing in the entrance of the restaurant. Like her compatriot, she too wore the black uniform emblazoned with the Rose Cross that marked her an exorcist. She was about Allen’s age with dark hair in pigtails and her face set in an exasperated frown. “You can’t just threaten people!”</p><p>“…He has a pentacle on his face.”</p><p>Seriously? <em>That</em> was his reasoning? Allen snapped, “It’s a curse, you idiot.”</p><p>Dark eyes turned on Allen again. Still the sword didn’t lower. “Cursed <em>and</em> Cross’s apprentice? You expect me to believe that?”</p><p>Lenalee pushed against his wrist, lowering the blade for him. “He’s the general’s apprentice?”</p><p>“So he says.”</p><p>Indignant now, “I am!” Sure it was entirely false, but unless Cross secretly wanted him dead—which Allen somehow doubted—that should have been enough to convince them.</p><p>“Well, he has General Cross’s golem.”</p><p><em>I do?</em> Then he felt a familiar weight settle itself on the top of his head. When had Timcanpy gotten here? Not that it mattered. Right now, he was the proof he needed to throw these exorcists off his trail. Allen did his best to be charming. “He left Tim with me to help me find my way to the Order.”</p><p>“But why didn’t he bring you himself?” asked the girl.</p><p>Allen scrambled for a likely excuse. “He said he hates it at Headquarters.” And then for good measure, though he wasn’t <em>quite</em> sure why the memories-that-weren’t-his suggested it, “He knocked me out with a hammer and ran off while I was unconscious.”</p><p>For a moment, he wondered if he’d laid it on a little too thick. Kanda stared at him in wide-eyed disbelief, while the girl sighed. Just as he was about to take back that last part and pass it off as a joke, the girl said, “Yeah, that sounds about right.”</p><p>Wait, that worked? Just how awful <em>was</em> this guy to everyone? Allen squelched his own shock and trying to sound as friendly as he could, said, “Well, now that that bit of unpleasantness is out of the way, I’m Allen Walker.” A stage name of sorts for when he was out and about. “And you two are…?”</p><p>“I’m Lenalee Lee,” said the female exorcist, “and this is Yuu Kanda.” The other just scoffed as he sheathed his blade. Her gaze fell to Miranda. “And your friend is…?”</p><p>“This is Miranda Lotto,” Allen said, grabbing her by the sleeve and drawing her back as she attempted to flee now that their focus returned to her. This would be a long day if she ran off again. “It seems she’s the only one besides me—well, us probably—who’s noticed this town is a little off.”</p><p>Surprised, Lenalee asked, “Miss Miranda, are you able to remember everything since the time loop started?”</p><p>Once again on the verge of tears and looking utterly defeated, Miranda replied, “Yes. Everyone in the city forgets about Yesterday’s October 9<sup>th</sup> though. I’m the only one…” The dam broke, and she threw herself at Allen, grabbing his hands and begging, “Please! Help! Help me! At this rate, I’m going to lose my mind! You saved me yesterday from that strange thing so save me again!”</p><p>Allen hadn’t signed up for this. Sure, he’d dealt with arguably unstable people much of his life, but Miranda was a horse of a different color. Mana had always hidden his emotions behind that smiling mask, while the Earl seemed to feel with his whole being. Miranda Allen would put closer to the latter, but never had his father been so… desperate. Even when Allen had been sick and Mana had fussed over him nonstop, the worry had been muted by that clown’s smile.</p><p>This reaction, if he was being frank, scared him. It reminded him more of the Akuma’s souls than of a <em>normal human</em> with the way her eyes were bugging out and the way her mouth stretched her hollow cheeks in a ghoulish way.</p><p>He was grateful when Lenalee interfered on his behalf. “Calm down, Miranda! We’ll help you, so let’s work together to find the cause.”</p><p>“I don’t know the cause!” sobbed Miranda. “Next thing I noticed was that it was October 9<sup>th</sup> every day!”</p><p>“Something must have happened on the real October 9<sup>th</sup>. Do you have any idea?”</p><p>While Lenalee worked to peel the hysterical Miranda away, Allen scanned those gathered in the restaurant as he so often did even if there was no need. <em>Oh, Akuma.</em> A couple Level Twos, a handful of Level Ones with souls degrading just enough that they must be on the cusp of leveling up. <em>Poor things.</em> He’d have to take care of them later once this was sorted out.</p><p>“Oi.” Allen glanced back at Kanda, who was watching him like a hawk. “What’s with the eye?”</p><p>His gaze wandered back to the Akuma. “It’s a curse, remember? I can see Akuma with it.”</p><p>The sound of metal sliding from its sheath. “How many, Bean Sprout?”</p><p>“It’s Allen,” he grumbled back, “and pretty much everyone over there.” They must have slinked in while they were busy talking to keep an eye on him for Road.</p><p>Kanda gave an irritated, “Tch,” before readying his katana once more. “Lenalee, get that woman out of the way.”</p><p>No questions, no hesitation. Just, “Right,” before her boots transformed with the activation of her Innocence. She grabbed Miranda, and in the blink of an eye, was outside the restaurant and leaping along the rooftops, leaving only the terrified screech of Miranda in their wake.</p><p>Without waiting for the Akuma to fully transform, Kanda rushed forward. Already, one Akuma, face and body contorted mid-change, was sliced in two. Allen didn’t have time to watch the soul move on though. The other Akuma, enraged by the sudden attack, were out for blood. Even if that blood happened to come from their master’s unawakened Noah son.</p><p>The claw appeared with hardly a thought, and Allen joined the fray. He slashed through a Level One, gouged his talons into another, sent the wispy white of his cowl to catch a Level Two’s arm and slam it into the ground before it could strike him.</p><p>This wasn’t the kind of battle Allen was used to, and it showed. Normally, he would destroy the Akuma before it even had the <em>chance</em> to fight back. If it survived the first hit and returned fire, he’d done enough damage with the blow that it didn’t stand a chance. Here, in a real fight in such cramped quarters, Allen could barely keep track. More than once, he was put on the defensive, dancing back from bullets as he blocked a heavy blow with his claw or cape.</p><p>He slipped on a broken bit of table and paid dearly. Fire so hot it felt like ice engulfed his leg just below the knee, and Allen let out a cry as he used his white-clad hand to snuff it out.</p><p>“Ice fire’s hotter than flames,” bragged the responsible Level Two. “His flesh will burn and rot if he touches it. It’ll be fast.”</p><p>“Let’s slice him! Slice him!” cried another.</p><p>“No, it’ll be more fun to turn his brain into mush with my voice!”</p><p>The three Akuma glared at each other, than huddled for a game of rock-paper-scissors while Allen watched in stunned silence for half a second. These didn’t seem to be as lost in bloodlust as some of the others, so they must know who he was, didn’t they? Well, whatever, Allen would be a fool to not take the opportunity.</p><p>The crown-shaped rings shot off his talon-like fingers with a swipe of the claw, hitting the Akuma with enough force to knock them back but not to destroy them. Allen cursed under his breath. Usually that would be enough, but even this short of a fight had drained him too much. He’d have to finish this quick.</p><p>“What’s the big idea?!” the pumpkin-headed Akuma cried “It’s not fair to attack us while we’re doing rock-paper-scissors!”</p><p>“Only an idiot would wait!” Allen raised his claw.</p><p>“You’re dead, exorcist!”</p><p>But just as the trio were about to jump him, they froze. Either they’d finally recognized him and realized just how much trouble they’d be in, or Road called them off. Allen guessed the latter, as they suddenly turned tail and ran.</p><p>An explosion behind him signaled the last Akuma being destroyed at the hands of on Yuu Kanda. The samurai roughly grabbed him by the shoulder. “You let them get away!”</p><p>“I didn’t <em>let</em> them do anything!” Allen snapped.</p><p>“They got away, didn’t they?”</p><p>Just because he was right didn’t mean Allen had to like it. He knocked Kanda’s hand away. “Well, screw you too.” He deactivated his Innocence and limped toward the door. The burn on his leg wasn’t the worst injury Allen had gotten over the years, but it would need treatment and soon. “Where’d your friend run off to?” he asked, checking up and down the street. No one seemed to have notice anything had gone on in the restaurant, and Allen figured it would be a good idea to keep it that way.</p><p>A crackling sound made Allen turn to see a black bat-like golem fluttering by Kanda’s head. From it issued Lenalee’s voice, “Are you both okay?”</p><p>“Hmph, just give us your location.”</p><p>Lenalee rattled off an address, then, “Are you <em>okay?</em>”</p><p>“We’ll live. See you in a few minutes.”</p>
<hr/><p>“The Akuma backed off? Just like that?”</p><p>Kanda nodded his affirmative from where he propped up Miranda’s wall. “They definitely wanted to kill us. Then they just stopped, and this Bean Sprout let them run off.”</p><p>“It’s Allen,” he snapped for what had to be the hundredth time, “and I didn’t <em>let</em> them do anything!” He sucked in a sharp breath as Lenalee treated the injury on his leg. It didn’t help that Timcanpy seemed to be having the time of his life imitating the way she tapped the medicine-soaked cotton ball against it with his tail. “Tim, stop, that hurts!”</p><p>Lenalee set the cotton ball aside. “I’m glad you’re both okay though. It was a pretty big ambush, and you’re not used to fighting alongside others, right?”</p><p>“He’s not used to fighting <em>period,</em>” Kanda butted in. “You sure we can trust him? Cross’s apprentice would be more—”</p><p>Allen tapped his cheek where the scar came down. “I can see their souls, remember? I usually take them out before they can fight back. It’s not my fault you have all the subtlety of a brick through a window.”</p><p>Kanda’s hand went to the hilt of his sword. “What was that?”</p><p>Lenalee finished wrapping Allen’s wound. “Settle down, you two.”</p><p>“He started it.”</p><p>“And I’ll finish it if you two don’t start getting along.”</p><p>Judging by Kanda’s irritated “Tch” and the way he crossed his arms and went back to brooding, Allen didn’t want that either. He made a mental note not to anger Lenalee in the future. Why were the cute ones always the most terrifying?</p><p>“So…” He searched the small apartment for something to change the subject. Finding Miranda the perfect distraction, he asked, “What’s Miranda doing, exactly?”</p><p>It was a good question. She was by her grandfather clock, shaking as she polished it over and over and giving off an aura that gave Allen goosebumps. Barely audible were her murmured, “I really don’t know anything… This city became strange on its own. Why should I be targeted…?”</p><p>“I explained about the Akuma and us,” replied Lenalee, “and she hasn’t moved from that spot since. She’s been like for a while now, and I’m starting to worry a bit.”</p><p><em>Well, what do you expect when you spring stuff like that on someone at the end of their rope? </em>Allen knelt next to the woman. “Miranda, we’ll—”</p><p>“I can’t do anything!” she suddenly shouted, though Allen didn’t flinch. Random outbursts were a daily occurrence in the Noah clan, and Skin was far scarier than this exhausted woman. “You’re the ones with all the amazing powers, right? Please hurry up and fix this city then!”</p><p>“We will,” promised Allen. <em>One way or another.</em></p><p>Lenalee joined Allen on the floor by Miranda. “We’ll do everything we can,” she said, “but to do that, we’ll need your help. You’re connected to this, and we’ll need you’re help figuring out how. So please, help us.” Her smile was blinding as she added, “Help us make tomorrow come.”</p><p>Miranda sniffled, wiped away her tears, and seemed about ready to say something when the clock chimed. A jolt ran through her, and then she stood. Two steps, and she was in her bed, pulling the covers up around her.</p><p>Lenalee gaped at the strange sight, while Kanda, looking more irritated than ever, fingered his sword hilt again. Allen, though, had seen this before. It didn’t have any of the fluidity of when Sheril turned people into puppets, but <em>something</em> was controlling her. The question was, what?</p><p>While Kanda snapped at her, “The hell are you doing?!” Allen glanced around the room. The floor, walls, ceiling, <em>everything</em> was covered in clock faces of all shapes and sizes. With the last bell toll, the clocks first inched, then moving faster and faster, flew toward the clock, creating a vacuum that pulled the exorcists toward the clock too.</p><p>Thinking fast, Allen activated his Innocence, shot the white cloak out for purchase against the open window, and grabbed Lenalee before she too could get sucked in (Kanda, he didn’t care much about, but the samurai grabbed the sill as well).</p><p>Across the room, the clock’s hands spun backwards, moving so quick they were a blur on its face. Then, the hands—and by extension, the vanishing clocks around the room—slowed, stopped, and then, it began ticking forward again as the sun rose above the buildings across the street, casting the room in warm morning light.</p><p>Well, that answered one question, Allen thought. Now the problem was how to let Road know where the Innocence was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Earl's prologue is ending, and now on to the meat of the story. :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Allen discovered upon examining the Innocence was that no one but Miranda could touch it. This provided a few minutes of entertainment as well as an opportunity to mess with Kanda. While the pair of exorcists spoke with Miranda to figure out the cause of the rewinding, Allen stepped into the clock and called over to them, “Hey! Take a look at this!”</p><p>Three heads turned toward him, resulting in two panicked cries (Lenalee’s and Miranda’s) of, “How are you doing that?!” Kanda, Allen was disappointed to find, just gave an irritated grunt, grabbed his arm where it protruded from the clock, and yanked him so hard it nearly sent him sprawling on the floor.</p><p>Allen rubbed his not-quite-dislocated shoulder and explained that only Miranda could touch the clock. Not mentioned was that Road probably could and would break it when given the opportunity, thus ending the insanity around them. This was kept under even tighter wraps when Miranda whipped out a knife and threatened them if they tried to hurt her ‘friend.’</p><p><em>Definitely losing it.</em> But as Lenalee coaxed the full story out of Miranda, Allen’s mind worked on a solution. It sounded like her depression at being fired yet again was the cause. If that was the case…</p><p>“Maybe if we solve Miranda’s problem, time will move forward again?”</p><p>Kanda’s eyebrow twitched. “Maybe she could just deactivate the damn thing and we can go home.”</p><p>“If it were that easy,” replied Allen, “she’d have done it by now. The Innocence is probably doing most of this on its own.” Like his had done any number of times when faced with destruction at the hands of his family.</p><p>After one attempt at having Miranda stop it—one that failed to all but Allen’s surprise—they went with his plan instead. This involved finding a job for Miranda that she could keep for more than three hours. Which turned out to be a Herculean feat. Already three October 9ths had passed, and she’d been fired five times. This latest job, selling tickets for a show, was their last hope. Nowhere else was hiring, and while they could apply for the same job again and again, that would not be the best for Miranda’s already fragile psyche.</p><p>This meant Allen was doing enough work for two, juggling an insane number of objects to attract a crowd while Miranda handled ticket sales. At this rate, the show would be sold out for the day, and if they could manage that, maybe Miranda’s Innocence would deactivate on its own. He hoped so anyway. There was only so long he could keep this up.</p><p>In fact, just as Allen was thinking things were going well, the theater’s manager confirmed it by patting them both on the back and congratulating them for their hard work. “Keep this up, and I might just hire you both full-time!”</p><p>For the first time, Allen saw a watery smile touch Miranda’s lips. <em>Good</em>, he thought as he headed to the rear of the theater for a hard-earned break. If they deactivated the Innocence, then maybe when Road destroyed it things would be less painful for the woman. She wouldn’t need the clock’s company if things worked themselves out, or so he told himself.</p><p>Allen plopped down with a sigh of relief, but before he could get too comfortable, Lenalee sat down beside him. “How are things going on your end?”</p><p>“Pretty well. The manager said he’ll hire us full-time if we keep up the good work.”</p><p>“That’s great! But… um, why are you still wearing the pumpkin head?”</p><p>Allen tapped the gourd. “It speaks to me somehow,” he joked.</p><p>“Because you’re a performer?”</p><p>In reality, it hid whether his eye activated or not. He didn’t want to start a commotion if Kanda noticed unless he absolutely had to, and so far, the Akuma had been quiet since their ambush. Instead, he replied, “Well, I <em>was</em> a clown when I was younger. Costumes like this are second nature for me.”</p><p>“Really? That sounds like a lot of fun!”</p><p>A wry laugh. “Not really. My father and I were traveling entertainers, so that’s how we earned our bread.” He remembered more than one night going to bed hungry. It happened less often with Mana than at that wretched circus and never was it out of malice, but even with Mana’s magic, sometimes people just didn’t pass by.</p><p>Lenalee gave a wistful smile. “Still though, you got to travel a lot, right? I’m kind of jealous.”</p><p><em>Wait a minute…</em> That didn’t sound right. “Don’t you travel as an exorcist?”</p><p>“A little, but we don’t exactly go where we want. And when I was small… well…”</p><p>Maybe it was the pumpkin head that made it easier to tell him all this, but Allen was surprised when she admitted, a little bitterly, “I joined the Order after my parents were killed by Akuma and they found out I was the accommodator for the Dark Boots. Well, I say ‘joined’ but I didn’t have much choice in the matter. They took me away from my only family.”</p><p>“Then why not leave?”</p><p>“Ah! Don’t get me wrong!” she said quickly, waving her hands frantically. “It’s a lot better now. My brother was able to join the Order too, so we’re together. That’s why I fight: for my brother.”</p><p>That’s what she said, but what he heard was, <em>“I can’t leave.”</em> And if he stuck around, he’d be in the same boat. <em>No thanks. </em>Just as Allen was about to make some excuse—having to get back to work or something so he could slip away and find Road, she found him.</p><p>“Hey… Mr. Pumpkin! Where do I get tickets for <em>The Pumpkin and the Witch?</em>”</p><p>The perfect excuse. Allen sprang to his feet. “Ah, right this way.” To Lenalee, he said, “Wish me luck!” Before steering Road toward the front of the theater.</p><p>“The Innocence is—”</p><p>Road nodded. “I know. That woman’s clock, right?” A naughty grin spread across her features. “Just play along, ‘kay?”</p><p><em>Play along?</em> Allen was about to ask what she meant when he heard shouting ahead.</p><p>The theater manager loomed over Miranda, berating her even as she tried to apologize. Allen hurried over in time to hear her explain tearfully to a pissed off Kanda, “I-I’m sorry. I was selling a ticket to someone and then a pickpocket—”</p><p>“Did you see what they looked like?” Allen asked before Kanda could explode at her as well.</p><p>“He had long hair and was wearing a brown jacket. He went that way.”</p><p>Already, Lenalee was leaping across rooftops. Kanda, too, was shoving his way through the gathered crowd. “Wait here, Bean Sprout,” he barked over his shoulder.</p><p>That left Allen, a distraught Miranda, and the theater manager. The man looked down his beaklike nose at the pair, or more specifically Miranda. “You’re useless.”</p><p>Allen’s hand balled into a shaking fist. How <em>dare</em> he?! Before he could throw the punch this man so rightly deserved, the flicker of an Akuma’s soul caught his eye. More and more gathered in the murmuring crowd as Miranda cried, “Why do bad things always happen to me? Why does my clock have to be Innocence?!”</p><p>On instinct, Allen grabbed Miranda. She let out a shocked cry as his white cape wrapped around them both not a moment too soon. Bullets rained down, hitting the armor-like cowl with enough force to leave welts on his back but not enough to break through. He grunted out in pain and turned his eyes on Road even as the crowd around them crumpled into ash. Screams exploded around them from the few who remained as they fled.</p><p>The claw of his Innocence ached to destroy the Akuma around him, but he couldn’t leave Miranda unprotected. Instinct told him to grab Miranda and run, but that was silly. Road was on his side. Surely if he asked, she’d spare the terrified woman he still had tucked under his cloak. Without the Innocence, she was just a human after all.</p><p>Before he could make his case, Road broke into a childish grin as she sang, “I think it’s about time you take a little nap, Allen~”</p><p>His vision went fuzzy around the edges, and though the memories inside him fought viciously against it, her dreams swallowed him whole.</p>
<hr/><p>The first thing he was aware of was a dull pain in his left palm and a clanking noise. Allen lifted his head to find a jack-o-lantern-like face grinning back at him as it finished its task of driving a stake through the center of his Innocence. He had to hand it to the Akuma; that claw was harder than steel. It must have been at it quite some time to have gotten through the hard shell, and Road must have been working hard to keep him under her influence so his weapon didn’t act of its own volition as it so often did when damaged.</p><p>“Al… len…”</p><p>Dimly, his gaze shifted to the source of that shaking voice.</p><p>It took a moment for his dream-dazed mind to comprehend what he was seeing, but once it clicked, anger surged within him. It was one thing to drive a stake into his Innocence hand, but Miranda’s? She was human. She could feel pain, could bleed, could <em>die</em> from this treatment, and here she was, <em>nailed to her clock</em>. Allen tried to go to her, only to let out a cry as the spike pulled.</p><p>“Yeah, black looks good on her.”</p><p>“Master Road, what’s the point of dressing her up like this?”</p><p>“A weapon like you wouldn’t understand. Think how rare an exorcist doll is!”</p><p>A shudder went down Allen’s spine. It never ended well for Road’s dolls. Eventually, she tired of them, and when she did, death was merciful by comparison. Not that her treatment of them was much better. Her favorites might be treated to tea and other childish flights of fancy, but for the others…</p><p>He only hoped Lenalee would be one of the favorites.</p><p>A low groan drew his attention away from where Road still worked on Lenalee’s hair to her other victim. This one Road had dressed in a soft blue kimono embroidered with lotus blossoms, the long sleeves of which splayed to either side of darker blue hakama. His hair had been swept up into a loose updo with an array of floral ornaments while his face was the painted mask of a geisha: white skin, ruby lips, and darkened eyelashes. If not for the katana clutched in his hand, Allen would never have recognized her other ‘doll.’</p><p>“Kanda?”</p><p>His eyelashes fluttered, and the head jerked up. A curse escaped him as he tried to stand and collapsed in a heap on the floor. Road must have done something to his legs before she had posed this latest addition to her collection.</p><p>“Oh? You’re awake?” Road skipped over to the Japanese man who glared at her with open hostility. “Funny, I thought the Akuma liquified your brain. Guess it was a good thing I had the other one cut your Achilles tendons to ribbons too.”</p><p>Another curse, and his grip on the katana tightened. Road pretended not to notice as she hauled him back into a kneeling position and fussed over his kimono. “Tut tut,” she said, fixing the sleeves so they splayed around him again as Kanda, still disoriented from the sound attack, seethed under her attention, “and I worked so hard getting your look just right. At least you didn’t ruin your makeup. That was the hardest part. Now you behave yourself, my little Kokeshi, and I might let you live a little longer.”</p><p>The man bit out, “Touch me again, and you die.”</p><p>A peal of laughter made her grip her sides. “Me? Die? Good luck with that.” Gradually her physiognomy shifted to that of the Noah. “The Millennium Earl is my brethren. We’re the true apostles chosen by God, the Clan of Noah.”</p><p>“I don’t care if you’re God Himself,” spat Kanda, shaking grip steadying as he readied his blade. “I’ll still run you through.”</p><p>“Wait! Don’t—”</p><p>Allen’s warning came too late. The sword sank through her chest where her heart should be. Allen winced and looked away as waves of sharpened candles appeared and shot toward Kanda.</p><p>But the thunk of hundreds of candles finding their mark never came. Cautiously, Allen turned back. Road was watching him, a smile on her face that he didn’t like the look of. All of her candles had stopped mere millimeters from Kanda’s flesh.</p><p>“Worried about your friend?” She took up one of the candles and flounced toward him instead. “Don’t worry, that kimono was expensive. I’d hate to stain it.”</p><p>Her head tilted as she studied him, as if for the first time. “Neh, you’re eye’s cursed, right? You see the Akuma’s souls, right? All because you tried to bring your dear daddy back.” A truly terrifying grin stretched her lips as she raised the sharpened candle. “Maybe I can help you with that.”</p><p>For a moment, Allen wondered if Road was faking the action with her dreams because he felt nothing when the point slammed home. But no, it was only shock. Not even a second later, pain exploded in his now empty socket as she withdrew, laughing all the while as he screamed in agony.</p><p>This wasn’t Road. No, it <em>was,</em> but not the Road he’d known the last three years. Was this Road as controlled by her Noah’s memories the way Skin was sometimes? But no, she was smiling, laughing, her usual self even as she licked the gore from the tip of her weapon. She’d meant to hurt him.</p><p><em>“It’s all for show,”</em> he heard from somewhere beyond the pain. <em>“The Earl decided you should play with the exorcists a little longer.”</em></p><p>Allen gritted his teeth and tore his arm free, taking a chunk of the dream world’s wall with it. The hole in his Innocence was already on the mend, wrapped in the white of his clock like a bandage while the hardened shell knitted itself back together.<em> If she wants a show,</em> said something far back in his mind, <em>a show is what she’ll get.</em></p><p>He swung his claw at her, but the Akuma intervened and sent him flying halfway across the room until he slid to a stop next to Miranda and her clock. He pushed himself to his feet again and shook his head to get the ringing out of his ears. When he could see straight again, he found himself and Miranda surrounded by Road’s candles.</p><p>As before, Allen flung himself in the way and wrapped them both in his cloak, and as before, the projectiles hit home with bruising force. A few, tipped with dark matter as they were, tore through the feathery mantle, though none of these were anywhere near his vitals. Drawing in a shaky breath, Allen reached with his white-clad hand and tore the stakes free from Miranda’s.</p><p>The woman let out a screech and scurried away until she hit the wall. When he didn’t follow, <em>couldn’t</em> follow, she wavered, “Allen…?! P… Please don’t die… Please…!”</p><p>He wouldn’t die. The Earl would be upset if he did. Wouldn’t he? Allen wasn’t so sure anymore, if Road felt she could do all this. His whole body felt numb as he swayed, pitched forward, but his body never hit the floor.</p><p>Someone had caught him, and dimly, he realized it was Miranda, shaking even as she tried to stand up to the Akuma that bore down on them both. “Really, what <em>am</em> I doing? But… but…” Her arms around him tightened. “But…”</p><p>
  <em>Bong… Bong…</em>
</p><p>The old grandfather clock began to chime, and a glow seeped from its base to surround them. Faster and faster it spread, swallowing them both in a dome of light as the hands spun, as the clock itself twisted and grew until it was nothing but the giant face, hands spinning wildly backwards.</p><p>Allen felt the same strange tugging as he had on his injured leg days before as time was sucked away from him. The overwhelming pain of his eye vanished, swallowed by the clock. The wounds all along his arms and legs sealed themselves. Even the rips and tears in his clothes knitted back together. By the time he sat up, it was like nothing had happened to him.</p><p>“A-are you sure you’re all right?”</p><p>He gave Miranda a reassuring smile. “Never better.”</p><p>First things first, they needed a plan. The only way they’d get out of there was if Road let them. From what she’d said before, about the Earl wanting him to stay with the exorcists and the Order, she would eventually release them, but not without a fight. The others needed a performance to cement Allen as one of their own. Road wouldn’t just let them waltz out of here, which meant they needed a few more piece for her game.</p><p>Allen sent the white of his cloak shooting out of the barrier of Miranda’s Innocence, first to snag Lenalee—chair and all. Before he could reach out again to grab Kanda, however, he heard the sounds of metal clashing against metal. Allen peered out of the barrier only to see Kanda on his feet, slashing the blade-armed Akuma in two as he made a beeline for them.</p><p><em>Didn’t Road cut his Achilles?</em> He shouldn’t be able to <em>stand</em>, let alone run at top speed, wooden geta clattering against the floor with each step.</p><p>“Huh? I’m…?”</p><p>No time to wonder at the marvel that was Yuu Kanda now that their other companion was awake. “Lenalee! Listen carefully, we need to—”</p><p><em>Bham</em>.</p><p>As soon as Lenalee opened her clenched fist, Timcanpy shot out and hit Allen in the face. Irritated, Allen grabbed the golem by the wings. He’d deal with him later. There were more important things to attend to right now.</p><p>“I’ll explain everything later,” Allen said, pocketing the golden ball, “but first, we need to take out those Akuma and find a way to beat Road.”</p><p>“Road? Who’s Road?”</p><p>Right, Lenalee had been unconscious before even if her eyes were open. “That girl out there. She’s a Noah, er, someone who works for the Millennium Earl and has us trapped in whatever the hell this place is somehow.” Best to play dumb for now. Knowing too much would give him away. “I think if we beat her, we’ll be able to get out of here.”</p><p>“But where is ‘here’ exactly?” asked Lenalee, staring around at the clock-covered dome in wonder.</p><p>“Miranda was able to activate her Innocence and take our injured time away,” Allen explained quickly. Then to Miranda, “Thank you for that, by the way. We were in big trouble there.”</p><p> “Speak for yourself, Bean Sprout.”</p><p>Kanda had finally joined them in the barrier, and already the time for his injuries was seeping out in the form of many clocks. None, Allen noticed, came from his supposedly sliced-up ankles.</p><p>“How the hell are you standing?” Allen asked at the exact same time Lenalee asked, “What are you <em>wearing?</em>”</p><p>These questions he answered in order: “None of your damn business, and that brat put me in this.” He turned his back to them, readied his sword. “Those Akuma can’t get in here, and I don’t think that sadistic little girl can either. Now what?”</p><p>Road likely could, but they didn’t need to know that. “Focus on destroying the Akuma. I’ll take care of Road.”</p><p>A homicidal grin to rival Sheril’s broke out on the beautifully made up face. “Oh no, <em>you</em> take care of the Akuma. I have a bone to pick with that brat.”</p><p>It wasn’t like either of them would do any damage to her anyway. It didn’t really matter who took her on, so long as she was kept busy. “All right.” Turning to Miranda, he said, “Stay here where it’s safe. We’ll be back home in no time.”</p><p>He was as good as his word. Between two exorcists, the Akuma Road had brought with her into the dream world were down in minutes. Kanda even managed to land a few solid hits on Road, though each was about as effective as his first strike. His anger and frustration only grew with each miraculous regeneration, and even though he stabbed her through the shoulder, Road still had the audacity to coo, “Maybe I should’ve given you some eyeshadow too.”</p><p>His elegantly plucked eyebrow twitched, and with brutal force he swung downward, cutting Road neatly in two. As before, there was no blood, no gore, just laughter as Road’s body knitted back together before their eyes.</p><p>She danced back and away, twirling and skipping as she went. “Well, it’s been fun, exorcists, but I <em>must</em> be going.” She twirled again as a familiar checkered door appeared and sprung open. “Let’s play again soon, ‘kay? I’ll dress Allen up all nice and pretty then too.” She gave a cheery wave, as if Kanda <em>hadn’t</em> just tried to gut her for threatening him with more make up, then vanished through her door.</p><p>No sooner did the double-doors slam shut than did the world begin to crumble. Kanda swore like a sailor as the floor gave way beneath him. Lenalee let out a surprised scream as she and Miranda fell through together. Allen, just closed his eyes a moment, and when the bewildering feeling of falling when he knew he wasn’t really stopped, reopened them.</p><p>The sight of a wall graffitied with what Allen <em>hoped</em> was just red paint greeted him. Allen let out a relieved sigh and turned to check on the others. Kanda, still in the ridiculous costume, scowled at the mundane setting. Lenalee and Miranda were nowhere to be found, at least, not until a cry of, “Come quick! Something’s wrong with Miranda!”</p><p>Allen dashed around the corner into the kitchen, where Miranda was shaking, buckets of sweat pouring down her face as she bit her lip to keep from passing out.</p><p>“You need to stop invoking the Innocence!” Lenalee cried. “Your body can’t sustain it anymore!”</p><p>But the woman shook her head. “I can’t.” The clocks held back by the great clock face behind her inched toward the trio, and Allen took an involuntary step back. “If your time returns…” Tears joined the sweat rolling down her cheeks. “I don’t want that. It was the first time anyone’s ever thanked me. It’ll lose its meaning if I—”</p><p>Allen put a hand on her shoulder. “Stop the Innocence.” She looked up, clearly startled. “We’re here thanks to you, and we were able to fight thanks to you. Even if you stop it, we’re still grateful for everything you’ve done already.”</p><p>Lenalee was quick to nod in agreement. “He’s right. You’ve done more than enough already.” She took Miranda’s hands in her own and gave a little squeeze. “Please, Miranda. You can stop it. We’ll be fine.”</p><p>A sniffle and a hiccup, and then the clock struck midnight. Allen was vaguely aware, as he slumped against the cabinets from pain and overwhelming fatigue, of pounding footsteps as Miranda rushed out of the apartment and down the stairs. Somehow, he choked out a laugh as his gaze slid to the still-standing Kanda. “Why aren’t you beat up?”</p><p>An annoyed “Tch,” as the exorcist bent to pick up the comatose Lenalee. “I heal fast.”</p><p>Allen’s good eye closed. “I call bullshit on that,” he slurred as his consciousness slipped away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Someone was touching his arm, manually curling each finger of his Innocence hand before gently rolling the wrist. Whoever it was said something, but the words were garbled. It didn’t hurt, whatever this person was doing, but that wasn’t saying much. If it wasn’t dark matter, even the worst damage barely registered these days.</p><p>Even so, the sensation was enough to cause panic to grip him. Allen jolted up, yanking his arm away from the stranger as he scrambled to the far side of the little bed. His gaze darted around the unfamiliar room even as spots danced across his vision. This wasn’t the Ark, and this man wasn’t part of his family. Not an Akuma either because there was no soul. <em>No wait.</em> Allen rubbed at his cursed eye, confused at the lack of monochrome he always saw in it, only to find a bandage.</p><p>“Sorry! Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” The man pushed Allen’s hand away from his face. “Don’t rub your eye. It’s still healing.”</p><p><em>Healing?</em> Oh right, Road had gouged it out. Now that the immediate alarm had died away, weariness threatened to overwhelm him again. “Who are you?”</p><p>“I’m Komui Lee, the Chief Officer of the Black Order. I understand your name is Allen Walker?” At Allen’s nod, he continued, “General Cross Marian’s apprentice?”</p><p>“Yes?” Why all the questions? Allen wobbled, and Komui helped him lay back down. <em>Don’t tell me…</em> Allen groaned. “Did Kanda say I was an Akuma in disguise or something?”</p><p>Even though Komui tried to hide it, the answer was an obvious ‘yes’ judging by his face. “He had some concerns because of your curse. Granted, humans are the only species out there that can get cursed, but with your sudden appearance and the Noah family making their move at the same time, well…”</p><p>Wait, family? Not just Road? Now Allen had the sinking suspicion that the Earl had sent him to the Rewinding City to keep him busy and out of the way of his real scenario, whatever that was. Not that this was the first time he’d been left out of the Earl’s plans. “I just happened to be passing through and got stuck, so…”</p><p>Komui nodded. “Yes, it must have been rough on you getting caught up in all this.” He checked his watch and stood to go. “I’ll let you get your rest. Normally, we would take you back to Headquarters with us, but considering the circumstances, I’m afraid we’ll need to send you on a mission straight from here once Lenalee wakes up.”</p><p>“She’s not awake yet?”</p><p>Barely contained concern flickered across his features. “The damage was to her nerves, so…”</p><p>“Don’t worry. The old geezer is looking after her, so she’ll be back to normal soon.” This from a new visitor, a young man with a mess of red hair and the coat of an exorcist. “Name’s Lavi. Nice to meet ya.”</p><p>Lavi’s broad grin had the practiced quality of a performer’s to it. Like Mana’s, only pasted over a neutral face. <em>Another weird one,</em> Allen thought as he replied, “Allen Walker. Nice to meet you too.” He glanced around. “Where’s Timcanpy?”</p><p>“I took the liberty of looking at some of his recordings,” Komui explained, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the snoozing little golem. “I have to say, you’ve had quite the time of it getting this far.”</p><p>Allen did his best to hide the chilling effect those words had with a wry chuckle. Timcanpy could record what he saw. How could he forget that? Or more accurately, why hadn’t those other memories warned him? He only hoped there was nothing damning in what Komui found. “Yeah, it was quite the trip.”</p><p>“To think that traveling clown we were hearing about was you all along. If we’d realized you were Cross’s apprentice, I would have asked the Finder’s to approach you sooner. It would have saved us all a lot of headaches I’m sure. Although,” and here he bowed his head, “it worked out that you stumbled into this mission and were a big help. I don’t think it would have turned out as well as it did without you here. You have my thanks.”</p><p>Much like Miranda, Allen wasn’t used to thanks. With the exception of the Earl and maybe Road and Tyki, the Noah family weren’t exactly a ‘please’ and ‘thank you’ type of group, at least not with their white-haired black sheep of a family member. Add in the fact that the Earl had ordered him through Road to ‘play’ a little longer with these people, likely as a spy…</p><p>The blush that quickly colored his cheeks wasn’t just from embarrassment. “No need to thank me,” he muttered awkwardly. “I just did what anyone would do.”</p><p>Why couldn’t the Order have just stayed the faceless evil they always had been?</p>
<hr/><p>“This is most unusual…”</p><p>Allen scratched at the cursed scar on his cheek even as the old man who’d introduced himself as Bookman put away the acupuncture needles. “Well, if it were that easy to get out of, it wouldn’t be much of a ‘curse,’” he replied before taking the fresh bandage offered to him and re-covering the regenerating eye.</p><p>This wasn’t the first time Allen lost it, after all. The twins in a misguided attempt to make his life easier had once taken it upon themselves to remove his eye. At least Road had been quick when she gouged it out, if not painless. Last time… Allen shuddered a little and pushed the memory away.</p><p>After Bookman declared that it ought to be back to normal in a few days—as normal as a cursed eye could be, anyway—Allen went to go see Komui for another interrogation. What he found instead was Lenalee’s hospital room crammed full of stacks upon stacks of papers. In the chaos slept Komui with his pen still poised above a pad of notes.</p><p>“Ooo, this’ll be fun,” Lavi whispered from behind him. “Watch this!”</p><p>The redhead tiptoed around the stacks like someone far too used to this sort of chaos and squatted down next to his sleeping boss. Then, just loud enough so Allen could hear as well, said, “Hey Chief, I heard Lenalee’s getting married~”</p><p>Komui was awake in an instant and armed with an oversized drill. Where it came from, neither Allen nor Lavi knew. “Mornin’. So what’d ya need Allen for?”</p><p>“Oh, Lavi! Allen! Just in time.” The chief set aside his safety helmet and drill. “I wanted to take a closer look at the Crown Clown, er, Allen’s Innocence.”</p><p>Allen held out his arm. “You… named it?”</p><p>“It makes discussing the Innocence easier if the anti-Akuma weapons have names,” explained Komui as he prodded the hardened skin. “Crown Clown is the name we decided to give yours based on Kanda’s description and Timcanpy’s recording of you using it.”</p><p>Fitting as the name was, Allen wished they’d at least consulted him. <em>Oh well.</em> It would only be temporary. Probably. “So, um… why’d you want to look at Crown Clown?”</p><p>“It’s a fascinating Innocence,” he said, tapping the cross embedded in the back of his hand with his fingernail. “Kanda reported that it was damaged by the Noah Road, but it seems to have repaired itself completely.”</p><p>“Maybe because it’s my arm, it… heals like a normal arm?”</p><p>Komui made a thoughtful noise. “I suppose it’s possible… Parasitic types are rare enough that we don’t have a lot of data to work with. Suman—another exorcist at the Order with a parasitic-type arm—hasn’t needed repairs due to the nature of his weapon, so it’s hard to say. Still, this rapid healing rivals Kanda’s—”</p><p>“Speaking of Kanda,” Allen said, hurrying to shift the focus onto anyone else, “why <em>does</em> he heal so quick? Road said she cut his Achilles tendons, but he was running around even before Miranda used her power.”</p><p>But the question was waved away in favor of the topic at hand. “He does that. Now then, has your Innocence been damaged before?”</p><p>He couldn’t flat out lie, could he? No, better to give a partial truth so that he’d have less to remember later. “Er, a little when I was just starting with General Cross and I overtaxed it, but if I rested a few days it would go back to normal.”</p><p>“Fascinating!” Komui cried with all the exuberance of a kid in a candy store. “And your eye? Would I be prying if I asked how—”</p><p>Allen cut him off with, “You would.” The cruel trick of fate that saw him resurrecting his departed father when the man still lived was a sore spot even all these years later. “Now if that’s everything…”</p><p>Komui sprang up and grabbed the box he’d apparently been sitting on. “One more thing! I took the liberty of sending your measurements back to Headquarters, and your uniform arrived today. Try it on and make sure everything fits.”</p><p>The coat was made of the same black material as the others and long like Kanda’s but of a slightly different style. There was a hood as well as sturdy white gloves stuffed in the pocket. Allen had long ago overcome the need to hide his hair and arm, but he appreciated the gesture none the less.</p><p>He shrugged it on. “How do I look.”</p><p>“Like a badass exorcist,” Lavi quipped, grinning up a storm. He then grabbed Allen’s arm. “Come on, let’s go outside. It’s <em>way</em> too stuffy in here.”</p><p>“Don’t shirk your duties too long,” Komui called after the Junior Bookman. Lavi gave a halfwave in response.</p><p>Allen was glad for the coat as they walked through the wintry snow toward town after Lavi had suggested treating Allen to a drink to ‘celebrate his recovery.’ Allen wasn’t much of a drinker, but he wasn’t about to turn down a free beer. And information, if he could loosen the other exorcist’s tongue.</p><p>So far, the information gathering was mostly one sided. Lavi peppered Allen with question after question and copious amounts of teasing, saying he looked more like an old man than a teen when Allen told him his age and calling him a Bean Sprout.</p><p>“But that’s what Yuu always calls you,” Lavi laughed as they went.</p><p>“Yuu?” The name sounded oddly familiar.</p><p>“Yeah, Yuu Kanda. What, you didn’t know his first name?”</p><p>Allen’s face scrunched a little in distaste for his fellow exorcist. “Is there a reason no one calls him that?”</p><p>A wicked grin to rival Road’s. “You should call him that next time you see him. Though, that might be a while. Seems like this next mission’s going to take a long time. The Earl’s on the move again. The Noah are proof enough of that.”</p><p>Finally, the opportunity had presented itself. “What do you think they’re up to?”</p><p>Lavi shrugged. “No clue. Komui’ll fill us in later once we get the details.” Then abruptly changing the subject, “You’re a clown, right?”</p><p>Where did that come from? “Yeah. Why?”</p><p>“I heard you can do some pretty awesome magic tricks. Can I see?”</p><p>Something in those other memories told him not to do them, that to show a Bookman <em>anything</em> was for them to pick it apart and know exactly how it worked. “Sorry, trade secret.”</p><p>“Aw, come on! I wanna see you poof flowers outta nowhere!”</p><p>“It requires flowers, and as you can see,” Allen gestured at the snowy city around them, “they aren’t in season.”</p><p>“But Tim showed you poof flowers out of season.”</p><p>Allen rolled his eye. “It’s called a hothouse.” Then, returning Lavi’s cheeky teasing with some of his own, “I thought you Bookmen were supposed to be smart?”</p><p>“Aw, so it isn’t <em>real</em> magic?” Somehow, he managed to sound both disappointed and joking at the same time. There was something else, too. The slightest hint of suspicion.</p><p>“Nope, just a trick my father taught me.”</p><p>Lavi hummed to himself. “Well, that’s disappointing. You’ll have to show it to me sometime when you can get the chance.”</p><p>“Eh, maybe if we need to make a quick buck.” Allen turned down a busy street, assuming that like most places, the best pubs would be where the most people gathered. He didn’t notice that Lavi hung back as he joined the throngs of people. “Not that I need to…” Finally, he realized the redhead wasn’t behind him and turned to scan the faces of those he’d passed. “Lavi?”</p><p>“Goodbye, exorcist.”</p><p>An explosion just behind him made him whirl around. Lavi stood on an oversized hammer, the carnage of an Akuma below. The exorcist glanced around as he said, “We’ve got company.”</p><p>Screams erupted from the people around them. “He’s a killer!” mingled with shouts of “Murder!”</p><p>“Busy streets are dangerous, Allen,” Lavi said, hopping down and shrinking his Innocence to a less unwieldy size. “Too easy for an Akuma to get behind ya. Your eye’s out of order right now.”</p><p>Allen gritted his teeth. “Sorry.” He’d let his guard down, but not because of his eye. He’d put the hood of the exorcist coat up against the cold, and the Akuma likely hadn’t recognized him. Otherwise, there was no way it would have attacked the Earl’s foster son. Right?</p><p>“Over there! Those two in black! They’re the ones who did it.”</p><p>Oh great, and now the police were involved. Or a being that looked like an officer anyway. The cop seemed to start just a little at the sight of Allen with his hood down.</p><p>Lavi wasn’t taking any chances and pointed his weapon at the man. The urge to kill exorcists overrode any instinct it might have had to let them, Allen in particular, leave unaccosted, and it transformed. Allen was quicker on the draw, and after slashing the Akuma with his claw, grabbed Lavi and bolted. There were likely more, and whatever the Earl had planned for them, he didn’t want to find out.</p><p>“Nice reflexes!” Lavi called as they ran. “Not quick enough though. You can’t let ‘em transform or you’re a sitting duck.”</p><p>“No shit,” Allen replied, leaping over a wall in the alley they were speeding down. “What about you? How’d you know?”</p><p>“I don’t trust anybody. So long as I’m in this coat, anyone who approaches me is suspect.”</p><p>They stopped in an empty train yard to catch their breath. “You never know. Someone ya knew yesterday could be an Akuma today. That’s the kind of enemy we’re fighting.”</p><p>Though the snow dampened the sound, Allen still heard it: the trudge of dozens of footsteps. Allen reactivated Crown Clown.</p><p>This time, they were prepared. In a flurry of snow and hammer and claw and white, the Akuma were taken down one by one. Allen didn’t need his eye this time. They weren’t being subtle. Even when one Akuma dragged a ‘human’ out as a hostage, he knew better. Level Ones weren’t smart enough to bother with mind games like that. His claw tore through the Level Two just as her form began to shift.</p><p>“How many did ya get?” Lavi panted, using his hammer to lean on now that the danger had passed.</p><p>“Thirty or so?”</p><p>“I got thirty-seven. I win.”</p><p>“…I don’t really keep count.” That was a lie. Allen had, and the number was thirty-nine. It wasn’t something worth bragging about as far as he was concerned though, so he stayed silent.</p><p>“So that makes about seventy, right? The Earl must’ve wanted to get ridda ya while that peeper of yours is outta commission. Or…” He peered into the distance. “Do ya think they were after something else?”</p><p>If not for the fact the Earl would never eliminate a member of his precious family, the former would have been a reasonable guess. That only left the latter. “We should hurry back.” Allen pushed himself to his feet and winced as he put weight on his still injured leg.</p><p>Nothing escaped the Junior Bookman’s notice. Nothing. “Here, grab on,” he said, digging the end of his hammer into the snow. Allen did as he was told, and with a shout of, “Big hammer, little hammer, extend!” the pair shot off like a rocket toward the hospital.</p><p>They were chewed out upon arrival for their crash landing, and Allen never did get that drink promised to him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A little shorter of a chapter this time, but hey! Lavi's finally in the picture! :D I've missed this guy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hmm… So they’re tracking down Cross Marian,” the Earl murmured to himself as he dropped yet another sugar cube his teacup.</p><p>Allen popped a dream-scone into his mouth. “And since I have Timcanpy, they want me in the group searching for him.”</p><p>“That works out for us. Though I still can’t believe that man managed to plant that little mole on you and none of us noticed.”</p><p>Quickly, Allen assured him, “I don’t think Tim recorded anything worth mentioning, and he didn’t show anything incriminating to the Order.” In fact, the golem had been more than eager to show him the carefully curated records of Allen in public, ones that made it seem as if Cross had wiped anything that occurred before he’d ‘knocked Allen out and run off.’</p><p>The smiling mask of the Earl darkened. “Yes, I do find that rather odd. That golem knows whose side you’re really on, so why hide it? Whatever could that Cross be up to?”</p><p>That, Allen didn’t know. The conversation he and Nea had not long ago played through his mind. Did this have something to do with that favor Cross wanted? The other memories wormed their way into his thoughts, insisting the less said about that, the better.</p><p>Instead, he shrugged noncommittally. “I’ll be sure to ask when we find him.”</p><p>The smiling costume fell away, revealing the Earl’s true form as he stood and rounded the little tea table toward Allen. He reached out a tentative hand, then patted his son’s head as he’d so often done since first finding him. “How is your eye doing? It doesn’t hurt, does it?”</p><p>He was back to being the worried parent. Allen gave a weak smile. “It’s mostly healed. Another day, and I should be able to see with it again.”</p><p>“And your hand?”</p><p>Allen showed the uninjured Innocence. In an ironic twist, <em>less</em> damage took longer to repair than when the Noah did their darndest to destroy it entirely, but the hole had been small and had closed before Allen woke up in the hospital.</p><p>The Earl breathed a sigh of relief. “Good, good. Now you ought to get going. I’m sure your new friends will be wondering at you napping so long.”</p>
<hr/><p>“Stupid Lavi,” Allen grumbled to himself as he scrubbed ink off his face. While he’d been asleep speaking with the Earl, a certain someone had thought a practical joke was in order. He couldn’t be too mad though. He deserved worse, passing along the Order’s mission details to the Earl. <em>Ugh, what is </em>wrong<em> with me?</em> He slapped his cheeks. He shouldn’t be feeling so guilty about betraying the Order like this.</p><p>They were exorcists. He was a Noah. Even if he had Innocence, even if he hadn’t fully awakened yet, he wasn’t on their side. They just happened to be sharing a goal. That’s all.</p><p>With the bandage peeled off and having rubbed at his eye enough so he wouldn’t do it where Bookman or Lenalee could scold him for it, he headed back. Bookman had already spread a map out in their compartment and was tracing the path their train would be taking with his finger.</p><p>The old historian gave a brief nod of acknowledgement before continuing, “Right now, we’re headed east through Germany.” He glanced up at the golden golem that trailed after his owner. “What’s Timcanpy doing now?”</p><p>Lenalee was the one to answer with, “He’s just staring off to the east.”</p><p>“Cross must be pretty far away. Golems can only tell the general direction unless their target is close by.” Or so Komui had said. Allen wasn’t so sure Timcanpy wasn’t pulling a fast one. Cross had made this golem, after all, and Tim had always had a mind of his own.</p><p>“I wonder where he is?” Lenalee consulted the map, tracing due east from their current location. Her finger paused atop China. “General Cross doesn’t submit his expenses to the Order, so we don’t even have receipts to track him by.”</p><p>Lavi raised an eyebrow. “Then what does he live on?”</p><p>“Debt, mostly.” That’s what the other memories told him. “He’s also got a ton of friends and lovers to sponge off. Honestly, I’m kind of surprised he has any of either left.” Jaws dropped all around. Allen pretended not to notice. “It’s actually kind of impressive, how much of a weasel he is.”</p><p>“It… doesn’t sound like you two got along that well,” Lenalee hazarded to guess.</p><p>“I guess you could say it’s complicated.” How else could he describe their relationship? They weren’t master and apprentice, nor were they friends. Not really, anyway.</p><p>The train slowed to a stop, and Allen followed Lenalee out, offering to help carry the bags (plural, definitely plural) that would contain their dinner. Partially to make sure there was plenty to eat (Allen was <em>starving</em>), but also to get away from the ever-observant Bookmen.</p><p>It was a poor decision; one Allen would curse for the next few hours.</p><p>He’d stood back while Lenalee ordered enough sandwiches and the like from the lunch cart to feed an army, but when he’d gone to help with the bags, the seller had grabbed him by the shoulders. “That emblem on your chest… is that a cross?”</p><p>Unlike other exorcists, his first instinct was not to ready an attack against this potential Akuma. An Akuma, after all, would shoot first and ask questions later. It didn’t matter who they killed or why, and if it turned out to be an exorcist, well, that was a bonus.</p><p>Instead, Allen caught Lenalee’s eye and nodded. “It is. We’re exorcists from the Black Order.”</p><p>Much like Miranda, this man burst into tears at the news. This seemed to be a common theme lately. “Lord Minister!” he cried. “We’re in dire straits. Please save our village!” Already, he was trying to drag Allen off somewhere. Yes, definitely a common theme.</p><p>Lenalee stepped in. “Sir, we really need to—”</p><p>He seized Lenalee’s wrist as well. “Please help us!”</p><p>“Sir—”</p><p>The train whistle blew, but his grip remained strong as he hauled them along behind. Allen called to Timcanpy, “Go tell Lavi and Bookman what’s going on!” as they were dragged from the platform. The golem bobbed its whole body in an affirmative, then sped off after the train.</p><p>The sandwich wagon’s owner, and also the town’s mayor it turned out, led them to the local pub’s basement where the rest of the townsfolk looked to be preparing for battle. There were elated shouts of “Lord priest!” and once again, Lenalee was ignored until she stepped in to rescue Allen from the crush of bodies throwing themselves at him. Then choruses of the “Lady exorcist” broke out and she too was mobbed.</p><p>Their story was one that could be heard in any number of villages in the middle of nowhere across Europe. In the creepy castle at the edge of town lived an eccentric rich hermit no one ever saw, and weird noises they described as the “screams of his victims” echoed each night. Supposedly, no one ever went to his castle, but anyone who did dare to step foot on his land were never seen again. It was the usual fair, the kind Allen had heard plenty over cards and drinks. Meanwhile, Lenalee shuddered, fully taken in by this tall tale.</p><p>What made this one different and made Allen not dismiss it outright was that the townsfolk witnessed an attack at the hands of their count. Krory had drained a woman of her blood so thoroughly that her body evaporated. When confronted, Count Krory had flashed his fangs and fled into the night.</p><p>So engrossed in this tale were they, that they hadn’t noticed a certain individual emerge from a nearby barrel. “Really?” The sound of Lavi’s voice caught all of them off guard and earned a few startled shrieks from the crowd.</p><p>“Lavi?! What are you doing here?” Lenalee asked in surprise. “And… how did you get into that barrel?”</p><p>“I was lookin’ for you two, of course,” he replied easily. He looked the pair over, noting that though Lenalee sat on the edge of her seat, Allen was tied up. “Better question is why’d Allen get tied up and you didn’t?”</p><p>“Allen tried to leave when they said they were dealing with a vampire.”</p><p>“If I had a shilling for every vampire story I’ve heard, Cross would be bumming money—”</p><p>A chorus of cries rang out again, this time with ‘Lord Minister’ Lavi receiving the dog pile treatment, and much like Allen, the nonbeliever was also bound to a chair while the mayor finished their tragic tale. One that ended with a mysterious traveler not only returning unharmed from Krory’s castle, but also advising them to seek out others with his rose cross insignia should strange things begin to occur. Shortly thereafter, Krory’s nighttime attacks began, and here they were.</p><p>“Tonight, we were preparing to take matters into our own hands, even at the cost of our lives,” finished the mayor, “but then, you three appeared!”</p><p>All present threw themselves at the three exorcists’ feet. “The Lord answered our prayers! O ministers of the Black Order, please vanquish Count Krory for us!”</p><p>A hush fell, and then Lavi pointed out, “Actually, we deal with Akuma—”</p><p>“What?! You can vanquish demons too? You must be very powerful!”</p><p>“That’s not really our thing…”</p><p>This one might be, though, Allen thought as he asked, “What did this traveler of yours look like, exactly?”</p><p>Thinking they’d swayed Allen to their side, the mayor eagerly sketched a portrait of a man Allen would recognize anywhere. Just his luck to get caught up in Cross’s mess anyway.</p>
<hr/><p>“These are the gates of Count Krory’s estate,” explained the mayor.</p><p>Lavi let out an audible gulp as Allen stepped forward to shove them open. Because he was the only one who didn’t buy this vampire nonsense, he had been volunteered to lead the way with Lavi close behind. Lenalee brought up the rear. Not because she was scared, but because the villagers insisted on having someone watch their backs that took this seriously.</p><p>Really, Allen thought it was because they feared she couldn’t protect them nor herself. Part of him hoped that they did run into the vampire if only to see their faces when Lenalee proved the best fighter of the trio.</p><p>Maybe it was to break the tension, but as they passed through a garden packed with some hideous statues even the Earl wouldn’t love, Lavi commented, “Man, Count Krory really has a gloomy sense of style.”</p><p>“It probably looks better in the daylight,” Allen suggested, though the creepy atmosphere was finally starting to get to him. Quietly, he slipped his glove off.</p><p>“Gloves off already? I thought you didn’t believe in vampires.”</p><p>“Of course I don’t. Wh-what about you? You keep fingering your weapon.”</p><p>Lavi forced a laugh. “Me? I’m carefree as a bird.”</p><p>A shiver ran through them both. Neither needed to say a thing as they got in position, back to back. Something was watching them. No, <em>someone</em>.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Lenalee called from the rear of the group.</p><p>“There’s something out there,” Allen replied, “and it’s coming this way.”</p><p>Whatever it was, it was light on its feet. They barely heard the footsteps as it approached, and it hardly registered as it slipped past them, a blur in the night.</p><p>The man that stood before them couldn’t have been more vampire-like if he tried. His teeth were buried into another’s neck, and audible slurps filled the air as he drank. Dark hair slicked back, a cape… He could have wandered out of one of Road’s Penny Dreadfuls.</p><p>For a few moments, no one moved, or more accurately, no one c<em>ould</em> move. Not when they were faced with something out of their worst nightmares.</p><p>Then the screams began.</p><p>“He’s got Franz!”</p><p>“It’s him! It’s Arystar Krory!”</p><p>Crown Clown flared to life as Lavi threw his hammer into the air. Lenalee landed beside them to face their foe. “What now?” Allen asked.</p><p>“Don’t get bitten?” offered Lavi.</p><p>Allen couldn’t help the nervous chuckle. “No shit.”</p><p>With impossible speed and without releasing his victim, Krory launched at them. In the blink of an eye, Lenalee was on him. She nearly landed a heavy blow with a drop kick, but at the last second, the vampire dodged to the left. Predicting this, Lavi slammed his hammer down, only to have the cross at its top be caught between the count’s teeth when he abandoned his victim.</p><p>In a flurry of white, Allen captured him in a tangle of Crown Clown’s tendrils and forced him onto the ground. “I’ve got him!”</p><p>Krory smirked, then laughed. A loud, chilling laugh that set their teeth on edge. “How dare you insolent whelps waste my time!” he exclaimed. “Tell me, are you monsters as well?”</p><p>Cautiously, Allen approached, keeping his claw between him and this creature before him. “We’re exorcists.”</p><p>Another chortle. “Forgive me, but I’m a busy man. Let’s get to work, shall we?”</p><p>In a flash of teeth, Krory tore through his bonds. Too late, Allen flinched back, and those fangs sank into his neck. Then fire coursed through his veins. He let out a yelp and lashed out. The vampire caught his claw arm but didn’t notice the white fist until it sunk into his solar plexus.</p><p>They stumbled back from each other, and Allen pressed a hand to the bite wound. It <em>burned</em>, though with each desperate pump of his heart, the pain diminished. He readied his claw again, but it proved unnecessary. Krory, looking about to be sick, fled with his victim under his arm, screaming, “Bitter!” at the top of his lungs. Whatever that meant.</p><p>A cheer rose from the assembled horde, though Allen noticed that neither they nor Lenalee or Lavi got anywhere near him in their celebration. At least, not until Lavi wrestled a string of garlic for himself from someone.</p><p>“That better be a joke,” Allen grumbled, rubbing his sore neck.</p><p>“Well, you <em>did</em> get bit, so…”</p><p>A wince. “You have to drink <em>their</em> blood to turn. Biting’s just them taking yours.” The wound still throbbed, even as the burning ebbed.</p><p>“For someone who doesn’t believe in vampires, you sure do know a lot.”</p><p>Allen sighed. “Can one of you look at this bite already? There’s something up with it.”</p><p>Lenalee pried his hand away from the wound and grimaced. “He got you pretty good,” she commented as she wiped the blood away with a handkerchief. And stopped with a gasp. “This is…”</p><p>Lavi peeked at the injury too. All around the punctures were slowly fading star-shaped bruises, and the Junior Bookman gave a low whistle. “So we <em>are</em> dealing with an Akuma.”</p><p>He’d thought the burning felt familiar, but then… “Why didn’t Franz turn to ash?”</p><p>“Maybe he has to inject the Akuma blood?” To punctuate this, Lavi held his fingers by his mouth to simulate fangs.</p><p>Things still didn’t add up, but they had more immediate problems to worry about. Allen tugged up his hood. “Let’s go.”</p><p>“Huh?” Lavi tossed his garlic necklace aside. “Go where?”</p><p>“To the castle. I didn’t get a good look, but there’s a chance Franz is still alive. If he is, we need to hurry.”</p><p>Somehow, the little crowd overheard this. “Krory likes to take his victims back to the castle and feed on them slowly,” shouted the mayor. “He did the same with his other eight victims!”</p><p>Then that Akuma must get something out of drinking human blood. Maybe his impressive agility and strength. Allen called back, “You should stay here where it’s safe. We’re going to go check it out.”</p><p>“Of course we’re staying here! We wouldn’t stand a chance in a fight between monsters!”</p><p>Oof, that stung. At least he hadn’t called them freaks. Even though it had almost been a decade since then, some wounds just refused to heal.</p><p>The inside of the castle was less creepy than the outside. For Allen, anyway, it reminded him a little of home or one of Road’s dreams. For the others, not so much. They huddled close together and even closer to Allen.</p><p>Lenalee broke the tense silence. “Does it seem strange to anyone else that… that Cross came here and didn’t destroy the Akuma?”</p><p>That had been bothering Allen too. Cross was a lot of things, but he didn’t suffer to let Akuma walk free. Never had, not even… the thought slipped away, and Allen frowned. Oh, so now the Noah inside him was going to withhold information? <em>Thanks.</em></p><p>“And why leave a message for us to handle the vampire?” Lenalee continued. “It just doesn’t add up.”</p><p>“What? Then what are we…” Lavi faltered, “…doing… here…” Without the least attempt to catch himself, he dropped like a sack of potatoes to the floor.</p><p>A heady sweetness assaulted them. Allen covered his nose and mouth with his sleeve, but it was too late. Already the cloying scent filled his lungs, making his knees weak and causing him to stagger into an equally dizzy Lenalee.</p><p>A trap? Then there must be more Akuma here than just the vampire. One Allen must have run into at some point because he recognized this smell, but try as he might, his fogged brain refused to focus long enough to remember.</p><p>Next thing Allen knew, he and the rest of his crew were suspended in the air, tangled in something like a spider’s web. No, these were roots, he realized, as they were lowered before a giant flower.</p><p>The blossom opened with a snap. Around them, more and more bloomed. Dozens of mouths with rings of pointed tooth and tentacles surrounded them. Man-eating flowers, and they’d just stumbled into their parody of a garden.</p><p>Allen slashed at the roots binding him, but still they stuck to him. “Lavi! Lenalee! Wake up!” A soft groan from Lenalee as her lashes fluttered, but no signs of life from Lavi. Another shout, “Lavi!”</p><p>The redhead stirred. “Wha…?”</p><p>“What are you doing?!”</p><p>Wait, was that a nurse? And a familiar one at that. Allen tried to place the woman who yelled down to them, “Those flowers are precious to Lord Arystar.”</p><p>It clicked when her angered expression switched to one of shock at the sight of Allen. Eliade. An Akuma that inhabited the body of a beautiful young woman. The Earl had always been blind to it after her leveling up, but Allen had recognized how hard she worked on her appearance whenever she stopped by for new orders. She’d glared at him the only time he’d complimented her, and so he’d quickly stopped.</p><p>Lavi’s advances, however, she seemed to take a liking to, judging by the way she flirted back. Maybe because his reaction wasn’t out of pity.</p><p>Either way, Lenalee seemed to have enough. Using her Innocence, she managed to free herself just enough to kick him in the shin. Having deactivated her boots before the hit, of course.</p><p>“Ow! What was that for?”</p><p>“This isn’t the time for that!” Lenalee snapped. “We’re about to get eaten!”</p><p>“Give me five more minutes, and I’m sure this lovely lady can help get us out.”</p><p><em>Ugh, gag me with a spoon.</em> Allen didn’t think he could take another five minutes of this. It was painful to watch. <em>What happened to ‘anyone who approaches me is suspect’?</em></p><p>Thankfully, Eliade was tiring of this game as well. “I’m Eliade, Count Krory’s assistant. What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Hunting vampires~” Somehow, he’d managed to make even hunting down her boss sound flirtatious, and she didn’t look happy.</p><p>“What he means to say is, we’re looking for the villager that the Count ran off with,” Lenalee explained, “and we got a little stuck.”</p><p>“Villager?” repeated Eliade. She lifted the leg she held in her hand. “You mean this? I was just going to bury it, but if you want it, it’s all yours.”</p><p>With that, she flung the hopefully just-unconscious Franz. Allen wrenched his white-clad arm free, but before he could send Crown Clown to catch him, a flower snapped him up. Others joined in the feeding frenzy, tearing the body limb from limb.</p><p>At least it had the effect of releasing them, unintentional as it might be. Black stars blossomed on the flowers, starting with those that had feasted on Franz but quickly spreading until all were covered. The flowers thrashed in a panic, tearing roots and vines free from the stone all around them. Walls caved, the floor crumbled, and they were falling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cloak of white unraveled, revealing Allen with Lenalee cradled in his arms. “Lavi, you okay?” he called over to their companion who hadn’t been so lucky as to get caught by Crown Clown.</p><p>“I’ll live,” wheezed their compatriot. “Could’ve saved me too ya know.”</p><p>“Hey, you’re the one who…” Allen was going to harangue him about pissing off the person who obviously worked for the vampire, but he trailed off when he saw where they were.</p><p>All around them, the brick of the courtyard had weathered with age and been broken up by the great roots of the trees. In the dirt between chipped away bricks stood makeshift crosses to mark the mounds of dirt.</p><p>Lenalee voiced his thoughts for him, “A cemetery…?”</p><p>“Think it’s for pets?” asked Lavi as he pressed his hands together for a quick prayer.</p><p>“I think it’s for the villagers,” Lenalee ventured as they picked their way down toward the crosses.</p><p>Lavi frowned. “But there were nine victims, weren’t there?”</p><p>“The first one evaporated,” Allen replied. “Eight were brought back here. If Eliade buried them all here, then—Ack!”</p><p>He’d only meant to tap the wooden grave marker, but the whole thing crumbled. Hurriedly he dropped to his feet to collect the pieces, thinking he might be able to salvage it, only to stop when he saw them. “The ground’s covered with pentacles…?”</p><p>Lenalee squatted beside him. “You’re right. But then…” She hurried over to another grave, then another and another. “You don’t think there are <em>Akuma</em> buried here, do you?”</p><p>“Come to think of it, when that flower ate Franz, it broke out in pentacles too.” Lavi nudged the dirt with his toe, revealing still more of the black stars. “Could it be that…”</p><p>“Franz was an Akuma?” <em>But if he was the Akuma… </em>Allen rubbed at the still-sore spot on his neck. He’d seen an Akuma cannibalize another in the past, but this seemed different somehow. An Akuma wouldn’t bury its victims, and if Krory was cannibalizing others, Eliade wouldn’t be sticking around. She must have been here on the Earl’s orders, which meant…</p><p>There was only one explanation. “We may have made a huge mistake.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Count Krory. He’s not an Akuma. I think… he’s an accommodator like us.”</p><p>Lenalee brushed dirt off her hands. “But what about that bite wound on your neck? There were pentacles there, too.”</p><p>Gross as it sounded, “If Franz was an Akuma, and Count Krory drank his blood…”</p><p>Lavi made a disgusted sound. “You think the Akuma poison hitched a ride on his teeth?”</p><p>“If that’s the case…” Lenalee glanced from one grave to the next. “I think we have to dig them up to be sure.”</p><hr/><p>Exorcists had finally taken notice of Arystar. Once they realized what he was, they’d take him away from her, and Eliade would be lucky to leave with her life. No, surely the Earl would destroy her for shirking her duties and playing house for so long.</p><p><em>But if I kill those exorcists,</em> she thought as she stormed through the castle, <em>maybe I can save some face.</em></p><p>The only question was, what to do about Allen? The white-haired ward of the Earl had run off and joined the Black Order. Should she kill him? <em>No, the Earl wouldn’t like that.</em> As a Level One she’d seen the way he’d fretted over the boy when Allen had unsuccessfully held back tears at the sight of her. And though she was an Akuma and detested the piece of God’s crystal in his hand, she didn’t want to kill him either.</p><p>Allen had been the only member of the Earl’s family to notice her efforts to look beautiful and complement her for them. No, she wouldn’t kill him. Just his exorcist friends. Then she would take him back home and let the Millennium Earl decide his punishment.</p><p>To do that, she decided it best to use her pretend lover.</p><p>“Lord Arystar! It’s terrible!” Eliade flung herself into Krory’s arms. “Exorcists have come to kill you! They attacked me and destroyed the flowers near the central stairway. I was so scared!”</p><p>The crocodile tears worked. “What?!” cried an appalled Count Krory. “Curse them! How dare they destroy my grandfather’s precious flowers?”</p><p>Eliade buried her face in his chest to hide her smile. “It’s even worse than you could imagine, Lord Arystar. That boy with the white hair… He’s like you, but they’ve brainwashed him. It’s horrible, the way they make him kill his own kind.”</p><p>“Deplorable!” Krory gave her a small squeeze. “I promise, I shall go rescue that boy right away and chase those exorcists out—”</p><p>“No!” she sobbed into him. “If you let them get away, they’ll come back with more people. You have to kill them before they kill us!”</p><p>Perhaps she was overdoing it just a little, but Krory had always tended to the dramatic. Eliade needed to work him up a bit so he wouldn’t question the need to save the boy and kill the other two.</p><p>Eliade shifted then and pressed his mouth to her bare shoulder. “Drink a little of my blood,” she whispered as if coaxing a child. “It will make you strong and ferocious. Enough to save that boy. Just a little bit.” A small gasp as she felt his accursed Innocence pierce her flesh. “Please don’t kill me. We’ll live together in this castle forever once they’re gone. All right?”</p><p>Her very essence was being drained away, but that was all right. It felt… warm. Like how she’d always imagined a lover’s embrace would feel. Eliade closed her eyes and leaned into him. Maybe… if this were how she died, she could be okay with that.</p><hr/><p>Rock-Paper-Scissors was a game Allen was meant to lose. No amount of magic or sleight of hand could save him from his awful luck, and he’d hated it since childhood as a result. To think that his losing streak would bite him in the butt now… He pried the lid off the crude coffin.</p><p>Within laid the rotting corpse of an Akuma. The next, too, held a similar sight of skin falling away from the robotic skeleton. Black stars pockmarked the insides of each coffin, and in the cases where the flesh hadn’t rotted completely around the bite, they could see how the Akuma’s lethal blood had leaked.</p><p>Lavi leaned on his shovel. “Guess we’re not after a vampire after all. Count Krory’s a—”</p><p>He didn’t get the chance to finish that sentence. In a blur of black, something sent Lavi flying. Then the whole world spun as that piece of darkness barreled into Allen.</p><p>The ground fell away as he was thrown over a cloaked shoulder. On instinct, Allen invoked Crown Clown, but the dark figure said, “Don’t struggle. I’m here to rescue you.”</p><p>“Rescue me?” he repeated dumbly. What in the hell was Count Krory, a vampiric accommodator, <em>rescuing</em> him from?</p><p>Krory alighted in one of the high windowsills two stories up and carefully set Allen down within his castle. “Those exorcists won’t harm you anymore, comrade.” And with that, he vanished into the night.</p><p>Allen craned his neck to find his companions in the darkness below, but he couldn’t see Lavi’s red hair nor the flash of Lenalee’s activated boots where he stood. “What the hell is he talking about?!”</p><p>“I may have fed him a few white lies.”</p><p>He spun to face none other than Eliade. “White lies don’t usually result in kidnapping and murder,” he muttered, turning back to the window and leaning out. He caught a glimpse of a green flash. Lenalee’s Innocence, maybe?</p><p>“What, worried about your friends?”</p><p>“They aren’t my friends.”</p><p>The clomp of Eliade’s boots as she approached. “Oh? But you wear their uniform.”</p><p>The hairs on the back of Allen’s neck stood on end, but he ignored it. There was no need for an Akuma to attack him if no one were around to see it. “I’m only with them on Fa-the Earl’s orders.”</p><p>“Spying on them, then? My, you’ve come a long way.”</p><p>Her voice was just behind him, and warning bells went off in the back of Allen’s mind. He swallowed back the rising panic as he turned to face Eliade. His eyes fell on the ring of toothmarks on her shoulder. “How long does that last?” he asked, waving behind him in some vague gesture.</p><p>“Lord Arystar’s berserker mode? Not long. It depends on how much blood-oil he drinks.”</p><p>He didn’t dare break eye-contact. Her fingers twitched with the need to kill someone to repair the damage done by Krory. The Earl’s son or not, he still wore the Order’s colors and he didn’t trust her to be entirely in her right mind. If one could call an Akuma’s regular state ‘their right mind’ anyway.</p><p>“I won’t let them have him,” she said after a long moment where they sized each other up. “That’s why they both have to die. You can keep your mouth shut about us, I trust?”</p><p>“Even if you kill them, the Order will send more exorcists. Stronger ones.”</p><p>“We’ll kill them too.”</p><p>Allen didn’t understand. “If you don’t want the Order to have him, why not just kill him yourself?”</p><p>Eliade’s fingers closed around his throat and she threw him against the wall in one swift movement. Before he could get his breath back, her hand changed into webbing as she slammed into him. His head hit the stone wall with a resounding <em>crack</em>. “I won’t let anyone take him away from me!”</p><p>Allen’s vision swam, and he felt a trickle of blood running down his neck from where his head had struck the wall. This couldn’t be possible, could it? But the desperation in her voice, the way she was on the verge of tears at the thought of losing him… Both seemed too real for a Level Two or any other Akuma for that matter. “Eliade… do you… love him?”</p><p>She pressed him harder against the wall, forcing the air from his lungs. Allen could almost feel his ribs creaking in protest. “Love? Are you an idiot? He’s <em>mine</em>, that’s all.”</p><p>Things were getting hazy on the edges, both his vision and his hearing. <em>Keep talking. Don’t piss her off more,</em> he thought, even as something within him seemed to say, ‘<em>Let me handle it.’</em></p><p>Though it was his voice, it was no longer Allen speaking. “How… can you be so sure…?” he choked out. “It… sounds a lot like love… to me.”</p><p>“Master Noah…” Her grip on him loosened just a little, and Nea took the opportunity to gulp in sweet air.</p><p>Tears sprang unbidden to her eyes as, having freed his right hand, Nea cupped her cheek. “He’s getting better at crafting you Akuma,” he said, brushing away a tear. “To think you’re able to feel something like love now.” The emotion may have twisted into something more like obsession, but for the first apostle to have come so far in such a short time was truly impressive.</p><p>He caught a glimpse of a shadow in the moonlight, and he let his hand drop. Eliade turned at the tiny <em>click</em> of heeled boots alighting on the window ledge. “Exorcist,” the Akuma hissed, redoubling the pressure she’d applied to Allen’s sternum. Instinct was taking over, the need to kill them before they destroyed her rising to the fore once again.</p><p>“Allen!” Lenalee leapt forward, only to be knocked back by the enraged Akuma.</p><p>Nea was fading again, and with him Allen’s own consciousness.</p><hr/><p><em>Someone was behind Allen, shrouded in darkness. </em>Mana?<em> But that was ridiculous. Allen squeezed his eye shut and covered his ears. Mana was still alive, not this ghost that haunted him. The curse had borrowed his form once more.</em></p><p>
  <em>“I’m doing what I can!” His voice was too small, too high of pitch. He was as he had been then, when the Akuma had slashed down his face. Allen shrunk in on himself to hide from the guilt clawing its way up. “I’m trying… I’m trying to save as many Akuma as I can. So…” Tears streamed down one side of his face as blood dripped down the other.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Even if my eye never heals, I’ll keep saving them. No matter what.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Last time, he’d begged the curse to leave him alone. Back then, he’d felt nothing but scorn radiating from the being that wore his father’s death mask. Now, there was no judgment, only a gentle push forward to follow his chosen path: ‘If that’s true, then go deeper. Go deeper into the world of black-and-white and continue to fall.’</em>
</p><hr/><p>Something whirred before his cursed eye, and when he could see again, Allen was confused to say the least. Crown Clown had wrapped around him without his activating it, and he found that the tip of his claw had left a glancing blow across Eliade’s chest. Lenalee was beside him, her face deathly pale as she stared straight ahead.</p><p>“W-what is that?” She lifted a shaky finger to point just above Eliade’s shoulder.</p><p>His heart thudded in his chest. “You can see it too?”</p><p>Tears of horror and pity overflowed as her knees buckled. Like his father before him, he pulled Lenalee close and covered her eyes. “Stay here, and don’t look. There’s no need for you to see it too,” he whispered. “I’ll handle Eliade.”</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“Are you finished?”</p><p>Allen kept his hand over Lenalee’s eyes as he smiled at Eliade. “Aren’t you going to transform?” he asked conversationally instead.</p><p>A harrumph. “I don’t like to. It makes me ugly.” Even as she said this, her face began to change and slip away like a mask. “But in this situation, I suppose I don’t have a choice.”</p><p>After checking quickly that Lenalee’s eyes were still closed against the tragedy that was an Akuma’s soul, Allen stood and raised his clawed hand. The masklike face leered back, and then Eliade attacked.</p><p>Allen parried the blow and redirected the charge so that Eliade smashed through the wall. He gave chase, leaping through the gap just as another explosion of stone rocked the castle from the far side of the room. Eliade turned her grotesque head, and in an instant, her body shrank, leaving Allen nothing to land on but the floor a story below.</p><p>Someone caught his hood. Lavi grinned down at him from the handle of his hammer. “Allen! Where’s Lenalee?”</p><p>“Through there,” he pointed to the hole Eliade had created. Just beyond, he could see Lenalee’s still-shaking form. “You look happy.”</p><p>“Well yeah,” though that smile dissipated upon seeing Lenalee. “What’s up with Lena?”</p><p>This time, Allen gestured down to Eliade. Krory, too, was pointing at her, or more accurately, just past her at the agonized soul. So it wasn’t just Lenalee. Lavi and Krory could see it too, which meant Mana’s curse had become more powerful.</p><p>To make others suffer for his mistake… Allen pressed a hand over the newly formed monocle.</p><p>It was a testament to his Bookman training that the sight of the Akuma’s soul barely registered on Lavi’s face as he lowered them to the ground. “Krory! That woman’s one of those Akuma I told you about!”</p><p>“Eliade…” Pain and disbelief crept into the vampire's voice. “Do you… know what he’s talking about?”</p><p>Blood dripped onto his glove, blood that sang a sweet siren’s song as she stood. “Now everything’s ruined,” said Eliade, something almost like regret in those three words. In an instant, she was in her true form and throwing her pretend lover across the room. “I was going to train you, make you useful! But it’s too late now! I can’t let you become an exorcist!” She bore down on him.</p><p>Back to his usual self even with the soul in full view, Lavi gasped, “This is bad! Krorykins is still tired out from fighting me! We’ve got to help him!”</p><p>Not that they could do that. Just then, the floor cracked beneath them, and a swarm of carnivorous flowers tangled the pair in their vines. “Lavi! Calm down!” Allen called over the other’s shrieks as one got uncomfortably close to chewing off his legs.</p><p>“Calm down?!” Another flower, this one more rose-shaped, swallowed Lavi whole. “I’m being digested here!”</p><p>“I just remembered something!” Flashes from those other memories: a boy holding a much smaller version of one of these plants, laughing; Allen-but-not-Allen keeping his bitten-up hand close and scolding his twin for encouraging his ‘pet’s’ bad behavior; being admonished that “If you were nicer to her, she wouldn’t chomp on you all the time.”</p><p>He shook his head to clear the visions before he was swallowed. Now wasn’t a good time to get lost in those. “Cross had me take care of one of these once,” he lied. “These flowers won’t attack anyone who shows them affection.”</p><p>“Got it!” Lavi stopped fighting inside the flower and switched instead to shouting, “I love you!”</p><p>That did the trick. The flower, either touched by his confession or baffled by his sudden change in attitude, opened its mouth.</p><p>The sounds of battle rang out around them as the pair soothed and complimented the plants. Slowly, the vines loosened, and the plants became more friendly, nuzzling the pair instead of gnawing at them.</p><p>“I love you, I love you, I love you,” Lavi repeated over and over, patting one of the flowers as one might a dog when it had released his hand. “Is it just me, or is this kind of pathetic?”</p><p>It was, but hey, “At least they aren’t biting—” a drop of water hit his nose, and Allen looked up, “Huh? Rain? Inside?”</p><p>The last of the vines released them, and by the time they reached him, Krory was alone. Eliade was gone, destroyed by his Innocence. Lenalee knelt next to him, but before anyone could say a word, Krory shouted, “Stupid, ugly, grotesque flowers!”</p><p>All the goodwill Allen and Lavi had managed to build vanished in an instant, and the group was nearly gobbled up by the rose they had perched on. Nearly, if not for Lenalee and Allen’s swift reactions. Lenalee grabbed Lavi and leapt down, while Allen took Krory.</p><p>“What kind of monster have I become?” Krory sobbed as they landed. “I killed the one I loved. Just let me die.”</p><p>Ever the expert at handling people, Allen, and possibly the irritated undercurrent of Nea’s opinion, stated flatly, “Hell no.” The startled looks he received went ignored as he knelt next to Krory. “If you die, who’ll remember her?” He gestured to the other two exorcists. “We’ll just remember the Akuma, not the Eliade you knew. So keep going, and if you become an exorcist, then her death will be part of a greater purpose.”</p><p>“What kind of thin logic is that?” Lavi muttered, earning him a sharp elbow in the ribs from Lenalee. Thin as the logic was, Krory seemed to be buying it.</p><p>Allen continued, “And… you saw her, right? Her actual soul when you freed her.” Back when he’d first been taken in by the Noah clan, Allen had seen her as a Level One. The soul's appearance, withered as it was, had been so similar to the corpse she inhabited that Allen knew they were related. Sisters, possibly even twins, which was why he’d wept so bitterly for them both. This he could use to his advantage now.</p><p>Even if Krory later found out he was lying, that the soul trapped inside wasn’t remotely like the Akuma itself, it didn’t matter. If he could convince him to live now, that’s all that mattered.</p><p>Krory wiped his eyes and nodded. Allen pushed on, “She looked happy, didn’t she? She wasn't hurting anymore. Sometimes… the best thing you can do is let them go.”</p><p>Cheesy as it was, that clinched it. Krory hugged his knees to his chest and bawled, but for now, he would keep on living.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Most unusual, most unusual indeed.”</p><p>Allen did his best not to fidget as the Millennium Earl leaned in to better see the change in Allen’s curse. The man was particularly interested in the strange monocle that had appeared with its transformation and more than a little concerned.</p><p>“Curses don’t normally change like this, certainly not ones this ingrained. You say the others could see the souls, too?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Interesting.” The Earl let Allen’s bangs drop. “We’ll have the Skulls take a look when you come home. For now, keep an eye on those exorcists and find Cross. Speaking of, are you any closer to finding him?”</p><p>Allen shrugged. “We got a little sidetracked, but we’re still heading east.”</p><p>The Earl tapped his chin. “I wonder what that man’s after? Curiouser and curiouser. Well, we’ll just have to find out when we find him.”</p><p>His father’s gaze drifted lower to the bandage around Allen’s neck. “Might I ask what happened here?” He brushed Allen’s hair back to get a better look.</p><p>“Oh, Krory—the vampire Eliade was supposed to handle—bit me and got some Akuma blood in it. It doesn’t hurt anymore now. Lenalee’s just being overly cautious so it doesn’t get infected.”</p><p>Worry flashed across the Earl’s face as the man quickly undid the dressing. Allen couldn’t see what he was looking at, but he sucked in a sharp breath when his fingers prodded the puncture wounds. “Innocence is dangerous to us, Allen,” he warned. “You haven’t awoken yet, so it should be fine for now, but try to avoid any more injuries like this. The Innocence can infect you in a way the Akuma’s poison cannot, and it will take a long time to heal if your Noah’s memories are damaged.”</p><p>“Even though I have Innocence?”</p><p>A solemn nod. “Even though you have Innocence. It might even be worse for you because you have it already.”</p><p>Something at the edge of Allen’s mind tugged at him. Someone was trying to wake him in the real world. “I should head back,” he said, jumping to his feet.</p><p>“Ah, one more thing before you go.”</p><p>Allen turned back just in time for the Earl to plant a big kiss on his forehead the way Mana had any number of times when he was a kid. Much like back then, Allen flushed all the way up to the tips of his ears in embarrassment and pushed his father away. “Gross! What the hell was that for?”</p><p>Not the least deterred by Allen’s prickly response, the Earl explained brightly, “I’ve given you permission to call on the Ark should you need it.” He ruffled Allen’s hair. “Things may get more hectic soon, and I feel better knowing you have an escape route in case they find out.”</p><p>The place his father kissed was still warm and tingled with magic. Allen pressed a hand to it, and still blushing, muttered, “I’ll be fine, don’t worry.”</p>
<hr/><p><em>Poke poke, poke poke</em>.</p><p>Allen grunted, “What?”</p><p>“You still napping?”</p><p>He sighed as Lavi poked his cheek again. “We were chasing ‘vampires’ all night, so yes, I’m trying.”</p><p>“Oh.” There was silence, and for a few blissful moments, Allen thought Lavi would leave him alone, but no. He poked him again and said, “Speaking of vampires, ours is still missing.”</p><p>With another sigh, Allen gave up on catching up on sleep. “The train’s not that big. What could he possibly be…” He trailed off and groaned. “The next stop is a mining town, isn’t it…?”</p><p>“Yeah. What’s that got to do with anything?”</p><p>Lenalee had fallen asleep resting her head on his shoulder. Allen carefully extricated himself as he replied, “If I had to guess, he’s probably getting scammed by some migrant hustlers as we speak.”</p><p>Much to his disappointment, he was proven correct. In only a few minutes, they found Krory near the back of the train in an almost empty car stripped to his underwear.</p><p>“Sorry kid,” one of the card sharks said as he set his winning hand down, “adults only in this car right…” the thick glasses flashed as he looked up and got a better look at them, “…now. Shit, it’s you.”</p><p>His fellow scammers broke out into grins. “Hey! If it isn’t Allen! Long time no see!”</p><p>No use pretending he didn’t know them. Allen plastered a smile on his face as he waved and said, “Hi Momo, Clark, Tyki. Mind giving my friend here back his stuff?”</p><p>They looked between Allen and Krory a few times, then burst out laughing. “No way, man! We won ‘em fair and square.”</p><p><em>Oh brother.</em> Allen shrugged off his coat and held it out to them. “Fine, whatever. I’ll wager this against his belongings then.” They looked at the uniform doubtfully, then brightened when he added, “The accessories are real silver.”</p><p>The trio consulted each other briefly and made no attempts to keep their voices down. Things like, “We could make a lot selling that” mingled with “But this is <em>Allen</em> we’re talking about” and “He’s going to strip us again, isn’t he…”</p><p>Eventually, greed won out. They dealt him in, and though he held back a smidgen (no magic, lest Lavi figure him out), they were quickly and mercilessly torn down. Krory had his things back, and Allen had literally everything Tyki, Clark, and Momo called their own.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Lavi whispered as Allen dealt another hand. “This can’t possibly be luck.”</p><p>“It’s not luck,” Allen replied casually. “It’s cheating.”</p><p>Tyki snorted. “Just like you to admit to it.”</p><p>“You’re cheating too. Not my fault I’m better at it than you three.”</p><p>Clark elbowed Tyki. “You created a monster when you took him under your wing.”</p><p>“Biggest mistake of my life,” Tyki agreed with a laugh.</p><p>At least they were taking getting hosed well. Allen threw the round, if only to keep them from freezing to death. They knew it too.</p><p>“So are these friends of yours?” Krory asked as he watched Momo shuffle.</p><p>Allen stiffened. How to explain this while keeping his cover story? Thankfully, Tyki came to the rescue with, “I bumped into him a while back, and whenever we happened to be in the same place at the same time, we’d hang out.”</p><p>“Always disappeared on us though without much warning,” added Clark. “Kinda like you do, come to think of it.”</p><p>Tyki gave an embarrassed chuckle. “Well, you know, well-paying gigs are hard to come by sometimes. Our clown here can attest to that.”</p><p>“Yeah, what’s with that getup anyway? You’re looking more like a priest than a clown.”</p><p>“Well, I was kinda working at becoming an exorcist when I disappeared on you,” Allen lied as he exchanged his cards. “I didn’t tell you about it because I didn’t want you four worrying about me. Especially Eeze over there. It’s pretty dangerous work.”</p><p>Momo made a dismissive gesture. “No way is it dangerous. Ghosts and demons don’t exist. Right, Tyki?”</p><p>For his part, Tyki just folded his hand and grinned in a way that made it hard to tell whether he was just leading them on or not. “I’ve seen ‘em. Pretty spooky stuff.”</p><p>Clark clapped him on the back. “No way! I never took you for the superstitious type!”</p><p>Good-natured laughter broke out all around. Allen lost the round fair-and-square this time and returned his ill-gotten gains. “Whelp, we should be getting back before Lenalee worries.” To his other family, he said, “Good seeing you four again. Take care.”</p><p>“Hold up a sec.” Tyki gathered their cards, tied the deck up with a string, and tossed it to him. “Don’t go forgetting about us small fry, Mr. Hotshot Exorcist.”</p><p>Allen grinned back. “Thanks. You guys take care.”</p><p>By the time they returned, Lenalee was rubbing the sleep from her eyes. “You okay?” Allen asked as he took his seat next to her again. “You look a little pale.”</p><p>She was quick to reassure him with, “I’m fine. Thank you,” though she didn’t sound it. Finding the future Bookman already busying himself with teasing Krory, Allen stood back up and offered her his hand.</p><p>“Want to grab a cup of tea?”</p><p>Lenalee hesitated, then took his hand. As they headed for the dining car, Lavi let out a whistle and called, “Don’t let Komui find out you’re wooing his sister.”</p><p>Allen bristled. He started to shout back, “I’m not—" but Lenalee tightened her grip on his hand.</p><p>“Just ignore him. He likes to tease,” she murmured. “And thanks. For worrying about me.”</p><p>She looked on the edge of tears again. Feeling immensely awkward, he glanced around the train car as they walked, his gaze landing anywhere but her face. “Um, are you sure you’re okay? Ah, I mean, if you don’t want to talk about it…”</p><p>A faint smile. “No, no, it’s okay. I just… I had a nightmare, and when you three weren’t there when I woke up, I guess I panicked a little bit.”</p><p><em>Because of my curse.</em> He gave her hand a squeeze. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>She shook her head. “It’s not your fault. I’m… ah… prone to nightmares. Seeing the Akuma’s soul… I mean, it was scary but… that’s not…” She fell silent.</p><p>They reached the dining car, and Allen ordered them both some tea. After a few minutes, “Why… do you have to see them?”</p><p>It was a bitter question, one Allen had wrestled with any number of times despite knowing the answer from the start. Maybe that's why he decided to finally repay her for her story with his own. “A few years ago, I did something terrible. My father—the man who took me in and raised me—died in an accident.” Even now, he could feel the blood on his hands as he’d clung to Mana and watched his life leach out of him. Road had come clean a year or so later about the Earl’s ploy, but that didn’t change the fact that he’d seen <em>Mana</em> die, not some stranger. “I was beside myself with grief, and when the Millennium Earl came and offered me a chance to bring him back, I took it.”</p><p>His fingers traced the scar on his cheek. “Mana cursed me that day before I destroyed the Akuma and freed him. I didn’t die, so I had to pay for my mistake some other way. I thought that if I saved enough souls, maybe I could earn forgiveness.”</p><p>He didn’t believe in that anymore. No salvation awaited him at the end of this. The curse evolving like the Akuma he’d sworn to save had shown him that. Besides, he’d seen enough to have learned one thing: “Eventually, I realized the Akuma weren’t crying in anger. They weep in sorrow for their loved ones who weren’t strong enough. So it’s not meant to be a punishment. At least, I don’t think it is.”</p><p>Lenalee frowned down at her teacup. “But it’s so cruel to see them.”</p><p>“Someone should know their suffering,” Allen replied before sipping his tea. “If anything, it makes me more determined.” Which led to the question: if he couldn’t see them, would he have gone down this path to save them? The answer was just as obvious: a resounding no.</p><p>He set his cup down. “No, the cruel part is you having to see them too.” As the Earl had said, curses didn’t change like that, nor did they grow to affect others when they were as ingrained as this one was.</p><p>His father had promised the Skulls would look into it when he returned home. Allen only hoped that time would be sooner rather than later.</p>
<hr/><p>Lavi watched as Allen and Lenalee disappeared into the next train car, his mind working at a mystery that had been nagging at him for the past few hours.</p><p>“Neh, Krorykins?” He dropped back into his seat. “Why’d ya snag Allen like ya did? He’s not an Akuma, so it wasn’t like you were gonna drink his blood later.”</p><p>The slightest pink tinged his hollow cheeks. “Oh, that. Eliade told me that he was a monster like me and that you were brainwashing him into killing his own kind.” Tears filled his eyes, and he sniffled loudly. “Oh, Eliade…”</p><p>Lavi’s brow furrowed. That was weird. Why have Krory nab Allen? Eliade and Allen had been fighting when he and Krory busted through the wall, so maybe she just wanted the glory for killing him? …But then, why him specifically? Because he was Cross’s apprentice? Because of his curse?</p><p>And those vagabonds Allen knew. It was reasonable for them to have crossed paths once or twice while Allen trained under general Cross, but they seemed too close for that. More like a family than occasional acquaintances.</p><p>Something didn’t add up, and when Allen and Lenalee returned, Lavi found himself scrutinizing their white-haired friend all the closer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Kerchak.</em>
</p><p>A single green eye opened at the quiet sound of the door latch. In the sliver of light from the hallway before the door closed completely, Lavi caught the dull glimmer of silver accessories—Allen’s coat, abandoned on the chair as it had been before they’d gone to bed. If that wasn’t suspicious as all hell, Lavi didn’t know what was.</p><p>He shrugged on his own coat and hurried after. At least he wasn’t hard to spot. The derby cap he kept on him only did so much to hide that mop of white hair, and he hardly tried to cover up his Innocence despite the nice gloves the Order had given him with his uniform.</p><p>It seemed like every night, or just about every night, Allen would sneak away, and Lavi tailed him every time. So far, nothing about his behavior stood out. He would go into a bar and play a few hands of cards, winning and losing in a pattern that couldn’t be mistaken as random to a Bookman’s eye. Every time, he’d work his way up to winning enough to buy a round of drinks for the table, and then he’d start in on questions about General Cross. Depending on the crowd, this was met either with scorn for the man or admiration of the general’s prowess.</p><p>This particular night, it was the latter.</p><p>“I heard he seduced an Indian princess!”</p><p>“Yeah, heard she gave him three white elephants to show her affection.”</p><p>“Dummy, that’s what they do if they <em>don’t </em>like you!”</p><p>Drunken laughter. Allen just flashed his usual friendly smile as he shuffled. By now, Lavi was an expert at spying when he slipped cards up his sleeves, though that didn’t always account for his miraculous wins.</p><p>“Why’re ya lookin’ for him anyway? Steal your girl?”</p><p>Allen’s story also depended on the crowd. If his audience disliked Cross, the reason was something along the lines of, “The sod owes me money,” but for a jovial bunch like this, he went with his (entirely false) tale of woe: “Well, my mum let slip that my pa isn’t actually my pa, so I thought I’d try to track down the… er… family legend.”</p><p>As usual, this was met by raucous laughter and some lewd jokes, which Allen took in stride as he sipped his beer—the same one he’d been nursing for the last hour. “Oh, you got a hard one to pin down there, mate!”</p><p>“So I’m finding out,” Allen said ruefully. “Nobody’s seen him. I’m starting to think my mum led me on.”</p><p>The laughter died down as they got to the more serious business of poker. “I heard he was headin’ east,” said one of those gathered as he exchanged cards. “Shanghai, I think.”</p><p>Allen faked disappointment before discarding much of his cards, though Lavi caught the moment he slid the winning combination from his sleeve. More apparent dissatisfaction with his new hand. “That’s so far away though.”</p><p>“Nah, just a few days down the river if you can catch a ship heading that way.” The British man grinned down at his hand. The subtle art of the poker face was lost on the sailor after a few drinks, it seemed. “Could ask the captain about giving you a lift, if you don’t mind swabbing the deck a little.”</p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind.”</p><p>Winnings were tabulated, Allen used his to buy them another round of drinks, and farewells were said. As they made their way back through the dark and emptying streets, his target stopped and spun on his heel to face Lavi. “You don’t have to follow me out every time, you know,” Allen said with a frown. “I can handle myself just fine.”</p><p>Lavi wore an easy grin. “Don’t doubt that, but considering who we’re hunting down, thought you could use a bit of backup in case any Akuma show up.”</p><p>“What you mean is, you don’t trust me. Don’t think I haven’t noticed you following me out <em>every time</em>.” Allen started walking again.</p><p>Something nagged at the back of his mind as Lavi hurried to catch up. “Then why say something now?”</p><p>He kept scanning the dwindling crowds around them, likely a habit from before his eye evolved. “Because it’s starting to—” The cursed lens appeared, and Allen yanked Lavi aside.</p><p>Just in time, too, for something big and heavy smashed into the ground where they’d both been standing only moments before. The armadillo-like Akuma unfurled and leapt at them, but Allen was ready. Crown Clown’s claw tore through its thick hide.</p><p>“There’s one more incoming,” he warned Lavi, not that the other exorcist needed it. Hammer already in hand, the redhead caught the Level Two in a pillar of fire.</p><p>“You were saying?” Lavi hefted his hammer on to his shoulder.</p><p>Crown Clown and the cursed lens vanished, and he took that to mean they were in the clear. “You wore your coat this time. It’s attracting attention. Now come on. Lenalee will kill us if we aren’t up in time for breakfast, and if she doesn’t, Bookman will.”</p>
<hr/><p>This time for sure, Allen had slipped away unfollowed. He’d consulted his father on the way to Shanghai on how to cast a minor sleeping charm, and while the Earl was perplexed as to why Allen needed such a spell, had passed along instructions from the Skulls anyway. This meant both Lavi <em>and</em> the far more subtle Bookman wouldn’t be following him, and so he could get information from anyone he wanted, even those that could get him into trouble if they knew.</p><p>“Haven’t seen any generals,” said a Level Two that wore a sailor’s skin.</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Be destroyed if I did. They don’t pull punches, generals.”</p><p>A Level Three that played a working girl glommed onto Allen’s arm. “I think I saw him going to Anita’s place.”</p><p>“Anita’s?”</p><p>“It’s a brothel not far from here. Down by the docks. <em>Super</em> exclusive. It’s huge, you can’t miss it,” she explained, pointing further into the red lights district. “I heard the mistress of the establishment is a big supporter of the Black Order and became his lover not too long ago.”</p><p>“And you didn’t just kill him then because…?”</p><p>The Level Three rolled her eyes. “It’s like the Level Two said. I’m not dumb. I’ve got a good gig right now, and if I keep up my streak on lonely creeps, I’ll level up in no time.” Then she gave him a coquettish grin. “Speaking of which…”</p><p>“Not interested.”</p><p>“Aw, there are girls at my place that aren’t Akuma. Maybe one of them will tickle your fancy?”</p><p>“Still not—” He heard someone call his name and half-turned to see Lenalee fighting her way through the crowd toward him. Allen cursed under his breath. Why hadn’t he thought to put her under the spell too? “Don’t attack her,” he told the Akuma as he shrugged her off.</p><p>The Akuma pouted but flitted away in search of another hapless victim just as Lenalee reached them. She glanced between the woman disappearing into the crowd and Allen with a perplexed frown. “Who was that?”</p><p>“Someone who said she saw Cross.” His cursed eye throbbed, and he rubbed at it.</p><p>“Really?!”</p><p>“Yeah. I’m glad she spoke English, or else we’d be in trouble.” Allen gestured for her to follow. “Apparently, he’s been frequenting a brothel not far from here.” As they walked, he relayed what little he’d discovered about Cross’s liaison.</p><p>“You don’t sound surprised,” she commented as the huge, gaudy building came into view.</p><p>Allen shrugged. “Like I said, he has a ton of lovers.” Again, his eye throbbed, and he rubbed harder.</p><p>Lenalee tugged at his arm. “Is something wrong with your eye?”</p><p>“There are Akuma nearby,” he said noncommittally. “I’m keeping my eye from activating so we don’t attract attention.” It wasn’t a lie, exactly. Since it changed, he could control when the lens appeared for the most part, but only the lens. Earlier, he’d still seen the souls. At least the others couldn’t see them anymore.</p><p>That didn’t explain why it was hurting him, though. The curse had always made its presence known, but never before had it caused him physical pain. He rubbed at it again as they approached the front door and the brothel’s doorman.</p><p>The woman cracked her knuckles and said something in Chinese that sounded vaguely threatening. Allen held up his hands in surrender and stood back while Lenalee spoke to the terrifying guard.</p><p>Pain jolted through his skull. Allen yelped and clapped a hand over his cursed eye. The lens was there, and beneath it his vision swam as the curse searched for Akuma. A half dozen swirled in the lens. What was this? His curse had always twinged when it activated, but never pain like this.</p><p>Lenalee and the brothel’s security guard hurried to him. “What’s wrong?” she asked, kneeling beside him.</p><p>When had his legs given out? “I’m fine. Just…” he took a shuddering breath, “just give me a minute.” Was this because he let those two go earlier? No, that couldn’t be it. He walked past plenty on the Ark before unless…</p><p>Unless it was holding him to the promise he’d made in Krory’s castle.</p><p>The guard looked him over, then picked Allen up and threw him over her shoulder. “Wha—?” he squawked but was ignored.</p><p>To Lenalee, she said in perfect English, “Please follow me, Miss Lee. You can’t get to the mistress’s apartments from the front door anyway.”</p><p>Mahoja as the woman was named led them around back to where a small building sat separate from the brothel. Once inside, she set Allen down at a low table, bowed, and went to find Anita.</p><p>When the brothel’s owner arrived, Allen understood in an instant what had drawn Cross to her. Her dress was elaborate, as were the decorations in her hair and the jewelry dangling from her ears. Most might disappear into the costume and makeup, but not Anita. Her beauty could only be matched by the confidence she radiated, and Cross had always loved that in women.</p><p>She knelt before them and inclined her head. “I am Anita, the owner of this establishment. Mahoja has told me you are from the Black Order.” Even the cadence of her voice had an allure to it that could draw in anyone, not just her usual customers. Her dark eyes swept over the pair, lingering on Allen. “I heard you collapsed. Are you all right now?”</p><p>Red creeped into his cheeks as she leaned close enough that he could smell her perfume. “I-I’m fine,” he stammered, careful to keep his cursed eye covered as it continued to search out nearby Akuma. <em>‘Smooth,’ </em>whispered something in the back of his mind that he chose to ignore.</p><p>Anita pried no further on the matter. Instead, she asked, “What brings you here?”</p><p>“We’re looking for General Cross,” Lenalee explained. “We, ah, heard he comes here quite often.”</p><p>Her practiced smile wavered. “I see. Then I’m afraid I have some disappointing news for you. Cross Marian left a few days ago.” She let her smile drop. “I offered him a ship and crew, but he insisted on hiring his own. He found a skeleton crew of ruffians looking to flee the country and left with hardly a word.”</p><p>A suicide mission, then. Why else would the infamously cheap Cross refuse free passage? <em>Probably promised payment after they arrived, poor bastards.</em> They would probably all be killed by Akuma upon arrival, if they made it that far. More likely, they’d be discovered long before they reached their destination.</p><p>Lenalee asked, “Did he say where he was going?”</p><p>“Japan, the City of Edo.”</p><p>She needn’t have said it. Nothing else was left in Japan after the Earl had been forced to make it his stronghold. The entire country was mostly Akuma these days, and the few remaining humans stayed hidden, awaiting the day they were either felled by Akuma or a member of the Noah—</p><p>Slender fingers brushed back his bangs, making Allen jump. “You have a fever,” Anita said, gracefully getting to her feet. “It’s getting late. Perhaps,” she turned to Lenalee, “you should spend the night here. We can send word to your companions to join us for preparations in the morning.”</p><p>“Us?” Allen repeated. He’d been caught up in other thoughts and hadn’t been paying attention.</p><p>“Yes. If you are going after General Cross, I shall accompany you.” The curve of her lips spoke of determination. “That is the price of my providing you with a ship and crew.”</p><p>Allen scrambled to his feet and grabbed her wrist before she could leave to find Mahoja. “You can’t! You’ll get yourself killed!”</p><p>They were headed for Japan. Even with Allen on board, there was no way the Earl would allow any of this. Cross was an exception—even the Thousand-Year Duke couldn’t keep him at bay if the man was determined enough. A human crew with a handful of weakling exorcists though? Mere insects he could crush under his thumb whenever he felt like it.</p><p>“We can discuss this more once you’ve rested and your fever has gone down.” Her voice was soft and gentle, but there was an undercurrent to it that left no room for argument. It reminded him of someone, speaking to memories locked away somewhere deep in his mind.</p><p>She slipped from his grasp and called for Mahoja down the hall. As the other woman led them away, as Anita wished them a good night, another face seemed to replace hers. Dark hair framing a bright smile that belied the dark circles under her eyes and careworn lines just becoming visible. Allen shook his head, and the image was gone.</p><p>When at last he climbed into bed and pulled the covers up over his head, he muttered under his breath, as if those Noah memories could and would listen to him, “Don’t go comparing her to people I don’t know.” Especially when that person he didn’t know was Nea’s own mother.</p>
<hr/><p>Road poked Allen’s cheek. “You’re not listening to me at all.”</p><p>“…Not really.”</p><p>“Usually you at least pretend to be polite.” Road plopped herself on the loveseat and leaned heavily against him. “Are you worried about the Earl?”</p><p>It wasn’t that he was worried, per se. The Millennium Earl was often busy with this or that, and considering that General Cross was making his way toward their stronghold as he and Road spoke, well, it went without saying that there were more important things than a spy reporting in. Even if that spy was his—</p><p>Allen’s head hurt, and for a disorienting moment he couldn’t remember what he was to the Earl. <em>Son</em> swirled with <em>Brother</em> and <em>Twin</em> and <em>Piece</em>. The dull throb of the puncture wound in his neck joined the discord tearing at his mind. He leaned his forehead on his hands and his elbows on his knees, willing the roiling in his gut and the migraine to stop.</p><p>Road watched him, then wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “You’re waking up, aren’t you?” she asked. “The Noah that’s inside you.”</p><p>“Is that what this is?” The words stuck in his throat.</p><p>“It can take a while,” she said, grimacing a little at the memory of her own change. “You should come home.”</p><p>Allen pulled away. “But I’m supposed to—”</p><p>She hushed him with a finger to his lips. “The Earl won’t be mad. He gave you permission to use the Ark in case anything happened, didn’t he?”</p><p>He had, but that didn’t mean Allen was about to admit defeat. Something stirred in the back of his mind. The part of him that was <em>Nea</em> had never liked staying on the Ark with the rest of the Noah, and so it encouraged this temporary independence from the Earl. Even if it <em>was</em> by cozying up to exorcists.</p><p>“If it gets too bad, I will.”</p><p>Road heaved a sigh. “Don’t wait too long. You’ll get to the point where you can’t get out of bed, and then we’ll <em>all</em> be in trouble.”</p><p>“I’ll be careful. I promise.”</p><p>“That’s what you said <em>last</em> time.”</p><p>Allen’s head jerked around. That wasn’t Road’s voice. That wasn’t even a <em>girl’s</em> voice. It was a boy’s, as familiar to Allen as his own. Mostly because, like almost everything else about them, it was exactly the same between them.</p><p>The child pouted at his brother. “You always go off on adventures without me. Why can’t I come too?”</p><p>“Because you just woke up, stupid.” A small finger flicked the other’s forehead. “Mother’ll kill me if I take you with me.”</p><p>His brother rubbed the minor injury. “Aw, come on Nea. <em>Please? </em>I promise I won’t cause any trouble.”</p><p>The door to the parlor opened, and in stepped their mother. “Are you two fighting again already?” She was looking better these days, the dark circles from many sleepless nights keeping vigil over his brother having faded and the rosy glow returned to her cheeks. “I just can’t keep up with you two.”</p><p>The other boy flung himself into his mother’s open arms, and she indulgently patted his head. “Mother! Nea was gonna go exploring and he said I couldn’t come.”</p><p>“Well, you did only wake up a few days ago. Perhaps you should take it easy a little longer?”</p><p>That wasn’t the answer he wanted. Again, he pouted, puffing up his cheeks until he resembled a chipmunk. This earned a good-natured chuckle from their mother, who addressed her next comment to Nea. “Is it a super-secret mission you don’t want your brother knowing about?” she asked with a mock-seriousness that made Nea roll his eyes.</p><p>“Nah, I was just gonna skip rocks at the creek.” Not entirely true, as he’d probably be hunting for frogs as well, but Mother didn’t like him bothering the wildlife. His brother didn’t either and would tattle on him in a heartbeat, thus why he was trying to keep him here at home.</p><p>Their mother nodded. “Then I don’t see why your brother can’t tag along with you. It’s not far, and Urcanpy can keep an eye on you both.” The black golem in question zipped out from behind her to butt against Nea’s cheek.</p><p>Nea scowled at him and shoved the little creature away. Hurt, or playing at it anyway—Nea was never sure whether this weird thing his uncle put together could feel emotions—Urcanpy wilted and went to snuggle up to his brother instead.</p><p>“Ugh, <em>fine.</em> But I’m leaving you behind if you can’t keep up.”</p><p>His brother’s face lit up, and he dashed out of the room to get his boots.</p>
<hr/><p>Allen’s head hurt. Not just the pounding inside his skull, though the headache was the worst Allen had ever experienced in his almost sixteen years of life, but on the outside too. It was an itchy soreness, the kind that he remembered from his days back at the circus when a bad cut had scabbed over. Or when his scar bled at the sight of a soul beyond saving, usually the victim of one of Skin’s rages.</p><p>…But this wasn’t his scar. This was higher up and all around his forehead. Allen’s fingers touched something warm and sticky. He felt the rough ridges of scabs in a familiar shape, and he sat bolt upright. There was blood smeared into the pillows, and his bangs stuck to his face where it had partially dried.</p><p>Heart jackhammering in his chest, Allen hurried to the bathroom that was blessedly attached to the guestroom and locked the door. A horrific sight reflected back at him in the mirror. Like most headwounds, there was far too much blood for such a small injury, and it had turned the hair on one side of his face into a rusty red tangle. There didn’t appear to be a source for all that blood, however. Had the raised crosses been his imagination then? No, he’d definitely felt them before. More likely, he’d somehow closed them up the same way Tyki and the rest of his family could on panicked instinct alone.</p><p>Allen scrubbed the blood from his face and hair in the shower and contemplated what to do about the stained bedding. His curse was a handy enough excuse he supposed. Lenalee had seen it going haywire the night before, and it really had bled in the past even if the others had yet to witness it.</p><p>The thought crossed his mind that he ought to use the Ark now and just disappear, but that part of him that wasn’t him dismissed it. It wanted away from the Earl and Noah clan, and Road had too good a hold on him with her power for him to escape. Better to use the exorcists a little longer, find Cross, and go from there.</p><p>Cross was his supporter, after all. He would know what to do.</p><p>…God, his head was pounding. Allen leaned his forehead against the wall and willed the chill from the tile to permeate into his skull. That had worked for the hangover Nea inflicted on him after his meeting with Cross, but now it did nothing. No wonder Road had advised fleeing sooner rather than later. Still his inner Noah urged him to hold out for Cross.</p><p>Over the blast of the showerhead, he heard banging at the door. Allen turned the knob and grabbed a towel. His migraine was making it hard to think, and so he didn’t do much of that when he opened the bathroom door. If he had, he might have considered the possible future consequences of being not at all decent before one Lenalee Lee.</p><p>Her expression had started out panicked, likely from the blood on his pillow, but that was quickly replaced with startled embarrassment at the sight of Allen in nothing but a towel around his waist. She fled, and moments later, he heard the door slam. Timanpy just bopped him on the head in place of her scolding him.</p><p>“I’m so, <em>so</em> sorry,” she called from the other side of his bedroom door as he dressed. “I came in to check on you, and when I saw all that blood…” She trailed off, then asked, “You’re not hurt, are you?”</p><p>The migraine had faded enough now that he could think at least a little more clearly. “Sometimes my curse bleeds. I was a little out of it last night and must not have noticed.”</p><p>He could practically hear the grimace in her voice. “Scars don’t normally bleed.”</p><p>Dressed in his clothes from yesterday, he opened the door and peeked out. “You’d be surprised how often mine does.”</p><p>He’d been right about her frown. “Last night, why did your curse activate like that?”</p><p>Hell if he knew, though he had a pretty solid guess. “It’s probably because I wasn’t keeping my promise.”</p><p>“Your promise to save the Akuma?”</p><p>Allen nodded as he followed her down the hall to the room they’d met Anita in the night before. Anita, radiant even in the simple shirt and slacks she wore, spoke softly in Chinese with Bookman while Lavi admired her. Krory sat next to Lavi, and just as they entered asked the redhead with a clueless naivety that was almost admirable what sort of establishment this was.</p><p>“No corrupting Krory,” Allen said, taking a seat at his other side.</p><p>“Aw, I wouldn’t dream of corrupting our dear Krorykins,” Lavi laughed. He turned an appraising eye on Allen. “You look like hell.”</p><p>“Thanks. I feel it too.” He fumbled with the chopsticks he normally wielded just fine.</p><p>“He has a bit of a headache,” offered Lenalee by way of explanation.</p><p>‘A bit’ was the understatement of the century. The skull-splitting pain was back full force, and it took far too much effort to swallow the steamed dumplings Anita had set out. The tea went down easier, and the warmth had the added bonus of seeming to calm the pounding in his skull a little, and so he mostly sipped at that.</p><p>As Anita explained the preparations she would be making for the trip, Lavi kept a surreptitious eye on Allen as the bottomless pit actually struggled through breakfast. That feeling that something wasn’t right about Allen bubbled to the surface again. Could he just have picked up some bug? With how much they were traveling, that was certainly a possibility. Or maybe he’d been sampling the nightlife in an attempt to locate Cross and just had a killer hangover. That, too, was a possibility to consider, but having witnessed how little Allen usually partook, the hangover theory was less likely. Not that he'd been able to follow him this time. The other romps must have left him more exhausted than he'd realized. The same could likely be said of their white-haired companion, come to think of it.</p><p>So when discussions were finished and Allen finally gave up on eating, Lavi said, “Hey Gramps, does acupuncture work on migraines?”</p><p>The old man eyed Lavi over his cup of tea, and Lavi not-so-subtly gestured over to Allen, who had just put his head down on the table with a weak groan. “It can,” he said at length, “though tea might be a better cure for a hangover.”</p><p>“I wasn’t drinking,” Allen grunted.</p><p>“His curse—”</p><p>Lenalee didn’t need to say more. Bookman set his empty cup down and looked Allen over again. “I see. Then if you are open to it, I’ll see what I can do.”</p>
<hr/><p>Bookman offered no explanations as he set to work with his needles, and Allen didn’t ask for any. The only words Bookman spoke was to tell Allen to lay on his stomach and try to relax. Once he did, silence descended.</p><p>Allen winced at the first few needles placed into the back of his neck, but as more were placed, a comfortable ease settled over him. This felt perfectly normal somehow, even though he would swear to never having been a human pincushion before. One of the sideshows at the circus had done this act, but Allen was almost certain Cosimov never got the bright idea to subject him to that. Almost. There were a few times he’d been beaten so black-and-blue that he didn’t quite remember what happened after.</p><p>Then the steady pricking of needles stopped.</p><p>Confused, Allen tried to turn his head, only to earn a sharp reprimand to “Hold still.”</p><p>“Is something wrong?” Allen’s heart was pounding again. His skin wasn’t darkening, was it? The headache was dissipating, but he was still changing despite the reprieve. Maybe—</p><p>“You have a birthmark behind your ear.”</p><p>Oh. That. Mana had found it after he gave Allen a haircut a long time ago and had gushed about how adorable it was, like a little bird building a hidden nest. “Yeah. Does it matter?”</p><p>Bookman didn’t answer. Instead, Allen felt a sharp jab of a needle right where the birthmark was and let out a loud yelp. Just as quickly, the needle was gone. “…I will avoid that spot then.”</p><p>Allen scowled, but when he went to rub the sore spot, he received another reprimand and settled back in. The steady prick of needles returned, but not the silence. Bookman was saying… something. It was a language Allen didn’t know, though he felt like he’d heard it before. Not Chinese, or at least not the Chinese Lenalee spoke. Not the odd mixture of languages magic required. Certainly not English…</p><p>He’d heard it before. Allen <em>knew</em> he’d heard it before, but when was it? And why did it bring such a sense of nostalgia?</p><p>Somewhere, deep within the recesses of his mind, a sealed door began to creak open, allowing the smell of ink and paper to drift through the air. Just as quickly, a hand slammed it shut.</p><p>Allen woke with a start and sat up too quickly. When had he dozed off?</p><p>“I was going to let you rest longer,” Bookman commented as he put away his needles. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>His migraine was gone entirely, and Allen said as much in slight amazement. The old man nodded to himself. “Take it easy the rest of the day.”</p><p>“But don’t we have to—”</p><p>“It takes time to arrange a ship and sailors, and if any Akuma are nearby, Krory and Junior can take care of them.”</p><p>There was something off about the way Bookman was looking at him. Like he was studying a subject under a microscope. Allen shifted uncomfortably. “…Is there something on my face?”</p><p>Just like that, the Bookman looked away. “Do you get migraines often?”</p><p>“Sometimes? Usually it’s just when my curse acts up.”</p><p>A nod. “Not because you’re farsighted?”</p><p>“I don’t really read enough at one time to—” Wait, when had he told them he was farsighted? Allen wracked his brain for anything that could have given him away.</p><p>“I’ve noticed quite a few things about you, Allen Walker,” the old historian said, his hand resting on the knob to the bedroom door, “as I’ve noticed things about others. Do not let it bother you.” He inclined his head in a brief farewell, then left.</p><p>No reasonable person <em>wouldn’t</em> be bothered by that, Allen thought with a grimace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Something a bit different, I'm finally starting to diverge a little bit from canon. Well, sort of. Just trying to set some gears in motion for more divergence later. :) Think of this like a little interlude.</p><p>Also, next chapter is giving me trouble, so you might be waiting a little longer than you normally do. I don't like to rehash canon a ton and would prefer to skip over it for the differences Allen's backstory makes, but sometimes there's just no way around it without killing the flow...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things fell apart when the ship was finally ready. No, things had been going south even before that. Word had reached Anita days before their departure that Cross’s ship had been destroyed and the entire crew had gone missing in a poisoned sea of monster carcasses. She had kept a strong front when she informed them of this and apologized that they had come all this way just for disappointment.</p><p>Timcanpy, however, just continued to stare off into the distance, confirming what Allen already knew to be true: “He’s not dead.” Cross Marian had more in common with a cockroach than one might suspect on first meeting him, and the man was nothing if not stubborn. Hell, he abused magic to look as young as he did just so he could keep up his preferred lifestyle. “It’ll take more than a little thing like dying to kill him.”</p><p>The others had gaped at him for his declaration, but Anita had laughed even as a single tear streaked down her cheek. “I thought so too.” She wiped her eyes with an embroidered sleeve. When her arm dropped, the cool determination was back. “We set sail tomorrow morning.”</p><p>Things had been looking up for them despite her bad news: fine weather, a strong wind blowing their way. It was going so well, something just had to go wrong. And go wrong it did.</p><p>Just as they were about to embark, Allen’s curse told them of far worse tidings than Cross’s unlikely demise.</p><p>The cloud of incoming Akuma was so thick, he couldn’t see the sky or sea past them. Nor could he tell how many there were. The sheer number overwhelmed his cursed eye, blacking out the lens that would normally tell him where to find his quarry.</p><p>So overwhelmed by this vision of hell before him and the shouting below was he, it hardly registered when an Akuma snatched him up by the foot, cheering about having found an exorcist. Below, Allen could see chaos reign as more Akuma found the others.</p><p>“Careful with that one!” one of the Akuma snapped at the one carrying him. “Ain’t that the Earl’s brat?”</p><p>“No way! What would that little sweetie be doing here?” tutted another.</p><p>The blood was rushing to Allen’s head. “It is me!” he called up to them. “What’s going on?”</p><p>The little hoard looked to each other. “Can’t be him. The Noah all know what’s going on, don’t they?”</p><p>“That’s what I would’ve thought.”</p><p>“Must be a fake.”</p><p>“Then we can kill him, right?”</p><p>Level Twos were not known for being smart. Allen invoked Crown Clown, and with a screech of astonishment, the one holding him was crushed in his claw. Another of the Akuma exploded, and a slight hand snatched his from the air before he could plummet to his doom.</p><p>More explosions rang out, as did shouts of glee from the Akuma. “Forget him! There it is!”</p><p><em>It</em> was something that Allen feared and loathed on instinct. A huge limbless torso shouldn’t have been as frightening as it was, considering all the Akuma he had seen over the years, and yet it stirred something so deep and primal within him, he was torn between wanting its destruction and flight. It <em>hurt</em> to look upon in a way the Akuma’s souls did not, and when power radiated through the air like a sonic boom, destroying all of the Akuma in its wake, he felt that too even from the cliff a mile away that Lenalee deposited them both on before she let out a blood-curdling scream.</p><p>Allen dropped to his knees beside her. “What is that thing?”</p><p>She covered her eyes, shook her head. It took a few seconds before she managed, “A Fallen One… One who tried to become an apostle of God and failed…” Lenalee clutched at Allen, and words tumbled from her lips, about synchronization rates and sins and experiments the Black Order once conducted. Of a boy she’d witnessed, forced to wield an Innocence and turned into something like this <em>thing</em> before them.</p><p>As her story petered out, Lenalee lifted her head. “But why…?” Voice shaking, hardly above a whisper. “Suman was an accommodator. What sin did he commit?”</p><p>Suman. He remembered that name from something Komui had said. He had a parasitic type Innocence like Allen did. For this to happen to him… What was to stop the same from happening to Allen?</p><p>“We have to save him,” Lenalee breathed. “They wouldn’t tell me what happened to that boy, but… we have to save Suman.”</p><p>Though every fiber of his being screamed at him to run, Allen took Lenalee’s hand and helped her to her feet. Seconds later, they’re flying through the air toward the <em>monstrosity</em> that was once human. Allen gritted his teeth at the way it made his skin crawl as they landed on the spikes surrounding the ulcer at its heart.</p><p>“Suman! It’s me, Lenalee! You know me!” No response from the blanched form of the human. “We’re here to save you! Suman?!”</p><p>“Help me…”</p><p>Not Suman, but a little girl who had been caught up in this terror. Without thinking, Allen lunged for her and pulled her from the encroaching <em>wrongness</em>. Only to be swallowed instead.</p><p>Pain and visions and burning. Where did he end and this monster begin? Screams tore from Allen’s throat as he thrashed against the Innocence and the invasive memories.</p><p>
  <em>I don’t want to die.</em>
</p><p>Were those his thoughts? Or Suman’s? He couldn’t tell anymore as image after image assaulted him: dead comrades, someone walking closer, an offer, frenzied hands dialing a phone and asking those on the other end of the line for locations of those in the field…</p><p>Power raked through him, angry and raw and hurt. He saw a tearful face, a child, a voice, ‘<em>Daddy.’</em></p><p>Warmth engulfed him, and vaguely, Allen recognized Crown Clown’s protective aura. A comfort even as the other Innocence tried to tear him limb from limb. For invading, for being a traitor too, for being the enemy. The white cowl tightened its embrace as it had when Skin had injured him, and the scorching heat dissipated under its protection.</p><p><em>But why protect me?</em> Allen didn’t understand. Why was his Innocence protecting him when Suman’s wanted so badly to destroy its accommodator? Because no one had died from Allen’s betrayal? It was only a matter of time.</p><p>Mana’s voice whispered in his ear, <em>‘Because you promised.’</em></p><p>Allen’s eyes slid open, and he stared around the emptiness in a daze. Because he promised to save the Akuma? His fingers twitched. No, that couldn’t be the promise. Some other promise then, one at the edge of his mind, locked away beyond reach.</p><p>He was on the cusp of blacking out when he saw it. It might have been an arm once, twisted by the Innocence into some other shape. He reached for it. <em>I want to save him.</em></p><p>The Innocence tried to force him out, but something—maybe Crown Clown, maybe the Noah inside him—refused to budge. Allen didn’t know nor care as his white-clad hand took the misshapen one. He raised a silver-tipped claw. Suman wanted to live badly enough that he sold out his side. He would lose an arm, but Allen had to believe he would choose life with his daughter over dying in one piece.</p><p><em>I want him to be happy,</em> he thought. Because if he could save Suman, maybe there was hope for himself.</p><p>Someone in the back of his mind scoffed, and dimly, he felt more than heard someone call him a fool. He ignored it as Innocence mixed with crackling darkness and shattered the arm and the Fallen one around him. Crown Clown vanished with a <em>snap</em>, pain jolted through his whole body from the clash of two polar opposites, and Allen was falling once more.</p>
<hr/><p>The first thing Allen was aware of was the smell of damp leaves and mud. The second was something soft and feathery hitting his face. He forced his eyes open and was greeted by the sight of Timcanpy in the filtered moonlight. Broken pieces of bamboo littered the forest floor around him as Allen struggled to sit up. His left arm was disconcertingly numb, but it responded enough that he could pry his fingers open to find a shining light, still pulsing, still angry, but in one piece and stopped for now. <em>Innocence.</em></p><p>The rest of him, too, felt wrong. His skin felt raw, like he’d been singed despite no sign of the damage the Innocence had done to him. Inside, too, was wrong, like the Innocence had hollowed out his insides. For the first time in a long time, Allen was alone. There wasn’t that presence just out of reach in his mind, nor the weak connection he felt with the rest of his family, even this far away.</p><p>A tear rolled down his cheek, and he scrubbed it away as he searched the clearing. His gaze found the still faintly glowing form of Suman. In a mixture of excitement and desperation, Allen hauled himself over, exclaiming, “You’re alive! I can’t believe it worked!”</p><p>But there was no response from the former apostle, not even when Allen tapped his shoulder. “Suman? Come on, say something.” This was wrong. <em>Suman</em> was wrong. “I know we haven’t met, but I’m Allen Walker. I’m an exorcist too.”</p><p>His voice was too loud, and it trembled slightly. “Lenalee’s worried about you. She’s probably crying right now. We can’t keep her waiting.”</p><p>He shook Suman’s shoulder, but the man’s head only lolled with the motion. Drool dripped down his chin. The man was alive, but there was no life left in him. Allen scrambled back from the specter of his future, dropping the Innocence in his rush to get away. In his panic, he didn’t hear the person creeping up behind him. He only noticed when his back hit the man’s shins.</p><p>“Wasn’t expecting to find you here, Allen.”</p><p>Allen spun to face Tyki, a mixture of relief and terror clawing its way up inside him. He hadn’t felt him approach. His link with the other Noah had always been tenuous, but now it was practically nonexistent.</p><p>Tyki squatted down. “You look like hell,” he said, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and offering it to Allen. “Don’t tell me you got involved in this whole mess.” When Allen didn’t move to take the piece of fabric, Tyki pocketed it again and stepped past toward Suman, or what was left of him. While he’d been staring up at Tyki, the former exorcist’s body had swollen and burst. Now nothing more than a bloodstain and a flock of Teez marked where he once sat.</p><p>Amber eyes scanned the clearing and landed on the discarded piece of Innocence. A jack-o-lantern grin curled his lips as he bent to destroy it.</p><p>“You knew.” Allen’s voice was so quiet, Tyki barely heard it.</p><p>Tyki’s hand paused mere inches from the Innocence that had fallen from Allen’s hand. “Knew what?”</p><p>“About the Fallen Ones. You all knew about them but never told me.” A feeling Allen couldn’t quite describe settled in the pit of his stomach. “That’s why you made Suman get that information instead of asking me for it.”</p><p>“Guilty as charged.”</p><p>Before he could take it, Allen snatched the piece of Innocence. The pure power it radiated burned his hand but left no marks. “Why?”</p><p>Tyki winced at the hurt and accusation in that single word. “The Earl didn’t want to worry you unnecessarily. You haven’t fallen yet, so we figure you’re fine if we don’t push you too much. Especially because that Innocence of yours was so stubborn about sticking around.” He held out his hand for the piece now clutched to Allen’s chest. “Don’t worry, we’ll be sure to destroy it if—"</p><p>He was too close. Crown Clown flared up, and Allen kept his claw between the two of them. Tyki sighed.</p><p>“The Earl won’t be too happy to know you’ve switched sides.”</p><p>“I haven’t switched sides,” Allen replied. “I just can’t let you have this.”</p><p>“Because you’re afraid you’ll fall.” It wasn’t a question.</p><p>Allen bit his lip and averted his eyes. Tyki sighed. “Guess you won’t like this next part either, but orders are orders.”</p><p>Tyki vanished into the ground, and Allen scrambled to his feet. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end as he searched the bamboo grove. Then, something slammed into his back and sent Suman’s Innocence flying to land a few feet away. Tyki pinned him to the forest floor with knees on his back and a hand pressing his face into the damp leaves. Allen flailed, but Tyki caught his darkened wrist, too.</p><p>“The Earl doesn’t want you running off to Japan with the others,” he explained. Dark energy crackled in his palm, and Allen let out a cry as his nerves went taut. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to destroy it. I’m just going to smash it up a little so you can’t tag along with them.”</p><p>Allen gritted his teeth and glared at his 'cousin.' Tyki just flashed a smile in return. “You can keep watching the Order for us like you have been.”</p><p><em>Crack</em>. A scream. Crown Clown billowed out and threw Tyki off, but the Noah landed lightly on his feet. He surveyed the damage done, and finding it satisfactory for their purpose, tipped his hat. “I wish you a speedy recovery.”</p><p>Allen curled into himself and held his injured arm close to his chest. Pain pulsed through his body in time with his heartbeat. It would be the ultimate irony if <em>this</em> was what tipped him over the edge into fully awakening and caused him to fall. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to steady his ragged breathing.</p><p>“Tim.” His breath caught. Speaking hurt. “Take that Innocence to the others. Don’t show them what happened.”</p><p>The golem hesitated, then opened his mouth. The video crackled with static, and the sound was nonexistent as Suman died, Tyki tackled Allen to the ground to destroy his Innocence, and Allen used Crown Clown to fight him off. More carefully curated recordings? The rasp of laughter hurt too. “Why are you helping me?” he asked as the golem swallowed the piece of Innocence sitting on the ground.</p><p>His only response was to pat Allen on the head with his tail before streaking off into the night.</p>
<hr/><p>Lenalee had taken the child to a nearby village for help, had watched as the fallen one shattered, had leapt into the air as two bodies plummeted to the earth below. She didn’t see where they landed, and no matter how hard she searched from the sky, at the speed her boots carried her, below was nothing more than a homogenous blob of forests and bamboo glades.</p><p><em>Where are they?</em> Panic swelled in her breast. Her dream replayed itself again and again. The Order destroyed, her friends dead or dying around her, Allen’s corpse particularly brutalized as it sank beneath darkened waves. She squeezed her eyes shut against the horrible visions welling up. Lenalee would find them. If they’d been hurt by their fall, she would take them to the Chinese branch that she knew to be nearby. Then they would part ways, Allen joining them to go to Japan while Suman was sent back to headquarters for trial.</p><p>She only hoped that he could be allowed to return to his family after the tribunal.</p><p>A glint of gold caught her eye, as did the crush of Akuma chasing after it. Lenalee launched herself and zigzagged through the monsters, destroying each with a devastating kick. The last she used as a springboard to reach the golem hurtling through the sky, catching him with both hands and hugging him close.</p><p>“Timcanpy, where’s Allen?”</p><p>The creature squirmed free of her grip and flew back the way he came.</p><p>A flash of light ahead spurred Lenalee and Timcanpy on, the little golem in particular. When they crashed through what sparse canopy above the bamboo grove, both stopped in their tracks. Allen was curled on his side, breathing labored but very much alive, his crumbling arm stretched before him. Over him hovered a sentinel of white feathers with a glinting silver mask seemingly eyeing the newcomers suspiciously. The apparition was pockmarked with holes, and when it extended its form to stare right in Lenalee’s face, she saw the mask tarnished and cracked as well.</p><p>Whatever it observed in her, it seemed to accept. The eyes curved into an almost warm expression, and it backed off. Lenalee took a cautious step forward, and when Crown Clown didn’t react, crossed the gap and knelt beside Allen. Crown Clown gave the dramatic bow of a performer and faded into smoke and feathers.</p><p>Lenalee would wonder about Crown Clown’s actions later. For now, she was more concerned about Allen. His arm was badly damaged and his face was scratched up from the fall, but his coat had successfully prevented anything more than bruising to the rest of his body. Stranger still, he was unconscious. Innocence didn’t act on its own usually, but here, Allen’s had not once but twice: back in Krory’s castle and now.</p><p>To Timcanpy, she asked, “What happened?” as she carefully rolled Allen onto his back to better survey his injuries.</p><p>The golem opened his mouth and showed her the same recording he’d played for Allen earlier. He also spat out the shard of Innocence Allen had entrusted him with, which Lenalee accepted and pocketed before returning her attention to Allen.</p><p><em>So a Noah tried to destroy Allen’s arm and failed?</em> But why? Allen wasn’t that strong of a fighter, often choosing to take Akuma by surprise rather than head on the way Kanda or Lavi did and able to do so thanks to his eye. Sure, Crown Clown was strong, well-balanced both in attack with Allen’s claw and defense with his mantle, but the Noah had defeated a <em>general</em>. Why would that man run? Unless…</p><p>A groan interrupted her thoughts. Allen shifted, a pained expression crossing his features as he curled back on his side in a fetal position. Lenalee stood. “We need help,” she told the golem. They weren’t far from the Chinese branch of the Black Order. If she could find the secret entrance, Lenalee could get Allen much-needed medical attention, but to do that, she would have to leave him alone.</p><p>Most of the Akuma had been destroyed already, if not by her than by the Fallen One’s rampage, but there were still plenty lurking about in search of the Innocence now under Lenalee’s protection. If they found Allen in this state…</p><p>Crown Clown reappeared and watched her as she deliberated. Allen was still unconscious, wasn’t he? Lenalee glanced down at his grimace to confirm. “How are you here?” she found herself asking the phantom.</p><p>The apparition tilted its head, and the eyeholes in the mask scrunched into something like the laughing theater mask. It then reached out the white-gloved hand to take her shoulder, spin her away, and give her a gentle nudge. As if to say, ‘I can handle things here, now go.’</p><p>She looked back over her shoulder, and Crown Clown practically radiated mirth as it made a shooing motion. The science section of the Black Order would have a field day investigating this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm going to try to work ahead again a little, so it might be a bit before you get another update. Thank you for reading, and I hope to see you again next chapter! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The smell of blood both human and Akuma hung thick in the air, and it made Allen want to gag. He covered his mouth with his sleeve as he made his way through the maze of dark streets and alleyways. He had to find him. That ass hole, running off on his own like that... Allen didn’t care that it was for ‘his protection’ or whatever. That idiot was going to get himself killed when he ought to be in hiding.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If Nea wasn’t dead by the time Allen found him, he’d kill that moron himself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But the faster he moved, the further away his goal felt. And then the cobblestone streets gave way to water, and with a splash, he was being pulled under. Into that same nothingness that had swallowed him whole within the Fallen One.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Desperate, he reached a hand toward the far-too-large moon just above the surface, but no one was there to pull him out this time. He was alone, caught in the middle of events he hardly understood. It was only a matter of time before he too disappeared.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As darkness encroached, a hand reached through the nothingness, but whose was it…?</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Allen’s eyes snapped open. His heart raced and he gasped for air. He was alive; he hadn’t fallen. Not yet anyway.</p><p>A tear rolled down his cheek as he sat up, and Allen scrubbed it away. His Innocence hand felt almost normal again, still a little stiff and numb, but… He frowned. It shouldn’t feel normal yet. Tyki had nearly destroyed it, and Allen couldn’t have been unconscious for more than half a day. Even with how quick it healed, his Innocence should have still been cracked and sore. Not that he could see it. Someone had bound it up tight in bandages.</p><p>“Oh good, you’re awake.”</p><p>The man who spoke was maybe a little shorter than Allen. Fine blond hair under a large hat topped his head, and he wore a jacket marking him as a member of the Black Order. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Fine.” Should he mention his arm? Would it be suspicious to ask why he couldn’t feel his fingers?</p><p>It turned out that he didn’t have to. “Your arm will probably be numb from the anesthesia for a few more hours. You’re lucky we had someone here who knows a thing or two about repairing parasitic types.”</p><p>“Oh,” was all he could think to say.</p><p>The member of the Black Order crossed the room and offered a hand, which Allen took. “I’m Bak Chan, head of the Asian Branch.”</p><p>“Allen Walker,” he replied. He glanced around the large stone room. If this was a hospital, it was the strangest one he’d ever seen. Not that Allen had been to very many in his lifetime, but he was pretty sure hospitals didn’t have giant stone pillars or the hum of magic all around.</p><p>The Asian branch then. The Millennium Earl had been searching for it for quite some time, but thanks to its guardian and centuries of magic, it had been rendered near invisible. If he could pass its location on to the Earl…</p><p>Fear gripped him. If he told the Earl, would he fall? Why hadn’t he already? Because of his promise to the curse that wore his father’s death mask?</p><p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Allen,” said Bak, releasing the trembling hand. “Once you're feeling up to it, we will be sending you back to Headquarters.”</p><p>Headquarters? “What about finding Cross?”</p><p>“The others will go on without you. Lenalee just left with Timcanpy and Miss Lotto to return to the ship.”</p><p>Allen scrambled out of bed. Hang his orders from the Earl. He needed to stick with them and find Cross before the Noah transformation started again. Being sent to Headquarters was the <em>last</em> thing he wanted.</p><p>Spots dotted his vision, and Bak was quick to sit him on the bed. “Careful. You’ve been unconscious almost fourteen hours. Here.” The director pressed a steamed bun into Allen’s hands. “Eat that, and we’ll talk.”</p><p>In less than a second, Allen wolfed the bun down. Thankfully, another man—Bak’s assistant Wong—was ready with a trolley stacked high with more bamboo steamer baskets. These he ate more slowly (well, relatively so) as Bak consulted a clipboard.</p><p>Much of it was medical mumbo-jumbo that Allen only half-paid attention to. He didn’t need the fancy wording to know that he was banged up from his fall after trying to save Suman, nor would it answer why he still had the strangely empty feeling left by Nea’s absence. It wasn’t until Bak began commenting on Crown Clown that he listened more closely.</p><p>“Komui said over the phone that your Innocence heals itself. I’d hate to see what it looked like right after the Noah attacked,” he said conversationally as he flipped through the pages of the report. “By the time Fo and Wong brought you back here, most of the internal damage had already repaired.”</p><p>“Internal?” repeated Allen, suddenly interested.</p><p>Bak detached a page and held it out for Allen. A diagram with small print depicted the damage he described. “It was almost like something had hollowed out your arm. The Innocence regenerated about half of its mass by the time we got you here, and our scientists were able to repair the rest of the damage.”</p><p>Hesitantly, he asked, “Is that… um… strange?”</p><p>“Strange is how it acted when Lenalee found you,” Bak replied, holding his chin in thought. “According to her, the cowl part of Crown Clown had activated on its own while you were unconscious and was acting independently of you.”</p><p>Allen nearly choked on his meat bun. Wong slapped his back a few times, and when he could manage it, he choked out, “<em>What?</em>”</p><p>“As such,” continued the branch director, “you’ll be heading back to Headquarters. There’s the distinct possibility that you have the Heart, but we can’t be sure until Hevlaska takes a look.”</p><p>That, Allen couldn’t let happen. If he really did have the Heart, they’d never let him leave, and even if that wasn’t the case, whoever Hevlaska was might notice he wasn’t like the other accommodators and they would lock him up. At least he still had the Ark to escape with if need be, but he’d like to keep that in his back pocket.</p><p>“Wouldn’t I know if I had the Heart?” he asked instead.</p><p>“We’re not sure. Truth be told, we don’t know if Hevlaska would be able to recognize it either. We just know that the Heart exists, and if the Noah clan destroys it, the Earl will win.”</p><p><em>You’ll lose no matter what.</em> The thought came unbidden and startled Allen. It wasn’t Nea’s—the Noah part of him was still unnervingly absent—but had similarly bubbled up from nowhere with no context.</p><p>Wong peered down at him nervously. “Are you all right?”</p><p>Allen did his best to reassure them, himself included. “I’m fine. Just a little surprised. I didn’t know Crown Clown did… weird stuff like that.” It had invoked any number of times on its own, but he’d always assumed it was instinct kicking in, that he was the one doing it, not the Innocence. The Earl thought so too, else he’d have insisted on destroying it once and for all himself.</p><p>He crammed another steamed bun in his mouth while Bak went over the details of their journey back to Headquarters. The first leg would start in Shanghai, giving Allen an idea.</p><p>“Would I be able to wish the others a safe trip?” he interrupted. He feigned an embarrassed laugh when the pair looked at him in confusion. “I kind of feel bad, leaving without saying goodbye. If it’s not too much trouble…”</p><p>Bak and Wong exchanged glances. “It shouldn’t be a problem, though they’ll be leaving as soon as the ship is fixed.”</p><p>So he had a few days—</p><p>“If you hurry, you might be able to catch them before they set sail.”</p><p>Wait, what? Allen nearly choked on another bun. “But the Akuma busted up the ship, didn’t they?” He hadn’t seen it, but it was a safe assumption considering the chaos.</p><p>“We sent Miss Lotto with Lenalee to speed things along.” Bak consulted his watch. “They’ll likely need to replace any damaged supplies, so it shouldn’t be a problem to get you there in time if you hurry.”</p>
<hr/><p>It turned out, there was no need for haste. For reasons Allen could only guess at, Lavi and one of the sailors were fishing Miranda out of the sea while the others looked on in bemusement. It was all he could do to stifle the laughter as she begged them to let her drown. Some things just didn’t change no matter what colors she wore.</p><p>“Allen!” Lenalee was the first to notice him and Wong and hurried toward them. “What are you doing here? I thought you were being sent to Headquarters.”</p><p>“I couldn’t just leave without saying goodbye. And thanks. Director Bak said you were the one who found me.”</p><p>A hint of pink tinged her cheeks as Lenalee looked away. “Well, what are friends for?”</p><p>And now Allen was embarrassed. Road would have teased and said he owed her one. “Well, that was it, so… Um, stay safe I guess.”</p><p>“Oooo, does Komui know you’re flirting with Lenalady?” Lavi jumped in.</p><p>“I’m not flirting!” squawked Allen in protest.</p><p>“Looks like flirting to me. You’re blushing, ‘Sprout.”</p><p>A scowl to rival Kanda’s. “Ugh, I’m not going to miss you at <em>all</em>.” Though if his idea worked, he wouldn’t be missing any of them.</p><p>This was met with a big smile. “That’s what you say <em>now,</em>” he teased right back. Then, shifting focus, “Time for us to head out Lena.”</p><p>As they walked up the gangplank, though, Lavi cast a suspicious glance back. This couldn’t have just been a farewell. Allen hadn’t struck Lavi as the sentimental type, and with the other questions still swirling about their companion…</p><p>But when the anchor was raised and still Allen stood on the dock, left arm in a sling and waving with his lightly banded right, Lavi began to wonder. Maybe they’d grown on the ‘Sprout and he really had just wanted to just see them off.</p><p>“Lavi!” called Lenalee. “Miranda has new uniforms for us below deck.”</p><p>“Coming!” He spared one last glance for the pair still on the dock, then turned.</p><p>Wong’s shouts rang out, and just in time, Lavi looked back to see white strips of fabric affix themselves to the railing. Moments later, Allen was hauling himself up and over, arm no longer in its sling. "What the...?"</p><p>Again, Lenalee called Lavi’s name, this time stepping out on deck to grab him herself. She stopped short when she saw their stowaway. Much like Lavi, it took a minute before she could react, and in her case, it was to rush past them both to watch the dock where Wong waved at them in a panic.</p><p>She rounded on Allen. “Go back right now!”</p><p>When he didn’t so much as reactivate his Innocence to obey her order, she invoked her own. “I’ll take you back myself if I have to,” she warned him.</p><p>Lenalee meant it too. Allen could see it plain as day on her face. “I want to see this through to the end with everyone.”</p><p>“But you’re hurt!”</p><p>“Not that bad,” he replied as he peeled the plaster bandage from his face, “and Miranda’s Innocence already took them away.” The part of him that was <em>Nea</em> was still quiet, but he hadn’t expected the Innocence to fix Noah problems.</p><p>Her voice dropped, “And if you have the Heart?”</p><p>“There’s no way I have it.”</p><p>“How would you know?” Lenalee demanded. “Hevlaska hasn’t looked at it, so we have no idea!”</p><p>For one thing, he was of the Noah clan, and while he still had no idea how he ended up an apostle of the Innocence as well, the chances of him having the Heart on top of that was infinitesimally small. What he said instead was, “If it was the Heart, wouldn’t your Innocence have reacted when that Noah tried to destroy it?”</p><p>Lavi and Lenalee exchanged glances. After a tense moment, Lenalee let out a resigned sigh. “You’ll get in a lot of trouble for disobeying orders.”</p><p>“I can handle that.” He’d be in a lot more trouble if the Black Order discovered who he really was, after all.</p><p>The trio headed down into the captain’s quarters of the ship, where Bookman and Krory had already changed into new uniforms. Laid out on the table were two more sets obviously meant for Lavi and Lenalee. A third Miranda held in her hands, and she dithered over what to do about it.</p><p>“Oh, I ought to have left it for Allen at the Chinese branch,” she was saying a little tearfully to Krory. “Now they’ll have to make him a new uniform once he arrives at Headquarters. Poor Johnny, he worked so hard and now it’s all my fault that his effort’s going to waste.”</p><p>“Or,” suggested Allen, “you could just give it to me now.”</p><p>She snapped to attention, eyes wide as could be as she took in the sight of Allen in borrowed clothes. Her first reaction was to drop the uniform; the next, to bolt toward the window. “I’m sooorrrrryyyyyyy!” she wailed. “Director Bak asked you to get the uniform and you got stuck on the ship all because of meeeeeee!” And here Lavi had accused <em>him</em> of thin logic.</p><p>Lenalee snagged her elbow before the woman could throw open the window and jump. “Miranda! It’s all right. Allen snuck on board without telling anyone. You did nothing wrong.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t call it ‘sneaking’ exactly,” Allen pointed out as he picked up the dropped uniform. It was certainly different this time around, with far more zippers and sleeves that ended in gloves rather than having them come separate. Lighter too, and more flexible.</p><p>Lavi, too, scrutinized his new coat. “Why’d you hop on board, anyway?”</p><p>“Like I said, I want to—"</p><p>“<em>Why</em> though?” he interrupted. “Why are you so determined to find Cross?”</p><p>The junior Bookman’s eye gleamed with suspicion. Allen gulped. “I owe him one for knocking me out with that hammer,” he lied. “I had a lump for weeks, and dragging him back to Headquarters is—”</p><p>“And come to think of it,” Lavi said, “why didn’t that Noah destroy your arm like he did General Yeeger’s Innocence? Or kill you? Crown Clown’s strong, but not that strong.”</p><p>He did his best at nonchalance as he zipped up his new coat. “What are you getting at?”</p><p>“I think,” said the Bookman’s apprentice, “that you’re trying to pull a fast one. What I can’t figure out is why the Innocence—”</p><p>“Enough.” Bookman stepped between them, and despite his small stature, he still somehow seemed to tower over the pair. He reached up, grabbed both teenagers by the ear, and dragged them out of the captain’s quarters and into one of the currently empty cabins. “Calm yourselves,” the old man said, “and sort this out without involving the others.”</p><p>“Why should I, you old panda?!” snapped Lavi. “What I said was true!”</p><p>Bookman whacked Lavi hard across the back of the head, and Allen winced in in sympathy. “Do you think you’re an apostle of God?” He grasped the front of his apprentice’s shirt. “You’re destined to be the next Bookman, nothing else. Do not be drawn into any war. Remember that we cooperate with the Black Order only for the purposes of keeping records.”</p><p>It was a lecture Allen had heard… <em>Wait, when have I heard that before…?</em> Maybe Nea’s memories were starting to come back after all.</p><p>Bookman turned to Allen. “As for you,” he said, voice perfectly level, “I want the truth. Who are you really, and why have you joined us on this expedition? This is for our records, and I will not share it with the others.”</p><p>Lavi’s eye widened, and Allen took a hesitant step back. He gaped at the man, tried to buy time as he wracked his brain for a good excuse, but just as he opened his mouth, Bookman held up a hand.</p><p>“You know as well as I do that I can and will catch you in a lie. The truth, ‘Allen Walker.’”</p><p>What was he supposed to tell them? ‘Well, actually, my name’s Allen, no last name, and I’m the adopted son of the Millennium Earl’? He could just picture how <em>that</em> would go over.</p><p>After a full minute of silence, Bookman nodded to himself as if this were all the confirmation he needed. “Very well. Shall I tell you what I’ve pieced together, and you correct me if I am wrong?</p><p>“You are somehow connected to the Fourteenth Noah, Nea D. Campbell. The reason that your recent run-in with the Noah didn’t result in your demise is because you are playing the double-agent. They attempted and failed to destroy your Innocence on purpose as a ruse so that any concerns as to your identity would be assuaged.”</p><p>Bookman watched carefully as he asked, “Have I missed anything?”</p><p>Lavi goggled at his master, while Allen took a shaky breath. “How long have you known?” he asked.</p><p>“I’ve had my doubts from the beginning,” replied the old man. “There were parts in your story that didn’t add up.”</p><p>And here he thought he’d been doing pretty well pulling the wool over everyone’s eyes. <em>Guess Nea was right. Nothing gets past a Bookman.</em> Should he deny the charges? But looking at Bookman, he knew the man would keep his word. The others wouldn’t learn anything about it. The only question was if Lavi would, but after the chewing out he’d received…</p><p>Decision made, Allen squared his shoulders. “You were a little off the mark,” he said. “I <em>am</em> the Fourteenth and I was sent to spy for the Earl, but what happened yesterday, with…” he faltered, wondering how much he should say, “with my family… That wasn’t to trick the Order. The Millennium Earl didn’t want me following you to Japan.”</p><p>“Wait, so you’re not supposed to be here?” asked Lavi incredulously. Allen nodded. “Then why <em>are</em> you here?”</p><p>“You want to find and speak with Cross Marian,” Bookman surmised, “before he returns to the Order.”</p><p>Before Allen could reply, a knock sounded at the door and Lenalee’s voice, hesitant, came through, “Um… Is everything okay?”</p><p>Bookman crossed the room. “Everything is fine,” he assured her once he’d answered the door. “These two idiots just needed to come to an understanding before they drove the entire ship to madness.” He sent a pointed look to the pair.</p><p>Lavi threw an arm around Allen’s shoulders. “Kinda nice, not being the only one chewed out by the Ol’ Panda for once.” As if Bookman <em>hadn’t</em> just revealed Allen to be their enemy.</p><p>Lenalee looked relieved to see them getting along again. “Try not to fight too much. Anita told us if the wind stays favorable, it should take us five more days to reach Japan, and I’d hate to see you two at odds the whole time.”</p><p>“No worries.” He gave a cheery wave. But once she was gone, the easygoing smile disappeared. “You hurt Lena,” he said under his breath, “and I’ll kick your ass.”</p><p>Allen ducked out of Lavi’s no-longer-friendly hold. “Wasn’t planning on it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I can't believe it. I've hit 100 kudos! Thank you so much everyone! It means so much to me that so many people enjoy this fic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This wasn’t at all what Lavi had expected. Allen, a Noah and Apostle all rolled into one. Cursed after having created an Akuma and determined to save as many as he could from their fate. An enemy of humanity, and yet here he was, fighting alongside them and saving them from Akuma the whole mission. He was one big contradiction, and Lavi couldn’t make sense of him. Even now, he was below decks playing cards and laughing with the humans he should despise.</p><p><em>What’s real with that guy,</em> Lavi thought, staring out at the open water, <em>and what’s the act?</em> And why did he care, anyway? Allen wasn’t <em>his</em> enemy, nor his comrade. Lavi didn’t have comrades nor enemies. He was just playing the part of an exorcist for the Bookmen’s records. In that, he and Allen were a lot alike.</p><p>The door leading below deck opened, and a white-haired head poked out. “Oh! There you are. I was wondering where you were brooding.”</p><p>Lavi turned back to the waves. “I’m not brooding. Just got a lot to think about.”</p><p>“Well, you can think with a drink.” Allen thrust a mug of coffee in his face. “Lenalee sent me up. I think she thinks we’re still fighting.”</p><p>“We are, aren’t we?”</p><p>Allen shrugged and sipped at his own mug. “I’ve got nothing against you. Any of you, really.”</p><p>“You’re a Noah,” Lavi pointed out. “That means you want us destroyed.”</p><p>Another shrug. “Not really. I…” He sighed and leaned his back against the railing. “You can’t choose your family, you know? I don’t like… well, really any of what they’re doing. Creating Akuma, killing humans… it rubs me the wrong way. Always has.”</p><p>“But you stuck around.”</p><p>“They’re <em>family</em>,” Allen repeated, “and I have kind of a screwed-up sense of right and wrong. I’m not a good person. If I had to, I wouldn’t hesitate to kill someone, and you’ve seen how much I cheat at cards.”</p><p>“I think those are on opposite ends of the morally-wrong spectrum.”</p><p>“I’ve robbed people blind,” he replied with a cheeky grin. “Most of them deserved it though.”</p><p>“I’ll take your word for it.” Lavi frowned down at the lukewarm coffee in his hand. “This isn’t poisoned, is it?”</p><p>Allen looked both affronted and horrified at the same time. “And waste food?! That’s an insult to food everywhere!”</p><p>“Wouldn’t be a waste if killing me was your goal,” Lavi replied, holding back the chuckle.</p><p>Still offended, Allen scoffed, an accent creeping in on the edges, “I wouldn’t poison anybody anyway. Crap way to go. If I wanted to off you, I’d do it to your face.”</p><p>“Well <em>that’s</em> comforting.” Lavi tested the coffee. Lenalee must have made it for him, with just the right amount of cream and sugar. He took another swig, then asked, “What’s your story, anyway?”</p><p>Allen set his empty mug down on the deck. “Pretty much what I told you guys already. Had this arm long as I can remember, got picked up by a traveling clown, and turned him into an Akuma.”</p><p>“But how’d you end up with the Noah? You don’t seem…” Lavi considered how to tactfully put it, “Noah-y enough.”</p><p>“Have you met many Noah?”</p><p>“Well… no. But I’ve seen some of the records Gramps has on ‘em and the reports from the Order.”</p><p>Allen mulled this over as he watched the clouds above them drift by. Rain was on the horizon, it seemed. “It’s not really that interesting. The Earl recognized me after everything happened, and that’s pretty much it.”</p><p>Lavi frowned. “Then why not bust your arm up from the get-go?”</p><p>“Believe me, they tried,” replied Allen with a grimace. “They just couldn’t manage it for some reason. Guess Crown Clown’s stubborn like that.”</p><p>This earned a raised eyebrow. “You sure it’s not the Heart? Between it acting on its own and literally not breaking—”</p><p>“Can’t be. There’s no way I’d get saddled with that too.” Allen stood straighter and stretched. “Let’s head back in. It’s getting—”</p><p>His eye activated, and as had become a common refrain, he yanked Lavi away from the railing with a shout of, “Watch out!”</p><p>It came in like a missile, the lanky, winged frame of the Level Three. Even with Crown Clown’s protective cape, the two were thrown with enough force into the mast to bruise a few ribs. The wood splintered under the strain, and down went the rigging and the sailors who had been adjusting the sails.</p><p>“Title,” the monster said, holding up his hands to frame the image of Allen and Lavi, both winded from the blow, “‘Why are you here?’”</p><p>Lavi retrieved his hammer and made it grow with a flourish. “Friend of yours?”</p><p>“Hell no.” Allen leapt forward, but in the blink of an eye, the Akuma had caught his wrist and flung him into the air. If not for latching on to the recovering mast with Crown Clown, he would have crashed a mile out to sea.</p><p>While the Akuma was distracted, Lavi swung his hammer into its skull for a direct hit with his pillar of fire. He might as well have thrown his mug at it for all the good it did.</p><p>The monster lifted a fist. “Title,” it said, “‘Why do you keep recovering?’” Then, despite the weight, it knocked the hammer away.</p><p>The force wrenched Lavi’s arm, and he too was sent flying. Unlike Allen, the sail was there to catch him and slightly cushion the impact. Before he could recover, the Akuma was on him again, this time calling out for all to hear, “Title, ‘The Crushed Skull!’”</p><p>Its fist never connected. Bookman’s Innocence had stopped him mere inches from where Lavi’s face once was. The teen in question had been pulled to safety courtesy of Crown Clown. Bookman spared his apprentice but a glance before dragging the Akuma back, covered head to toe in needles and looking like a human-shaped sea urchin.</p><p>“Let me go!” Lavi snapped at Allen.</p><p>He did so slowly, searching the sky all the while. They were too high for his eye to tell him exactly where they were nor how many, but scanning the sky, he could almost feel them at a visceral level. “There are more above the clouds. Why aren’t they attacking?”</p><p>The Akuma broke free of Bookman’s hold. “Hell if I know!” Already Lavi was rocketing away on his hammer after the monster and his master.</p><p>Lenalee and Anita were at Allen’s side in an instant. “What’s going on?”</p><p>“Akuma, not sure how many. The Level Three took Bookman.” Allen pointed to the specks in the sky vanishing into the cloud cover.</p><p>Before he’d finished his report, Anita had rushed away to alert the crew. Orders were relayed to prepare for battle.</p><p>In a flash, Lenalee’s boots activated. Allen grabbed her wrist. “You’ll get yourself killed if you just go after it! I’ll—”</p><p>“You can’t fight in the air or over water like I can,” she said. “Stay here and protect everyone. I’ll do what I can.”</p><p>He hesitated, then Allen’s hand dropped. “Just make sure you come back in one piece.”</p><p>Lenalee nodded. “Make sure there’s a ship for me to come back to,” she replied confidently. With that, she was off, soaring toward their foe.</p><p>A torrent of bullets rained down on them. Crown Clown’s mantle shot in all directions, shielding as many people as Allen could. But he couldn’t save everyone. Cries of pain rang out, and Allen cringed. So many dead and dying, though you wouldn’t know looking at them.</p><p>“If you weren’t hit,” Allen shouted over the chaos, “get below deck where it’s safe!”</p><p>Anita echoed his order as she pushed Crown Clown’s mantle away. She called for them to go into the engine room even as she took the wheel with Mahoja. Allen leapt to their defense, swatting away a stray missile.</p><p>“You should take your own advice,” he said.</p><p>“The ship needs her captain.”</p><p>“And your crew will need you more once all this is over. Get below deck. Mahoja and I can—”</p><p>Anita paled, and she pressed a hand to her mouth. Tear-filled eyes fell on her faithful companion, who remained stony faced as she fought with the wheel. “No… you…”</p><p>“I was hit in the first volley,” she said. Her expression softened. “Mistress, get below decks. You want to see Cross and give him a piece of your mind, don’t you?”</p><p>Allen wasn’t sure what happened to either of them after that. He leapt back into the fray, though there wasn’t much he could do other than blocking the hail of gunfire. Lavi was the only one with truly ranged attacks in his stamps, and with their cloud camouflage, the Akuma were impossible to hit. The Bookman’s apprentice took out a handful with his Heaven’s Stamp, but still more lurked to return fire.</p><p>All he was good for was defending the dead and dying. He hated it. His curse hated it. It throbbed, egging him on to save them. “I know,” he ground out at it. “I’m trying.”</p><p>The ship lurched suddenly, throwing everyone off balance. Allen shot strips of white to catch a few sailors before they fell into the watery depths below. Then, just as suddenly, the ship righted itself. Allen pulled everyone to safety, frowning at the one speck that had appeared in his vision.</p><p>An Akuma was below the ship, up against the hull. He glanced back at where Lavi was up to something with Krory, wielding a stamp Allen had yet to witness. They had this under control. Best to do what he could.</p><p>Allen dove off the side. Hitting the water was like slamming into ice, and even with Crown Clown tightening its hold around him, it knocked the air from his lungs. He broke the surface, gasping for breath, already shivering. Another deep breath, and down he went again. The mask settled over his eyes, keeping the salt out so he could see as he swam lower and lower to the boat’s underside.</p><p>The Akuma’s soul was… quiet. Peaceful, almost, and the golden creature it was attached to acknowledged Allen’s presence with a friendly nod. “Here to help, little Noah?” it asked cheerfully. Unlike Allen, it didn’t need air to function. The water suited it just fine. “Didn’t know exorcists could breathe underwater.”</p><p>Allen’s lungs screamed for oxygen. The Akuma seemed to smile. “Go back up. I can handle things down here just fine. Cross sent me.”</p><p>He hesitated, but if he waited any longer, Allen knew he couldn’t make it back to the surface. He would just have to trust this anomaly for now.</p><p>By the time Allen’s head broke above the waves, the clouds were gone and revealed all the Akuma vanquished. The dead sailors were at the railing, pointing, as a light on the horizon. The dot for the Akuma below zipped across his vision toward the dying light.</p><p>He clambered up the side, asking, “What’s happened?”</p><p>“Krorykins took out the Akuma.” Even with Miranda’s time powers, Lavi looked ragged. “What about you? Why’d you dive in?”</p><p>“There was a weird Akuma,” he explained, tapping his scarred cheek. “It said Cross sent it.”</p><p>“And you didn’t destroy it?” asked Lavi skeptically.</p><p>“It was keeping the ship from sinking. I think it was telling the truth.”</p><p>“Then where is it now?”</p><p>Allen gestured toward where the light had been moments before. “It went that way.”</p><p>The junior Bookman paled and staggered to his feet. “You don’t think it’s after Lenalee, do you?!”</p><p>He gave a shrug. “Like I said—”</p><p>Lavi climbed onto the hilt of his hammer. “I’m going after her.”</p><p>The crew disagreed. A half-dozen sailors piled onto Lavi, yelling for him to stop. Miranda, too, threw herself at him. “Lavi! Stop! You’re hurt—”</p><p>“Don’t worry about me.”</p><p>“At least let us bandage where you might have been injured!”</p><p>He rounded on Miranda. “That’s not important! Don’t you care about Lenalee? She’s your friend and comrade, isn’t she?!”</p><p>Allen took Lavi’s wrist. “No one said she wasn’t. Now either let us patch you up or I’ll knock you out and go after them myself.” To punctuate the point, he pressed a little unformed magic against Lavi’s skin in warning, just enough that he could feel the sting.</p><p>Lavi grimaced but dismounted his hammer.</p><p>They did what they could before sending him on his way. Allen watched until Lavi was out of sight, then collapsed with a thump on a step beside a withdrawn Anita. “How many?” he asked, knowing what she was thinking about.</p><p>She leaned her forehead onto her hands, and the curtain of hair obscured her features. “There were eight with me in the engine room,” she said. Her voice shook and was thick with unshed tears. “There might be more that ignored my orders to get to safety below deck, but…”</p><p>“I’m sorry. I should have done more to—”</p><p>An arm wrapped around his shoulder and pulled him close to her in a hug that made his face hot. “Don’t blame yourself. It’s thanks to you that so many did survive. Nobody on this ship expected to get home safely,” she said. “There are no regrets. Only...” she trailed off, and the arms around him tightened. “I should have—”</p><p>“You did what you could. More than anyone could have expected of you, given the circumstances.”</p><p>He didn’t shrug off her arms as she held him all the more tightly. “But Mahoja—”</p><p>“She’s still here,” he said. “Do you really want to use the time you could spend at her side mourning her with me?”</p><p>A small chuckle as she wiped her eyes with the heel of her hand. “You’re right.” When her hand dropped, she forced a smile. “Thank you, Allen.” She kissed his cheek, turning Allen’s whole face the same shade as a tomato, then went to find Mahoja.</p><p>He sat in stunned silence for a few minutes hand pressed over the place she’d kissed. What… was that… supposed to be? Something snorted in the back of his mind, and he had the distinct impression of someone calling him a kid.</p><p>A chorus of shouts rang out then, and Allen was on his feet. Lavi had returned with the strange Akuma and a giant glowing crystal in tow. “What is that…?” He stopped by Bookman’s side, and Allen felt the pulsating current that rolled off the Innocence. Within it, he could just make out Lenalee’s unconscious form.</p><p>Anita, too, spotted her and rushed forward. “Lenalee!” She only made it a few steps before pain flitted across her features and she collapsed, gripping her head with a cry. “Head… hurts… A song…”</p><p>Allen dropped to her side to help her, and he heard it too. It didn’t hurt him the way it did Anita, but it wormed its way into him, permeating every fiber of his being. A song he knew deep down, though neither he nor Nea had heard it before, in a language long since lost to this world. And yet… Somehow, they knew it sang of conquest and war, plague and famine. And despite that, it was also achingly beautiful, enough to bring a tear to his eye.</p><p>He wiped it away as he helped Anita up and found blood smeared on his hand. His curse was resonating with Lenalee’s Innocence, but why?</p><p>“Maybe it’s the Great Heart,” suggested the modified Akuma, only to receive a hammer to the face for its suggestion. “I wouldn’t steal it! I’m on your side!”</p><p>That did nothing to persuade Lavi, who still kept it at arm’s length with his hammer. “And I’m supposed to trust you? A message from General Cross, delivered by an Akuma?”</p><p>“I told you! He modified me.”</p><p>“Stand down, Lavi,” ordered Bookman. “General Cross is the only man in the world who can alter an Akuma.” The old man’s gaze drifted briefly to Allen, likely considering whether he could as well though he didn’t say so. “Of course, not even the Black Order knows about this. Only I do.”</p><p>Quietly, Nea scoffed at this, but Allen ignored the thought that wasn’t his. To think he’d missed having these memories occasionally pressing up against his own. “If Tim trusts it,” he said, keeping his distance from the monolith of Lenalee’s Innocence, “then it’s probably telling the truth. Besides, it kept the ship afloat during the fight.”</p><p>The Akuma pouted. Actually pouted. “How mean, calling me an it!”</p><p>“Well, you haven’t given us a name or anything, so…”</p><p>It harrumphed and crossed its arms. “Guess it doesn’t matter. I’m gonna vamoose as soon as I deliver Cross’s message, so listen up! Cross is alive. He’s in Japan working his way toward Edo in order to carry out his mission.”</p><p>Why did this make Allen think of that favor he’d asked for? “He’s not there yet?”</p><p>“He’s close, but he can’t continue.”</p><p>Lavi asked the Akuma, “What’s in Edo?”</p><p>“The Ark is there. The big Ark.” Bookman’s eyes widened almost imperceptibly at this news. “It’s a factory for manufacturing Akuma. General Cross’s mission is to destroy it.”</p><p>Three of the four exorcists present reacted with surprise to the news Cross was actually working. Allen, meanwhile, winced at the irritation roiling in the back of his head. He played it off as his curse reacting to Lenalee’s Innocence by turning away to rub his eye.</p><p>“He has encountered greater obstacles than he expected,” continued the Akuma. “He’s unable to go on. But when he heard you were dispatched to protect him, he sent me to give you a message.”</p><p>Relief was plain as day on Lavi’s face. “He must’ve heard he’s a candidate for the Heart and sent you to ask us for help, right?”</p><p>“Wrong! I was told to warn you and send you back home. You’ll only slow him down. Well,” it grinned at Allen, “except you. He said he knows how to deal with your sorry butt.”</p><p>Allen had a biting retort ready, but something distracted him. Or more accurately, a lack of something.</p><p>The Innocence’s song had ceased. A flash of light not unlike the pillar that had lit the night sky not long before blinded everyone, and when it faded, Lenalee was left lying prone on the deck. The smell of charred fabric and hair filled the air, but aside from the bruises left by the Level Three and a strange pattern crawling up her legs, her skin wasn’t even singed.</p><p>Lavi rushed to her side. “Lenalee!”</p><p>The girl’s hand twitched, and from her unclenching fist rolled a silver hair tie. Allen bent to pick it up, then knelt next to their comrade. Dazed, she looked between Lavi and Allen, then tears overflowed. “Am I… still in this world? Am I?”</p><p>Allen pressed the cool metal of the ornament into her palm and closed her fingers around it. “I hope so. Otherwise, we’re all in trouble.”</p><p>Lavi snorted and cradled the now laughing and crying Lenalee closer even as tears threatened him too. “You’re both crazy,” he said. “Certifiably insane.”</p>
<hr/><p>‘Chomesuke’ as Lavi dubbed their new Akuma friend was an unexpected boon. It drove their ship along at maximum speed, cutting their expected travel time in half. Allen couldn’t help but wonder if it would be enough for either the ship or Chomesuke. It was subtle, but the calm that Cross had cast over the soul was slowly but surely evaporating.</p><p>He tried to ask the Akuma what that meant, but it shrugged. “Can’t see my soul like you can, but Cross rigged it so I’ll self-destruct when the desire to kill overwhelms me. Maybe that’s what you’re seeing.”</p><p>“Let me know when that happens, and I’ll destroy you first.”</p><p>The Akuma giggled. “Wow, Cross was right. You <em>are</em> a pretty soft touch for an exorcist.”</p><p>Lavi leaned out the other side of the window. “You wouldn’t know it looking at him,” he said with a laugh. Lenalee and Miranda shared the loveseat behind them, so he was in ‘best friend’ mode. “He likes to act all tough, but he’s got a pretty big heart.”</p><p>The compliment, even this insincere one meant for Lenalee’s benefit, took Allen by surprise. “I wouldn’t say <em>that</em>.”</p><p>“I would,” piped up Miranda.</p><p>If only she knew he had been lying to them this whole time. The more they said things like that, the more the guilt gnawed at him. Maybe Lavi was doing that on purpose just to needle him.</p><p>He decided not to focus on that for now. “How are you holding up, Miranda? Do you think you can keep this up until we reach Japan?”</p><p>The woman was looking run down, but it was hard to separate what was Innocence-induced exhaustion from her normal appearance. She’d always had dark circles under her eyes and sallow cheeks, but they seemed worse than ever. There was also the sheen of sweat dotting her brow that didn’t seem to go away no matter how many times she dabbed at it with her handkerchief.</p><p>“It… might be difficult,” she admitted, “but I’ll do my best. Anita said we should be arriving in two more days if Chomesuke keeps helping, yes?”</p><p>“Sooner, if I have anything to say about it!” called the Akuma as the ship lurched forward with greater speed.</p>
<hr/><p>It was early the next morning when land came into view. No port in sight, just a small fishing village abandoned for decades, judging by the decay and overgrowth. They anchored as close as they dared to the coast.</p><p>“I told the rest of the crew they didn’t have to see you off,” Anita explained when only a handful of crewmembers stood at her side. “I thought they should enjoy their last moments.” Her eyes were red from crying but dry for now.</p><p>Tears welled in Lenalee’s eyes. “You mean… you’re the only survivors?”</p><p>“It’s all right.” Anita cupped Lenalee’s cheek, then turned to comfort a silently weeping Miranda. “We all became supporters of the Order because our families were murdered by Akuma. Only our desire for revenge kept us going this long. No one…” her voice faltered, but she pressed on, “has any regrets.”</p><p>“When you said you were going to Edo,” said Mahoja, her voice steadier than her companion’s, “it made us happy to know that we’d helped make it possible for you to continue your journey.”</p><p>A crackle from the loudspeaker startled them, and then, “Win exorcists!”</p><p>“For all of us!” came another voice.</p><p>Some static as the microphone was passed. “Don’t give up!”</p><p>The crew… was wishing them well? Even though they couldn’t be saved? Allen turned up the high collar of his coat to hide his watering eyes. From beside him, he heard Lavi say to Bookman, “Old man, this is really hard.”</p><p>Chomesuke hefted the boat over its shoulder, and after a final farewell, the Akuma whisked the survivors to shore. Anita’s hand slipped from Mahoja’s, but she kept it out to her friend until time had caught up with the ship and it sank beneath the waves. The tears were back for all of them, but Allen stubbornly wiped his away. He had no right to cry for these people when it was his side that caused such pain.</p><p><em>But are they ‘your side’?</em> whispered that little voice. <em>They don’t have to be.</em></p><p>No, they didn’t. He could choose to keep fighting alongside the Black Order and the exorcists, but that didn’t feel right either. Allen was still a Noah, still an enemy of the Innocence as much as its wielder.</p><p>Though as Chomesuke set the boat down on the rocky shore, Allen knew at least one thing he could do to make it up to their fallen friends.</p><p>There had been some debate on how best to handle the survivors of Anita’s crew. Such a large group was bound to attract attention. They couldn’t all travel together, but to leave the survivors alone would mean certain death, and someone had to help Lenalee if an Akuma attacked. The others would be engaged with the enemy and couldn’t carry her or help her run or hide. Anita and her crew had decided those in the best shape should go with the exorcists, and the rest would stay in hiding wherever they landed.</p><p>That plan hadn’t felt right to Allen. For them to survive the calamity on the ship only to be killed shortly after? No, he had a better idea. The question was how to sell it without anyone getting suspicious.</p><p>He had to suggest it now, before they parted ways.</p><p>“Wait a moment,” he said to the others as they shrugged on the old cloaks scrounged from dilapidated buildings. “I… I have an idea. Cross left me with a powerful spell to use in case of an emergency, and well, I think now’s the time.”</p><p>Lavi’s eyebrows shot into his hairline. “Spell? What kind of spell?”</p><p>How to explain an Ark gate without actually calling it such? “Well, it’s a teleportation spell—”</p><p>The surprise quickly turned to anger. “You had something like that this whole time?”</p><p>Allen held up his hands placatingly. “It can only take me places I’ve already been,” he explained, and that was true. His ‘second curse’ as Jasdero and Devit had nicknamed his abominable sense of direction made it impossible for him to navigate to places he couldn’t clearly picture. The few times he’d tried, doors had opened inside of walls or underground or half a mile in the air. “And I don’t know how long it will last. It was meant only for me in case I got into trouble, so it might only let one person through before it closes.”</p><p>“Can you use it more than once?” Krory asked hopefully.</p><p>He shook his head. They didn’t know he could do magic, but even though he could, the Ark was different. This wasn’t <em>his</em> to control. The Earl had made it perfectly clear years ago that he wouldn’t be allowed full access like the others, only temporary permissions. “It’s one-time only so… We’d need to move quickly.”</p><p>Murmurs arose between the sailors. They would keep with the original plan: Maosa and Kie, the least battered of the group, would stay with the exorcists while Anita and the others would return to China.</p><p>Allen said a silent prayer to whatever god was out there for the first time in as long as he could remember that this would work and summoned the gate.</p><p>The air shimmered before it was torn asunder by the Ark. Gasps rose from behind him, and he could feel the scrutinizing gaze of Bookman leveled at his back. Allen didn’t look at any of them, lest he give himself away. “That should do it.”</p><p>They were hesitant at first, but Allen couldn’t blame them. They’d likely never seen magic before, except perhaps for Anita. She drew herself to her full height and took a confident step through the shimmering gate. Moments later, she poked her head back through and told the others to hurry it up. They looked to each other, nodded, and one after another, stepped through the portal.</p><p><em>Snap</em>.</p><p>Allen gasped and staggered as control of the gate was wrenched from him with vehemence, telling him two things. First, the Earl knew they were here. Second, that he did not approve of Allen’s use of the Ark.</p><p>The gate shattered before their eyes, leaving the youngest living member of the crew stranded with Maosa, Kie, and the exorcists.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh, what am I to do with that boy?!” cried the Earl. His face was still the smiling mask, but the eyes behind his pince-nez glasses were tearful as he bit his handkerchief in frustration. “I told him to use the Ark to come home in case he got into trouble, and what does he do?” The handkerchief frayed, then ripped. “He lets a bunch of <em>humans</em> use it.”</p><p>“He’s just at that age, Millennium,” Road said, patting his broad shoulder. “Teenagers like to rebel. Just look at Jasdevi.”</p><p>The Earl sniffled and dabbed at his eyes with the shredded fabric he clutched in his hands. “What if it isn’t just a phase? Clothes and makeup are one thing, but this? I don’t want to lose my precious Nea again.”</p><p>Road pondered this dilemma but a moment. “Why not send the Akuma to bring him home? If those exorcists are such a bad influence, then getting him away from them should do the trick.”</p><p>Another dramatic sniffle, and he pulled her into a hug he would normally reserve for Allen even though his son was getting far too old for them. “Yes, I do believe you’re right.” He nodded to one of the Akuma servants, who curtsied and left to relay his latest orders.</p>
<hr/><p>Japan was crawling with Akuma, and it only got worse the closer they got to Edo. Had neither Allen nor Chomesuke been with them, the group would have been sitting ducks. Or perhaps, they’d have been in better shape without Allen’s interference upon arrival. The Millennium Earl was looking for them, and Akuma crawled out of the woodwork to obey the order to track Allen down.</p><p>More than once, they heard murmurs as they hid in the roadside foliage or under bridges from the Akuma, all speculation about the Noah family’s absent family member. They didn’t mention Allen by name nor did they mention any identifying features—thank God—but they got the others conjecturing about the “missing Fourteenth.”</p><p>“Sounds like they’re worried he turned traitor,” commented Kie as they made their way past tori gate after tori gate. “Think he’s on our side?”</p><p>Chomesuke, now taking the form of a bubbly twenty-something in a kimono, hummed to herself. “Hard to say. I don’t know what his goal might be.” She sent a mischievous grin Allen’s way. “What do you think?”</p><p><em>Thanks a lot.</em> He busied himself with searching out Akuma with his cursed eye—always active since arrival, so heavy was the Akuma presence. “Who knows? Hopefully, we don’t run into him.” Lavi unsuccessfully held back a snort.</p><p>“If only we could report this back to Headquarters,” Lenalee sighed from Kie’s back. The sailors had taken it in shifts to carry her when her legs gave out. “This is a big development. If they could find him before the Akuma do, maybe we can convince him to help us.”</p><p>“That’s only if he’s really a traitor though,” Lavi said. He glanced at Bookman. “Hey Gramps, got any info on the guy?” As if the person in question weren't part of their party.</p><p>The Bookman spared him a sidelong glance. For a moment, it seemed like he wasn’t going to say anything, but then, “He stood against the Earl thirty-five years ago and was executed. If he has reincarnated, perhaps history is repeating itself.”</p><p>Krory adjusted his cloak. “I thought the Noah and the Earl were family. Wouldn’t they all be on the same side?”</p><p> “You don’t have siblings, do you?” Maosa threw an arm around Chaoji. “Families have falling outs all the time.”</p><p>“But we’re talking an evil clan of Noah,” Chaoji pointed out, escaping his older brother’s hold.</p><p>“Family’s still family,” Allen said without thinking. “They fight just as much as the rest of us.”</p><p>“Look at you, being all knowledgeable on this,” Lavi needled.</p><p>Crap. Quickly backpedaling, “Well, I mean, my father and I fought all the time. Well, I did. I don’t think Mana ever realized we were fighting half the time.” There had been some pretty spectacular one-sided spats both before and after joining the Noah family. “If I managed to fight with him, why not them?”</p><p>Chomesuke burst out laughing and slapped Allen on the back. “And I bet you gave in every time, you big softy you.”</p><p>That was neither here nor there. Sure, Mana had won every single time they’d had an “argument,” but there was just no stopping a man blissfully unaware there was something to fight about. Allen coughed to hide his embarrassment and scanned the area a second time. <em>Wait a minute…</em> He’d thought it a fluke the first time, but there still weren’t any Akuma other than Chomesuke nearby. “Where’d all the Akuma go?”</p><p>“Aw, don’t change the subject,” Lavi teased, poking Allen’s cheek. “Did ya lose or not?”</p><p>Allen shoved the hand away. “No, listen to me. I haven’t seen an Akuma for the last five minutes.” He looked to Chomesuke. “What’s going on? Did the Earl call them off?” She’d known last time the Earl sent a command after all, not that she had to follow his orders.</p><p>Her soul shrieked, and Chomesuke winced. She’d been downplaying it quite some time now, but there was no denying she was getting closer to losing control. “No, I haven’t heard anything since his orders to capture… capture the Fourteenth.” She stumbled over the words, almost saying “you.” She looked around. “This is where we’re supposed to meet Kawamura, so maybe Cross—”</p><p>She stopped in her tracks, and Allen saw it too. On the path far ahead of them just within range now of Allen’s eye stood a woman, or an Akuma resembling one. Her soul was calm too, and Allen relaxed.</p><p>“There you are!” Chomesuke hurried forward, geta clattering on the stone stairs. “I was worried for a minute there that I got our meeting place wrong.”</p><p>Three more Akuma appeared in Allen’s vision. Chomesuke must have noticed something was wrong too, for she was racing back to them. “Run for it!” She shoved them all behind the paper flags lining the roadside and motioned for them to stay quiet. “Don’t even breathe,” she hissed.</p><p>That was a difficult command to follow as a trio of Level Threes cannibalized poor Kawamura. Allen looked away, but his curse reacted the same as it always did to a soul beyond saving. He could manage. This wasn’t new for him; he’d seen souls self-destruct far too often.</p><p>For the others, however, it was yet another peek into hell. Lavi clapped a hand over his mouth like he was about to be sick. Lenalee screwed her eyes shut and held her breath so she couldn’t cry out. Krory and Miranda were even paler than usual.</p><p>To make matters worse, as soon as the Level Threes left what remained of the carcass behind, Chomesuke let out a grunt of pain and gripped her head. Her soul moaned and writhed, and for a moment, Allen thought she too was going to break.</p><p>“What’s wrong?!” Lavi asked, offering a hand that the Akuma pushed away.</p><p>“I’m getting a transmission from the Earl!”</p><p>“He knows we’re here?!”</p><p>Sweat beaded on Chomesuke’s forehead. “I… I don’t know. I’m losing control. My head’s spinning…” She stared at Lavi, eyes wild. “Who am I? Where am I?”</p><p>“Fight it, Chomesuke!”</p><p>Allen knelt next to her. “Tell us what’s happening.”</p><p>The order of a Noah seemed to clear her head at least a little. In a surprisingly human gesture, Chomesuke took a shaky breath. “He’s transmitting over a vast area. The Earl… he’s summoning all the Akuma in Japan to his location.”</p><p>“But why?” Krory took her shoulder. “Did they find the Fourteenth?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” Whatever control she’d regained thanks to Allen was waning. Her body convulsed, and then she stood mechanically. “I’m sorry, Allen, Lavi… I have to… go to the Earl.”</p><p>Lenalee shouted, “Wait! What will happen if you go?”</p><p>Chomesuke wasn’t listening. She staggered forward as if sleepwalking. “The Earl has just entered Edo. I must go… I must…”</p><p>The color drained from Allen’s face. “The Earl’s here? In Edo?”</p><p>Empty eyes turned on him. Even modified by Cross, it was in Chomesuke’s programming to obey Allen as much as the Earl. “Yes. I have to…” Her head lolled, and she turned back. “I have to go.”</p><p>“Then we’ll go with you,” Lavi declared. “If the Earl’s in Edo, Cross can’t be far behind, right?”</p><p>Allen nodded grimly. “If he’s after the Earl’s Akuma factory, it’s a safe bet.”</p><p>They weren’t far from their goal. Even dodging the gathering hordes, it took no time to reach the great palace the Earl and the rest of his clan perched atop of. Akuma were everywhere, laughing and cheering as their creator’s voice boomed. “Attack, my Akuma! Destroy all of the exorcist generals in Japan!”</p><p>More cheers rang out. Lavi hefted his hammer, but Allen threw a hand out to stop him. “He doesn’t know we’re here yet,” he said. “Let’s keep it that way.”</p><p>“And let the generals get killed?” Lavi yanked his weapon free and shoved past Allen. “Not a chance.”</p><p>Iron hammer slammed down onto the fire stamp, and in seconds an inferno burst forth. The fire snaked through the air and engulfed the Earl. If the blow to the Level Three on the ship had done nothing, this had even less effect. A wave of Lero, and the fire vanished in a flurry of cherry blossom petals.</p><p>Allen invoked his Innocence, as did Krory and Bookman. Even from this far away, Allen could practically feel the Earl’s disapproving gaze on him. They were in trouble.</p><p>“Are you seriously considering fighting them?!” shrieked Chomesuke, giving voice to exactly what Allen was thinking. “You don’t stand a chance! He’s got a horde of Akuma and four Noah with him! They’ll kill you!”</p><p>“The Earl’s powerful,” Lavi said, twirling his hammer to adjust its size, “but there’s still a chance we can win this battle. Right, ‘Sprout?”</p><p>Allen readied his claw and eyed the Akuma. “Numbers aren’t exactly on our side you know.”</p><p>“He’s right! We can’t possibly defeat them all!”</p><p>Krory bared his fangs. “Won’t you both shut up? We won’t know until we try.”</p><p>“Yeah, taking out the Akuma could be a cinch.”</p><p>Lavi’s false bravado did nothing to ease Allen’s nerves. Worse was when the Akuma began gathering, soul after soul blended together in a grotesque slurry as they combined into great gangly monsters. He flinched at the agony assaulting him, blood running down his cheek and staining the white of his Innocence when he wiped it away.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Chomesuke,” he said as the others leapt forth to clash with the Akuma and Noah. “You’ll have to wait a little longer for me to keep my promise.” And with that, he was off after them.</p><p>Allen focused on the Akuma, using Crown Clown to scale behemoth after behemoth until he reached their heads. They were strong but blessedly slow. Even their special abilities, though massive, were inaccurate enough to dodge without much concern. Like bringing a canon to take care of a mosquito. So long as he kept them focused on him, they would ignore the huddled figures of Lenalee and the others.</p><p>It took multiple blows, but Allen’s claw eventually broke through their armor. The amalgamation of souls fell away as fissures ran all the way down the Akuma. Allen leapt to the next with Crown Clown and repeated his performance. From the corner of his eye, he saw Chomesuke ferrying Krory and Bookman up to one of the monsters, but before he could swing over to them, something cut his strings, and he was falling. Before his eyes, Chomesuke was destroyed, her soul winking out of existence, and blood oozed down his face.</p><p>A large, gloved hand snagged him by Crown Clown’s hood, and he looked up into the smiling mask of the Earl. “Ah, there you are, my little Pierrot,” said the man in his usual syrupy sweet way. “I see you really did disobey your father. Ah, just what am I to do with you?”</p><p>His eyes turned hard, and he let out a mirthless chortle. “We’ll talk more once you wake up.”</p><p>The spell he’d taught Allen only weeks before wrapped around Allen, and though he resisted, it wasn’t long before he was pulled under.</p>
<hr/><p>In the chaos, they’d lost sight of each other, but with each giant Akuma that fell, Lavi knew Allen was fighting on their side. But then they stopped dropping. He tried to scan the night for the white-clad figure, and for his moment of distraction he paid dearly. Lavi just barely blocked the blow from the Noah that could kill him and was sent flying.</p><p>“Huh,” commented the dark-haired man, glancing over at where Allen had been fighting mere moments before. “Looks like the Earl grabbed Allen faster than I thought he would.”</p><p>Lavi swung hard, and the Noah easily sidestepped the blow. The dark-haired Noah chuckled. “What, upset about your friend? Don’t be. We’ll take good care of him.”</p><p>This time, Lavi sent a combination of fire and lightning at his foe. “He was never my friend to begin with. He’s on your side, isn’t he?”</p><p>“Cat’s out of the bag then.” A dark grin spread across his features. “Too bad for you. Looks like the Bookman’s going to have to lose his apprentice.”</p><p>The blast sent Lavi flying backward through the side of a building. He gritted his teeth and willed the world to stop spinning. <em>It should be illegal to be that strong.</em> Had Allen been pulling punches this whole time? Because Tyki definitely proved himself the stronger of the two, and Lavi was almost certain he was just toying with him.</p><p>“Lady Exorcist!”</p><p>Lavi’s head shot up. <em>He’s up there with Lenalee!</em> His sore body screamed in protest as he vaulted to the roof with his hammer. Just in time, too, because Tyki had sent a powerful blast at Lenalee and a new fighter. The Innocence increased in size, and he shoved it in the path of the attack.</p><p>“Hey, old buddy!” he called to Kanda. “Fancy meeting you in a place like this!”</p><p>Kanda returned his usual unconcerned and teasing grin with his customary scowl. “What are you people doing?”</p><p>“Seems our general had a job to do here in Edo. What about you, Yuu?”</p><p>He hefted his katana and without breaking a sweat, sliced the giant Akuma above them in two with his Double Illusion. “Call me that name again, and I <em>will</em> end you.”</p><p>Lavi flinched. “Eh heh heh, sorry.”</p><p>The air changed. The breeze stilled, and from the castle in the center, a formidable current thrummed through the air. All heads turned to see the Earl had returned, and lightened of his white-haired burden, he raised his arm. A sphere of dark matter grew and grew until with a flick of his umbrella, it exploded forth, engulfing everyone and everything.</p><p>All Lavi knew for a few minutes was suffering and nothingness. It ate at him, tore at his mind and limbs. He couldn’t be sure, but maybe he screamed into that darkness…?</p><p>And then all at once it was gone, as was the rest of Edo. Leveled in mere moments by the Earl. Lavi pushed himself to his hands and knees with a groan.</p><p><em>“Lavi…”</em> Lenalee’s voice rung in his ears, distorted and as if from far away. He turned and found the soft shining light of the Innocence. <em>“Kanda… Allen…!”</em> The shadow of a hand pressed to the side of the crystal. <em>“I’m in here! Help!”</em></p><p>Neither he nor Kanda could do anything. Before they could lift a finger, the Noah were on them, chasing them away so that the Earl could step closer to inspect the anomaly unaccosted.</p><p>“Such a strange Innocence,” he murmured, raising a hand to summon a ball of dark matter. He pressed this against the crystal, smiling as the false-God’s apostle fought valiantly with its power even if she didn’t realize she was doing it.</p><p>But a ghostly vision gave him pause. A silver mask stared back at him, and the reflection of white feathers raised a hand to stop him. What was Allen’s Innocence doing here? The boy was asleep on the Ark! He’d made sure of that.</p><p>For the first time in decades, fear sparked in the Earl’s heart.</p><p>The dark matter vanished, and his fingers touched the faintly glowing crystal. <em>“This isn’t who you’re looking for,”</em> the reflection seemed to say in a voice far too familiar to the Earl. The mask lifted, and honey-colored eyes looked back at him. <em>“You know she isn’t the one. You know exactly who it is.”</em></p><p>No. It couldn’t be. This was a trick of the Innocence. Why was Nea here, smiling at him? No, not Nea… But it couldn’t be. It was just his imagination. It had to be. <em>Mana Walker no longer existed in this world.</em> The Earl staggered back, away from the girl and her accursed Innocence, and vanished in the blink of an eye.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Allen walked along the crooked cobblestone path. Chains rattled with each step as the cuff around his wrist tugged him along, and his tired eyes stayed trained on the uneven street.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Allen…!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He turned his head. Past the broken crosses hemming him onto this path, a spotlight shined down on nightmarish vision of skulls and specters swarming a darkhaired girl.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He stopped and felt the chain around his wrist pull, but still he didn’t move. Darkness encroached on her, swallowing the light that shown around her. Allen reached out a hand, took a step toward her.</em>
</p><p><em>Someone snatched at his wrist.</em> “No.”</p><p>
  <em>The chain pulled again. He fought to get away. His scar burned. “I have to help her,” he told to the phantom that restrained him. “I have to—”</em>
</p><p>“No.”<em> The only feature he could make out of the blurred figure was the too-wide smile.</em></p><p>
  <em>His scar was on fire, and the Innocence in his left hand pulsed in time with his heartbeat as he reached toward her. He had to go to Lenalee. He had to help her. He had to—</em>
</p><p>“Neh, Allen, how long’re you gonna keep sleeping?”</p><p>Allen groaned and sat up. His head felt like it had been stuffed with cotton, and his eyelids stayed heavy no matter how many times he blinked sleep away. The Earl must have been determined to keep him slumbering for as long as possible.</p><p>Road plucked something from him like one would a stray hair, and all at once the drowsiness fell away. “You really upset the Earl with that stunt you pulled with the Ark,” she warned him. “He wanted to put you in time out a while, but I convinced him to let you hang out with us instead. There’s a lot for you to catch up on, after all.”</p><p>His gaze followed hers. Stacks of notebooks and textbooks sat on the table among the tea things. “Homework? This isn’t the time for that! I need to—”</p><p>The door to the parlor opened, revealing the Earl, out of breath and white as a sheet. His eyes fell on Allen. “Nea,” he practically sobbed as he threw himself at his foster son. “Why are you awake? You should still be sleeping.”</p><p>Thrown for an absolute loop, Allen automatically patted the Earl’s back. “Road woke me up maybe a minute ago. Did something happen?”</p><p>His arms tightened. “Did you use your Innocence?”</p><p>“No? Seriously, what’s going on?”</p><p>The man pulled back, and his expression darkened. “You’re not lying to me, are you Nea?”</p><p>Allen gulped. “You can ask Road. I literally just woke up.”</p><p>“He did,” chirped the Noah of Dreams. “What’s the matter?”</p><p>“I thought I saw…” The Earl frowned. “No, it must have been my imagination. He couldn’t have been there. A trick of the Innocence. That must be it.” His gloved fingers tangled in his dark hair. “Yes, that must be it. That Innocence… that one must be the Heart.” His dark laugh crescendoed into something maniacal. “Such trickery from that accursed Innocence. I will have to take care of that brat. They know too much, showing me something like that.”</p><p>It had been a long time since Allen had seen his father in this bad of shape. He sat the Millennium Earl down on the sofa and pressed the cup of tea Road poured for him into his hands. It was best not to ask about the phantoms that haunted the man. Better to change the subject, even if it was at his own expense. “I’m sorry for disobeying you, Father.”</p><p>The laughter died on his lips, and the Millennium Earl stared at Allen uncomprehendingly. “Tyki said you didn’t want me coming to Japan, but I came anyway.” He accepted a plate of scones from Road and offered them to the Earl. “It turns out, the Order can repair parasitic-type Innocence pretty quickly, so I ended up going with them.”</p><p>“So that’s why…” He sighed and pulled Allen into another hug as if he were still small. The difference from then to now was only that Allen didn’t fight it anymore, just held the plate out to the side so it wouldn’t get squished between them. “I’m glad you weren’t hurt.”</p><p>Another sigh escaped the Earl, and he released his son. “You’re to stay here with Road for now and catch up on your studies.” He tousled Allen’s hair. “I think you’ve had enough adventure for one day.”</p><p>The Noah's memories inside him bridled at the thought of being stuck here on the Ark again, but Allen only nodded mutely. He was in enough trouble already, and the Earl hadn’t even <em>mentioned</em> his misuse of the gate.</p><p>Allen was sure he could sneak out later. For now, he should just keep the Millennium Earl happy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Right now, the only exorcists left in the entire world are Socalo, Klaud, and Hevlaska at the Order,” listed off General Tiedoll, “Cross Marian, and the eight of us here.”</p><p>“Nine,” corrected Miranda. She shrunk back when all eyes fell on her, then took a breath to steady herself. “Allen is an exorcist too.”</p><p>Kanda clicked his tongue in irritation, a habit everyone but Krory and the perpetually nervous Miranda were used to. Tiedoll’s face softened. “The Noah have him. I’m afraid we must assume the worst.”</p><p>“We don’t know that,” Lenalee murmured into her knees. Since waking and learning of Allen’s fate, she’d been huddled against the wall beside Lavi. “Allen’s strong, and so is Crown Clown. He might have gotten away.”</p><p>Lavi rubbed the back of his head. Tempted as he was to say something, Bookman had already sent him a subtle-but-firm look that told him in no uncertain terms that he was to stay silent. Kanda had no such qualms. He didn’t know the full story, but he wasn’t far off the mark when he grumbled, “For all we know, he’s having a damn <em>tea party</em> with them.”</p><p>Lenalee kicked him in the shin. Kanda grunted, but didn’t budge. The blow lacked her usual strength. “He saved Suman,” she said. “Someone who would risk their life to—”</p><p>A flash of light cut her off, and Lenalee was falling. Her eyes widened as the ground swallowed her. Her hands reached out to Kanda, to Lavi.</p><p>In seconds, both Lavi and Kanda had grabbed hold and were falling too. Chaoji snagged Lavi’s foot, and Krory caught the hem of Kanda’s coat. In the blink of an eye, they were gone. Vanished through the ground as the sky shattered above those who remained.</p>
<hr/><p>Allen sighed as he shut off the water, toweled off his dripping hair, and stepped out of the bathroom. His old room was just as he’d left it, filled to the brim with any number of souvenirs the Earl had brought back for him over the last few year. Knicknacks lined the shelves and untouched toys practically toppled out of a chest on one end of the room. Each one an apology for years of cold nights and empty bellies. Not that Allen needed any. Mana taking him in was more than enough, but still the Earl persisted, and so Allen kept the eclectic collection to make him happy.</p><p>He shrugged on something clean and flopped back on the pristine sheets of his bed. Above him, a toy glider—another gift he’d never played with—swayed slightly in the breeze the motion had created. This place had never felt like home, and being away through most of winter had not helped matters. Still, a part of him was sad to see it go, and he wasn't sure if it was himself or Nea.</p><p>A loud <em>thud, thud, thud, thud, THUD</em> resounded outside the door to his room, and Allen shot upright. “What the hell…?” Were the twins busting up the place now that the Ark had been decommissioned? They’d probably started something with Skin again just to see how much wanton destruction they could wreak before the rooms were fully transferred.</p><p>“Where the hell are we, Rabbit?!”</p><p>“How should I know?!”</p><p>“It looks like a city I saw in a book once. Italian, I think?”</p><p>He knew those voices. What the <em>hell</em> were Kanda, Lavi, and Krory doing on the Ark?! Allen rushed to the door, but just as he was about to throw it open, it changed with a <em>POP</em> into one of Road’s. Momentum carried him through the action, and Road was smiling from her seat at the tea table.</p><p>“Tyki’s taking good care of those exorcists right now,” Road said, knowing exactly what was on his mind. She took up the teapot and poured them both fragrant cups of Earl Grey. “The Earl brought them here to play.”</p><p>“He did? Why?”</p><p>“Because he wants them good and dead.” Road dropped a sugar cube into her tea. “The redhaired one knows about you, and while the Panda can keep a secret, he’ll probably blab any minute now that they’re on the Ark. Plus, it looks like that girl might have the Heart, and if we can wipe her and her Innocence out, so much the better.”</p><p>Allen opened his mouth to complain, but Road pressed a finger to his lips. “You can’t change anyone’s mind, Allen. The Millennium Earl is already worried about you having spent so much time with them, and this will just upset him more.”</p><p>“<em>Why</em> though? He’s the one who wanted me following them around in the first place!”</p><p>Road shrugged and popped a shortbread cookie into her mouth. This was her way of dodging questions, but Allen wasn’t going to give up that easily.</p><p>“Is it because Nea screwed him over?”</p><p>She paused, teacup almost to her lips, then set it down with a quiet <em>clink</em>. Her face was unreadable as she asked, “What did Bookman tell you?”</p><p>“Just that the Earl executed him. I don’t know what he did or why.”</p><p>“And you don’t remember?”</p><p>They didn’t often talk about their Noah memories. None of them did. Other than Skin’s being overwhelmed by Noah’s Wrath, it didn’t normally affect them day-to-day. Road was the only one Allen had confided the strange feeling of knowing things he shouldn’t and of that presence somewhere at the edge of his perception. She’d listened, had helped to reassure him that he wasn’t going crazy, but had said not to share this with the Earl. At the time, thirteen-year-old Allen had agreed because he’d thought it was to keep Mana from fretting over him, and later figured that it was just the Noah’s memories, same as everyone else. Nothing to be concerned about, but with the way Road was asking him about it now…</p><p>What had Nea done that would put Allen himself in danger just for knowing?</p><p>“I <em>don’t</em> remember. If I did, I wouldn’t be asking.”</p><p>There was that enigmatic smile again, but it quickly vanished when the door to the parlor opened to admit a very smug-looking Tyki. “Welcome back, Tyki-pon. How’d it go with the exorcists?”</p><p>The grin vanished, replaced with a resigned grumble. “I wish you and the Earl would stop calling me that.” He plopped himself down in an armchair to the side of the room. “I gave them the key. They’re up against Skin first, right?”</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>Allen looked between the two. “You’re not going to help?”</p><p>“And get electrocuted?” Tyki picked up a magazine and began flipping through it. “No thanks. You know how Skin gets.”</p><p>Road unwrapped a candy from the dish they always had on hand for the Noah in question. “Besides, the game won’t be any fun if they don’t stand a chance.”</p><p>“Game? What game?”</p><p>She patted his seat at the table. The pile of books still sat waiting for him. Allen sighed and opened the topmost. History. Blech.</p><p>While he shuffled through the stack for <em>anything</em> else, maybe arithmetic (he still hated it, but numbers he understood and cared about far more than long-since dead people), Road answered his question. “The Earl said we could deal with the exorcists however we pleased, so I suggested a game to keep it interesting. We’re decommissioning the Ark and transferring everything over to the new one, so if they can get through three rooms and through my door before we finish cleaning everything up, they go free.”</p><p>Allen finally found his math textbook. “That gives them, what, three hours?”</p><p>“Give or take.” Road picked up one of Allen’s books and flipped through, already bored with waiting. “If they don’t get a move on, they’ll just disappear before time runs out.”</p><p>Tyki lowered his magazine. “They’re stuck already?”</p><p>“One is. That pretty exorcist stayed behind to fight Skin.” Her gaze was far away as she used her power to watch them. “I hope Skin doesn’t smash his cute face when he kills him. Then I could dress him up like a Kokeshi and keep him in a glass case like Snow White.” Allen couldn’t help the shudder. Road peered over the book at him. “Worried about your friend?” she teased.</p><p>“Kanda’s not my friend.”</p><p>“So his name’s Kanda?” She tapped her chin thoughtfully. “Hmmm, that’s not all that cute. Maybe I’ll rename him if I get to keep him as a doll.”</p><p>“Good luck with that. Even dead, he’d probably kill you for dressing him up.”</p><p>She pouted as he scratched some numbers down for his long set-aside homework. “You’re no fun today, Allen.” She skipped over to annoy Tyki instead.</p>
<hr/><p>Lenalee glanced around the hallway they’d been walking down for the for the better part of ten minutes. Kanda still hadn’t caught up, and while that had her worried, there was a more immediate concern at the moment.</p><p>“You don’t think…” she said at length, “this hallway is repeating, do you?”</p><p>Krory and Chaoji turned to her, horrified by her suggestion. Lavi just glanced around. “No, I think we’re good. It’s similar, but stuff’s different.” He pointed to a stain on the wall (one the twins had made two years ago in an attempt to dye Allen’s hair with a ‘color bomb’ sneak attack and had not-so-cleverly later hidden with a potted plant, not that any present would know that).</p><p>They breathed a collective sigh of relief and continued down the seemingly never-ending hall. After minutes more of nervous small talk to try and alleviate the anxiety palpable in the air, Lenalee asked the other thing that had been on her mind since landing on the Ark.</p><p>“Do you think Allen is here somewhere, too?”</p><p>Lavi bit his lip, but still he said nothing. <em>I’m a Bookman,</em> he reminded himself, <em>not their comrade. I’m not to interfere with history, even if I’m part of it.</em></p><p>But it was just so <em>hard.</em></p><p>“I’m sure we’ll find him,” Krory said, placing an arm around her to steady Lenalee as her steps faltered. “If he got away, he might have gotten a little lost on the Ark. I’m sure…” He trailed off.</p><p>Silence fell once again. Lavi rubbed the back of his head. He had to tell them. He <em>wanted</em> to tell them. In case the next door revealed their former ‘friend’ turned enemy.</p><p>But still he kept silent. <em>A Bookman doesn’t interfere.</em></p>
<hr/><p>Allen shut the textbook and laid his head down with a groan. He’d only been at it a half hour, but his eyes were starting to cross from squinting at the page so long. At least he’d finished the math portion of his studies. The teetering tower of books greeted him when he turned his head. <em>Only six more hours to go</em>. Misery was three months’ worth of homework while farsighted.</p><p>“I need a break,” he griped, standing up and stretching.</p><p>“Eyes bothering you?” Tyki asked. At Allen’s scowl, he held up his hands in surrender. “Not picking on you this time. I swear.”</p><p>His farsightedness had been the butt of family jokes for years. Whenever the Noah awakened, it rearranged their bodies, fixing them into something as close to godly as possible. As a result, the Noah-who-wasn’t-yet Allen was needled constantly as a novelty for needing glasses, and so Allen stubbornly refused whenever the Earl offered to have a pair made for him.</p><p>Tyki snapped his fingers. “Hey Road, give me a door to my room. It’s transferred already, hasn’t it?”</p><p>Road waved a hand, and a door sprang open for him. Tyki left and moments later returned with a pair of glasses so thick, Allen wondered if it was another of his fake pairs. But no, even in Tyki’s hand, Allen could see the floor on the other side distorted.</p><p>“Want to borrow mine? They’re a little old, but—”</p><p>“You were nearsighted, Tyki-pon,” Road reminded him.</p><p>“There’s a difference?”</p><p>“A <em>huge</em> difference.”</p><p>“You wore glasses?” This was the first Allen heard of it.</p><p>Tyki unfolded them with a flick. “Couldn’t see a thing without them.” He slid them on his face. “How do I look?”</p><p>“Even geekier than with your fake ones,” Allen replied, though it was an exaggeration. These suited him better and didn’t hide half his face.</p><p>“Aw, that hurts.” Tyki squinted through the lenses, then took them off. “Wow, my eyesight was worse than I remember.” He held them out to Allen with a grin. “Want to see?”</p><p>“Not really.” But he took them anyway to humor the request. Just looking through the lenses from a distance gave him a headache. These weren’t the kind of glasses you could get away with wearing only sometimes. “How’d you handle everyone when your eyes were magically fine?”</p><p>Tyki paused in shuffling a deck of cards for a round of solitaire. “I killed pretty much everyone I knew from before except Sheryl. Good thing, too, since he became a Noah a few weeks after me.”</p><p>“Didn’t anyone notice?” As a kid, Allen hadn’t paid much attention to current events, but even he was sure he’d have heard about a bunch of rich titled folks getting murdered or going missing.</p><p>“He was a nobody before,” Road explained.</p><p>Tyki laughed, “Hey, I wouldn’t go <em>that</em> far.”</p><p>Oh, that whole weird family thing between the half-brothers that they regularly pretended didn’t exist. All Allen knew was that they had different dads. He hadn’t realized that difference extended to their original stations in life, too.</p><p>Allen folded the glasses back up and held them out to Tyki, but the man didn’t take them. One minute, he’d been laughing and joking, the next, tears were streaming down his cheeks. Tyki wiped away a tear and looked at his wet finger in confusion.</p><p>Road, too, was crying, and with a start, Allen realized he was as well. His heart hurt. Not as badly as when he thought Mana was gone, but similarly. He scrubbed at his eyes, but the tears wouldn’t stop.</p><p>A candy wrapper crinkled, and Road said, “Good night, Skin,” before popping the bonbon in her mouth.</p><p>Tyki swiped at his eyes again. “Was sweet tooth defeated?”</p><p>“Yup, but the exorcist is gone too.”</p><p>“Took each other out, huh?” He glanced at Allen. “You gonna be okay? You look like your dog died.”</p><p>Allen tried again to stop the tears. “It just started on its own.”</p><p>“That happens with family,” Road said, waving a finger. Boxes of tissues appeared in both Allen’s and Tyki’s laps. “Noah’s crying.”</p><p>The door banged open. “Road, do you have any tissues?”</p><p>The twins knew how to make quite the statement wherever they went. This time, Allen wasn’t sure what that statement was. Their heavy makeup had smeared both from crying and trying to stop said crying, and both looked more angry than sad. And, Allen noted, Jasdero had a rooster with a wide-brimmed hat for… reasons.</p><p>“Interesting,” Tyki said as he dabbed tears away. “I never knew your tears were black.”</p><p>“Stupid Tyki!” snapped Devit, snatching the tissue box Allen held out for either to take.</p><p>“Our makeup is running! Hee!” interjected Jasdero.</p><p>The rooster made a loud <em>“BRAWK”</em> of complaint, and Jasdero set it down. It looked up at them, then strutted away past Allen. “Um,” he pointed at the fowl, “should I ask?”</p><p>The twins looked at him, then at each other. “Why’s the favorite home?” Devit grumbled to his brother.</p><p>“And why’s he gotta ask about Camilla, hee?”</p><p>"And what's with the lame glasses? Finally admit defeat?"</p><p>Choosing to ignore the attempted insult, Allen looked at the rooster, which cocked its head at him. He squatted down and took the hat off its head. A very familiar hat, in fact. “Wait, isn’t this Cross Marian’s?”</p><p>The pair dropped the towels Road had handed them to wipe off their makeup. “Don’t mention that name ever again!” snapped Devit.</p><p>Tyki couldn’t stop the grin spreading over his face. “Failed again, did you?”</p><p>Devit loomed over Tyki. “That’s right. Wanna make something of it?!”</p><p>“We’re afraid to go and face the Earl! So what?” added Jasdero.</p><p>“Is Cross that elusive? Wonder if I could catch him…” Tyki just <em>had</em> to keep piling on, didn’t he…</p><p>“He’s our prey!” shouted both the twins in unison.</p><p>So caught up in the argument were they, Devit didn’t notice when a thick sheaf of paper fell out of his coat pocket. Road knelt to retrieve it and began flipping through. “What’s this…? A bill?”</p><p>That got their attention. Her voice became light and teasing as she read off the first few items. “Lodgings, booze, women… What is all this?”</p><p>“That’s the bill Cross stuck us with,” Jasdero explained.</p><p>Even more angry, Devit cut in, “Hey! Don’t tell her that!”</p><p>“So you not only let him escape, you let him stick you with the bill?” Tyki said in disbelief.</p><p>“Shut it!” Devit pointed his gun at Tyki, only to switch targets when Road fell over from laughing too hard. “Stop it, Road! Gah, stupid Cross!”</p><p>Allen took the stack of bills from Road and flipped through them. “I could’ve told you he’d pull something like this,” he said. “He’s got guts, I’ll give him that.”</p><p>Road stopped him from flipping to the next page. “Hey, isn’t this one written out to you?”</p><p>The stack crumpled in his hands. “I’m going to kill that rat bastard.”</p><p>“See? It’s not just us!” Jasdero cried with a delighted snicker. “You got had, too, and you weren’t even there!”</p><p>Devit threw himself rather violently into one of the chairs. “When I get my hands on that guy, I’m gonna wring his neck!”</p><p>“Well,” Road trilled, “you could always take it out on some of the exorcists first.”</p><p>“What exorcists?”</p><p>Her eyes glinted. “The group the Earl let on to the Ark. He wants them dead, so you can go all out.”</p><p>The twins looked at each other, then grinned darkly.</p>
<hr/><p>The pair they found themselves facing was even stranger than the last Noah. Stranger still was their hyper-fixation on Lavi, who they proclaimed ‘looked enough like Cross’ to take their frustrations out on. With only that as their preamble, they attacked, shooting magic bullet after magic bullet at Lavi, alternating between fireballs and shots that left the library a frozen wasteland in their wake.</p><p>“Just what the heck did Cross do to them?” Lavi asked no one in particular as he swung his hammer. The pair dodged easily, but not without dropping a fat sheaf of papers. By force of habit, he zeroed in on the packet and scanned the top page, then read it again.</p><p>No wonder they were pissed. The top bill alone saddled them with five guineas. With that many pages, there had to be at least 100 guineas’ worth of debt in there. “Damn, Cross is <em>brutal.</em>”</p><p>He’d meant to keep the thought to himself, but it slipped out. That opened the floodgates to additional complaining from the twins. “That jerk ran off and left us with the bill!” screamed Devit. “He’s like a devil! A devil!”</p><p>The twins pointed their guns at Lavi, “And we’re going to kick his team’s ass until he shows up to save you.”</p><p>“There’s no way that’s going to happen,” Lavi said, waving his hand in a dismissive gesture. “He didn’t want us here and used us as cannon fodder.”</p><p>The guns lowered. “You can’t be serious!”</p><p>“If he didn’t rescue Allen,” Krory pointed out, “what makes you think he’d come for us?”</p><p>The guns lowered further, and the two Noah looked at each other in confusion. “Why would that jerk come for Allen?” Devit asked his brother, who shrugged.</p><p>“He saddled Allen with his debt too, so maybe to pay that off?” Jasdero offered with a snicker.</p><p>Lavi took the chance to send a pillar of fire their way. The pair fired back, freezing the snake and watching it shatter on the floor in a spray of ice. “Hey! We’re talking here! Just for that—” They loaded a new bullet in their guns, “—Purple Bomb!”</p><p>And just like that, the twins were gone. The floor, too, was covered in antique keys, all suspiciously like… <em>Oh crap.</em> Lavi dug in his pockets, but found their own key gone. Lost in the sea of tarnished silver around them.</p><p>“New plan,” he said, knocking back a fireball that would have toasted them. “Krorykins, think you can protect the others while I look for the key?”</p><p>Krory gritted his teeth as he scooped Lenalee and Chaoji up under each arm and dodged a Blue Bomb. “And how will you do that?”</p><p>“This is my kind of job. I memorized every detail of the real key—every scratch, stain, and mark of wear—the moment I laid eyes on it. You can’t fool the Bookman’s successor with a lame trick like this! Just leave it to me.”</p><p>“Very well. Do so quickly.” He lunged forward, catching both Noah by surprise in headlocks and successfully wrestling them to the ground.</p><p>Lavi leapt to the monument in the center of the room, and with a flourish, hit the Wood stamp. An impossible whirlwind whipped around him, collecting all of the keys into a tornado surrounding him, leaving just Krory to handle their opponent.</p><p>“What? Is he from the tribe of the Bookman?” commented one of the invisible individuals, likely the one called ‘Devit.’ “They’re working for your side now, eh?”</p><p>“If you want to talk,” Krory growled, “tell us where Allen is.”</p><p>“Why would we do that, hee?” snickered the other. “The Earl doesn’t want him talking to you anymore.”</p><p>“And why should we care about that?”</p><p>The invisible body shifted in his hold, and Krory redoubled his grip on them. “You might not, but he might.”</p><p>Jasdero let out a gleeful laugh. “Hey! We should tell ‘em. Then the Earl will be mad enough at him so we don’t get in trouble for losing Cross!”</p><p>“I like the way you think.” Then Devit paused. “Nah, if he finds out we set him up, we’ll be in trouble for spilling the beans.”</p><p>A hand gripped Krory’s forearm. “Meh, I’m done messing around.”</p><p>Before Krory’s eyes, something slimy began crawling up his arms, bubbling up from an unseen spring. Melting hands and screaming faces burbled to the surface from the goo, quickly overpowering Krory and sending him sprawling as footsteps raced away from him. He bit at the monster, but all he got was a mouthful of swamp slime with no reward.</p><p>“Arystar!” Lenalee dashed toward him, aiming to pull him out of the sludge.</p><p>She only got a few feet before her legs gave out. An invisible hand grabbed her and yanked her back, and she felt a gun barrel pointed to her temple.</p><p>“What’s the matter?” came Devit’s voice from the air beside her ear. “Can’t walk? Well, that’s perfect for us. That vampire geezer can tell where we are, so we’ll just use you as a hostage.”</p><p>At her other side Jasdero shouted, “We’ve got your princess, hee!”</p><p>Krory gritted his teeth and struck at the monstrosity holding him. The goo was hardening like concrete, crushing him even as it swallowed him, but it was becoming less pliant. If he could just get his arm free… <em>there!</em></p><p>His Innocence-laden blood encased his fingers in shining crystal claws. The screaming skulls biting into him shattered under his blow, and he launched himself at the laughing twins.</p><p>Lenalee heard guns cock, and hoping against hope that her aim was true, swung as hard as she could. Even in the weird bubble they’d cast around her, her fist met its mark with a satisfying <em>SMACK</em>.</p><p>“Devit!” cried the disembodied voice before Krory slammed into Jasdero, knocking him too to the ground.</p><p>He’d missed Devit, however. The invisible Noah raised his gun and hit Lenalee hard with the butt end through her prison. “Be careful how you talk to us, girl,” he snarled before turning his gun on Krory. The twins nodded to each other, and from the barrel of Devit’s gun shot a Blue Bomb that knocked the count back. Devit and Jasdero joined hands and pointed their guns at each other just as the purple painted-on masks vanished and fired.</p><p>The exorcists watched in horror as the air around them distorted. Their bodies dissolved into smoke; their shadows met and swirled together in an impossible pool of inky darkness.</p><p>Lavi’s voice cut through the smokescreen, “Get away from there! Look above you!”</p><p>Before either Lenalee or Krory could react, something slammed into Krory, sending him into the shelves on the far side of the room in a spray of blood that spoke of his body being crushed. Lenalee screamed as someone grabbed her again and twisted her arm painfully behind her back.</p><p>“Lena!” Lavi swung his hammer, only for it to be caught by this latest adversary, but he’d released Lenalee to do it. He gritted his teeth. “Fire stamp!” Flames engulfed the stranger.</p><p>“It burns!” shrieked their foe, but through the flames, Lavi could see the smirk. “It’s so hot~” Then laughter as a hand shot out. The punch whipped Lavi’s head to the side and sent him sprawling as stars danced in his vision.</p><p>More laughter as their opponent brushed invisible dirt off his sleeves. “That won’t work on Jasdevi,” he sang.</p><p>Behind him, Krory readied a blow, only to be run through when Jasdevi’s hair wove itself into spikes. The Noah spun to face him and punched him in the gut. A star of crystalized light appeared just behind the count as the blow landed, giving him something to push Krory against to add extra force to the attack.</p><p>Lavi’s hammer came down again, this time far heavier, but it never connected. Jasdevi dodged, flipped himself up to sit atop the weapon and sneered, “You’re all too slow. It’s getting kind of boring.”</p><p>Jasdevi lifted a hand, and the air vibrated. A shockwave smashed into Lavi. He coughed, spat out blood, and struggled to his feet to face the amalgam. Jasdevi grinned and took a step toward the Bookman’s apprentice.</p><p>Krory grabbed a golden lock of hair and tugged. Jasdevi stopped short, and with another yank, was falling backward into the count’s open arms. “Get Lenalee and Chaoji and go through the door!” he commanded while Jasdevi stood dumbfounded.</p><p>That surprise lasted only a split second more before the hair became daggers and stabbed through the already wounded Krory. “Get off me, you freak!”</p><p>The room rumbled. Fissures opened up all along the floor, and books fell from the shelves all around. “Go now!” Krory shouted. “The room won’t last much longer! We must not all die here!”</p><p>Lavi gritted his teeth. They weren’t comrades. He shouldn’t feel guilty for surviving. He shouldn’t feel <em>anything</em>. “You better follow us as soon as you’re done!” he called to the count as he scooped Lenalee up and ran for the exit, Chaoji close behind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the delay. This chapter was surprisingly difficult to write because of me wanting to swap back and forth between the Noah and the exorcists, and then that battle... Fighting is my weakness. ^_^;;;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tyki consulted his pocket watch. “We should probably get going if we’re going to make it in time.”</p><p>Allen looked up from his homework. “In time for what?” Not that it would matter. Anything that got him away from the volumes piled in front of him worked to his advantage.</p><p>“The Earl said he’d have a going away luncheon prepared on the tower terrace,” Road explained, “since this was home for so long.”</p><p>Food <em>and</em> escaping his studies? But… “What about Jasdero and Devit? They aren’t back yet.” Not that that stopped him from pushing back his chair and grabbing his jacket.</p><p>Road eyes slid out of focus. “I’m sure they’ll join us once they kill the vampire,” she said after a moment. “They joined together as Jasdevi, so it shouldn’t be long now.”</p><p>Allen winced. He’d liked Krory. Depressed and depressing as he could be, the count was quite the kind soul. “Can’t they just destroy his Innocence and let him go?”</p><p>“Not with the way he’s fighting. He’s not giving them much choice.” She shook her head and lifted her hands in a ‘well, what can you do’ gesture.</p><p>Tyki snagged one last scone from the tea tray. “Oof, that tough, huh?”</p><p>“He’ll be dead soon,” was Road’s simple reply as she took Allen’s hand. “Let’s go before the food gets cold.”</p><p>The door that popped up opened to the terrace within the main tower of the Ark. They’d dined al fresco here any number of times over the years, so it was a fitting place to have their farewell lunch to their former home. The only thing missing was the rest of their family. There were enough seats for six, three each on opposite ends of the long table, not nearly enough for the twelve remaining Noah.</p><p>“Are the others not joining us?” Allen asked as he took his usual place to the right of the head of the table.</p><p>“They’re busy doing other things.” Road sat herself on the table beside his plate. “There will be a few more joining us, though.”</p><p>Allen glanced at the three chairs on the far end of the table. With them so far away, who could they possibly be—</p><p><em>No. Road, you can’t be serious.</em> Allen stood so quickly, the legs of his chair squealed on the floor and the chair nearly toppled over.</p><p>Road giggled at his reaction. “What’s wrong, Allen?” Her voice had taken on its light and teasing tone. “Afraid of what your friends will think?”</p><p>“They’re not my friends,” he snapped. “They’re—”</p><p>“Allen?”</p><p>The doors on the far side of the room had opened, and there stood Lenalee, injured legs shaking from exertion, her face pale as a ghost’s and eyes brimming with tears at the sight of him. Lavi stood beside her, face impassive as he took in the scene of Allen buddy-buddy with their enemy. On her other side, Chaoji’s uninjured hand balled into a fist as he glared at the traitor in their midst.</p><p>Lenalee shook her head. She took a hesitant step forward. “Why are you here?” Her eyes found the Noah, and her expression became angry. “Get away from him!”</p><p>Road did the exact opposite. She clung to Allen’s arm, laughing all the while. “She’s <em>worried</em> about you,” the littlest Noah cooed. “How <em>sweet!</em> Neh, Allen, isn’t it cute how she’s worrying about you?” She stood on tiptoe and poked Allen’s cheek affectionately.</p><p>Lenalee flinched at her squeal of laughter. Lavi’s composure evaporated as he too clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. Tyki just forked a roasted potato. “About time you got here,” he said. “I got hungry waiting, so why don’t you all sit down and join us?”</p><p>“Or,” suggested Road, “you could admire the view. It’s quite the sight to see. Right, Allen?”</p><p>The exorcists rushed to the edge of the terrace and stared out at the empty expanse around them. Only the tower remained. The rest of their little world was nothing but open sky. Lavi rounded on the Noah. Allen included. “What happened to the others?”</p><p>Allen blanched and looked away. Road giggled. “Gone. I’ve destroyed everything else.” The girl skipped across the room, and with a flick of her wrist, the double-doors from which they’d entered slammed shut. A padlock appeared, and a chain snaked its way around the handles. There would be no going back, even had there been a <em>back</em> to go to. “Now sit,” she ordered, a cutting edge under the sugary sweet invitation. “We have <em>lots</em> to discuss, and you’ve only got an hour left before it all goes away.”</p><p>“What’s there to discuss?” Lavi snarled, sounding more like Kanda now than his usual easygoing persona.</p><p>She snagged Lero on her way back to the grand table. “This and that,” Road trilled. “I’m sure your friends there are wondering why Allen’s here with us, after all.” That smile was back, somehow threatening despite its childishness. “I thought for <em>sure</em> you’d spill the beans right away, but I guess that’s a Bookman’s apprentice for you.”</p><p>Lenalee’s voice, quiet and wavering, seemed to echo through the terrace. “Lavi, what is she talking about?” When the junior Bookman didn’t respond right away, she turned pleading eyes on Allen. “Allen?”</p><p>Their former comrade swallowed the lump forming in his throat. Road took his hand and led him back to his seat. “I thought they weren’t supposed to know,” he hissed.</p><p>“We won’t let them leave,” Road replied mildly, though her mouth didn’t move. Her mind games, then. “The Millennium Earl was concerned about your loyalties, Allen.”</p><p>His hand in hers tightened. “He wants me to prove myself by killing them?”</p><p>Road beamed up at him and slipped from his grasp. “You’re so smart, Allen~”</p><p>Lenalee staggered forward. “Allen—”</p><p>“Stay away from him,” Lavi said at last. “He’s one of them.”</p><p>Lenalee froze. “That’s not… that’s not true, is it, Allen?” She’d seen his Innocence protect him, had witnessed the same horrors he did through his eye. There was no way he'd be on their side.</p><p>He turned away, a guilty expression flitting across his face. Her pulse roared in her ears. “It’s not true. It can’t be—”</p><p>“It’s all true,” said Tyki before popping a bit of roast pork into his mouth. “He’s been on our side the whole time. We’re thick as thieves. Aren’t we, Allen?” Allen kept his gaze on his empty seat and said nothing. Tyki sighed and forked another spud.</p><p>Road waved a finger, and the serving ware came to life. Food was dished out on each plate. Allen’s, Tyki’s, the three on the far side of the table… all but her own setting. “Sit and eat,” she said, her tone leaving no room for argument. “The Earl had this all prepared special for us, and it’d be a shame not to have some.” She flashed a grin at Allen. “It’s quite tasty. Probably the best meal you’ve had in months.”</p><p>Finally Allen sat, though he didn’t pick up his silverware as he normally would. The exorcists’ side hesitated, but when the chair scooted out of their own volition, they nodded to each other and took their places at the table. Like Allen, they too refused their meal.</p><p>Tyki gestured with his fork at Allen. “What, are you going to make me eat alone? I know you’re at that age, but you really ought to consider your family’s feelings.”</p><p>“That’s rich, considering the situation,” Allen bit back.</p><p>“Don’t worry, we’re still going to give them a fighting chance to get out,” Road trilled. “There’s a door waiting for them upstairs if they can beat us.” She tapped her chin thoughtfully. “The only question is who gets to fight who. There’s three of us and only two exorcists left, and little Lena can’t fight.”</p><p>“Well, you could play with the Heart girl,” Tyki suggested to the girl.</p><p>Lenalee’s fingers dug into her bandaged thighs. Lavi placed a hand over her balled fist. “Be brave,” he whispered to her. “We’ll find a way out of this.”</p><p>Deep purple eyes zeroed in on the brief interaction. Road hummed to herself thoughtfully, kicking her legs back and forth from her perch on the side of the table. “I could, but the Bookman seems like he’d be even more fun to mess with. Bookmen are wired just a little different than normal. Might be more fun.” She hopped down and flung her arms around Allen’s neck to nuzzle his cheek. “Who do you think I should play with?” she asked him.</p><p>Allen glanced down the length of the table. Lavi glared back, as did Chaoji. Lenalee refused to meet his gaze.</p><p>“If you don’t want to pick,” Tyki said, raising a hand, “we could always let the Teez decide for us.”</p><p>From his palm bloomed one of his vile butterflies. It fluttered down the table toward the exorcists. Lavi gripped his hammer, ready to swat the creature if it got too close. Any second, it would land on one of them. Best to crush it before it could. It hovered a moment in the center of their table, but as Lavi raised the hammer, something stopped him. His eye widened, and Road giggled, finger raised. “Now now, Lavi,” she scolded, “let it finish~”</p><p>The Teez alighted on Lenalee’s shoulder, but before it could sink its dripping fangs into her, it let out a screech. Allen had impaled it on a single silver claw against the back of her chair.</p><p>Road let out a delighted little squeal and clapped her hands together. “That decides it, I think,” she said. “You two have fun with Lavi. I’ll play with the girl.”</p><p>Darkness swirled out from behind the Noah, and a rush of icy air forced Lenalee to close her eyes. When they reopened, she found herself not in the Ark but in an endless void. No moon hung in the night sky, and the gently rolling hills all around were a checkboard of red and black. The low heels of her mangled Dark Boots clacked on the floor as she spun first one way, then the other, trying to get her bearings. This wasn’t the Ark, nor was it wherever Road had taken them months ago. It was empty.</p><p>“Hello?!” she called into the nothingness. Only an echo replied. “Can anyone hear me? Lavi? Chaoji?”</p><p>“Not going to call for Allen this time?”</p><p>Lenalee turned to find a doll-like version of Road growing out of the checkerboard. “Where are we?”</p><p>“Where?” Road giggled. “Do you think I teleported you somewhere?”</p><p>“Didn’t you?”</p><p>“Nope.” This rag-doll version of Road pulled herself from the ground. “You’re still right where I left you.” She tilted her head. “Well, not quite. I put you and that Chaoji fellow in a box so you wouldn’t get killed if Tyki goes all out. I want to play with you <em>lots</em> before we kill you.”</p><p>Lenalee stood her ground. “Play how?”</p><p>“Good question.” Road tilted her head thoughtfully. “How about if you can escape, you win?”</p><p>“I need more to go on than that.”</p><p>The Noah crossed her arms. “True.” She raised the sewn-shut sleeve that was her arm. “But I can’t tell you too much or it’ll be too easy. You’ll just have to figure out the rules as you go.”</p><p>The world around her rumbled, and the floor fell away. The void swallowed her scream.</p>
<hr/><p>“What did you do?!” Lavi swung at Road, who danced easily out of reach upon Lero. The golem let out a cry of protest as it nearly became a casualty, but Road ignored him.</p><p>Lenalee had slumped in her seat, eyes open and unseeing. Chaoji had rushed to her side as well, only to be caught up in a great glass box with her when Road floated by atop Lero.</p><p>“Shh!” The Noah pressed a finger to her lips gleefully. “She’s taking a little nap right now. Don’t worry, if she wins, she’ll wake right back up.”</p><p>Like that would stop him. Lavi swung his hammer into the side of the box, but despite the resounding <em>thud</em> of impact, not a dent was made. The box didn’t even move an inch.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Road said from her perch on Lero, “they’re safe for now. You might want to worry about your own skin though.” She pointed just behind him.</p><p>Lavi swung around just in time to block a blow from Tyki’s X-shaped weapon. The force threw him off balance, and he staggered backward. His heel hung off the edge of the tower, and he nearly toppled off the edge if not for Allen sending a tendril of Crown Clown to catch his wrist.</p><p>Tyki frowned. “What are you up to, Allen?”</p><p>“Sorry. Force of habit.”</p><p>“You really have all sorts of bad habits. No wonder the Earl worries about you so much.”</p><p>Crown Clown yanked, and Lavi stumbled forward away from the ledge. He met Allen’s grimace with a forced grin of his own. “Knew you’d show your true colors eventually, ‘Sprout,” he said, hefting his hammer. “Let’s dance.”</p><p>But as he summoned stamp after stamp to attack the pair and traded blows, a pattern began to emerge. Tyki aimed to kill, but Allen… The claw occasionally clipped his hammer and would jar his shoulder, or a well-timed Crown Belt would catch his ankle and tug his feet out from under him to force Lavi to tuck and roll, but each move felt choreographed. Like this really was a dance, a performance for Tyki and Road’s benefit, not Allen’s.</p><p>Allen would defend and return fire, sure, but it felt as carefully calculated as his cardplaying. Win a few hands, throw the next. Only he wasn’t working to trick his opponent. Allen was holding back, losing ground more often than gaining. Haphazardly getting in Tyki’s way with this attack or jerking Lavi out of the way of one to land a not-so-solid hit of his own.</p><p>It wasn’t random, either. It was close, far closer to chance than Allen’s poker feints, but not to a Bookman. And if that were the case…</p><p>Lavi ducked the next glancing blow that came as he predicted. Allen’s eyes widened in surprise as he overbalanced, and Lavi helped him along. Rather than strike with his hammer, though, he returned the favor with a knee to Allen’s gut.</p><p>Crown Clown flared out, slamming Lavi into a nearby column with a sickening <em>CRACK</em>. But strangely, Lavi didn’t feel any pain. Was he stunned? Knocked silly?</p><p>But no, he’d been cushioned by something at the last second. It disappeared quickly, but from the edge of his vision he was almost certain he saw white feathers. Crown Clown, then? Still, the wind had been knocked out of him with the rough landing, and his knees buckled when his feet touched down.</p><p>“Had me worried there,” Tyki said, clapping Allen on the back when the former exorcist struggled back to his feet. The congratulations nearly sent Allen sprawling back onto the floor, and his brother in arms had to catch his elbow and help him stand.</p><p>Allen wiped spittle from his lip, the result of Lavi’s none-too-gentle blow to the stomach. “Do I have to kill him, too?” he gritted out.</p><p>“No, I think the Earl will be satisfied with this.” Tyki crossed the gap toward the junior Bookman. “I’ll do the honors.”</p><p>Lavi glimpsed the panic on Allen’s face before the unawakened Noah banished it. “Maybe you shouldn’t. He’s Bookman’s apprentice, and Bookman knows about me too. If you kill him, he might tell the Order.”</p><p>“You think he would?”</p><p>“He’s a little old to train another replacement. He’d be pretty pissed.”</p><p>“Good point.” Tyki retrieved a cigarette case from his pocket and lit one up. “We could still destroy his hammer. Keep him here for a while so Road can mess with his brain a bit, too. Make sure he doesn't blab.”</p><p>Lavi pushed himself up and held Iron Hammer between them. “Thanks, but no thanks. I like my brain the way it is.”</p><p>“Who said you got a say in this?” Tyki puffed on his cigarette and sized up their opponent. “You’re not going to keep fighting, are you? You’ve already lost, and it looks like your little girlfriend isn’t doing much better.”</p><p>Both Allen and Lavi risked a glance at the cube holding Lenalee. Her eyes were still dead, and she was still slumped against the side. Tears streamed down her face from whatever horrors Road showed her.</p><p>“Hm?” Tyki’s brow furrowed. “Allen, your scars bleeding again.”</p><p>“Eh?” Allen smeared the blood with his Innocence-clad hand and looked at the red. The curse ached, too, the way it had when he’d gotten too close to the beautiful crystal that was Lenalee’s Innocence. It was resonating again, but why? He looked to Lenalee again. It couldn't possibly be her... could it?</p>
<hr/><p>Lenalee knew this place. Knew this time, too. A Finder encampment had been attacked. No survivors. She’d just returned from a mission badly injured, but she made a point to pay her respects. Even with the nurse tailing her, telling her she ought to stay in bed, Lenalee had walked resolutely with her IV bag in tow. Her world was falling apart before her eyes. The least she could do was mourn the dead with everyone else.</p><p>But this wasn’t reality, she told herself. This was Road’s doing. Her world wasn’t falling apart around her. She took a shuddering breath.</p><p>One of the Finders was quick to greet her when she stepped into the chapel. Edmund. She’d worked with him once a long time ago. Her heart ached, seeing him again. He’d died only a few weeks later during a mission. It had been her fault.</p><p>He thanked her, helped her to the coffins so she could offer prayers with the others. Dozens of coffins, no, at least a hundred were lined up in a grid, and every single one had at least one person sobbing beside them. After the fifth, she couldn’t keep going. Both from her injuries but also from heartache, her legs had given way, and she collapsed. This coffin was Benji’s. She’d spoken to him just the other day. He’d been so full of life, so ready to go out on his first mission to ‘stick it to the Earl.’ And now he was dead. Dead and gone. His family wouldn’t even know.</p><p><em>Stop it.</em> The scene shifted. Edmund was bleeding out in front of her, her hand pressed over the huge gash in his stomach. She’d destroyed the Akuma, but if she had stayed back, had been a few inches to the right, she could have repelled the Akuma’s blade that had hit him instead.</p><p>“I’ll be all right,” Edmund had lied, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. Internal bleeding. He wouldn’t be all right. “You need to collect the Innocence. Come back for me once you have it.”</p><p>
  <em>Liar.</em>
</p><p>Lenalee’s fingers tangled in her hair. <em>Stop it!</em></p><p>The scene shifted again to a dream she knew far too well. Bodies all around her. Her brother, Lavi, Kanda, Krory, Chaoji. She screamed, <em>“STOP IT!”</em> but it didn’t change anything. Blood pooled on the floor underfoot. Her hands were stained with blood—their blood. If only she’d been stronger. If only she’d been able to fight. If only she hadn’t trusted him.</p><p>Allen stepped forward. “Don’t worry.” His claw glinted red with blood. “It’ll be over soon.”</p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p>The claw reached for her.</p><p>
  <em>No!</em>
</p><p>The tip touched her throat.</p><p>
  <em>NO!</em>
</p><p>Something white enveloped her. A hand reached past her and snatched Allen’s wrist. The Innocence shattered in that gloved hand, and Road reeled back. Her eyes widened in shock. Lenalee followed her gaze. Crown Clown was behind her, the mask’s eye holes scrunched like it was smiling. It wagged its finger at the Noah.</p><p>Road took a step toward them both. She stopped short when the Innocence held up a hand. They stared each other down, then Road backed off. “No fair, interfering with my game,” she said at last, twirling on her heel and stalking off. “Just for that, I’m not gonna let her out yet. She has to win on her own.” Golden eyes narrowed at Lenalee. “Just call when you want to play for real.” And then Road vanished into the puddle of blood below her.</p><p>Lenalee wobbled, and Crown Clown took her hand. The mask tilted, giving the impression that it was asking her a question. ‘Are you all right?’ perhaps.</p><p>“I’m okay,” she reassured the ghost. “But… what are you doing here?” Her own Innocence was nowhere to be found. How was Allen’s here?</p><p>The only response she received was for the mask’s eye holes to crinkle at the edges again in that friendly way.</p><p>A figment of her imagination then? Nothing else in this world was real, so why not Crown Clown? Figment or not, it had saved her. Maybe it would know the way out. “How do I get back to the Ark?”</p><p>Crown Clown tilted its head again, then released her hand to mime thinking, stroking its nonexistent chin. After a few moments, it snapped its fingers. Once again, it offered its white-gloved hand, and Lenalee took it. It floated ahead of her, leading her through the darkness.</p><p>They walked what felt like forever, leaving the blood splatter behind and finding nothing to replace it. Only darkness, soft and smooth under her feet. Under Crown Clown’s feet, too, though his were covered with a pair of immaculate tan shoes. When had Crown Clown grown legs? She nearly looked up but for a voice, gentle and melodic, saying, “Don’t, or I won’t be able to stay.”</p><p>It wasn’t Allen’s voice. Lenalee frowned. “Who are you?”</p><p>“I’m not sure,” replied Crown Clown, sounding far too happy in spite of what he’d just related.</p><p>“Then why are you helping me?”</p><p>He hummed to himself. “Because I want to? No, that doesn’t sound right… Someone wanted to help you, so here I am.”</p><p>“…Was it Allen?”</p><p>Another thoughtful hum. “Yes, I think it was, though it’s getting harder to tell them apart. Oh dear, that is a problem…” The cheery lilt slipped from his voice.</p><p>“Them?”</p><p>The question was greeted with silence. Lenalee resisted the urge to search her mysterious benefactor's face. After a minute or so, Crown Clown sighed, “I know they arranged it to be this way, but it will only hurt them in the end.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>The jovial tone was back, “No idea. And anyway, we need to find the way for you to leave.”</p><p>“Can’t I get out the same way you came here?”</p><p>“That wouldn’t be possible. I’m connected to Road, and that’s how I got here.”</p><p>An Innocence connected to Road? Lenalee frowned. No, Allen was a Noah, so maybe that was how. That didn’t help her much, and it still didn’t explain who this person was. She decided to leave that alone for now. “Meaning I have to beat Road at her ‘game’ to leave.”</p><p>“I’m afraid so.”</p><p>“Then what was the point of us walking?”</p><p>The phantom stopped, and Lenalee nearly bumped into its back. “Don’t stop,” he said, as if quoting something. “Keep walking. Until the day you die. Someone precious to me told me that once. And besides,” the warmth was back, “it helps clear the head. I’m sure you’ve thought of a way to beat Road all by yourself.”</p><p>Lenalee groaned. “I haven’t been thinking about that at all.” This mystery of Crown Clown had been at the forefront of her thoughts.</p><p>“The brain is a funny thing,” replied the stranger brightly. “It can work out all sorts of problems even when we aren’t thinking about them.”</p><p>“You’re sounding just like my brother when he’s trying to avoid work.”</p><p>He laughed loudly and unabashedly, and Lenalee found herself smiling despite the situation. “I suppose it might seem that way, but I swear I’m not. I just can’t tell you how to win since it’s not my game to play.” The white-clad hand patted her head the same way Komui might have. “You’re clever. I’m sure you can find the solution.”</p><p>Lenalee frowned down at Crown Clown’s shoes. Such an odd thing for the ghostly Innocence to have, she thought. “This world isn’t real,” she said, more to herself than her companion. How else could she be talking to an Innocence? Or reliving some of her worst memories? Or seeing that horrid nightmare—</p><p><em>The nightmare!</em> Her head jerked up, and she met the golden eyes of her smiling companion. “This is all a dream!”</p><p>Already, the face that was so much like Tyki’s was fading. “I knew you’d figure it out.” And then Crown Clown was gone, leaving her alone in the darkness.</p><p>Alone, but ready. Lenalee held her head high as she called out to Road, “I want a rematch!”</p>
<hr/><p>Lavi could barely stay standing. If not for the distraction Allen’s curse provided, he’d never have gotten the opportunity. He threw all his weight behind the blow, aiming for Tyki’s skull.</p><p>The Noah ducked the blow and grabbed the pole of the hammer. With a crackle, the hammer shattered. The broken bits of his Innocence clattered to the floor. The core was still intact, but Lavi was now weaponless.</p><p>“That was a stupid thing you did, Eyepatch,” snarled Tyki. Now he was well and truly pissed. Bookman’s apprentice or not, he needed to be taught a lesson.</p><p>Tyki’s hand plunged into Lavi’s chest cavity. Lavi froze; his heart beat wildly within the Noah’s grasp. “I thought you weren’t going to kill me.”</p><p>“You make it quite tempting.” The hand traveled lower. “Humans only need one kidney, don’t they?”</p><p>“Don’t,” warned Allen. “You’ll still kill him if you do it.” Not that he could stop Tyki. He was beginning to feel lightheaded, with the curse still resonating to… something. Allen still hadn’t figured out what, and while Road had drifted closer to keep watch over him, she didn’t offer any help nor explanation.</p><p>Tyki frowned, but his hand left Lavi’s torso all the same. Lavi staggered back, clearly shaken by this brush with death. Iron Hammer was in pieces at his feet; only the handle—a useless hunk of metal without the shard of Innocence—remained.</p><p>The Noah stooped for the piece glinting on the floor, but Lavi was faster. He snatched it up and retreated, holding it close. Tyki heaved an irritated sigh. “You’re <em>really</em> starting to get on my nerves. I thought you Bookmen were supposed to be above all this.”</p><p>“I’m still an exorcist,” replied Lavi with his usual false bravado. “Can’t let you win too easy.”</p><p>The Noah’s memories tucked deep inside Allen bubbled up again, this time overlaying another image on Lavi, someone with auburn hair and glasses also putting on a brave face. He blinked, rubbed his eyes. Road quirked her head at him questioningly.</p><p><em>Why now?</em> His pulse roared in his ears, and his head pounded. Visions of the past merged with the present. Words muffled by time from his ‘friend’ in glasses mixed with Lavi’s as the apprentice Bookman bought time to find a way out of his predicament; Joyd—not Tyki, someone else—like a shadow loomed over him as Tyki—the real one—reached out for the piece of Innocence clutched in his hand.</p><p>Allen’s feet were moving before he’d even fully grasped what was happening, and he smacked Tyki’s hand away with the back of his darkened claw.</p><p>“‘Sprout?”</p><p>Gold eyes—not silver—narrowed. “Why do I keep getting involved with you damn Bookmen?” groused someone who most certainly wasn’t Lavi’s “‘Sprout.”</p><p>Lavi’s mouth fell open. Tyki appeared to be just as flummoxed by the sudden change that had come over his cousin. “What do you think you’re doing?”</p><p>“Getting the hell away from you lot,” replied this person who wasn’t Allen. He frowned down at Crown Clown’s claw, then a menacing grin blossomed. “Oh, this <em>will</em> be fun.”</p><p>“Wait, you’re on our side?” Lavi asked, gobsmacked.</p><p>The menacing grin fell away, replaced with utter confusion. “Why the hell would I be on <em>your</em> side? I just need to keep you alive long enough so you can give me back my Timcanpy.”</p><p>“I thought you had Tim.”</p><p>‘Allen’ cursed. “Well then, Road’s door is our only option.”</p><p>Tyki frowned at the pair. “Are you two finished?”</p><p>“This idiot and I are,” replied ‘Allen.’ “You and me? Not so much. Seriously, what the hell was Joyd thinking, awakening in you? Must have been jealous of my old body’s good looks. Well, whatever.” He lifted the claw. “You won’t be looking pretty much longer once I’m done with you.”</p><p>“Siding with the exorcists after all? I should have known.” Tyki raised a hand. “Guess you’ll be taking a little nap until your father comes home.”</p><p>‘Allen’ grabbed Lavi and vaulted out of the way using Crown Clown as a great ball of <em>nothing</em> engulfed the place they’d just been standing, sapping the oxygen from the air and ripping the stone tile from the floor. “Thanks, ‘Sprout,” Lavi said when they landed. This resulted in ‘Allen’ dumping him unceremoniously to the ground.</p><p>The glare he received sent chills down his spine. “Stop calling me that stupid nickname. It’s Nea.”</p><p>Lavi chuckled. <em>I’m in danger.</em> It was like dealing with Kanda all over again, but this one wouldn’t get an earful for following through on the implied threat. “Right. Nea.” He adjusted his headband. “So what’s the plan?”</p><p>“I take out Joyd. You grab Lenalee and what’s-his-face, keep Road busy, and I’ll meet you at the door upstairs.”</p><p>“So basically, I’m the distraction.”</p><p>“You’re not useful for much else.” His grin was unsettling. “Try not to get yourself killed, Junior.” And he was off like a bullet, whirling and leaping and slashing and not letting up for a <em>moment</em> against Tyki.</p><p>Lavi turned to locate Road, only to find her perched atop Lero right beside him watching Tyki and Nea with a supremely bored expression. “So Nea finally showed up, did he?” She sounded put out, almost like she might if someone had just turned up late to a tea party.</p><p>“Er, you’re not going to kill me?”</p><p>“You’re Tyki’s prey,” Road replied with a shrug, “and I’m still having fun with Lenalee.”</p><p>“And you’re not going to kill Allen-er-Nea?”</p><p>“Depends what he does,” Road replied, resting her chin on her hands and squishing her cheeks a little in a childish pout. “He just woke up, so he won’t stick around long, and Allen likes Tyki, so I don’t think he’ll let Nea do as he pleases… hm?” She swung her legs under her and stood atop her pink umbrella. “Oh, I didn’t think he could do that.” This time she sounded worried.</p><p>It didn’t take long to understand why. Nea had dodged yet another of Tyki’s blows and in a fit of what must have been divine inspiration, had grabbed the darkened wrist of his Innocence. He pulled, and the claw transformed before their eyes into a broadsword not unlike the Millennium Earl’s. A better swordsman than acrobat, this new form suited him far better, and he easily parried the incoming blow from Tyki’s blade.</p><p>And smashed it entirely. The sword cut straight through both weapon and Tyki. Nea grinned triumphantly, but a split second later his face fell into a scowl. Tyki wasn’t wounded. The sword had sliced through him like a hot knife through butter, but there was no blood. No gore. Not even a limb falling off. What kind of lame excuse for his sword had this Innocence become?</p><p>Tyki looked just as startled. He gripped his chest. “What’s going on? I’m not dead…” He coughed, and blood splattered his glove. “No… the Noah inside me…” He fell to his knees as blinding pain seared him from the inside out. Worse even than when his Noah first awoke, it invaded every fiber of his being. And then it was gone. Tyki’s eyes rolled back, and he fell forward. The stigmata scars faded, then vanished entirely.</p><p>Nea stared in horror at the blade he held in his hand. Not Nea, Allen. The eyes had flickered to silver once more. He dropped the sword, but rather than hit the ground, it melded back into his body to reform his arm, and Crown Clown deactivated.</p><p>“I… I killed him…?” Allen’s voice shook. “No, I didn’t want…” His fingers tangled in his hair. His stomach churned.</p><p>But no tears. If Tyki really were… He shook his head. He would be crying, same as he had for Skin. Wouldn’t he? “What did you do…? Nea…?”</p><p>Road flipped Tyki over and cradled him in her arms. “Don’t move. If you do…” Candles appeared all around him. All around Lavi and Lenalee and Chaoji as well. “You know how painful my candles are.”</p><p>She held Tyki more tightly. “I know it was Nea and not you,” she said, “but Noah’s angry, and I’m not sure I can control it. Guess I’ll just have to break that girl for real.”</p><p><em>No. </em>He jerked his head round. “Lenalee!”</p>
<hr/><p>With her eyes squeezed shut and hands over her ears, this nightmare wasn’t so bad. It wasn’t real, it wasn’t really happening. People weren’t really dying around her. Blood splashed on her bare feet.</p><p>Lenalee gritted her teeth. She couldn’t do this. But she couldn’t give up now. She had to find a way to wake up.</p><p>
  <em>“Lenalee!”</em>
</p><p>Her eyes shot open. “Allen?” That was his voice, wasn’t it? She stared around the nightmarish realm. The dead and dying surrounded her. <em>“All your fault,”</em> they whispered as they got to their feet to mob her, but Allen was nowhere to be found. Not even Road pretending to be him.</p><p><em>“You gotta win and get outta there!”</em> That was Lavi! And not the Lavi bleeding out with the others.</p><p><em>Focus on their voices,</em> Lenalee told herself. Everything here was an illusion. She closed her eyes again. <em>Concentrate.</em> On Allen. On Lavi. On the others, wherever they might be. They were waiting for her. Kanda would just grunt when she got back and grumble something about her taking long enough. Lavi would poke him and call him ‘Yuu’ as he always did, then throw an arm around Lenalee’s shoulders in a half-hug. Krory would start crying, as would Miranda. Chaoji would apologize for not doing enough to protect her from Road, and she would have to reassure him that there wasn’t much anyone could do.</p><p>One of the zombies reached for her, but try as it might, it couldn't touch her. A halo of light surrounded her, slowly pushing outward with each vision she summoned. It was her dream. Hers to do what she wanted with.</p><p>
  <em>And then Allen…</em>
</p><p>What would Allen do? <em>This is my dream,</em> she told herself. It might be wishful thinking, but she wanted him to apologize for lying to them. He’d seemed sincere on the train when he'd told her about the Akuma souls. He’d meant it back on the ship, too, when he’d told her to come back safe, and he’d tried to save Anita’s crew both on the ship and after they’d landed. He’d opened that portal for Anita and the others and had helped hide them the whole time on their way to Edo when he could have just as easily betrayed them. And Crown Clown trusted him and had come here because he wanted to help her.</p><p>He would ask their forgiveness, she decided. He would be extremely uncomfortable doing it the same way Kanda did on the few occasions he’d had to apologize, but he would do it. Then she’d give him a right hook to the shoulder and scold him for being an idiot.</p><p>She would make it back. Lenalee slapped her cheeks. She would go there now just to chew all of them out.</p><p>Something cracked, and Lenalee looked up. The inky blackness of the sky above her had fractured under the pressure of her own dreams, letting light pour in. The nightmarish shadows of Headquarters destroyed and her world falling apart vanished, breaking to puzzle pieces that crumbled into piles. Even the blood was revealed to be just red cardboard. Lenalee reached up a hand.</p><p>She touched glass. Lenalee blinked a few times until her eyes refocused. Candles filed down to points were everywhere, aimed at herself and Chaoji, at Lavi, at Allen. Road cradled an unconscious Tyki against her.</p><p>“She won,” the girl harrumphed.</p><p>“Yeah,” this from Allen, “so let them go. You promised you would if she won.”</p><p>Road hummed to herself. “She cheated a little to win, but I guess I’ll allow it.” She waved a finger.</p><p>The bottom of the glass box swung open like a trapdoor, and Lenalee and Chaoji dropped to the floor. Neither Allen nor Lavi moved to check on them. Just turning his head was enough for the candles hovering around Lavi to lurch forward a few inches.</p><p>Allen stayed where he was, staring down at Road. “So what now? They won.”</p><p>“Correction,” Road said, “<em>you</em> cheated for them both, so I’m going to keep them here until the Ark disintegrates. <em>You</em> I’ll take back to the Earl and let your father deal with you.”</p><p>Allen wavered. He seemed about to say something, maybe in his defense, maybe to apologize, but whatever it was, it wasn’t what came out in the end. “Road! Look out!”</p><p>Too late. A hand clamped around her throat. Purple eyes widened and flicked down to the man in her lap. Tyki’s fingers squeezed. <em>“Die,</em>” he hissed as something scaly slithered out his sleeve around her neck. <em>“Die!”</em></p><p>With a sickening crunch that might have been her neck, Tyki threw Road. The candles clattered to the floor and snuffed out as her petite form crashed into Allen, sending them both into the dining table.</p><p>“You okay?” Allen asked.</p><p>The little girl in his arms twisted her head back into place with a crack that made him wince. “I’ve had better days but can’t complain. You?”</p><p>“Same.”</p><p>Road turned her head, and Allen followed her gaze. Black blood dripped from gaping stigmata wounds on Tyki's hands and throat, and more and more tentacle-like appendages writhed around him. “What’s happening to him?” Allen asked, setting her back on her feet.</p><p>“Joyd’s angry because of what you did. This is its true form.”</p><p>Allen grimaced. “You don’t look like that, do you?”</p><p>“No idea. Most of us don’t fall prey to our memories like that.” She took his hand. “We’re leaving.”</p><p>“What about Tyki?”</p><p>“We’ll get the Millennium Earl to sort this out. We’re not strong enough to handle him ourselves. Come on.”</p><p>Allen pulled away. “I can’t.”</p><p>She didn't sound surprised by his refusal. “You’ll vanish with the Ark if you stay. If Joyd doesn’t kill you first.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“And if you do manage to get out of here, you can’t come back to us. You'll be on your own.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>She didn’t ask why he'd made this decision. Road already knew the answer. <em>Nea</em>. Either through his influence or for fear of what he would do to his family, Allen wouldn’t return. “Don’t get yourself killed again, okay Nea?” She flashed him a sadness-tinged smile, stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek, then vanished in motes of light.</p><p>Allen gripped his wrist and summoned Crown Clown and his sword once more to face the monster before him. <em>Just like old times.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whee, let's break canon!</p><p>I'm not sure how I thought I'd fit all of the Tyki/Joyd fight in one chapter. There's just no way</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Allen hadn’t wanted to hurt Tyki. Hadn’t wanted to fight him at all, but Nea… Nea hated Joyd on sight, hated Road too. Hated the entirety of the Noah clan, and hated the Innocence. Hate let him change Crown Clown’s form, forcing it into the shape of his sword.</p><p>But though he aimed to kill, Crown Clown was still Allen’s to command. Though the blade landed a mortal blow, Allen willed it not to injure Tyki. The Innocence responded, changing once more to suit its bearer and using him as much as he used it.</p><p>‘Tyki’ went unharmed. Instead, something deeper was cut: the Noah’s memories, the thing Nea despised most of all. It ripped through the bond linking Tyki to his brethren, leaving Joyd dangling by a thread.</p><p>The Noah, in pain and enraged, seized the opportunity to lash out.</p><p>Thus Joyd’s true form appeared before them, laughing maniacally as it returned the favor. <em>The Fourteenth</em> had hurt him again; this time, <em>the</em> <em>Fourteenth</em> would die by his hand. Relentlessly he pummeled Allen, tore at the white mantle that tried to protect the fragile flesh beneath, drew blood as he jabbed at Allen’s neck, landing a glancing blow but creating a satisfying scarlet spray regardless. He lapped the red from his fingertips, savoring the coppery taste.</p><p>They would all die, Joyd decided. The Fourteenth had collapsed to the broken stone floor, and the Innocence was protecting him. It wasn’t a conscious thought, the realization that shortly the brat would lose consciousness from blood loss, that the phantom would vanish and he would be easy prey. Instinct told him to leave the senseless form and kill the others. The Fourteenth would suffer all the more when his friends died one by one before his eyes, and that would be so much sweeter than just killing him now.</p><p>They had no weapons. It would be easy to snuff them out. Destroy their only escape, and they were merely sheep for the slaughter.</p><p>Road’s door he pulled from the floor above, smashing it to pieces at their feet. Checkered wood splintered, and <em>oh</em> did he delight in their despair at the sight. Joyd laughed and stepped toward them.</p><p>The redhead first. The redhead had tried to get away before, had refused him what he wanted. That accursed piece of Innocence in his grasp needed to be destroyed. Joyd caught him by the throat in one hand, and the other shot into his chest to seize his heart.</p><p>Something white wrapped around his middle and lifted him off his feet. Joyd released his victim and turned his head. The Fourteenth was on his feet, outstretched arms connected to the white tendrils squeezing him and steadily cocooning him. Again, it was more instinct that conscious thought that informed him that the human shouldn’t be able to stand.</p><p>The white tendrils were wrapped around the boy’s legs and middle, and the hood fit snuggly over his white hair. The Innocence, then. The Fourteenth was puppeteering his body. Joyd’s lips curled into a snarl.</p><p>The threads holding him snapped easily when slashed by Joyd’s tentacles. The air became a foothold to launch at his foe. Allen dodged the blow that would have crushed his skull, rolled out of the way of another, and once again made the futile effort to restrain rather than attack Joyd.</p><p>The Noah guffawed. <em>“Weak! Weak, weak, WEAK!”</em> He raised a hand, and the air swirled as he chose to force the air away from his palm. The vacuum grew and grew, and then Joyd made it collapse.</p><p>Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Chaoji, the table, the rubble created from their earlier fight… anything that wasn’t nailed down was pulled toward Joyd to fill the void. As the Fourteenth lost his balance, was dragged along the floor, scrabbling for any purchase he could find to stop the momentum, Joyd readied another attack of his own.</p><p>One he never got the chance to see through.</p><p>Tendrils of white snapped taut around him, forcing Joyd to his knees and wrenching his arms out to the sides. He snarled, thrashed, the slithering tentacles going wild as they slashed at the Innocence binding him, but for each strand he broke, two more took its place.</p><p>The effect of the vacuum faded, and there was nothing left for the Noah to do but glare up at his opponent.</p><p>Crown Clown tightened around Allen in a vice grip, and like a puppet pulled by its strings, the Innocence forced Allen’s hand. One step, then two, Allen crossed what remained of the gap between himself and Joyd. His sword raised in a shaking grip, and down it went over Joyd’s head. A scream tore from his throat, raw and without meaning, as this scene so much like a parody of his childhood played out.</p><p>The blade passed cleanly through the man from shoulder to hip. Shadows rose off Joyd like steam, and the helmet atop his head toppled to the ground with a <em>clunk</em> as he wrenched at his bindings. Joyd wavered, snarling and feral with pain and impotent rage. Then the last thread connecting the man with his brethren snapped. Tyki went limp in Crown Clown’s hold.</p><p>This time, tears overflowed, and Allen’s knees buckled. He scrubbed at his face, but the tears refused to relent no matter how much his Noah despised what was once Joyd. “He’s alive,” Allen whispered to himself. “So stop crying. We need to find a way out of here.”</p><p>He stood on trembling legs. He needed to find Timcanpy. Tim was the key, something told him, and once he was in hand, they could leave. He could take Tyki home to Eeze and the others and then they’d be safe…</p><p>“Ah, I leave you alone and this is what happens.”</p><p>Allen stiffened and turned. Standing behind him was the Millennium Earl, wearing the usual impossibly huge smile of his costume, though his face was tearstained the same as Allen’s own. “What happened to my dear Joyd?” he asked.</p><p>Something inside Allen broke. “I didn’t mean to,” he managed over the fresh wave of emotion threatening to swallow him. “Nea, he… he did this on his own and…” His feet propelled him toward his father, and he buried his face in the oversized tan suit. “I didn’t want to. I’m sorry.”</p><p>A large, gloved hand tousled Allen’s hair as it had done any number of times since he was a child, and though the tears kept coming, the tension drained away. “I’m sorry too,” consoled the Earl, the arm wrapped around Allen in a half-hug squeezing him just a little more tightly against him. “I should have known you wouldn’t change, Nea.”</p><p>Confused, Allen turned his tear-stained face up. The Earl lifted his sword, then with the tip pointing toward Allen, stabbed downward to cleave him in two. Allen’s whole body seized in terror, images flashed before his eyes not of his life, but of death, pain, blood, this very same sword piercing his gut. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move, couldn’t—</p><p>A gunshot rang out, followed by another and another. Each bullet found its mark, ricocheting off the Earl’s broadsword and forcing it off course. Instead of burying itself into Allen, the tip slammed into the solid stone of the disintegrating Ark. The ground cracked under the blow, but when the Earl tried to retrieve his weapon, it stuck fast. He released Allen, who staggered back and tripped over the uneven floor to crash into another strong figure.</p><p>Cross lowered his gun, and his eyes narrowed at the pale tear streaked face. “Still a disgusting little gremlin,” he grumbled. So quickly Allen had no time to react, he gripped Allen around the shoulders and dodged a crushing blow from the Earl. “Why the hell did you go and piss off the Earl, idiot?”</p><p>“I didn’t mean to!” Allen snapped, the shock finally wearing off thanks to the insults. “Crown Clown—”</p><p>The Earl’s sword narrowly missed them. If not for the bullets Cross fired at the blade, they both would have been sliced in two. “You’re dead weight,” Cross said, shifting his hold on Allen so that he gripped the front of his waistcoat instead. “Out of my way, gremlin.” With that, the general unceremoniously flung the Noah he was supposed to be supporting halfway across the battlefield.</p><p>The landing was less than graceful. Allen smashed face first into the rubble at Lavi’s feet. With a groan he sat up and rubbed his nose. Lavi and Lenalee stared at him, mouths agape, and Chaoji could do no more than glare, though it was obvious to all that if his arm weren’t injured, he’d be throttling their friend-turned-enemy.</p><p>A song rang out, wrapping around them and making Allen’s skin prickle. <em>Innocence,</em> he realized.  Maria specifically. So Cross was still lugging that corpse around.</p><p>The others apparently didn’t get the memo. Once the initial surprise of Cross throwing this traitor in their midst wore off, Chaoji grabbed Allen by the front of his vest. “What did you do?”</p><p>“Shh!” Allen hissed in return. “Cross is hiding us from the Earl. There’s only so much he can do, so shut your gob.”</p><p>Lavi’s eye narrowed. Voice low, he asked, “Why did you call the Earl?”</p><p>“I didn’t. The Millennium Earl showed up after I finished Joyd off.”</p><p>“Joyd?” Lenalee repeated.</p><p>Right, they didn’t know the Noahs’ true names. “Tyki’s Noah,” Allen explained. “We all felt it this time, and—”</p><p>“Is that why you’re crying?” Lavi asked at the same time Chaoji growled, “You expect us to believe that?”</p><p>To both questions, Allen said, “Yes, and if you’d stop interrupting me, I’ll finish. Long story short, the Earl wants my head, and Cross,” he jabbed a thumb in that direction, “is currently trying to save our sorry butts.”</p><p>He scanned the skies, caught sight of his glimmer of gold that must have arrived with General Cross, and held out a hand for Timcanpy to land on. “Take us to that room.”</p><p>At those words, the golem took to the air, but Lenalee grabbed his sleeve. “We can’t just leave the general here!”</p><p>The part of him that was ‘Allen’ waned, and Nea leveled an apathetic look at her. “Watch me,” he deadpanned.</p><p>Her grip tightened. “Allen—”</p><p>She stopped short when the Noah that shared Allen’s face gently took her by the wrist. “Miss,” he said with an air of distant politeness, “I’d appreciate if you didn’t call me that. Now kindly release me so that I can clean up this mess and get you home safe-and-sound to that insane brother of yours.”</p><p>In surprise, her fingers fell away, and ‘Allen’ nodded to the golem. Timcanpy swooped down, glowing brighter and brighter until the blinding light at his tail grew so large that in a single flick, the portal fell around them. The next moment, Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, and Chaoji were gone, swallowed by the flash of light.</p>
<hr/><p>Piano music filled the air. Confused, Lenalee sat up. Somewhere along the way, the three of them blacked out, and the room she found herself in now was dazzlingly white, as was the couch she had been laid on and the rest of the furniture in the room. The only variation was Lavi’s fiery hair, their black uniforms, and Allen’s red hand as it danced across the black keys of a stark white piano.</p><p>Lavi was on his feet in an instant and reaching for their former friend. One moment, Timcanpy was before Nea on the piano, mouth open to display an image. The next, he had zipped past to snap at Lavi’s fingers.</p><p>“Calm down, Tim,” said Nea, not missing a single note in the melody he was playing. “I’ve already set the commands. It doesn’t matter if they distract me now.”</p><p>The golem wilted, as if to say, ‘A good job would have been nice,’ but returned to his place on the music stand.</p><p>Lenalee slid off the couch and took a few precarious steps. Her legs gave out, and with a cry she nearly hit the bench. Nearly, for Nea caught her by the arm and sat her down on it before returning to the interrupted melody.</p><p>She hesitated a moment before asking, “What are you doing?”</p><p>“Controlling the Ark. This is a backdoor to the program.” Nea grinned broadly as the gentle lullaby gave way to a bridge that brought the tune back to its start.</p><p>“Backdoor?” Lavi scanned the room again.</p><p>“Think of it like a spare key. The Earl doesn’t know about it, and now I’m taking the Ark back since he doesn’t want it anymore.”</p><p>“But why?”</p><p>Nea nodded to the mirror-like glass on the wall. Lenalee gasped. Each pane showed a different scene. The city rebuilding itself. Flakes of light like snow falling in room after room that none of the exorcists had had the opportunity to explore. The library they’d left Krory behind in with the man laid out on the floor. The toy-box-like nightscape where Kanda knelt.</p><p>Tears threatened as she pressed a hand to her mouth. “You saved them…”</p><p>A snort. “Hardly. Those parts of the Ark were just dumped in the trash once they were copied. When I pulled the rooms out of the bin, Krory and Kanda came out too.”</p><p>The air crackled with sound, and then Cross’s voice rang loud and clear, “Damn it, you malevolent little gremlin! Where did you go?” Followed by a rush of air and the crash of stone breaking under a heavy blow.</p><p>“In my room,” Nea replied. “Don’t worry, I’ll handle dear old Dad.”</p><p>A press of a piano key, an A-note hanging in the air, and Nea said, “Thank you for the visit, Millennium Earl. Say hi to my brother for me, won’t you?”</p><p>And with another note, the shout of, “<em>Fourteenth!”</em> from the Earl was cut off.</p><p>“I really hate that name,” muttered Nea under his breath before turning to the others. “Now the only question is what to do about—oh, don’t give me that look, Lavi. I’m not going to kill you.” Amusement colored his voice. “Do you know how much of a hassle it is to get blood out of a piano?”</p><p>Chaoji paled at the perceived threat, but Lavi swallowed his nerves and grinned at what he hoped was just a joke. “Bet it would be. So, Nea, was it? Are you friend or foe?”</p><p>“Neither. I don’t like you people, but I don’t see a reason to kill you yet.” The unawakened Noah returned to his piano. “I’m sending a door,” he called to no one in particular and played a middle G.</p><p>The door to the room opened, and Cross stepped in dragging a lifeless body behind him. Gold eyes flickered to silver, and Allen was next to Tyki in seconds. “You could be a little gentler with him.”</p><p>“Says you,” replied Cross, releasing the man’s arm. “Still had some fight in him and nearly broke my nose.”</p><p>Whatever ‘fight’ he’d had was long gone. He was a limp noodle as Allen slung Tyki’s arm around his shoulder and dragged him to the immaculate sofa. Despite his previous admonition, Allen wasn’t all that gentle himself, flinging Tyki onto the seat like a sack of potatoes.</p><p>“What do you think you’re doing?”</p><p>Allen hardly spared Chaoji a glance as he hauled Tyki’s legs onto the couch with the rest of him. “Family’s family,” he said, “whether they try to kill you or not.”</p><p>Lavi settled on the piano bench beside Lenalee. “I think that kinda disqualifies them as family, ‘Sprout.”</p><p>“Not when your family’s this messed up.” Allen went back to the piano and scratched his head. Before, Nea had done the heavy lifting, and while he understood more or less how to use the piano, that didn’t explain what it was doing here nor how he could use it when the Earl had expressly forbidden him from controlling the Ark. Those memories Nea hadn’t seen fit to let him access yet.</p><p>“I doubt any of them think of you as family now,” Cross said, retrieving a box of cigarettes from his pocket.</p><p>“Don’t smoke in here. It’s bad for the piano.”</p><p>Cross ignored him and lit it anyway. “Open a door to the factory. I need to make sure that didn’t get transferred.”</p><p>The many windows out into the Ark vanished, and a single image of a giant egg-like structure replaced them. “It didn’t. Not all the way, at any rate. Maybe ten percent?” Gold crept into Allen’s irises. “I have half a mind to delete it and save myself a lot of headaches later.”</p><p>“That would put me in a tough spot. Orders were to capture it for study.”</p><p>“Screw your orders.” Nea set his hands on the piano keys. Cross raised his Judgment, fired a warning shot that whizzed past Allen’s ear and embedded in the far wall. Silver returned in a flash as Allen gaped at the general. “The hell is <em>wrong</em> with you?”</p><p>“Keep that damned gremlin in check, brat.”</p><p>“The name’s Allen,” the teen shot back. “What the hell would the Order want with the egg anyway?”</p><p>“Not my job to question orders.”</p><p>Allen glared at the general while the man just took a long drag on his cigarette and observed the person he was <em>supposed</em> to be supporting. Lavi stepped between them. “So, uh, what’s the plan now?”</p><p>“You’re asking <em>them?</em>” Chaoji said incredulously.</p><p>“Well, they’re kind of our ticket out of here,” replied Lavi. “Road’s door got busted up in the fight. Not a whole lot of options for us.”</p><p>Allen turned back to the piano, running through a mental list of what he needed to do courtesy, he presumed, of Nea’s memories. “First, I cancel the Edo connection,” he said more to himself, playing a few notes on the piano, “then I can drop you off in China.”</p><p>Cross quirked an eyebrow. “Why there?”</p><p>“I promised Anita I’d drag you back so she could chew you out. Plus, Chaoji, Moasa, and Kie probably want to go home.”</p><p>The sailor stared dumbfoundedly, but the stunned expression quickly gave way to animosity. “You’re with the Noah. Why aren’t you trying to kill us? Or are you planning to kill Anita and everyone else too once we let our guard down?”</p><p>Allen’s fingers paused on the keys. “Really? That’s what you think?” He turned harsh eyes on Chaoji. Silver, flecked with gold. “If I wanted to kill them, I wouldn’t have let them use the Ark that time. That was supposed to be <em>my</em> ticket out if you caught on.”</p><p>“How do we know you <em>didn’t</em> kill them with that? You could have sent them into a nest of Akuma for all we know!” Chaoji shot right back.</p><p>“Why do you think the Akuma were trying to track me down? Or why Tyki and Road wanted me to fight you so badly?” Allen shouted. “It’s because I <em>didn’t</em> kill them!”</p><p>“Stop it.” Lenalee’s voice cut through the argument, and both fell silent. “Chaoji, if it weren’t for Allen, a lot more people would have died on the ship. He stopped Krory and Kanda from disappearing, and he fought against Tyki. As far as I’m concerned, Allen’s proven we can trust him. If he says Anita and the others are safe and that he’ll take us to them, I believe him.”</p><p>“But first we gotta go get General Tiedoll and the others,” Lavi said. “Can’t leave ‘em hanging. Speaking of leaving people hanging,” he glanced back at the mirror-like windows that still reflected the Akuma factory, “where’s Yuu?”</p><p>“Call me that one more time,” growled the man in question as the door opened, “and I will gut you.”</p><p>Ignoring the threat, Lavi threw his arms wide for a big bear hug, crying, “Yuu!” but stopped mid step. “Wait, is that Krorykins you’re carrying?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Dark eyes swept the room and its inhabitants in search of a place to dump his burden. “What the hell is this place?”</p><p>“Secondary control center,” Cross replied. “We’ve taken the Ark.”</p><p>“That so?” Kanda’s eyes narrowed at the former Noah asleep on the couch. “Taking hostages too then?”</p><p>“He’s not a hostage,” Allen said. “How’s Count Krory?”</p><p>“Near dead, no thanks to the Noah.”</p><p>Allen grimaced, played a few notes on the piano, and a second sofa thunked onto the floor beside the first. “Lay him down there.”</p><p>Kanda stared appraisingly at Allen a few moments saying nothing, then dropped Krory onto the cushions. “What’s happened, Bean Sprout?”</p><p>“Don’t call me that!” he barked back. “We took the Ark and…” He trailed off when Kanda turned. It had been hidden by Krory flung over his shoulder, but now the seal was there for all to see. “What’s… that tattoo…?”</p><p>Allen had seen it before a long time ago. Or was it Nea…? His head hurt. He knew that spell. It was a magic seal, one that exchanged life force for faster healing and increased strength. That spell—no, that <em>curse—</em>wasn’t something a person could cast on themselves. And there was more tied into it. Binding magic not unlike that used in the Akuma. “Why…? Who did that?”</p><p>“Sprout?”</p><p>A discordant chord reverberated through the room as Allen’s hand slammed down the piano keys. Before the sound died away, all but Allen, Cross, and the unconscious Tyki and Krory were gone.</p><p>Cross flicked his cigarette butt on the floor and crushed it underfoot. “Sure you want to do that, gremlin? Looked like you were winning over Lenalee and the Bookman’s apprentice at least.”</p><p>“You’re on thin ice, too, Cross.”</p><p>“Oh? How so?”</p><p>“Necromancy. The Black Order is using <em>necromancy</em>.”</p><p>A nonchalant shrug. “Never used to bother you.”</p><p>Allen collapsed onto the piano bench. “I’m deleting that room.” The barrel of Cross’s gun pressed to the back of his head. “I thought you were on my side.”</p><p>“I have my own skin to worry about you know. Can’t just blindly follow a teenager to my doom because you’re throwing a tantrum.”</p><p>“A tantrum?!” He grabbed the front of Cross’s coat. “Cross, if they get the Egg, who knows what they’ll do with it?! They have no problem cursing people and attaching souls to other bodies. What’s to stop them from creating Akuma armies of their own?”</p><p>Cross pried his hands off. “Figured all that from that seal, huh? Damn, you’re a perceptive brat.”</p><p>“Of course I am! I’m…” Dizziness forced him to sit back down. “If I weren’t, I never would’ve survived this long.”</p><p>For a moment, Cross observed the Noah before him. Then, “Never hurts to have more supporters. Your goal and theirs align, so why not use them? Let them have access to the Egg. It’s no skin off your back if they blow themselves up.”</p><p>Right. His goal. Whatever that was. “I don’t want them making Akuma, and if I hand it over, I won’t have any say in how they use it.”</p><p>“We both know there’s more to creating Akuma than that factory,” replied Cross dismissively. “The Earl has to make finishing touches to every one of those things for them to work. It just streamlines the process. The eggheads at the Order probably just want to find a way to disassemble Akuma without needing Innocence.”</p><p>“I don’t want them doing that either.” He’d seen enough souls destroyed for three lifetimes.</p><p>“Hard to please, aren’t you.”</p><p>Allen brushed a finger along the piano keys. “What am I supposed to do? If I go back to the Noah, they’ll kill me, and I can’t just go with you to the Order.”</p><p>“Why not? Seems like you have an excellent bargaining chip between the Ark and the Egg. Plus all the intel you could give them on the Noah.”</p><p>“I don’t know anything. The Earl kept me at arm’s length from his plans, and I’m starting to see why.”</p><p>Going to the Black Order would just be exchanging a gilded cage for a prison cell. Sure, he had the Ark, but he could only go so far before either the Order or the Noah caught up to him. It would end up just like last time. Just without someone lined up to inherit his memories.</p><p>Without thinking about it, Crown Clown invoked, and Allen stared blankly at the mask that peered at him. Here it was again, acting like it had a mind of its own even though it ought to just be a tool. …Maybe he could use that to his advantage.</p><p>Allen poked the silver mask. “What’s the likelihood I have the Heart?” he asked Cross.</p><p>The man raised an eyebrow. “Practically zero.”</p><p>“What are the odds I can convince <em>them</em> that I have it?”</p><p>A smirk played across Cross’s face. “With your poker face? I’d say pretty good.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let's break canon... again!</p><p>So a little bit of house keeping on my end: NaNoWriMo is coming up, and while my goal this year is just to pump out 50k words of <i>anything</i> (fanfiction included), I'm going to try to be focusing on my original works. You might not hear much from me in the next few weeks, but I'll definitely see you all again in December!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One second, they were in the impossibly white room. The next, they were in a parlor with a half-eaten tea tray and a rooster strutting about. Lavi rushed to the window and stared out over the vaguely Mediterranean cityscape. “Well, we’re still in the Ark,” he said. “Can’t have pissed off the ‘Sprout too bad. I wonder what got his knickers in a twist though.” He leaned out the window to get their bearings. “Hey, Yuu—”</p><p>“Stop calling me that!”</p><p>“—what’s up with that tat? Some kinda magic thing?” Allen knew a thing or two about spells, after all. Maybe it was something dangerous or forbidden. But then, why would a Noah care about forbidden magic? Lavi was able to answer his own question: <em>He doesn’t like what the Earl was doing.</em> That seal was probably something the Earl might pull.</p><p>Not that Kanda would explain anything. He clicked his tongue in irritation. “None of your business, Rabbit.” With that, that line of questioning was shut down entirely.</p><p>As was any conversation in general. Tension hung thick in the air as Lavi explored the parlor. Opening the door led to a vast expanse of emptiness, and only Chaoji catching the redhead’s arm prevented him from toppling headfirst into the void. He was more careful after that, opting instead to scan through the books on a nearby shelf. Finding nothing of interest there, he moved on to pawing through the drawers of a secretary desk. Kanda gave a grunt of irritation at the junior Bookman’s need to stay busy and leaned against the wall as far from the activity as possible.</p><p>Lenalee, meanwhile, shuffled through the abandoned stack of textbooks and notebooks on the table beside her seat, each one filled with Allen’s messy scrawl. It was all so mundane, but it just added to the evidence against their former friend. What Tyki said was true: he really had been part of the Noah clan this whole time.</p><p>She pushed away the anxiety swirling in her gut and set the notebook back down. Next to that, a pair of neatly folded spectacles drew her attention. Absently, she peered through them. Stronger than Komui’s, but not by much. Probably not Allen’s. She would have noticed if his vision was that bad. But then, whose were they?</p><p>Breaking the long silence he’d helped create, Kanda grunted, “How long does that Bean Sprout expect us to wait?”</p><p>As if on cue, the door swung open, and Allen stepped inside looking more haggard than when he’d forced them out. Still, he put on a friendly smile as he said, “Sorry about that. I… uh… I…” He trailed off when his eyes found Kanda’s tattoo again, and he couldn’t stop the grimace. He’d been about to say he overreacted, but seeing the source of his ire again, he switched gears.</p><p>His gold-flecked gaze met Lenalee’s. “If I went with you to the Order and handed over the Egg—er—the Akuma factory, what would they do with it?”</p><p>Caught off guard by the question, she fiddled with the glasses still in her hands. “I… I think Reever and the others would want to study it to… to see how the Akuma work.”</p><p>“Then what?”</p><p>“It depends on what they find, I think. They’d probably improve our talismans and make our anti-Akuma weapons stronger. And maybe…” she trailed off.</p><p>After a few seconds of silence, Allen prompted, “And maybe what?”</p><p>Lavi leaned on the back of one of the chairs next to Lenalee. “You worried they’ll make Akuma armies of their own?” Allen bit his lip, and that was all the confirmation Lavi needed. “They hate Akuma even more than you do ‘Sprout. They’ll probably make some kinda weapon for the Finders that’ll let them bust up the Akuma like we do.” He didn’t miss the way Allen’s jaw tightened at the news. “You know, most people would be happy to hear that.”</p><p>“I’ve seen enough Akuma destroyed without Innocence, thanks.”</p><p>“So what, you just gonna run off with the Ark and the Egg once you dump us off?”</p><p>Now or never. Time to sell their lie. “Cross won’t let me. He’s determined to take the Egg and… he thinks I have the Heart too.”</p><p>In a flash, Kanda crossed the room. Fingers tightened around the front of Allen’s vest, and he lifted the smaller teen off the floor to slam him against the closed door. “A <em>Noah</em> with the Heart?” he snarled. “Do you think we’re idiots?”</p><p>A hand rested on his arm, and with a little push, Lenalee convinced him to lower Allen back to the ground. “Crown Clown doesn’t act like a normal Innocence. It’s true that it’s a stretch, but it’s still a possibility we need to consider. Especially if General Cross thinks so.”</p><p>Again, Kanda clicked his tongue in irritation and backed off to his spot of wall. Lenalee turned to Allen. “Are you okay?”</p><p>A wan smile. “Can’t say I didn’t deserve that,” he replied, dodging the question. He took a deep breath and said, “I’ll open a gate for the others in Edo, and then I’ll take us back to China.”</p>
<hr/><p>The only one not shocked to see Allen poking his head out of the gate before them was Bookman. The old historian gave him the briefest of acknowledgements before addressing his apprentice with a tear in his eye. That didn't stop him from smacking Lavi upside the head, and Bookman upbraided him for making him worry. Tiedoll, meanwhile, sobbed like a baby as he flung his arms around Kanda, though the dark-haired exorcist threw up an arm to roughly shove his master away. Miranda blubbered spectacularly as she clung to Lenalee, and Chaoji received hugs from his crewmates. Only Allen had no one awaiting his return, and he stood back to observe their reunion.</p><p><em>‘Just like you to sit back and watch</em>,’ whispered something in the back of his head that must have been Nea.</p><p><em>What’s that supposed to mean?</em> But the voice in his head remained silent. He’d have to find a way to make Nea talk later.</p><p>A flash of light in the sky interrupted his thoughts. Like a miniature meteor, it shot down from where the Ark once hung in the sky toward their little group and crashed down into the trio of sailors. Chaoji’s startled cry set Allen’s teeth on edge and he rushed forward, convinced he’d find only the ashes of a human corpse.</p><p>Instead, he found the spark of Innocence as it solidified around Chaoji’s wrist to form a bangle. Relief that no one was dead or dying fought with the instinctual hatred that grew by the minute. Allen took a nervous step back as the piece of the false God’s crystal’s sputtered, right into General Tiedoll. The man put an affable but firm hand on his shoulder and said to Chaoji, “Ah, so you <em>were</em> the one it was reacting to. I was concerned when it tried to get into the Ark and couldn’t.”</p><p>The general then looked down at Allen. “You’re Allen Walker, aren’t you?” The way he smiled reminded Allen a bit of Mana, and that threw him for a loop. What kind of weirdo smiled at a mortal enemy that way? “I understand you saved my pupil and the others. You have my thanks.”</p><p>“Huh?” Unused to thanks as he was, Allen was quick to dismiss it. “Oh, um, it was nothing, really.”</p><p>“It certainly wasn’t nothing!” the general insisted. His glasses fogged with the unshed tears behind them. “You made a great sacrifice and did the right thing even though I’m sure it wasn’t easy for you.”</p><p>What the heck was this guy projecting onto him? He wanted to squash those weird ideas, but it likely would work out better if he played into whatever delusions the artist-turned-general had about him. And so, he looked away a little too quickly and stared at his feet so the others couldn’t see his eyes. Crocodile tears had never come easy for him, nor did real tears come to think of it. Better to just pretend.</p><p>“I… didn’t want Lenalee or Lavi getting hurt.” That much was true. He wouldn’t have practically thrown his fight with Lavi otherwise.</p><p>An over-the-top sniffle as the man pulled Allen into a bear hug. “Friendship is magical.” Tiedoll really was like Mana. That could have come right out of his father’s mouth.</p><p>“General, stop coddling that damned Noah.” And if Kanda had still had his sword, Allen was certain that the sound of metal leaving its sheath would have joined the growl.</p><p>“Ha ha, it’s quite all right, Yuu,” replied the general. “He’s been through a lot, having to choose between friends and family.” He ruffled Allen’s hair <em>just</em> like the Earl. This guy was as terrifying as he was comforting.</p>
<hr/><p>By the time they reached Anita’s place, dawn was just starting to break over the horizon. They’d been up all night, and all were exhausted. Time on the Ark never made much sense, what with it always being daylight and summer, but the clocks had always been set to match London’s. In the span of an hour, Allen alone had been through three different time zones. The others hadn’t fared much better. Unlike him, they’d been fighting for their lives most of the night.</p><p>Duty called, however. Lenalee excused herself to use Anita’s phone to report in, and after one last look back at Anita scolding Cross for his recklessness and thanking Allen for dragging his sorry excuse for a master back to her, let Chaoji help her down the hall to a small office.</p><p>The Order answered on the second ring, and when she was transferred to Komui, he picked up before the first ended. “Lenalee!” he half-sobbed. “Are you hurt? Is everyone else safe? Did you find Cross? He didn’t do anything to you, did he?”</p><p>Lenalee wiped her wet eyes. After everything that happened, hearing her brother’s voice again… “We’re a little beat up, but we’re all safe. We found General Cross, and he didn’t try anything, but...”</p><p>When she didn’t continue, Komui prompted, “But?”</p><p>“A lot has happened. I’m… I’m not sure where to start.” Should she just come out and say Allen was a Noah, but no longer on the Earl’s side? Or maybe that Cross thought he had the Heart? Allen had saved them; Lenalee had to be careful or else…</p><p>Someone tugged the receiver from her hand, and Lenalee’s head shot up to find Allen. “Hi, Chief Komui? It’s Allen Walker.” He gave Lenalee a reassuring smile. “Lenalee’s a little tired, so I thought I’d report in instead. A lot’s happened, and I’m probably better able to explain.” Pause. “Why? Er… well… To start, Cross thinks I have the Heart, so—”</p><p>Muffled shouting rang from the other line, and Allen flinched away from the receiver. Apparently, a few of Komui’s subordinates had huddled around and overheard Allen’s declaration. Lenalee couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled up at the mental image of various science section members vying to hear through Komui's headset.</p><p>Once the cacophony had died down a little, Allen said, “I know I was supposed to go back, but I couldn’t let them go alone. I… um… Chief Komui, could you, um… tell the others to stop listening in? This next part is a little… yeah, thanks.” He waited while Komui shooed the others away. “Um… I’m not sure how best to put this. See… um… I’m… well, I didn’t exactly join up with you guys for the best of reasons.”</p><p>Allen took a deep breath. <em>Now or never,</em> he reminded himself. “I’m a Noah, but I betrayed the Millennium Earl.”</p><p>Dead silence on the other end. A silence Allen desperately wanted to fill, but he resisted the urge. He couldn’t afford to screw this up, else confinement would only be the best he could hope for.</p><p>“You… have the Heart…” Komui said slowly.</p><p>“Cross seems to think so.”</p><p>A pause. “And you’re a…” Disbelief was so strong in his voice, he couldn’t even finish the statement.</p><p>“If it helps,” Allen offered, “I haven’t awakened as a Noah yet. The Innocence might be interfering with that.”</p><p>Another long pause, and Allen heard scratching of pen on paper. “That’s… I suppose it’s possible. This has never happened before in the history of the Order…” There was another pause, longer than the last, then, “Why are you telling us this now?”</p><p>“I betrayed the Millennium Earl. I… Crown Clown changed shape, and I exorcized the Noah from Tyki—er, one of the other Noah. He’s just a human now, and the Earl wants me dead because of that.”</p><p>Komui’s voice dropped, and it was hard to hear him over the general hubbub of activity in the background. “You were on their side… but now you’re not?”</p><p>Allen rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. “I never really agreed with what the others were doing from the start, so I’m not sure I can say I was ever on their side. They’re family, but… that doesn’t excuse anything. I’m sorry.” He meant every word.</p><p>Lenalee snatched the phone from Allen. “Big Brother, before you decide anything, he kept Lavi and me safe. On the Ark, he fought against the Noah, and he helped me when Road used her powers on me. And… and I think Cross might be right about Allen having the Heart. So…”</p><p>“I’m afraid this one is out of my hands,” Komui said. “If Allen’s a…” His voice dropped to a whisper again, “a Noah,” before returning to its previous, though still low, volume, “then Central has to get involved.”</p><p>Her blood ran cold. “You can’t!” Central meant Lvellie and CROWs. An inquisition, and no matter what Allen did, it would mean death.</p><p>“I don’t like the idea any better than you do, but we’re not the only ones involved. I assume the others know about Allen?”</p><p>“Yes…”</p><p>“Then it’s bound to get out, and I don’t want any of you in the crosshairs.”</p><p>Allen patted Lenalee’s shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. “It’s all right. Whatever he needs to do, well, it can’t be worse than what the Earl would.”</p><p>“You’ll die!”</p><p>“I’ve got the Ark and Crown Clown. I can run if I have to.”</p><p>He might not even have that if Central had its way. Komui drew her attention back with, “Put Allen back on the line.”</p><p>Numbly, she did as she was told. Allen listened as her brother explained the situation. They were to return to headquarters as soon as possible, Allen would need to present his case to Komui’s superiors, and they would make the final decision. “I understand.”</p><p>“If you have the Heart, it will likely be decided that we should remove your Innocence.”</p><p>The cross in his hand tingled, and his fingers twitched involuntarily. “I understand, but Crown Clown has a bit of a mind of its own.”</p><p>Neither said anything for a few minutes, and Allen wondered if the line had dropped. Then Komui said, “Thank you for protecting Lenalee and the others. Whatever the decision, I won’t forget that.”</p><p>“I just wish I could have done more,” Allen said sincerely. Something needled him from the back of his mind. “Oh! Um, by the way, if you give us exact coordinates, I can bring everyone back on the Ark. They need to be precise though. Elevation and that sort of thing too or else I won’t stick the landing.”</p><p>Sounding much brighter now, “I will get someone on that right away.” More scratching sounds as he wrote this down. “We’ll get in contact with Lenalee once we’re ready for you.”</p><p>“Right. Um, I’m giving the phone back to Lenalee.”</p><p>“One more thing!” Allen stopped at Komui’s sudden desperate cry and pressed the receiver back to his ear. “Don’t you dare let Cross <em>anywhere</em> near my sweet Lenalee, and make sure he doesn’t escape.”</p><p>He couldn’t stop the grin. “Oh, there’s no need to worry about that. Anita’s chewing him out as we speak.” And if Cross had a hobby he enjoyed more than pursuing beautiful women, it was charming beautiful women that were angry with him and making it up to them.</p>
<hr/><p>“Take care, everyone.” Anita gave Lenalee a hug, Cross one last kiss and a whispered, “Don’t you dare cause them trouble,” then stepped back.</p><p>“You, too,” Cross replied, following her and returning the favor with a much deeper kiss than her peck to his lips.</p><p>Nea rolled his eyes and yanked the back of the general’s shirt. “Enough of that. Let’s just get this over with.”</p><p>“Sure you can handle this?” Lavi asked as they passed through the gate and walked down the sunny street to Nea’s secret room. “Allen said the other day he needed to be someplace before to go there.”</p><p>“I’m not the lost cause he is,” the Noah griped in response. “As long as I have coordinates, I can get us there.”</p><p>“Ooo, handy.” Lavi grinned as he slapped Nea’s back. “Looks like we got ourselves an upgrade.”</p><p>“Shut it, Junior, and stop being so friendly. Bookmen aren’t supposed to be <em>friendly</em>.”</p><p>Much like Kanda, teasing Nea was too hard to resist. If Allen got embarrassed by it, Nea got downright frazzled. Lavi poked the Noah’s cheek. “Met many Bookmen, then?”</p><p>Nea swatted the hand away. “Wouldn’t <em>you</em> like to know.” He opened the door to his secret control room.</p><p>It was just how they’d left it a few hours before. Krory was still wrapped in the blanket Allen had thrown over him, sound asleep. Tyki, meanwhile, snored away and had kicked his blanket off. Silver returned briefly as Allen rolled his eyes and tossed the blanket over his family member, then golden-eyed Nea went to his piano.</p><p>The same gentle melody drifted through the room, and magic made their skin prickle. Something seemed to shift, and then the song ended. “That should—”</p><p>A groan interrupted him, and all gazes snapped to the sofa where Tyki Mikk had just sat up. He peered around, not quite awake and very confused. Spotting Allen at the piano, he squinted and said, “What the hell did you do? I feel like I got hit by a train.”</p><p>Nea’s gold receded to tiny flecks. Allen sheepishly looked away. “I… Nea and I um… we… I think we exorcized Joyd.”</p><p>“Who or what are Nea and Joyd?” Tyki asked flatly.</p><p>“Nea’s my Noah, and Joyd was yours.”</p><p>“My…” Tyki’s eyes widened and he patted his chest where Allen’s sword had passed through him. He winced in pain and swore under his breath as fingers found the jagged cross-like scars. “So you sided with the exorcists after all?”</p><p>What was he supposed to say to that? <em>‘No, I just don’t feel like dying today’?</em> Instead, Allen opted to shrug. “In my defense, I think you tried to kill me first.”</p><p>“After you tried to save Eyepatch over there.” He waved at the incorrect redhead, however.</p><p>“Wow, your eyes really do suck.”</p><p>“Shut it, whitey, or I’ll tell them your deepest darkest secrets.”</p><p>Allen rolled his eyes, feigning nonchalance even though his heart jackhammered at the threat. “They already know the whole Noah thing. What, going to tell them I was a circus brat? They know that too.”</p><p>“Maybe I’ll tell them you wet the bed until you were ten.”</p><p>“Don’t make stuff up. You didn’t even <em>know</em> me when I was ten.”</p><p>Maosa choked back a snort of laughter, as did the junior Bookman (less successfully) at Allen's side. “You weren’t kidding. You really do bicker like family.”</p><p>“Of course we do. We <em>are</em> family.” Tyki pushed himself to his feet, then turned to the door. “I need a smoke.” He didn’t get far, though, as his shin hit the couch he’d just been sitting on in a misjudgment of distance. A few more curses to rival Kanda’s slipped out.</p><p>Lenalee dug in her coat pocket and held the pair of spectacles she retrieved out to him. “Are these yours?”</p><p>He squinted at them, then plucked them from her grasp. “Do you often pocket glasses that don’t belong to you?” Though he didn’t sound particularly angry as he slid them on. Just curious.</p><p>“Er… My brother leaves things laying around all over, so I sort of made a habit of picking up anything that looks important and misplaced.”</p><p>“You have a lucky brother.” He frowned as he peered through the glass. “What the hell, Allen? You made my eyes <em>worse</em> with that sword of yours.”</p><p>“Pretty sure it doesn’t work that way.” Allen shut the lid over the piano keys. He hesitated, then asked Lenalee, “What will the Order do about Tyki?” He couldn’t exactly open a gate and let him flee now that they’d seen him awake and no longer a threat.</p><p>Tiedoll was the one to answer. “They will likely have a few questions, but if they find him no longer a threat, they’ll have to release him to the proper authorities.”</p><p>Tyki played the penitent quite well. “I was only following orders. It’s not like I wanted to kill anyone.” All lies, if believable from his lips now.</p><p>Allen just hoped that would be enough as they passed through the door that would take them to the Black Order.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I now declare "Serious Komui" the most difficult character for me to write. Goofy? Easy. Loving? Love it. Serious and acting his rank for once? Dang, that's tough.</p><p>Also, I give you Tyki with glasses. If I had talent, I would draw him in his not-dorky, not-fake glasses, but alas, stick figures are a challenge for me.</p><p>Also, also, still NaNo-ing, so updates will be scarce until I'm done with that. I had most of the chapter written before NaNoWriMo started, so I finished it up and decided to get it to you. See you again in December for real this time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Because apparently I don't know what "see you in December" means, here's another chapter</p><p>Also, mild emetophobia warning. Sorry guys</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Black Order Headquarters wasn’t what Allen had expected. When Komui had explained things to him over the phone, Allen had half-expected there to be a full army there to greet him and bring him into custody. Instead, on the other side of the gate stood only a handful of people. Komui, face drawn and a little pale; a man that later introduced himself as Reever beside him with a few other lab coat-wearing individuals close behind; an older man with a toothbrush mustache in a tidy suit-like uniform standing ramrod straight; and lastly, a pair of red-cloaked and masked figures flanking the mustachioed man radiating magic.</p><p>Allen stopped cold, but Lenalee limped forward to her brother. She looked terrified as he pulled her into a hug and placed himself between her and the uniformed man. “Welcome home,” he said, to her and the other exorcists, though his voice was uncharacteristically strained.</p><p>“Good to be home,” Lavi replied, presenting his easygoing attitude as he leaned on Allen’s shoulder. “Quite the welcoming committee you got together for us.”</p><p>The stiff gentleman stepped forward, and the masked figures weren’t far behind. “One can’t be too careful when greeting a traitor, I’m afraid.” He looked Allen up and down. “The Fourteenth, I presume?”</p><p>Allen felt something inside him prickle at the nickname. Not new, but certainly more pronounced, was the ire. He chose to ignore it for now. Better to stay in their good graces. “I would prefer Allen Walker,” he replied. “And you are?”</p><p>“Malcom C. Lvellie. It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’ve heard quite a bit about you from one of your… well, let’s call him a <em>late</em> supporter.” The smile didn’t reach his eyes.</p><p>Gold bled into his irises as Nea asked offhandedly, “Oh? Which one? There were a lot of them.”</p><p>“It sounded to me like you were running low. I thought for sure that’s why you were joining us.”</p><p>“Never hurts to have more lackeys.” Nea shrugged. Silver returned, and Allen, flushing to the tips of his ears, said, “No, I mean—”</p><p>Cross subtly stomped on his foot, and Allen bit back the yelp. “Behave, gremlin.”</p><p>“And I see General Cross Marian has deigned to join us as well. Perfect. We have questions for you, too. If you would follow me.”</p><p>The red-clad figures stepped forward to enforce the invitation. Allen took a nervous step back, but Cross took a confident one forward. “No need for that,” the general informed them. “We’ll come willingly. Won’t we, brat.”</p><p>Komui gave his sister one last squeeze, then handed her off to Tiedoll. Allen hesitated, and seeing no other option, followed. Only to stop a few paces later with a, "Oh, wait a sec," and turn back to the scientists. “If you’re going on the Ark,” he said, “be careful about the doors. I didn’t lock any of them, but most of them don’t lead anywhere.”</p><p>Reever nearly jumped out of his skin, then gave a wary nod. “Thanks for the warning.”</p><p>The group broke away, Komui and Lvellie in the lead, then Allen, Cross, and Tyki, and the red clad figures brought up the rear. Bookman, too, followed the group, trailing behind after a silent signal to Komui and Lvellie that he would do so and receiving a nod in return. Lavi glanced at the others, then hurried after. “Oi, gramps,” he whispered. “Who’re these guys?”</p><p>“CROW,” replied the old man. “Stay out of their way. We are here only to observe.”</p><p>The party moved to a room with only a platform, and once the human Tyki was left in the care of guards armed with talismans, they descended into the dark depths below. The further they went the more the air hummed with energy and magic that made the hair on the back of Allen’s neck stand on end. Innocence. A lot of it, all giving off a sleepy energy. He looked to Cross for explanation, but the general was silent.</p><p>“Hevlaska,” Komui called into the darkness. “We’ve brought Allen Walker.”</p><p>Allen looked around but didn’t see who or what he was talking to. Then, a soft glow reached from the void below. Tentacles of Innocence wrapped around him, warm and gentle as Crown Clown’s mantle, but Allen stiffened in their embrace as they lifted him from the platform. Then, those tendrils pierced his hand, and Allen let out a startled cry.</p><p>It didn’t hurt, but it felt strange. They invaded his every sense, not quite scalding him but poking and prodding and <em>searching</em> for something. Lips pressed to his forehead, like a mother kissing her child. He gritted his teeth even as the Noah’s memories inside him writhed at the contact.</p><p>A woman’s voice began to count. “5 percent… 12 percent… 31 percent…” Up and up the numbers went, to 100, and then beyond. Allen looked up in dazed confusion as the being fell silent after proclaiming, “108 percent.”</p><p>The many glowing arms relinquished him to the platform, where Allen staggered and had to grab the safety railing for support. His heart thudded, his Noah memories—not Nea, something more ingrained—screamed to destroy this being before him.</p><p>He swallowed back the bile, then turned to Komui. “I’m… not the greatest student,” he admitted, “but I’m pretty sure percents only go up to 100.”</p><p>Lvellie frowned up at the great glowing woman-like figure. “Are you certain of that synchronization rate?”</p><p>“Yes… The Innocence… loves this child…” She loomed forward and pronounced, “This boy will be the Destroyer of Time. Allen Walker, you will witness many tragedies before this war ends.” Allen’s throat went dry at this prophecy, even as Lvellie’s frown deepened.</p><p>Komui asked, “Does he have the Heart?”</p><p>“I do not know…” murmured the woman. “It is strong… but I do not know if it is the Great Heart…” Another tendril reached out, and it was all Allen could do to not recoil from it as it touched his scarred cheek. “There is great power… within you…”</p><p>Lvellie nodded to himself. “Remove his Innocence,” he ordered. “If it is the Heart, we mustn’t allow it to stay in the Noah’s hands.”</p><p>Allen’s left fingers twitched involuntarily, and the wispy hand that still rested on his cheek grew icy then left him. Komui took Lvellie’s shoulder. “You heard his synchronization rate. Would someone who <em>couldn’t</em> be trusted with it have bonded so strongly with it?”</p><p>“It is a risk we cannot afford to take. Hevlaska, do as I say!”</p><p>The glowing being was slow to obey the order, but obey she eventually did. The tendrils reached out again, and though everything in Allen screamed against it, he let her raise his left hand. This time, there was no invasive sensation, nor did it hurt to have her wrap around the core of his Crown Clown the way it had whenever the other Noah tried to destroy it. There was a tugging and a creeping cold as the Innocence pulled away from him.</p><p>But just as he had resigned himself to the loss of his limb, sudden heat zinged through him. He gasped in surprise as white engulfed him, as his fingers lengthened into razor-sharp talons, as the masked phantom stretched its way up to meet Hevlaska’s gaze. The eye holes scrunched once more in its genuine smile, and in the span of a breath, it was gone. His hand was still his own, and he clutched it to his chest as tears came unbidden.</p><p>He half expected blood when he wiped them away, but no, they were just the regular variety.</p><p>“What do you think you’re doing, Walker?”</p><p>“Crown Clown has a mind of its own,” he said, turning to face them. “I don’t think it wanted you taking it.”</p><p>Komui leapt to his defense. “Bak sent us Timcanpy’s recordings of it defending him in China,” he confirmed, “and Lenalee witnessed it firsthand. This isn't the first time Crown Clown has done something like this.”</p><p>Hevlaska’s tendrils retreated into the darkness. “I believe it best… to allow him to keep his Innocence.”</p><p>Grudgingly, Lvellie agreed with this assessment for now, and soon the group removed to a small parlor already set for afternoon tea. A blond man in the same stuffy uniform as Lvellie bowed as they came in, his neatly tied braid sliding off his shoulder as he did so. Piercing eyes bored into Allen the moment he straightened.</p><p>“Have a seat,” Lvellie commanded rather than offered as he took the winged back chair. Across the coffee table was an equally elegant loveseat, which Allen and Tyki perched upon. Cross and Komui remained standing.</p><p>The blond subordinate poured tea for them and served each a freshly baked scone as well as a few macarons. Tyki eyed the delicate sweet suspiciously, then shrugged before popping it into his mouth.</p><p>“I baked them just this morning,” said the inspector, taking on a friendlier tone as he took up his cup and saucer. “Do you like them?”</p><p>“They’re not bad,” Tyki replied, taking up the scone this time and trying a bite. “Have to say, I wasn’t expecting this. Do you treat all prisoner this way, or just the VIPs?”</p><p>The teacup paused at Lvellie’s lips, and he set it back on the saucer. “Who said anything about prisoners? We’re here to strike a bargain, aren’t we?”</p><p>Tyki quirked an eyebrow behind his glasses. “Says the guy with armed magical guards. That doesn’t exactly scream confidence in us.”</p><p>“You can never be too careful. Allen Walker here has played both sides, after all. Who’s to say this isn’t another ploy?”</p><p>He had a point. Allen ducked his head, and the golem that had been perched there fluttered down into his lap. Timcanpy rubbed his face against Allen’s finger like a cat, and Allen indulged the odd creature. “I think our goals align,” he said carefully as the gold began creeping into his eyes.<strike></strike></p><p>Soon it was Nea speaking and not Allen, though the distinction was slowly becoming hazier even to Allen himself. “You want to defeat the Earl and the Noah,” he continued, reaching for his own teacup. “I’m of the same opinion.”</p><p>“Oi,” Tyki growled in warning.</p><p>Nea just gave a sweet smile. “What do you care? You’re not one of them anymore. Joyd’s gone for good.”</p><p>Then the cup paused partway to his lips, and a frown darkened his expression. More to himself than the others,  Nea muttered, “I see… So that’s how it is.”</p><p>Gold eyes twinkled in amusement. “You must think I’m an utter fool,” he said to Lvellie. “Let’s get one thing straight. I’m here because I want to be, and I can leave anytime I want. And little tricks like this,” he lifted the teacup, “won’t work on me.”</p><p>He lowered the cup to Timcanpy, who opened his mouth and gulped the contents down in a single swallow. His whole body stiffened, a very visible shudder ran through the softball-sized golem, and then he keeled over dramatically.</p><p>Tyki cursed and dropped the cup he’d just been about to drink from. It shattered on the floor. “Poison—?”</p><p>“Nothing so dramatic as that,” replied Nea in a blasé tone as he took the teapot and poured another cup. “Truth serum, I suspect.” He raised the cup in a salute. “Now the question is,” he mocked, “did you honestly expect that to work?” And knowing full well what he did, he drank the adulterated mixture down.</p><p>Tyki’s eyes widened. “What are the hell are you—?”</p><p>“Proving a point,” replied the Noah before the gold vanished in favor of silver. Allen made a choking noise and pressed a hand over his mouth as his stomach roiled. Moments later, he was retching and coughing until nothing remained in his stomach, doctored tea or otherwise.</p><p>Komui forced a glass of water into Allen’s hands, and he sipped it slowly. Lvellie’s brow furrowed. “And just what,” he said dryly, “were you trying to prove?”</p><p>“The Millennium Earl’s a master magician,” Cross explained for the still pale Noah. “It’s hardly surprising that he would cast secrecy spells on his agents before sending them into our midst.” He waved the hand holding his cigarette at Allen and Tyki. “There’s a spell on the both of them. Any potion that will make them spill their guts will, well,” and he gave a wry smile.</p><p>“Thanks for that insight,” groused Allen. “Whatever would we do without you?”</p><p>Lvellie folded his hands and considered their two captives. “I assume that will be the case regardless of our methods.”</p><p>Tyki considered the scone he’d been eating, shrugged, and ate the remainder. The food was safe, even if the drinks weren’t. “Good luck torturing it out of us. Don’t know about Allen, but I don’t crack from things like that.”<strike></strike></p><p>Nea frowned at him. “Don’t give them ideas.” Just because they <em>could</em> didn’t mean they wanted to.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Lvellie said, waving to his subordinate to clear their tea away, “we aren’t the Earl.” It was soon replaced with a fresh pot, one Tyki and Nea were sure to watch him drink from first before cautiously following suit with new cups.</p><p>“We’ve seen your little pet projects,” drawled Nea, setting his cup down. “That Kanda… Not even the Earl plays with those sorts of spells.”</p><p>Another smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “That was a long time ago.”</p><p>“Couldn’t have been too long ago. The arse is what, eighteen?”</p><p>Cross dropped a heavy hand on Nea’s head. “Behave, gremlin.”</p><p>“I will when you stop calling me that.”</p><p>“Better than Fourteenth, isn’t it?”</p><p>The corner of Nea’s eye twitched. “Tim?” The golem happily complied with the unspoken command to latch on to one of Cross’s fingers. Neither got the satisfaction of a cry of pain, and soon moved on. “If we have all the tricks out of the way, I’m here to offer my services in exchange for assistance.”</p><p>“What makes you think you have anything we would want?”</p><p>Nea gave a vague gesture. “The Ark is mine, and the Egg’s under my control. If we can’t come to an agreement, I’ll just leave and you’ll get neither. In fact, I think I’ll just erase that factory from existence.”</p><p>“I see. So if we want information, we’ll need to work with you.”</p><p>“You catch on fast. Good job, Inspector.”</p><p>Lvellie turned his eyes on Tyki. “And what of your family? Is he to be a hostage, then?”</p><p>“Tyki’s on his own. I don’t really care about Joyd’s old host.” Allen bristled, but there was nothing he could do. As during his first appearance, Nea was in full control for now.</p><p>“Thanks a lot,” muttered Tyki before digging in his pocket. “I’ve got this.” He flashed the card. The miniature prisoner moaned about his betrayal. “I am, or was, the Noah family assassin. How about I give you my old hit list, and you let me walk free?”</p><p>Lvellie reached for it, but Tyki snatched it up out of arm’s reach. “Nope. Deals first, then I give it to you.” Again, the prisoner protested and was ignored.</p><p>“I understand that you killed quite a few on our side. What makes you think any of that would ever make it so we’d release you?”</p><p>“They’re all related to the old Fourteenth Noah. I’m sure I won’t have to tell you how useful these folks would be.” Nea reached for the card, but Tyki deftly pocketed it. “How about it? My freedom for <em>all</em> of this guy’s supporters?”</p><p>“Perhaps you could give us more information about the Earl’s plans. Both of you.”</p><p>Nea pursed his lips. “I… don’t know anything.”</p><p>They looked at him doubtfully. Tyki picked up another macaron. “The Earl keeps us all out of the loop. If it’s not important to our current mission, we don’t know it. Other than this list, any intel I’ve got is months old.”</p><p>“So the Earl planned for this sort of betrayal as well…”</p><p>Allen wrestled control back and said, “I have the Ark, the Egg, and anything that was left behind. You’re all welcome to look through it, and I can take you anywhere on it. If that’s not worth Tyki’s freedom and your help with my goal, I don’t know what is.”</p><p>“And what is your goal?” asked Lvellie.</p><p>Nea shoved Allen back down. All anyone watching saw was a slight grimace then the cool confidence returning. “The same as you, I suppose. I wish to kill the Millennium Earl.”</p><p>Silence reigned a moment. Even Allen was frozen by the proclamation. “I’m sorry, I must have misheard,” Komui said after a few more minutes of no one speaking. “I thought you said you wanted to kill the Earl?”</p><p>“You heard me right.” Nea examined one of the scones. “I have a bone to pick with the Earl, and since he killed me last time, I feel I ought to return the favor.”</p><p>Lvellie watched him bite into the sweet. “Is that why you destroyed the Noah inside Mr. Mikk?”</p><p>A smile curled Nea’s lips, but he didn’t answer. Instead, he sipped his tea and tried to make Cross answer for him. The general said not a word, and with an irritated sound not unlike Kanda's, Nea set his cup and saucer down with a clink. “It was unfortunate, but it had to be done.” He flashed a cheerful smile at Tyki. “No hard feelings, I hope?”</p><p>Tyki raised an eyebrow. “You’re certifiable, you know that?”</p><p>“Says the man who killed... how many people?”</p><p>“Says the man who killed how many Noah?” Tyki shot right back.</p><p>“That was before you were born, and you say that like it’s a bad thing,” replied Nea in a syrupy sweet way. “I’m sure our friends here would disagree with you. Now then,” he turned back to Lvellie, “unless you have any pressing questions for me, I would like to call it a night. Like your exorcists, we were running around the last few days without much in the way of sleep.”</p><p>Lvellie nodded slowly. “That should do for now.” He waved a hand to his subordinate. “Inspector Howard Link will act as your special guard detail. I am sure you will get along splendidly.”</p><p>The gold faded, and both wearily and warily, Allen looked the blond man over. “That’s fine with me, but what about Tyki? Will you let him go?”</p><p>“We may have a few more questions for him as well, so he’ll be spending a little more time here at the Order.” He nodded to the cloaked figures in red, who stepped forward and hauled Tyki out of his seat.</p><p>Allen’s fists shook at his sides. “And you expect me to be okay with that?”</p><p>Cross took a long drag on his cigarette. “I don’t see you have much of a choice there, brat.”</p><p>Allen rounded on his supposed supporter, but Tyki just said, “Hey, if it’s out of the rain and there’s halfway decent grub, can’t be too bad.”</p><p>“But—”</p><p>“Relax. You forget I work in a mine for <em>fun</em>.”</p><p>But as the CROWs marched Tyki from the room and Howard Link led Allen to his new quarters, he had to ask, “You aren’t going to hurt him, are you?”</p><p>The inspector replied, “If he cooperates, we won’t need to.”</p><p>That hardly reassured him.</p>
<hr/><p>Three days. Allen had been under lock-and-key for three days, and not a word was spoken about the white-haired exorcist. At least, not among the general populace of Headquarters. The handful of scientists who had seen him that first day fresh off the Ark spoke in low voices, but none of them knew what to make of his being taken away by CROWs.</p><p>In fact, everything <em>about</em> Allen was being kept hush-hush. No one seemed to know what had happened to him, or if they did, they weren’t allowed to speak about it. Even Komui couldn’t tell Lenalee anything when she slipped into his office to ask after Lvellie had gone for the time being.</p><p>The most she knew from questions the Inspector had posed her (and to the others, she learned a little later) was that, at least for the time being, Allen was being held somewhere and that he still had Crown Clown.</p><p>“Maybe they have him confined to a room somewhere,” Lavi suggested as they ate lunch. “I mean, his loyalties are kinda questionable right now.”</p><p>“He saved us, Lavi,” Lenalee stated flatly as she stared at her dessert. Not even Jerry’s special chocolate cake could tempt her, and she soon pushed it away.</p><p>“Could all be a trick to lure us into a false sense of security.”</p><p>“I think you’re giving me way too much credit there.”</p><p>Two heads shot up. “Allen!”</p><p>He was <em>here</em>. Looking absolutely exhausted, maybe a little paler even than when they’d last seen him, but walking free. Well, mostly free. Behind him stiffly stood a man wearing Central’s uniform. He also had a mountain of food with him—they both did, though Allen’s tastes veered far more toward plates piled high with meat while the other’s seemed to be nothing but sweets.</p><p>“They finally let ya out?” Lavi nudged the chair across from them out with his foot.</p><p>“Needed a food break.” Allen transferred the dishes from the little trolley Jerry must have lent him and sat down. “Link here wasn’t having them bring enough.” Then, as if just thinking of it, “Right. Lavi, Lenalee, this is my ‘special guard’ Inspector Howard Link. Link, Lavi and Lenalee.”</p><p>The man gave a shallow bow. “A pleasure to meet you.” He didn’t look pleased. While he didn’t look tired the way Allen did, his expression was taut.</p><p>“What, Nea been driving you up a wall?”</p><p>Lavi had meant it as a joke, but he must have hit the nail on the head judging by the way he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Lavi.</p><p>Allen paused just long enough in shoveling food into his face to say, “Nea’s been driving us <em>all</em> up a wall.”</p><p>“I don’t get it. What is he, a split personality or something?”</p><p>“Something like that I guess.”</p><p>“You don’t know?”</p><p>Allen shrugged. “It’s a Noah—” He stopped short when Link set his own plate down a little more forcefully than necessary. “Right, no talking about that with people not involved.” Allen still pointed a fork at Lavi. “He knows all about that discussion between us and Lvellie though. Him and Bookman were there.”</p><p>“Miss Lee, however, was not.”</p><p>“It’s not like she doesn’t know anything either.”</p><p>“If you want to be allowed in the cafeteria again, I suggest you obey orders,” Link said, ending the argument there and then.</p><p>Allen shrugged again and went back to stuffing food in his mouth. That didn’t stop Lavi from trying to quiz him, even if it wasn’t Noah related.</p><p>“So where’ve they been keeping you? Highest room of the tallest tower? In the dungeon?”</p><p>Allen’s mouth fell open. “There’s a dungeon here?!”</p><p>“Yup. Mostly used for storage though. Nobody’s been locked up down there in <em>years.</em>” He tilted his head. “What’s up? Or is that top secret too?”</p><p>A quick glance at Link proved that this was, in fact, part of the top secret-ness. Meaning it was probably related to Tyki. He, too, had been absent as far as anyone else knew.</p><p>Lenalee forked a bite of her cake. Her eyes darted to Link, but the inspector chose to ignore her in favor of his own sweets. In a low voice, she asked, “Are you okay? You look tired.”</p><p>“I’m fine. Just been filling out paperwork all night.”</p><p>Lavi did a double-take. “Paperwork?”</p><p>“They’re trying to catch me in a lie,” Allen said between mouthfuls. “Easiest way to do that is to get it all in writing while I’m sleep-deprived.”</p><p>“That’s terrible!” Lenalee looked reproachfully at Link.</p><p>“It’s all right. I’ve been through worse.”</p><p>Lavi quirked an eyebrow. “But your eyesight sucks, doesn’t it? All that paperwork’s gotta be rough on ya.”</p><p>“Pure torture, but the Inspector won’t let up.” The fork paused halfway to Allen’s lips. “Wait, who told you my eyes were bad?”</p><p>“Not hard to figure out watching you, ‘Sprout. Even Lena knows.”</p><p>Allen stared dumbly at Lenalee a moment, then he sighed in resignation. “Well, since everyone knows, how do I get glasses around here?” He’d rather suffer teasing than the headaches and neck cramps.</p><p>“You can go to the nurse for an eye exam,” explained Lenalee, “but it takes a few days for them to make them for you.”</p><p>“So I’d be done with paperwork hell by then.” Probably. Hopefully.</p><p>“You could always borrow a pair,” came Bookman’s cracked voice, making all but Lavi and Link jump.</p><p>“From who? Link here won’t let me talk to anyone.”</p><p>Bookman retrieved a battered leather case from his pocket. “It just so happens I found a pair among my things that should do the trick.”</p><p>“Really?” Allen accepted the little case and popped it open. Inside, a dusty pair of round spectacles glinted in the light of the cafeteria. They were a little old-fashioned, but when he put them on, they fit great, and the prescription was just right for him. A little too right. Allen slipped them off again and frowned down at the lenses.</p><p>“Is something wrong?”</p><p>Allen put the glasses back into their case. “Just wondering why you had these.”</p><p>“They must have gotten mixed in a long time ago and I never noticed.” Bookman gave him a brief nod, then turned away. Lavi glanced between Allen and his master a moment, then hurried after the old man.</p><p>“Hey Gramps,” he whispered, “when’d ya get those?”</p><p>“As I said—”</p><p>“Yeah, but you would’ve thrown ‘em out a while ago. Why keep them?”</p><p>Bookman didn’t answer, but then again, when did he ever?</p>
<hr/><p>Glasses helped, even if those glasses came with a strange sense of déjà vu every time Allen put them on. It must have been the lack of sleep getting to him. Nothing like reliving his crappy childhood via questionnaires, after all.</p><p>Link looked each page over as Allen finished them, barely letting the ink dry before passing his charge another form. The same questions stared back at him, worded only a little bit differently.</p><p>Where were you born? <em>I don’t know.</em></p><p>How old are you? <em>About sixteen.</em></p><p>How did you get the Fourteenth Noah’s memories?</p><p>This question and its variations always gave Allen pause. He’d always had them, hadn’t he? Just like the other Noah, and yet, seeing it again and again was starting to make <em>him</em> wonder too.</p><p>They were all so detailed. The ones related to specifics on the Fourteenth—on Nea—all spoke of them having more information than Allen knew and Nea deigned to share. About the Ark, about his relation to and betrayal of the Noah… Allen pointed with the nib of his pen and asked, “Why do you want to know this?”</p><p>“Just answer the question, Walker.”</p><p>He scribbled down his usual answer: <em>They’ve always been there, same as with the other Noah. </em>This earned the usual slight crack in Link’s mask, as if this weren’t the answer he, and by extension his superiors, wanted. “That’s not going to change. I’m just the reincarnation, same as Tyki was Joyd’s. It’s not like someone just stuffed them in my head or something.”</p><p>Allen felt the self-conscious cough at the edge of his perception more than heard it. For the past week, the part of him that was Nea had been weirdly silent after his discussion with Lvellie. Only when a snide comment was warranted did he rear his ugly head, often resulting in Allen having to fill out <em>more</em> of these stupid forms at a faster clip.</p><p><em>If you want to correct me, go right on ahead,</em> Allen thought at the elusive inner Noah. No response. He imagined a middle finger aimed squarely at the shadow in his mind, and was satisfied to receive the sense of a foul mood in return.</p><p>Link took the completed page and looked it over. “We have it on good authority that the Fourteenth doesn’t reincarnate,” he said, setting the paper aside on the growing stack and handing him yet another.</p><p>Right. Because the Fourteenth was an extra. Allen’s pen paused as he was about to write ‘I don’t know’ for the eight-hundredth time. …How did he know that?</p><p>For so long, Allen had just been one of the Noah family. A black sheep, ostracized by all but the Earl, Road, and Tyki, but he’d always assumed that was because of the Innocence in his hand and the fact that he’d knocked Sheril unconscious on day one.</p><p>But it made sense when he thought about it. They called him the <em>Fourteenth</em> because the number was important.</p><p>Because there shouldn’t <em>be</em> a Fourteenth.</p><p>Allen let out a cry and gripped his head. It felt like it was splitting open, like something was clawing its way out. He squeezed his eyes shut against the white-hot pain. <em>Blood</em>. Somewhere, he had the presence of mind to check for blood and found none. No stigmata. Just pain and pounding and smells and colors and—</p><p>Nea forced Allen unconscious and took a shuddering breath as the agony lessened. Link watched him mutely as he picked up the fountain pen and examined it. “…How much dirt do I need on you for you to forget what you just saw?” he asked nonchalantly.</p><p>The inspector pushed a fresh page toward him. “If you fill this out, I’ll look the other way for now.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Allen snuggled deeper into his light quilt and pillow, determined to hide from the morning rays of sun currently streaming through the window. Stupid Link, pulling back the curtains and yanking at his blanket, telling him he needed to get out of bed—</p><p>Wait, when had he gotten <em>into</em> bed?</p><p>Almost like a comedy routine, he threw off the blankets Link was so determined to take away and sat bolt upright, though in a proper farce, Link would have toppled over with the sudden reaction. Instead, the well-trained agent kept his footing and simply folded the blanket with finality.</p><p>“You have orders to open gates to the other branches. Now hurry up.”</p><p>Allen blinked at the inspector dumbly a minute, then asked, “What time is it?” As if that would tell him anything about how he got to this point.</p><p>“Seven o’clock sharp.” This news earned the groan it so rightly deserved in Allen’s opinion.</p><p>Out of bed and dressed in borrowed clothes, Allen yawned loudly and unabashedly as Link marched him through the Order. As had become the case the last few times he’d been allowed ‘out,' whispers followed him down the corridors. Questions about the new exorcist’s arrival, laments about how young this latest ‘soldier of God’ was, curiosity about his hair, his scar, his bodyguard… By now, he was used to it.</p><p>“So what changed?” he asked as they made their way to where the science section had barricaded themselves in with the Egg and Ark. Before, they hadn’t wanted to take him up on the offer for fear he would double-cross them and sell the branch coordinates to the Earl.</p><p>Link was quiet a moment, considering the question. Then, “Nea decided to cooperate.”</p><p>“When did this happen?” Allen wracked his brain but came up short.</p><p>“Last night after you fell asleep in the middle of a question,” was the clipped reply.</p><p>“I did?” No wonder he didn’t remember getting into bed. But then… Nea could do whatever he wanted while Allen slept. He didn’t like the sound of that, but he stubbornly pushed that thought away before he dwelled on it too much. “What did he say?”</p><p>“Nothing you need concern yourself about.”</p><p>This line of conversation—if it could be called that—died as they reached the cordoned-off area. Lavi had beaten them there and currently leaned heavily on one of the ‘keep out’ signs while chatting with Reever.</p><p>“So what about fixing my hammer?” he was saying just as they arrived.</p><p>“I’ve got a lot of work to do, Lavi.” As he said it, the bags under Reever’s eyes seemed to grow. “And we’re understaffed, with people collapsing from overwork. I’ll get to your hammer as soon as I can.”</p><p>“You could always use the ‘Sprout to get more hands.” Lavi jabbed a thumb in Allen’s direction. “That’s what the Ark’s for, isn’t it?”</p><p>Allen sidled past. “I think that was the plan.”</p><p>“Hang on! I’m coming with you.” Reever said a quick goodbye to Lavi before falling in step beside Allen and Link. He eyed Link cautiously a moment before asking him, “By the way, about our request…”</p><p>“Central is evaluating it now,” replied the inspector as they passed through the gate.</p><p>Allen looked at the two curiously a moment, but Nea was entirely unconcerned. <em>Okay, how did you set me up?</em> he thought pointedly at his Noah. No response, or at least not in words. Instead, he got the distinct impression of someone making a dismissive gesture.</p><p>Nea took the reins once they were inside his control center. He held out an impatient hand for the coordinates, received a single page, and then passed it along to Timcanpy to hold on the piano’s music stand for him. He gave the coordinates a cursory glance before he began the gentle melody that controlled the Ark.</p><p>Reever watched in fascination as fingers danced over the keys. “It wouldn’t play music before,” he commented as the air thrummed with the Ark’s power.</p><p>“You tried it?” Nea grinned to himself. “Of course you would. The Order wants all of my secrets, don’t they.” One connection down; he glanced at the list in Timcanpy’s teeth. “The Ark only works for me. I set it up that way.”</p><p>“Can you give other people permission to control it?”</p><p>“Too much hassle,” replied the Noah. This had been a hack job in the first place. To give someone else control would require entirely overhauling the system. He’d have to delete this room, rebuild it from the ground up… Not worth the trouble. Not when it was one of his only bargaining chips.</p><p>Link’s eyes narrowed. “So it is possible?”</p><p>“Only if you’re willing to trust me with the Ark for a few days.” And that was a big if. There was no guarantee he could redo this a second time. It had been hard enough the first time, and he’d had help from—</p><p>The thought cut off abruptly as Nea snatched it away from Allen. He could feel the frustration, and Nea tried not to laugh. <em>Quiet you. You don’t need to know anything.</em></p><p>The song petered out with the last connection. He took the page from Timcanpy and handed it back to Link. “Anything else I can do for you?” he asked with all the mock sincerity he could muster.</p><p>“Can you tell us anything about the Akuma factory?” Reever asked hopefully.</p><p>“Other than it pumps out Akuma?” Already tired of assisting, Nea handed control back to Allen. By now, Link was used to the shift in tone that came with the shift in eye color as Allen continued, “I’m afraid I don’t know a lot about it. It’s… um… I know there’s more to making them than using the factory, but…”</p><p>Reever’s face fell. “Then don’t worry about it. We’ll figure out how to take it apart soon, and the science section will be all set.”</p><p>“Sorry I can’t be more help.” He really wasn’t, but it felt like the right thing to say.</p><p>Back in the cordoned off area, Reever bid them a quick farewell. There was a lot to do, from greeting the people just now coming through the gate to explaining the situation to the latest batch of scientists and branch directors. The former, he assigned stations and lab space to study the Egg. The latter, he directed to Komui’s office for a meeting.</p><p>Bak rolled up his sleeves. “Really, Reever, you’re shorthanded. I’m sure we can give you a hand.”</p><p>“We don’t need a hand. This is our job!” piped up a mousy scientist with a box almost as big as he was.</p><p>The woman beside Bak, tall with slicked back hair, looked over the lab. “It looks more like chaos,” she observed.</p><p>“It’s because we’ve just got more people.” The scientist set down his box. “Section Chief! Do something!”</p><p>Reever rubbed his temples. “Director Bak, Director Epstain, you really should go to Komui’s office. They need you there for an important discussion regarding a… certain individual.”</p><p>“Right, this Fourteenth Noah we’ve been hearing about,” said the woman, Renny Epstain. Her gaze fell on Allen. “Who’s this?”</p><p>Allen offered his hand. Unsure what he could and couldn’t say, he stuck with, “Allen Walker. I’m new here.”</p><p>She accepted his hand and shook it, though she eyed the ungloved red hand at his side. “An exorcist, I presume? Why are you here?”</p><p>“Just lending a hand.” He gave a short bow to Reever. “Link and I should be going.”</p><p>“Right. Thanks for your help.”</p><p>Another scientist stepped past Reever. “Surely you could stick around a little longer,” he said.</p><p>Something about his smile sent a shudder up Allen’s spine. That, and a familiarity he felt even though he was pretty sure he hadn’t met this particular man before. This wasn’t normal. Allen could tell by a stolen glance at Link’s uptight expression. “I’m afraid I’ve got more paperwork.” Probably. It was a safe bet. “If Section Chief Reever needs me later, he knows where to find me. I’d be happy to help.”</p><p>The hair framing his face darkening to jet black as something like a mask seemed to fall away. A limb like a whip shot out and wrapped around Allen’s throat. “Polite as ever. It’s no wonder you let them push you around.”</p><p>Allen’s fingers scrabbled at the lash around his neck. “Lulu Bell,” he gasped. <em>Shit.</em> Had she come through the Ark? No, he’d banned any Akuma and Noah except himself. She must have snuck in some other way. How had they not noticed? No, they couldn’t have. Changing her shape was second nature, and they were so overworked, there was no chance for them <em>to</em> notice.</p><p>The Noah loosened her tie even as her hold around his neck tightened. A shadow grew behind her, a cold reflection of the shining gates on the far side of the hall. The darkness swallowed the doorway, sealing them in and away from both the rest of the Order and Allen’s Ark.</p><p>Just before the way was sealed, before Allen slipped into unconsciousness, a quiet command slipped from his lips. The golden golem heard and darted off through the gap before all went dark.</p>
<hr/><p>“They’re late,” commented Lvellie as he checked his pocket watch. “Inspector Link reported that the branch directors would be on their way.”</p><p>“They probably got held up talking with Reever,” suggested Tiedoll. “It’s been a long time since Bak and the others have stopped by.” His charcoal pencil scratched at the sketchpad in his lap. “It won’t be a problem to wait a few more minutes.”</p><p>“Maybe for you,” Socalo said, drumming his fingers impatiently on the table. “I want to get back to the battlefield as soon as possible.”</p><p>Cross was of a similar opinion. Not about returning to the battlefield, but wanting out of this stuffy meeting. He leaned back in his chair, propped his feet up on the table, and yawned loudly and unabashedly. Maybe if he acted bored enough, they’d let him go.</p><p>Lvellie leveled an angry glare at the redheaded general. “Wake up! This meeting deals with your <em>supposed</em> apprentice, after all.”</p><p>“Does it?” Cross rooted around his ear for wax with his pinky. “I don’t recall ever making that claim.”</p><p>“I see. You think me a fool, do you?”</p><p>“You’re the one who thought truth serum would work on the Millennium Earl’s castoffs.”</p><p>Lvellie didn’t rise to the bait. He picked up the paper sitting before him. “Allen Walker—no, the Fourteenth <em>Nea D. Campbell</em>—has made quite the claim with regards to how he came to be here.” He offered the report to the general.</p><p>Cross didn’t take it, nor did he look the least bit concerned by Nea’s looping handwriting on the questionnaire. He leaned back and stretched. “Has he? That gremlin tells a lot of tales.”</p><p>“You told him to come here as your apprentice.”</p><p>Still unconcerned, he waved the accusation away. “As I said, lots of tales. I never told him to join your organization. More importantly…” Cross cracked open an eye and zeroed in on the flittering bit of gold banging against the window. “Why is Timcanpy here and not keeping an eye on that gremlin of ours?”</p><p>The recording Timcanpy delivered was dire: Lulu Bell strangling Allen into unconsciousness; the gate of the Earl’s new Ark rising from the floor; Akuma spilling out before it had even fully formed. Cross drew his Judgement. “Looks like our meeting’s been cut short.”</p>
<hr/><p><em>Don’t look. Don’t listen</em>. Allen kept his eyes screwed shut at the sobs and screams resounding through the room. Skulls. The Earl had sent Skulls to look for new additions to his army of enslaved magicians. Allen didn’t need to look to know that. The air was thick with the stench of their magic.</p><p>His cursed eye whirred with the number of Akuma, and he knew that if he didn’t do something soon, the curse would punish him. <em>Just be patient a little longer,</em> he silently begged it. <em>I’ll save them soon, just not yet.</em> The curse didn’t obey, and he grunted at the stab of pain.</p><p>A soft hand cupped his cheek and tilted his face up. “You’re awake.” Allen pried his eyes open to face Lulu Bell. “The Master was quite concerned about you. He wanted me to bring you back by any means necessary.”</p><p>“Dead or alive, huh?” scoffed Allen.</p><p>“He would prefer alive. He’s willing to overlook what you did to Joyd for some reason.” Her nails dug into his skin. “I wonder why.” Lulu Bell’s normally unreadable face softened. “A father’s love for his son, probably.”</p><p>Lulu Bell, Noah of Lust, might as well have been Noah’s Cunning at that moment. Allen gritted his teeth as those close enough to overhear her statement bore holes into him with stares of distrust and hate. Like this was all his fault.</p><p>“Ah, here’s a fine specimen. It looks like you have a good brain. Congratulations.”</p><p>The magic in the air shifted, and Allen wrenched his head free of Lulu Bell’s grip to watch in horror as one of the scientists screamed, as his body writhed in agony, as the spell burned him, as ash cocooned him and forced him into an inhuman shape.</p><p>Where once a man lay, a Skull sat up. Its body was that of a charred corpse, but its head was like the thing it shared a name with. Bone white, with empty eye sockets, a hole instead of a nose, and an impossible toothy grin. The only difference was that this thing had ears. It wasn’t human. Would never <em>be</em> human again.</p><p>“Stop it,” Allen breathed. The ghosts of threats long past rang in his ears. <em>‘Perhaps we’ll just make him a Skull if you’re so attached.’</em> He shook his head. <em>Don’t look. Don’t listen.</em> He squeezed his eyes shut again. “Stop it!”</p><p>A gunshot rang out, and Allen jerked his head up. <em>No!</em> Reever held his pistol steady as he pointed it at the Skulls’ leader. “If you want a good brain,” he challenged, “try mine!”</p><p>“Idiot!” Allen fought against the Skulls restraining him. “They’ll kill you!”</p><p>Reever was well aware of that, but he wouldn’t back down. Not after what they’d done to his people. “If you want him, you’ll have to go through me.”</p><p>“As you wish, Section Chief Reever,” said the Skull. Too quickly to react, the sorcerer was on him, grabbing his forehead.</p><p>Again, Allen gritted out, “Idiot,” before invoking his Innocence. Crown Clown’s mantle flung the Skulls that held him to the ground, and tendrils of wispy white pierced them, ending their existence. <em>Don’t look. They aren’t human.</em> They hadn’t been human in a long time.</p><p>His sword cleaved the one analyzing Reever in two. Allen swung around to catch another in the middle, but Lulu Bell’s whip slashed his arm and forced his blade off course. He lashed out, but just as his sword would have passed through her whip-arm, the limb melted and splashed to the ground as water that rushed back to the rest of her.</p><p>“What do you hope to accomplish?” Lulu Bell’s arm reformed, and she examined her manicure. “Skulls, continue the conversion. We’ll withdraw once we place the Egg in the Ark.”</p><p>The Akuma turned toward them then at an unspoken command from Lulu Bell. “If you must put up a fight,” she said, “play with the Akuma a while.”</p><p>The world became a whorl of battle. Akuma grabbed at Allen, some aiming to kill, most aiming to stun their master’s wayward son. The Skulls kept up their gruesome work, and try as he might, Allen couldn’t get close enough to stop them as they systematically converted one scientist after another. At each turn, Akuma got in his way. There were too many. His claw couldn’t break through their shields, nor could his sword cut down nearly enough to get close enough to stop Skulls nor to catch the Egg as it slowly sank into the gate.</p><p>Nea was right. They should have destroyed it when they had the chance. Allen whirled round and tore through a Level Three. Another caught his hood and slammed him into the ground. Stars danced across his vision as the Akuma hauled him up.</p><p>“We got him, Mistress Lulu Bell!” called the Akuma that cradled him. “Should we kill him?”</p><p>“No. The Master would prefer him alive.”</p><p>Nea shook his head against the buzzing in his ears. The Akuma looked down at him in confusion at the shift in personalities. “Put me down,” Nea growled.</p><p>“No can do, Master Noah.” The Level Three’s hold of him tightened. “The Earl ordered us to bring you home and not to listen to a word you say.”</p><p>Leave it to the Earl to override the Akuma’s inclination to obey Noah for this mission.<em> Damn it.</em> Crown Clown’s mantle shot in all directions, decapitating the Akuma that held him and the few that had huddled around to see the legendary Fourteenth firsthand.</p><p>Allen hacked and slashed his way through a few more Akuma, leapt into the air to avoid a heavy blow and get that much closer to the Egg. A trio of Level Threes dogpiled him midflight, hauled him before Lulu Bell, and the woman showed no emotion as she knocked him senseless.</p><p>“Behave,” she purred, tipping his chin up. “You can throw all the tantrums you want once you’re home.”</p><p>The gate swallowed them slowly, as if to taunt them. Limp in the Akuma’s arms, they thought they’d have no more trouble with the wayward Fourteenth, but Nea was thinking a mile a minute. Where was Howard Link? Or Timcanpy? He should have reached Cross by now. Why hadn’t they used the Ark yet?</p><p>He couldn’t let it end like this. His fingers twitched, and though the core hummed with power, Crown Clown itself refused to appear. <em>Come on!</em> Still nothing. Why was it ignoring him <em>now</em> of all times? The damn thing acted on its <em>own</em> often enough; why wouldn’t it do anything now?</p><p>“What is this?!” shrieked the Akuma that held him. “A barrier?”</p><p>Its partner kicked out against the invisible enclosure. “Damn talismans! Where’d they get this?”</p><p>“Never underestimate the Science Section!” shouted someone from somewhere. Bak, Allen realized, lifting his head. “Allen! Wake up or you’ll be captured!”</p><p>He didn’t need to be told twice. Especially now that he sensed the signal he’d been waiting for. Crown Clown appeared at last, slicing cleanly through the pair that held him. In the same moment, he summoned a gate of his own.</p><p>One after another, exorcist after exorcist dropped from the shimmering tear in the vaulted ceiling. Cross, Tiedoll, Miranda, Marie, Bookman, and a few others Allen didn’t recognize.</p><p>“Time Record—activate!” In one smooth movement, Miranda had locked the vanishing Egg in her sights, and with a rumble, the elaborate monstrosity rose from the void beneath Allen’s feet.</p><p>“The Ark is a smooth ride,” quipped Cross as he alighted beside Allen on the polished top of the Akuma factory.</p><p>“Took you long enough!” Allen snapped right back.</p><p>The general gave a shrug. “Bureaucracy takes time, brat.” He scanned the situation around them. “All right. What would you like us to do to you… Akuma?”</p><p>Faced with the threat of the generals, the Akuma bound together, and through the throbbing pain of soul after soul being swallowed, Allen fought against them. Gunfire rained down like hellfire, a monkey as monstrous as the Akuma ripped its foes limb from limb, a terror in black sawed Akuma after Akuma in half.<strike></strike></p><p>No wonder the Earl had feared Cross, Allen thought as his claw tore through one Akuma for every five each of the generals pummeled. These exorcists were almost too strong to be <em>human</em>. He smashed through one more and dropped to his knees beside one of the scientists caught in the crossfire.</p><p>“Can you stand?” he asked.</p><p>“Don’t know…” He struggled to hands and knees. “Can’t see…”</p><p>A rock bounced harmlessly from the hood protecting Allen’s head. The mask of Crown Clown looked curiously at their assailant. “Get away from him, Noah!”</p><p>That would work. Allen shoved the scientist he’d been trying to help into the arms of the not-so-injured one that had thrown the rock at him. “Get above to safety,” he said before rushing off to the next Akuma and group of trapped scientists.</p><p>This group, too, cowered from the supposed traitor in their midst, but in the carnage, they welcomed the guiding hand that hauled corpses out of their path to safety. Reever, too, was grateful, though he stuck close to the exorcist in his hunt to find more survivors among his decimated team.</p><p>“You should go to higher ground too,” Allen said as they passed through a particularly dense spot of noxious gas.</p><p>“I’m all right, but I’ll send the others up,” he coughed. “They’ve taken my people to the farthest gate. They may still be there. I’ve got to save them.”</p><p>“There’s no saving them,” Allen said. “If they’re Skulls, they aren’t who they were anymore.”</p><p>“I still have to try.”</p><p>It was a terrible idea, but Allen stood and offered his hand. “Then I’ll go with you.” There were still Akuma about, even if the signal was weak.</p><p>They picked their way through the sea of corpses, careful to avoid the puddles of blood that would mean certain death to anyone but Allen in this situation. The signal was still there, and Allen searched and searched for the dying Akuma to destroy as they went. No souls hung in the air begging to be saved. Not even the shadowy mass that was a Level Three’s.</p><p>“Is there no way to save them?” Reever asked.</p><p>Brought back to their goal, Allen said, “No. They’re enslaved to the Earl. As far as I know, they’re gone.” He couldn’t even be sure they had souls anymore. They weren’t Akuma, after all, but the way the Earl treated them, they couldn’t be much different.</p><p>Shouts rang out. Allen spun on his heel and saw Lulu Bell, taking the shape of something between woman and spider and made entirely of water, swallow Miranda up. “I have to—” But he couldn’t just leave them here by themselves.</p><p>“Don’t worry about us.” Reever gave Allen a small push. “The science section is tougher than we look.”</p><p>Still Allen hesitated. There was still an Akuma, the signal getting weaker and weaker. But Miranda, the Egg… Nea made the decision for him. “Don’t get yourselves killed.”</p><p>He shot off like a rocket and raised his sword. It wouldn’t hurt humans, so he had no shame in stabbing straight at Miranda. The blow missed as Lulu Bell retreated to the top of the sinking Egg. She swatted blow after blow from the generals away, but Nea’s she dodged.</p><p>Giving Nea an idea. His sword wouldn’t harm humans, but the Egg was another story. “Let me handle this!” he called to Cross as he latched on to the Egg.</p><p>Cross snorted. “Orders are orders, gremlin,” he said, firing off shot after shot at Lulu Bell. If Nea didn’t know any better, he’d think the man was delighting in using him as target practice… Actually, he probably was.</p><p>None of the exorcists held back as they pummeled the Egg. So busy blocking their blows was she that Lulu Bell hardly noticed Nea, her other target, finding a crack to slip into. Blinded by rage for the Innocence, she didn’t sense as Crown Clown hummed around him, eager to help the Noah wearing Allen’s skin as it filled fissure after fissure and expanded. Lulu Bell was far too busy shouting at the generals, “Are you willing to kill one of your own to stop me? Her power must be valuable to you. I’ll take her along with the Egg!” to stop him from sinking his sword into the egg, sending another spiderweb of cracks through it.</p><p>Allen pushed to the forefront and climbed up the side of the Egg. Each crack served as foothold as he reached for Miranda. Lulu Bell had shrunk to her normal size, muttering to herself about fixing the Egg. Miranda was forgotten entirely in the safety of the Ark’s gate.</p><p>A white clad hand found Miranda’s and he pulled her into what protection Crown Clown offered. Dazedly, she looked up at him, and he just offered her a faint smile as he finished what Nea started.</p><p>The Egg buckled under Crown Clown’s power. Lulu Bell screamed, “Stop! If you damage it more…!” From somewhere, she summoned more strength to change her form, and a great clawed hand not unlike Crown Clown’s previous form groped for him. “You bastard! Allen!”</p><p>He pushed away from the Egg toward the gate that would take them back to the Order. Still Lulu Bell pursued them. Nea took over, threw Miranda up toward the surface and spun back to face the Noah of Lust. “Goodbye, Lustol,” he said cheerily as he wrenched his sword free of his arm and cleaved her claw.</p><p>Lulu Bell screamed as her transformation vanished. She clutched her injured arm to her chest, and Nea hardly spared her a glance as he swam through the void to reach both Miranda and freedom. No tears, so Lustol wasn’t gone, but she wouldn’t be bothering them for a while. He hoped anyway, but hope had bitten him in the ass one too many times to count on it.</p><p>Allen caught Miranda just as he burst from the closing gate. He stumbled as he landed but kept his footing as he handed Miranda off to Marie and Bookman. “She’s breathing,” he said with a sigh of relief. “I’ll go get Reever, and then we can—”</p><p>His eye activated. The ghost of a signal that had been plaguing him before was back with a vengeance as soft laughter echoed through the room.</p><p>Even Nea with his boundless confidence shrank back at the sound. <em>No… It can’t be.</em> He’d never witnessed it before, hadn't even thought it <em>possible,</em> and yet… Allen felt sick as instinctually he knew what had happened.</p><p>And if he was right… there was no way all of them would survive.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I got my 50k for NaNo, so here's a chapter to celebrate! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Allen’s feet carried him to the carnage in stunned horror. Blood had splattered all over the ground, and the twisted corpse—no, <em>shell</em>—of an Akuma stood as a monument before them. The image of a praying woman with her womb smashed open told him all he needed to know even as the disintegrating scientist below said it for him. “It… evolved…”</p><p>The Akuma, the Level Four, peeked almost shyly out from behind the thing that had birthed it. It stepped into the open, and said to introduce itself, “I’m Level Four.” It considered Allen a moment. “Master Noah?”</p><p><em>Don’t look, don’t look, don’t look!</em> Allen squeezed his eyes shut against the hell he’d certainly see. It crept closer, and Allen was forced to meet its gaze. He wished he hadn’t. His brain couldn’t wrap around the horror that was its soul. Nothing about it was human. Nothing about it was something he could <em>describe</em>. An abomination, hell itself, and even after all these years, Allen couldn’t handle it.</p><p>Tears streamed down his face as his stomach churned. He retched, but with nothing in his stomach, there was no relief. He coughed up bile, gasped for air as he shook like a leaf.</p><p>The Akuma loomed over him. “Master Noah? Are you crying?” it reached out a hand. “Why?”</p><p>It was all Nea could do not to flinch back. This… <em>creature</em> had forgotten its orders. He could turn this in his favor. He gave a weak smile. “I am, but it’s because I’m so happy. I didn’t know you could evolve so far.” He shoved down his disgust at its soul, his fear of its power, and cupped its cheek as he had Eliade’s months ago. Crown Clown deactivated, and his left found the Akuma’s other cheek as well. “We’ve been waiting for you all this time, and now here you are.”</p><p><em>Keep it distracted, keep it under control.</em> Easier said than done. Nea wanted away from this thing that could kill them all with only its little finger. He had to work quickly. He smiled wider at it. “You’ve worked so hard. Well done, Level Four.”</p><p>The simulacrum of a childish face broke into a smile, proud of itself. Let it think he was happy to see it. “I have.” Its grin broadened. “And I want to kill everyone here, Master Noah.” Its eyes stared past Nea to the half-alive scientists on the floor. The mousy one, Bak, a few more neither Nea nor Allen recognized.</p><p>“You’ll have time later,” he assured it. “I want to admire you a little longer.”</p><p>He counted down with his heartbeat. There would be no salvaging this if he screwed up. <em>Three… two…</em> He took a steadying breath. <em>One…</em></p><p>Crown Clown and its claw reappeared, and he closed his talons around the Level Four’s head to crush it. There was no resistance; they met nothing but empty space.</p><p>The Akuma was a blur as it took to the air. “Oh yeah, I forgot. This is the headquarters of the Black Order.” It cocked its head thoughtfully. “I was ordered to bring back the Fourteenth dead or alive and not to listen to him.” A black star, the mark of the Millennium Earl it served, appeared on its forehead as its memory returned. “Weapon of carnage. I will fulfill the purpose of my existence.”</p><p>Allen—not Nea—leapt into the air and landed on the monster’s shoulders. He swung down with Crown Clown’s talons. “I won’t let you!” All his strength went behind that blow, tearing the ground below as it ripped through the air.</p><p>Nothing was in the crater. Allen stared around wildly with his cursed eye, searching for their foe.</p><p>“I’ll start with you.”</p><p>Excruciating pain lanced through Allen as the Level Four sent him flying with a flick of its finger. The blow hurtled him into the far wall, and if not for Crown Clown’s protection, he’d have been nothing more than a splatter of blood and liquified flesh and bone. Hitting the floor was almost a relief. Allen choked on blood and bile, and Timcanpy flitted in a panic above his head. He couldn’t move, couldn’t tell the golem that he was okay. All Allen could do was focus on taking one shuddering breath after another.</p><p>And then that <em>thing</em> screamed.</p><p>The sound tore at Allen’s ears, wrenching one of his own from his lips. His body shrieked in protest as he curled in a fetal position to block out the cacophony. He couldn’t think; his brain had to be melting as his ears rang.</p><p>Allen forced an eye open as explosions joined the discordant screech. The Level Four was annihilating the exorcists one by one. Tiedoll’s fortress of vines nearly withered from the blow. Cross, Maria, and the pair Allen didn’t recognize were blown back from the shockwave alone.</p><p>He gritted his teeth and ducked his head as the blast reached him. A broken pipe the size of a horse flew at him. He couldn’t block it, and he couldn’t focus enough to invoke Crown Clown again to take the hit for him.</p><p>He should have been crushed, but the pain never came. With a clang and a crunch, something deflected it. Again, he looked up and this time found Howard Link. Never had Allen thought he’d be happy to see him.</p><p>The inspector’s knee’s buckled beside Allen. He swayed and scolded, “You… can’t die yet… Walker.”</p><p>“Wasn’t… planning on it.” Allen struggled to push himself up, but his body protested and he fell prostrate again.</p><p>As the smoke below cleared, the pair could see the wreckage. The Akuma threw its arms up in glee, as if wanting praise for the wanton destruction as fires broke out around it. Then it turned and flew to where a handful of Skulls were held captive. Rather than free its master’s henchman, it wiped them out too, laughing the whole time. Its eyes met Allen’s across the hall; its voice carried as it said, “Hee hee… sorry. I got excited.”</p><p>Light spilled into the lab as the Ark’s gate shrank. It turned to the opened doorway. “Are there more people behind this door?”</p><p>Allen screamed, “Stop!” but the command had no effect. The Akuma didn’t look back as it took its first steps into the rest of the Order.</p><p>Was it Link yelling at him, telling him to calm down as he struggled to move? Or Nea? Allen didn’t know, didn’t care, and neither did Crown Clown. The Innocence engulfed him and helped him back to his feet.</p><p>One step, then two. His puppeteered movements were jerky at first. Nea was fighting him on this. <em>‘Don’t be an idiot!’</em> shouted something in the back of his head. For once, Allen squashed Nea’s attempts at control.</p><p>
  <em>I need to stop it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Don’t be a martyr, you idiot!’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have to stop the Akuma. I promised.</em>
</p><p><em>‘You promised a </em>ghost<em>, idiot! Keep it up, and you’ll be one too!’</em></p><p>A gloved hand shot out and grabbed his shoulder. “Walker! Don’t make me restrain you.”</p><p>The hood turned Allen’s head. “You need all the help you can get, don’t you? I’m an exorcist. Let me do my job.”</p><p>“You’re injured. Do you really want to get yourself killed again?”</p><p>There was an undercurrent of agreement from Nea, but Allen quashed him again. “I’ve lost enough friends, thanks.”</p><p><em>‘They aren’t your friends! You don’t</em> have<em> friends!’</em></p><p>Allen ignored him as he used Crown Clown to carry him to the door. When <em>had</em> they become friends? When had he started seeing Lenalee and Lavi that way? Did it really matter? Allen bit back a bitter laugh. He’d screwed up again, it seemed.</p><p><em>Again?</em> His feet stopped as Nea took advantage of his momentary confusion to wrench back control. Crown Clown thrummed around him, awaiting orders. “Do you really want to get yourself killed going after that thing?” he bit out at his host.</p><p>
  <em>I have to try.</em>
</p><p>“Moron. Since when are you the kind of idiot who rushes in without thinking? Thought that was my job.” It would be suicide to go in without a plan. Crown Clown turned Nea’s head for him, and his eyes fell upon Cross’s prone form.</p><p>Crown Clown seemed to hum its approval as Nea approached and then kicked his supporter. “Get up, old man. Stop sleeping on the job.”</p><p>Maria sang softly beside Cross, and much like Allen, he used the Innocence to move his body like a marionette on strings. “Do you have a plan this time, gremlin?”</p><p>“When have I not?” Nea took stock of the other generals. Tiedoll still had his impenetrable defense active to protect people from the fire raging on the far side of the lab, and he wasn’t sure how good the former artist would be in a fight anyway. The other two, however… “Okay, listen closely. I’m not going to repeat myself.”</p><p>This Akuma was smart, so it wouldn’t blindly go for the most kills. It likely had orders to cripple the Black Order, which meant aiming for high priority targets over the small fry. Generals, Allen himself, anyone in a leadership position…<strike></strike></p><p>“It’ll go after that Komui character first, or possibly Inspector Lvellie,” Nea decided. It would get stronger on the noncombatants, then return to finish off the generals. Allen, it might try to take home. He couldn’t let that happen.</p><p>Nea turned catlike eyes on Link, who currently picked his way after him through the debris. “Where’s your boss hiding?”</p><p>The blond spoke briefly into his communicator. “He is on his way to Hevlaska with Miss Lee.”</p><p>“Heh, trying to force her to synchronize again, I bet,” he muttered to himself. She’d been without her boots last time they’d seen her, and it didn’t take a stretch of the imagination to know what that meant.</p><p>Nea looked over his companions once more. Three generals, a half-awakened Noah, and whatever the heck Howard Link was supposed to be… Maybe Lenalee, if synchronization was successful. He nodded to himself.</p><p>Allen might be a moron blindly chasing after a Level Four on his own, but he was right about needing to destroy it. It would be a long shot, but they stood a chance together. Nea flashed a confident grin at the generals. “Here’s the plan. If Lvellie’s taking Lenalee to Hevlaska, Komui won’t be far behind. We get in position there, and wait for the Akuma to walk into our ambush.”</p><p>That guess proved correct. Already, the last line of defense had been breeched, as proven by the corpses, ashes, and toxic fumes they found as they hurried through the Order. Hevlaska’s chamber wasn’t much better, though Lavi, Komui, and Kanda seemed to be in one piece, if worse for wear. The sight of the Level Four with its foot on Lenalee’s head as she desperately reached for the cube of her Innocence was the last straw, though.</p><p>Allen broke formation and launched straight at his foe, sword ready to cleave it in two. The Akuma was faster, dodging the attack and taking to the air once more. It grinned at its returned challenger. “Strange… You can still move. You shouldn’t be able to do that after what I did.”</p><p>Nea took back control and blocked blow after blow with his broadsword. <em>Keep it busy,</em> he thought. <em>Wait for the signal.</em> How long he could keep this up, he didn’t know. His arm had long since gone numb from the Akuma’s first attack, and even with Crown Clown’s help, his moves were slowing down as his grip grew weaker.</p><p>A particularly nasty blow sent him careening into the wall. He fell a good six feet and slumped to the floor next to Komui. Finding blood when he tried to help the battered Allen, the chief officer asked, stunned, “How can you move?” He received his answer in the form of Crown Clown pulling him into an unnatural stance. “Stop! Allen!”</p><p>But he went ignored as Allen rushed the Level Four again. He didn’t look back as shouts rang out behind him, nor did he pay the least bit of attention at the flash of light from the metal walkway above. He didn’t need to. He still felt the pulse of Lenalee’s unformed Innocence, alive and humming more loudly than the ones sleeping within Hevlaska. Allen would trust that Lenalee knew what to do with it, that she would join shortly. He just had to keep the Level Four preoccupied.</p><p>When that hum stopped, Allen stumbled, Nea was the only reason the Akuma didn’t kill him, blocking with his broadsword and once more being sent flying. Someone shouted Allen’s name, and though Nea normally would have been fine letting Lvellie perish and saving his own hide, the scheme he’d cooked up would benefit from a little drama. <strike></strike></p><p>“Run!” he barked as he took a defensive stance. Moments later, the Akuma slammed into him again, and Nea blocked the hit with the sword. He gritted his teeth, arm shaking from exertion even with Crown Clown’s help, then broke into a grin, gaze focused just past its shoulder. “Now!” he called.</p><p>The Akuma spun to block its would-be assailant and found no one. It cursed, and though it swung at Nea again, it was too little to late. The blade arched through the air and buried into its collarbone. Allen cursed as it stuck fast, and the Akuma took the opportunity to kick him in the stomach, dislodging the blade and once more sending him slamming into the wall.</p><p>“That was a dirty trick, Master Noah,” snarled the Akuma as it leered down at him.</p><p>Nea spat blood. “You’re only mad because you fell for it.”</p><p>The Akuma raised its foot to squash him like a bug. Crown Clown tightened protectively around its accommodator, but neither it nor Nea could will his battered body to dodge fast enough.</p><p>A blur shot past the Akuma, grabbed Nea around the middle, and launched into the air. <em>Too fast!</em> Timcanpy caught his sword as Allen pressed his hand to his mouth to keep from throwing up. Why did Nea always stick <em>him</em> with stuff like this?</p><p>“S-sorry. Are you going to be sick?” Lenalee’s hold shifted a little just in case.</p><p>Once again, he was happy he hadn’t had anything yet to eat that morning. Allen swallowed thickly. “I’m all right.” Nea took control and checked their location. “We need to go a little lower. I’ve got a plan, but we can’t be too obvious. We need to lure the Akuma into position.”</p><p>Lenalee nodded. “Okay.”</p><p>“What are you whispering about?”</p><p><em>Shit.</em> The Akuma was already upon them. Allen shoved against Lenalee’s shoulder and the Akuma’s karate chop passed between them. He grabbed the sword back from Timcanpy and swung, but the Akuma easily knocked the weakened attack aside.</p><p>Lenalee’s kick was another story. That sent it crashing down into the walkway below. Crown Clown’s tendrils shot out to either side of the Akuma, and in a split second, Allen used it to slingshot down after. The tip of his sword slammed home into the Akuma’s gut, pinning it, and Lenalee's added force with her boots nearly cut it in two.</p><p>The Level Four wrenched the sword free and tossed Allen aside. That, he hadn’t expected as it flew up to escape them. He caught its wrist and pulled, but rather than bringing it back down, the Akuma yanked him toward his fist.</p><p>Panicked, Lenalee changed direction, but Timcanpy stopped her from interfering. The golem butted her cheek and shook its whole body side-to-side to dissuade her. She watched as Allen blocked the Akuma’s punch and Crown Clown tangled around the monster.</p><p>And then, Allen shouted past its shoulder, “Now!”</p><p>The Akuma wriggled an arm free to strike him. “I won’t fall for that twice!”</p><p>Gunshots rang out, and the Akuma’s eyes widened. Its body contorted and swelled to disgusting proportions from the Innocence-infused bullets. The Level Four screamed in pain and shot off despite Allen pulling it down with all his weight to prevent its escape.</p><p>Above, Socalo and Klaud waited for him. It was another bluff, the same as Nea’s first signal. Neither could do more than invoke their Innocence and stare down menacingly. The Akuma didn’t know that and hesitated just long enough for Allen and Lenalee to strike it in the back.</p><p>“It’s… so sad…” it croaked, “but I killed a lot of them, your lordship.” The Akuma broke apart, piece by piece cracking and fading into dust until nothing but a heavily damaged head remained to crash to the floor. It laughed then, a sound that made Nea shudder as both he and Lenalee alighted beside it. “Don’t get too full of yourselves just because you defeated me. We can destroy you anytime we want! In the end, we will triumph!”</p><p>Nea touched the monster’s forehead with a silver-tipped talon. “Hey, can you hear me?” he asked as he drew the talon down its face, leaving a glowing line. “Don’t get too full of yourself. We’ll be ready for the next one. You can count on that.” The line transformed into a cross, and what remained of the Akuma crumbled.</p><p>With the Akuma at last eliminated and its soul freed, the cursed lens vanished from before his eye. Relieved and exhausted, Allen ended the Innocence’s invocation. Lenalee caught him before he fell and slung his arm around her shoulder.</p><p>A weak chuckle escaped him. “You ought to go to the others,” he commented as she dragged him off the walkway to more solid ground. “You’ve been here a long time, right?”</p><p>“I can’t just leave you here.”</p><p>“Sure you can. Link’ll find me sooner or later.” Allen pulled away from her. “I’ll just wait here for him to drag me around. I can manage that long on my own.”</p><p>She watched him doubtfully a moment as he leaned heavily against a nearby pillar. “Go. I’ll be here when you get back.”</p><p>He feigned strength only as long as Lenalee was in sight. Once she rounded the corner, Allen let himself slide to the floor and let his eyes close. “Thanks for helping, Nea,” he said, though he couldn’t be sure Nea heard. Not until he felt a vague biting retort from his equally exhausted inner Noah.</p><p>When Link at last came for them, he found Allen slumped against the pillar and fast asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re turning into Uncle Cyrus.”</p><p>As usual, Nea had caught his brother shamelessly flirting with the fairer sex, and as always, Mana denied it. “Entertaining and flirting are two different things,” he declared before rubbing thumb and forefinger together. A fluffy pink flower flicked into view, much to the delight of the handful of young ladies he was entertaining, and he tucked it behind Nea’s ear.</p><p>This earned even more giggles from Mana’s audience. For a brief moment, Nea considered chucking the peony at the assembly but thought better of it. Their mother had insisted they come to this little ball to have fun, and if he caused trouble he’d earn an earful later, both from mother and brother. So for now, he left the bright pink blossom where it was and opted to quirk an eyebrow at his twin instead.</p><p>The warm smile Mana returned communicated that he sincerely was not sorry for putting his brother on the spot, and he turned back to his audience. Introductions were made, though Nea didn’t bother to remember a single one of the names. They weren’t important. No one would stop by the Campbell manor for tea another day, nor would they acknowledge their existence now that they knew who it was that they spoke to. It didn’t matter how charming Mana was. Already the young ladies sought polite escape or watched him now as one might a curiosity in a zoo.</p><p>The Campbells were oddities, no more than disgraced nobles who occasionally had the gall to show up for public functions. Their mother the world saw as a pariah who’d had children out of wedlock—and <em>twins</em> at that—and the head of the family, their uncle Cyrus, was an eccentric and a shameless flirt. Mana could explain a million times over that he and Nea were adopted into the family in an attempt to save their mother’s reputation—something Nea always hated (why should they have to justify their existence, damn it?)—but nothing would change.</p><p>They had each other, and they had their mother. What more did they need? But Mana always seemed to be searching for something, something he desperately wanted and needed but couldn’t put a name to. When they were younger, when Uncle Cyrus had let slip that Katerina wasn’t their real mother, Nea had assumed that Mana’s quest was for their real parents. As they grew older, he chalked it up to Mana wanting a girlfriend, though lately he’d come to accept that Mana felt the same way for the opposite sex as he did for any other human being.</p><p>Mana loved everyone equally and wanted to connect with anyone he crossed paths with. Nea, however, just wanted to be left alone.</p><p>So when Mana approached another young lady, Nea thought nothing of it. Already he’d lost interest in the ball and just <em>itched</em> to slip away somewhere, maybe to find a piano so he could pretend to be interested in company but have an excuse not to talk to anyone, but his attention snapped right back when the woman said, in some surprise, “Adam?”</p><p>The name sounded familiar, like they’d heard it a long, long time ago. The twins glanced at each other, silent questions shooting back and forth between them in that way only identical twins who’d lived together all their lives can manage:</p><p>Nea’s eyes flicked imperceptibly to the woman. <em>You know her?</em></p><p>A subtle headshake from Mana. <em>Nope. You?</em></p><p>Eyebrow cocked, <em>Would I be asking if I did?</em></p><p><em>Good point</em>. Silent conversation over, Mana turned back to the young woman. “I’m afraid you’ve mixed us up with someone else. I’m Mana D. Campbell, and this is my brother Nea. And you are, Miss…?”</p><p>Once again, Nea couldn’t be bothered to learn her name and let his mind wander. She’d be gone soon anyway, making excuses to escape the brothers now that she knew who they were. When she didn’t leave, however, and kept talking to them, he looked at her with renewed interest.</p><p>What kind of weirdo must she be, talking to the social outcasts that were the Campbell twins? Not only that, she <em>actually</em> <em>accepted</em> when Mana asked if she would like to dance.</p><p>Nea’s jaw dropped as he watched them join the crowd on the dancefloor. Instantly suspicious, Nea watched them twirl about while he sipped his punch and propped up the wall on the far side of the room. Mana was smiling and laughing (which was good, of course; Nea wanted his brother to have a good time), but something niggled at him. That smile was one he’d always reserved for Nea or their mother. Family only ever saw him that blindingly happy. Who <em>was</em> this girl? And why did Nea, someone who despised being around people in general, feel oddly drawn to her as well?</p>
<hr/><p><em>Another weird dream</em>. This was the third one in as many days. Allen yawned and stretched, wincing as sore muscles protested. Nea’s memories were bleeding over again. It was only a matter of time before the stigmata reappeared. So far, he hadn’t found blood upon waking, but…</p><p>Their run in with the Fallen One had set him back, and Allen suspected the Innocence was drawing things out too. How long did he have though? Days? Weeks?</p><p><em>It’ll happen when it happens.</em> It would be inconvenient as hell, and the Order already made it clear that they didn’t trust him. Allen just hoped he could get himself in good standing before that threw a wrench into everything.</p><p>As it was, he’d ingratiated himself with the Head Nurse, his only real defense against the higher ups of the Order, by being the model patient. Not that it was difficult, mind you. A week of little sleep and a couple serious injuries would make anyone want to do nothing but lay around, sleep, and take any pain medication offered. Well, maybe not that last part. Distrustful of concoctions of any kind as Allen was, it was up to Nea to force him to take his medicine.</p><p>Late morning sunlight filtered in through the cracked-and-patched high windows on the far end of the room. Other than Allen, Link, and the still comatose Krory, the room had emptied.</p><p>“Where’d Lavi go?” he asked. The redhead had been his only source of entertainment. Link shrugged and turned the page of his book.</p><p>That was no help. Allen flopped back onto his bed and winced again, this time from the bruises dotting his back. Dislodged from his spot on the pillow, Tim took to the air, fluttered around a bit, then settled back to press against the top of Allen’s head like a cat.</p><p>“If you’re bored,” suggested Link, “Inspector Lvellie had questions for you.”</p><p>An interrogation was the last thing he wanted. “Didn’t you pump me and Nea for enough details the other day? We didn’t magically learn more about the Earl while staying in the infirmary.”</p><p>“The Level Four—”</p><p>“Never seen one before, and I hope we never see one again.” Allen patted the golem above him. Changing the subject, “Do you play cards at all?”</p><p>“No, and from what the others reported, you don’t ‘play’ either.”</p><p>Allen couldn’t help the grin. “Everyone cheats at cards. It’s just how good you are at not getting caught.” He thought for a moment longer, and then asked, “How about chess or checkers?” He had no idea why he suggested these though. While he faintly remembered playing Road a few times at the latter and losing constantly as a kid, Allen had never touched a chess piece in his life… Wait, Nea. Duh.</p><p>Link considered the request, then crossed the room to a bookcase. A few beat up board games called a shelf there home, and he picked out a chess set that had seen better days.</p><p>By the time the Head Nurse had dragged a certain stray exorcist and another workaholic back to the infirmary by the ear, they were nearing the end of their third game. Nea had handily won the previous two and gloated gleefully over this third prospective win.</p><p>“Didn’t know you could cheat at chess,” mused Lavi as he looked over the board.</p><p>“You can,” replied Nea, “but it’s a lot harder. Requires your opponent not to pay attention, and I don’t think our friend here ever lets his guard down.” He moved his second queen. “Check.”</p><p>Link frowned at the board and was forced to move his king to safety. Nea flashed a smug grin as he moved another piece and said, “Checkmate.”</p><p>The mousy scientist’s eyes gleamed behind his glasses. “I didn’t know you played chess.”</p><p>Gold receded slightly as Nea tried to place this nerd. Allen knew the name, and Nea replied, “I dabble a bit. Johnny, right? Care for a game?”</p><p>“Sure!” Johnny replied at the same time Link said, “No.”</p><p>Nea quirked an eyebrow at his guard dog. “It’s just a game. It’s hard to take over the world via chessboard.” Then a smirk stretched his lips. “I could sweeten the deal a bit, you know. How about Johnny beats me and I answer any question?”</p><p>Johnny’s eyes widened a bit. “Wait, um… are you actually… actually the Noah?”</p><p>“Depends.” Nea cast a look at Link. “Am I a Noah, Inspector?”</p><p>“Walker—”</p><p>“Then no, I’m just the former exorcist Allen Walker and not the devastatingly handsome and intelligent Noah Nea D. Campbell that saved your sorry butts.”</p><p>Lavi howled with laughter at the sarcasm-laced response. Johnny looked between Lavi, the openly disapproving Link, and Nea, shrinking a bit before puffing out his chest. Then he bowed. “Thank you for saving us!”</p><p>Nea’s smarmy grin vanished in an instant, and his expression became somewhere between self-conscious and very confused. Much like Allen, thanks was not a thing he was used to, though he hid this better by focusing on resetting the chessboard and making the smarmy smile return, albeit slowly. “What, from the Level Four? Don’t mention it. I was in the crossfire too.”</p><p>He finished setting up their game. “So how about it? One game, and if you win, I have to answer <em>any</em> question.”</p><p>And wanting nothing more than to wipe that grin off Nea’s face, Link helped Johnny wheel his chair up to the table they were borrowing.</p><p>They were in the final moves of the game when Lenalee poked her head into the infirmary in search of them. Nea’s brow furrowed in concentration while Johnny just smiled and jabbered on like they were old friends. A little pale and nervous, perhaps, but definitely trying to win him over. Lenalee wasn’t sure whether to be concerned as she sidled up to watch their game.</p><p>“Who’s winning?” she whispered to Lavi.</p><p>“No clue,” he admitted. “Chess isn’t my game, but I think Johnny.”</p><p>“It’s not over until the fat lady sings,” quipped Nea as he moved his knight.</p><p>Johnny took it with his bishop. “Check.”</p><p>Nea scowled at the board. Lavi whispered not-so-subtly to Lenalee, “I think that means he’s losing.”</p><p>“Not yet I’m not.”</p><p>He took the bishop, and then…</p><p><em>Tap.</em> “Checkmate.”</p><p>Nea’s eyebrows shot up as he stared down at the board in disbelief. His gaze darted from piece to piece, searching for what he’d missed, then with an irritated ‘Tch’ he flicked his king over so that it clattered to the floor.</p><p>Lavi chuckled as he picked it up. “Sore loser?”</p><p>“I was hoping to get a few more games out of you two.” Nea pushed his chair back and stretched. “All right, a bet’s a bet. What’s your question? You have ten seconds.”</p><p>Link narrowed his eyes at his charge. “You can’t be serious.”</p><p>“I don’t have all day. And,” he added oh-so-helpfully, “if you ask me something I don’t know, I won’t give you a do-over.”</p><p>“That wasn’t the deal.”</p><p>“When did I ever say changing your mind was allowed?” replied Nea, teasing grin right back on his face. “You’ve got five seconds now. Four… three… two…”</p><p>Chess wasn’t just a game as far as Nea was concerned. It was an opportunity. Reading one’s opponent was key, and in those few games, he’d learned more than enough. Link was too prim and proper, and he followed protocol to the letter. Telling him to make a snap judgment on his own like this, with no time to consider the ramifications nor to consult his superiors all while Nea interrupted his train of thought, he’d be frozen. In a fight, when it was a matter of life-and-death, he could think on his feet, but information gathering? No, Nea knew by the long-deliberated moves he’d made on the chessboard that Link wouldn’t pick a question in time, not when Nea’s going off-book in the middle of the game had thrown him so badly.</p><p>And while the question was open for Johnny or Lavi, he was confident that they wouldn’t ask anything either. Johnny was smart and could think on his feet, proven not only by how he adjusted his playstyle to match Nea’s purposefully chaotic one in the way Link couldn’t but also in how quickly he’d recognized Nea as <em>Nea</em> and not Allen. They hadn’t crossed paths much in his time at the Black Order, so the fact he could piece together the broken bits of information he’d likely overheard in the halls and the few times he’d seen Allen impressed Nea considerably, but ultimately, Johnny was still the low man on the totem pole. He wouldn’t ask because he wouldn’t think he <em>could</em> ask. Lavi, meanwhile, was a Bookman through-and-through. Sure, he forgot himself in the heat of the moment, but this was information gathering, the core of his job. He wouldn’t make waves in this case. Whatever came out would be useful to his records, and he wouldn’t insert himself in this particular one.</p><p>Nea assumed, as he counted down, that he’d get off scot free. He’d failed to account for Lenalee in his calculations, however.</p><p>When Link seemed to be at a loss, Lenalee stepped forward with, “Back on the Ark, when Road was using her powers on me…” All heads swiveled toward her. She hesitated, thinking how best to word it. “When Road had me trapped in her dream world, Crown Clown showed up, but… there was someone else, too. Was that you?”</p><p>This question was met by surprise on all fronts. All, but Nea’s. He’d been dumbfounded that she was the one to pipe up but had quickly schooled his features back into that smug look. “Who else could it have been?” He raised his hand and stared at the cross embedded in the back of it. “Someone had to pull the strings.”</p><p>But while the others, incredulous as they were, swallowed the half-truth hook, line, and sinker, Nea took the opportunity to retreat before anyone could call him out on it. While Link jotted this revelation down, Allen asked Lenalee, “By the way, did you need something?”</p><p>“Huh? Oh! Right. Komui asked me to find you and Lavi. There’s something he wanted to discuss with all of us.”</p><p>Whispers followed them down the halls as they made their way to Komui’s office. Gone were the laments and curiosity about the latest apostle, replaced with glares and grumblings about the traitor. A few of the braver souls—if one could call people who spoke behind backs such—muttered what should be done about the Noah accommodator, and the death penalty was one of the nicer suggestions.</p><p>Lavi caught Allen’s eye and gave an easygoing shrug. “Ignore them.”</p><p>“Doesn’t bother me. I’ve heard worse.”</p><p>He quirked an eyebrow. “Worse than death?”</p><p>“Got thrown in with lions once as a kid. Kind of puts things into perspective.”</p><p>“Yikes. No wonder the Level Four barely phased you. Heard from Reever,” he added at Allen’s confused look.</p><p>The lack of reaction to the Level Four was because Nea took control to scheme while Allen was sick to his stomach at the soul. Not that they would have known that. Reever probably hadn’t seen his eyes, the only outward sign of their switch if onlookers weren’t familiar with both of them.</p><p>They reached Komui’s office, and after sitting his sister in a chair and fussing over her until Reever elbowed him to stop, the chief of the Order explained why they’d gathered. In short, it was about what they’d gleaned from Lenalee’s Innocence, or the lack of information anyway.</p><p>Reever reported, “We’ve learned that Lenalee’s Innocence isn’t a parasite-type. Parasitic Innocence transforms its host body into an anti-Akuma weapon. In other words, the Innocence causes corporeal alterations. For example, Allen’s arm and Krory’s fangs take human form when not invoked, yet they are composed of non-human materials.</p><p>“When we examined Lenalee’s legs, we found something different. There’s no sign of Innocence in her body except for in the rings around Lenalee’s ankles. Originally, they were her blood, but now they’ve changed into some kind of crystal-metallic substance.”</p><p>At the word blood, a collective shudder ran through the assembled group. Reever glanced at Allen. “You haven’t heard of this happening before, have you?”</p><p>“You’re asking that Noah?!”</p><p>Only Komui and Reever were surprised by Chaoji’s outburst. Anyone present on the Ark were only surprised that it had taken this long for him to start.</p><p>Allen ignored him and opted to answer Reever instead. “As far as I know, this is a first. The…” he trailed off and realizing that mentioning the Earl wasn’t the best idea at the moment, started over with, “well, I wouldn’t have heard anything even if it <em>had</em> happened before.”</p><p>The pair of scientists accepted that response, but Chaoji wasn’t so sure. “How do we know he’s telling the truth?”</p><p>“Allen Walker has been nothing but cooperative since his arrival,” came Howard Link’s clipped reply. Not entirely true as far as Allen himself knew, since last count Nea only popped up to be a pain, but he’d take the support for now.</p><p>Seizing the opportunity to change the subject, Komui shuffled through his papers. “Which leads me into our next topic. For now, Central has decided to use Allen Walker’s abilities for the benefit of the Black Order. We will be using the Ark as well as reinstating him as an exorcist. He’ll be serving on a probationary—”</p><p>“Probation?” Chaoji repeated in disbelief. “He’s a <em>Noah!</em> He sold us out!”</p><p>Impatiently, Link said, “If you are referring to the attack on the Order, we believe the Noah Lulu Bell infiltrated our ranks without Walker’s assistance.”</p><p>“We shouldn’t be trusting him! You should be arresting him or—”</p><p>Nea turned his catlike gaze on Chaoji. “Or what? Exterminate me?” The exorcist flinched as if he’d been struck. “That’s rich coming from you. Tell me, what would you do if it was your brother… Maosa, wasn’t it? Or Anita?” Chaoji opened his mouth to argue, maybe to say that that didn’t matter, but Nea talked right over him. “Anyone can become a Noah, you know, and there are two missing.” Nea’s lips twitched into a sneer, and to punctuate his next point, he raised his left hand and showed off the cross embedded there. “If I could be a Noah, anyone at this Order could.”</p><p>Having learned from his time stuck with his charge, Link stated, “You don’t think it would happen.”</p><p>“Unlikely, but it could.”</p><p>Komui coughed to get their attention again. “As I was <em>saying</em>, Allen Walker will act as an exorcist for the time being, and Inspector Howard Link will continue to monitor him. You are to…” he cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable with the orders he was to relay, and tried again, “If it becomes apparent that he betrays us, you are to…”</p><p>“They’re to kill me, right?” Blasé as if he were talking about the weather, Nea continued, “Don’t worry, I hate the Millennium Earl even more than you lot do. Like hell I’m helping that fatso.”</p><p>The declaration hung in the air. After a moment’s deliberation, Komui stepped forward and offered Nea his hand. “Then allow me to welcome you aboard for real this time. We’re counting on you.”</p><p>Both Allen and Nea hesitated, then Allen accepted the handshake.</p><p>More was discussed, about the newly dubbed crystal-type Innocence, about the possibility of others’ weapons evolving the same way, about the upcoming move to a new headquarters. Not a word was said on the one subject Allen had hoped to hear about, and so after they were dismissed, Allen hung back just a little longer.</p><p>“Is there something else you needed?” Komui asked not unkindly.</p><p>“What are you planning to do with Tyki?”</p><p>Komui’s mouth formed a thin line. “I’m afraid I don’t know.”</p><p>“Don’t know, or won’t tell me?”</p><p>“Central took him into custody this morning when they left with General Cross.”</p><p>So that’s why he hadn’t been among the other generals during the meeting, but what did they want with Cross? A silly question, one he already knew the answer to. They wanted Cross for the same reason they likely wanted Tyki: more information on Nea. “What do <em>you</em> think they’ll do to him?”</p><p>Komui’s gaze flicked to Link, then back to Allen. “I don’t know, but I have put in a request that should they find him to no longer be a threat, that they erase his memories and release him to his human friends.”</p><p>“But if they erase his memories…” Horrible visions of Akuma ripping Tyki to shreds came to mind.</p><p>“He’ll become a civilian, and at least for a time, someone will keep watch to make sure everything goes the way we expect.” His face softened a little. “That probably wasn’t what you wanted to hear.”</p><p>No, it wasn’t, but it wasn’t like Allen had any way to change it. He gave a shallow bow, thanked Komui, and turned to leave. Before he could, Komui stopped him.</p><p>“Things might be a bit rocky for a few weeks, so if you need anything, come find me or Reever. We’ll have your back.”</p><p>Touching as the offer was, Allen didn’t plan to take him up on it. It wouldn’t be enough, and he’d caused enough trouble already.</p>
<hr/><p>“Ah, poor little Lulu Bell,” cooed the Earl as he stroked the Noah’s hair comfortingly with a gloved hand. “You’ll feel better soon, I promise. It’s only a little cut.”</p><p>“It hurts…” keened a voice that didn’t sound at all like Lulu Bell's. It was too high, more of an injured cat’s wail than her usual cool, collected air. Her shape shifted again as she whined and shuddered, her human shape falling away to her true Noah form. Black hair, inky gray skin, sharp ears peeking out from under the lacy veil that otherwise obscured her features. “Lord Millennium, it <em>hurts!</em>”</p><p>Her fingers dug into her forearm where the pale cross-like scars marked Allen’s attack. Crimson dripped from the thin lines her sharp claws opened on her flesh. The pain only offered a moment’s distraction from the burning radiating from the Innocence still infecting her. “Make it stop, <em>make it stop!</em>” she wailed as the self-inflicted injuries closed immediately.</p><p>“There, there,” he soothed. The Earl patted her head. “Why not try to become a cat again? Then you can curl up in a nice sunny spot. That always makes you feel better.”</p><p>The veiled head lifted, and the golden eyes shifted to silver. The black hair turned white and shortened, and soon little Allen as he had been when he first joined the Noah family stared up at the clownish mask of the Earl. The little boy lifted his arms, and the Earl sighed as he indulged Lulu Bell. He cradled the shapeshifter against his fat belly. This would be easier if she’d become a cat, but the part of the Earl that was Mana missed his son, so perhaps it was for the best.</p><p>He rocked the Noah and hummed the gentle lullaby he and Allen knew so well. As Lulu Bell drifted off, he murmured again, “There, there. You’ll be all right soon. It was just a little cut, and once you’re all better, you can punish that dear traitor of ours.”</p><p>That’s what he said, but a small part of him knew he couldn’t force himself to be as harsh to the Fourteenth as he had been last time for his crimes, a part bolstered by the happier memories brought out by holding this vision of his past. Allen would be punished, the Earl mused, but he wouldn’t kill him. Maybe he would ground Allen after they destroyed his Innocence, at least until he felt certain they could trust his wayward son again. He smiled to himself. Yes, he would bring his little Allen home soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A bit of an interlude chapter for you. :)</p><p>I head canon Nea as someone good at reading people and ridiculously good at games like Chess.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Allen was avoiding them, but not in the way one might think. He was subtle about it. He helped them carry boxes wherever the science section instructed for the move and sat with them in the cafeteria, and he would react appropriately if something was directed at him (with barely restrained aggression at slights from Kanda or a dramatic eyeroll at Lavi’s teasing), but if Lenalee didn’t strive to include him, his attention would drift, and an invisible wall would build between him and the other exorcists.</p><p>She blamed stress mostly for this. A rift had formed in the Black Order between those of Chaoji’s opinion—that Allen was a Noah menace that needed to be taken care of before it came back to bite them—and those like Lenalee and Johnny—hopeful that Allen had reformed or at least hadn’t been as much on the Noah’s side as he’d appeared in the raw aftermath of his revealed betrayal. Anyone caught in the middle of tentative faith and outright cynicism would have a pall of anxiety hanging over them, especially when their fate would be decided by those who trusted him least of all.</p><p>That didn’t make it any less frustrating when he dodged any personal questions however. Every one of their attempts to get to know him better were danced around and redirected. Miranda would ask about innocent things like candy he liked, and he’d expertly flip it around to have her talking sweets instead. Lavi would pry into his past, both before and after joining the Noah family, and these lines of questioning Allen would shut down less subtly though no less skillfully. Even Lenalee’s attempts to cajole tidbits like places he’d seen or hobbies he enjoyed would be met with sudden realizations of things left undone or queries of his own. When she asked if he enjoyed cooking, for example, he acted as if he just remembered that he was supposed to help pack things up in the kitchen and made excuses to slip away. Link never stopped him when he did this, just followed silently after with a look that told Lenalee he was stretching the truth a bit.</p><p>And if simple, easy questions were dodged, that was nothing compared to the ones truly on Lenalee’s mind. Those she never even had the chance to ask.</p><p>Nea had said that he was the one who’d appeared in Road’s dream, but the way he and Allen acted was practically the opposite of the hazy memory that stuck with her. Nea was bold, brash, and nothing if not brimming with self-confidence, while the faint shadow she remembered had been humbler, gentler, and though he’d had all the presence Nea gave off, his self-assuredness had been lowkey.</p><p>Lenalee supposed it was possible the bombast was an act Nea put on or that the version from that dream had been tempered by her own wishes (her dream, her rules, after all), but she couldn’t quite shake the feeling that they were different people.</p><p>Not that she could ask. Allen and Nea never left an opening.</p><p>So she bit her tongue as she helped haul box after box out of the calamity known as the science section’s main lab. Even if she had the opportunity, Lenalee couldn’t have taken it. The things they were moving, while not dangerous, weren’t worth risking accidental exposure with. Already that afternoon, a bottle had leaked and given Bookman rabbit ears.</p><p>Now it was late evening, and Allen held his box at arm’s length like it might go for his jugular. “All right, I’ll bite,” he said. “Why?”</p><p>“Why what?” asked Lavi, setting his load down and rolling his stiff shoulders.</p><p>“Why are they making weird stuff like this?” The label proclaimed its contents to be shark repellents. As in, <em>plural</em> repellents. For <em>sharks</em> of all things.</p><p>Lavi shrugged. “Best guess? They were after something else and just happened to make that.”</p><p>“Then how do they know it works?” Allen rummaged in the box and pulled out one of the bottles. “Have they tested it on sharks?”</p><p>Lenalee leaned in. “That one? I think they did. The Finders said it worked great.”</p><p>Lavi too peered at the smudged label. “Didn’t one explode on them?”</p><p>Allen carefully set the bottle back in its padding. “I’d hate to be the person who found that out.”</p><p>“He’s teasing. Reever properly disposed of the one that exploded.”</p><p>“And you wouldn’t be allowed to carry it if he hadn’t,” Link reminded him. It had been agreed upon that the probationary exorcist shouldn’t handle anything either sensitive or potentially hazardous, and Allen was more than happy to agree to that. One messed up hand was plenty, thanks.</p><p>Speaking of potentially hazardous… Allen sidestepped a bottle that someone had left on the floor in the doorway. As far as the booby traps certain members of the Order had left in his path, this was the weakest attempt yet. Just that afternoon, he’d ducked a collapsing stack of books with a questionable hair-growth potion on it, and that had been a far more—</p><p>Something splashed down the back of his shirt, making Allen jump and drop the box he carried. Nothing broke—thank God—but when Allen whipped around to see who pranked him this time, his foot caught in his now too-long pant leg. Link caught him under the armpits, frowning all the while at his shrinking charge.</p><p>“Wow, they got you good.” Lavi stood on tiptoe and pulled a bottle down from the top of the arched doorway. Only a few drops of the cloudy purple potion remained.</p><p>Allen snatched the bottle and squinted at the smeared cursive. “What’s this one supposed to be?” His voice had turned small and higher pitched to match his body.</p><p>“I think that was the youth potion they were working on a few years ago,” guessed Lenalee. “They never got it working beyond shrinking you down to your size at ten and affecting your vocal cords.”</p><p>“Huh, so the ‘Sprout must’ve been really tiny as a kid.”</p><p>“Not everyone can be a giant,” groused Allen, “and stop calling me that. I have a name.”</p><p>“Bean Sprout’s good enough for an idiot who can’t spot a tripwire.” When had Kanda come up behind them?</p><p>“If you knew it was there, you should’ve disarmed the trap! Someone could’ve gotten hurt!”</p><p>“You’re the only idiot stupid enough to fall for something that obvious.”</p><p>“Yeah, that one was kind of hard to miss, ‘Sprout. I saw it a mile away.”</p><p>Obvious, huh? Allen’s grip on the bottle tightened just a little as a childishly sweet smile touched his lips. “Guess it kind of was,” he laughed. Then his expression darkened into a menacing grin as he yelled, “But not as obvious as this!”</p><p>That was the only warning they got before he splashed them with what remained of the potion. Kanda spluttered as he and Lavi shrunk, though much to Allen’s disappointment, they were still a good head taller than he was. Pure rage that outsized his new body flashed across his face as Kanda lunged at Allen. “I’ll kill you for that!”</p><p>Their new size made them easy to wrangle. Link caught Kanda by arm and kept the two children apart as Allen acted his size and made faces at the other. Lenalee tapped the heel of her fist against her palm, remembering, “Oh yeah! It makes you act a bit childish too for the first hour or so, then it starts to wear off.”</p><p>“So we’re stuck with literal children for the next hour,” grunted Link as he kept them separated. Kanda was stronger than he looked, and Allen’s attempts to wriggle free of his grip weren’t helping.</p><p>“Only those two,” Lavi said, hiking up his too-loose pants. “I can behave, unlike Yuu.”</p><p>“Don’t call me that, Rabbit!” snarled Kanda.</p><p>Lavi stuck out his tongue. “I’ll stop when you stop.” So much for behaving.</p><p>Clothes were borrowed from Bookman, and once the bout of childish behavior had passed, the three only slightly mortified tiny adults got back to work packing and lugging stuff to the Ark’s gate. After Kanda had threatened Reever and a few other scientists for good measure, of course.</p><p>“On the bright side,” Lavi said, holding one end of a larger box while Kanda had the other, “at least this’ll only last until morning. Couple more hours, and we can hit the hay and wake up back to normal.”</p><p>“That’s only if you’re allowed to sleep,” muttered Allen as he hefted his own box. Since his release from the infirmary, Link had started up the nonstop quizzing again about the Noah and Nea into the early hours of the morning.</p><p>“You aren’t sleeping again?” Lenalee shot Link a look which the inspector ignored.</p><p>“I’ll live.”</p><p>“But that’s hardly fair to you.”</p><p>“This is nothing. I get meal breaks, so it all works out. Anyway, we need to get these boxes where they need to go.” And adjusting his grip, he followed after Lavi and Kanda.</p><p>Lenalee sighed. He was doing it again, but at least he was talking to them. Sort of. Eventually they’d get him to open up. Maybe. She sighed again and turned, knocking into a precariously overbalanced box and its carrier.</p><p>Another crash and thud, and the trio of child-sized exorcists looked back in time to see the latest disaster. This time, Bookman—poor guy—and Lenalee ended up meowing like cats. Miranda snatched the bottle and apologizing profusely, offered to turn herself into a cat as well. Thankfully, Marie was close enough to stop her and talk her off the ledge.</p><p>Lavi guffawed, and dropping his side of the box to point, cried, “You’re a riot, old man!” He wiped away tears. “The old man’s weird, but it suits Lenalee.”</p><p>Kanda, meanwhile, juggled the box before carefully setting it on the ground lest worse happen. Once it was safely on a solid surface, he rounded on the junior Bookman and slugged him. “Don’t be an ass! If Komui finds out…”</p><p>Lenalee let out a sighed mew in agreement.</p><p>“Omigosh, we’re dead.” Johnny turned a hopeful look on Reever. “<em>Please</em> tell me you can reverse it before the Chief finds out!”</p><p>In the hubbub as the science section tried to save their skins from the wrath of Komui, Allen thought he saw something from the corner of his eye. Curious, he turned to face it but found nothing out of the ordinary: overworked scientists busy with their own crises, Lavi still laughing at his master, Kanda grousing at him to get back to work…</p><p>Link followed his charge’s gaze. “Something wrong?”</p><p>“I thought I saw…” But what <em>had</em> he seen, exactly? It had been so quick, it might have been just someone’s shadow as they leaned over the banister above to watch the latest chaos. Heck, it could have been the one responsible for kid-ifying him, giggling at a petty prank well-done. Well, it was what it was. “Must’ve been my imagination.” He adjusted his grip on his box. “C’mon, this thing’s heavy.”</p><p>Just as he was about to head for the door, however, the lights blinked out. Soft eerie laughter filled the room, drawing a shriek of “Ghost!” from Miranda.</p><p>“No way,” Allen and Lavi replied in unison.</p><p>Kanda glared around in the dim room in search of the source. “Probably just another prank.”</p><p>Marie adjusted the volume on his headphones. “That’s weird… I can’t tell where the voice is coming from.”</p><p>A collective groan escaped those assembled as they all assumed Komui was the one behind this latest practical joke. “Someone get the lights!” Reever called, though someone else shouted back that the switch was dead. “A breaker must have tripped then. All right, you guys wait here, I’ll find a candle or something.”</p><p>No point staying in the dark until then. “Here.” Allen held up a finger, and with a little pop, a tiny ball of light appeared. He pressed a little more magic into it until it inflated to the size of a golf ball—as big as this simple fairy light could get, then flicked it into the air to let it hover while he made another and another. Normally, this trick would just be a shower of starlight similar to the flowers he conjured for performances, but a few brighter bubbles suited their need more. Even if those bubbles were only about as strong as a candle or two.</p><p>Lenalee clapped her hands together and let out a delighted meow at the sight. Lavi whistled, duly impressed. “Neat. Can ya make more?”</p><p>“Nah, three’s about it.” Allen directed one to stay close to Reever for his proper candle quest. “Won’t last long either.” The second, he pointed to the door now creaking open. The third, he kept close above their heads so they could see their hands in front of their faces.</p><p>Their concern turned out unnecessary. Relieved sighs of, “Oh, the Head Nurse,” filled the lab as the woman in question came into view. The scientists went back to their search for candles or flashlights to supplement and replace the little fairy lights hovering over their heads.</p><p>“Hey, Allen, send that light over here, will ya? I think there’s some candles in the cabinet here.”</p><p>“Huh? Oh, um, sure.” The one at the center of the room fluttered over. He kept the one by the door near the nurse, however. Something wasn’t right here. She wasn’t moving right, and… was that drool…? Yeah, something <em>seriously</em> wasn’t right, and that feeling only intensified the closer she shambled.</p><p>Lenalee seemed to notice too. “Meow?”</p><p>A normal person would comment on her inability to form words, but the Heard Nurse said nothing. She reached out a hand and opened her mouth wide as more drool dribbled down her chin…</p><p><em>Oh hell no.</em> Crown Clown appeared in a flurry of white, and the tendrils wrapped around the nurse and wrestled her to the floor.</p><p>“What are you doing?!”</p><p>Great, and now one of the anti-Nea scientists was getting on his case. Just what he needed after they’d successfully turned him into a little kid earlier. “Something’s wrong with the Head Nurse.”</p><p>One of the fairy lights floated closer, revealing bloodshot eyes and a frothing mouth. Last time Allen had seen something like this was as kid at that circus when one of the dancing bears went rabid. He took a hurried step back.</p><p>The anti-Nea scientist shoved past and tugged at the feathery mantle restraining the woman. Allen let up slowly, all the while backing away until he bumped into Reever behind him. “Seriously, something’s wrong with her.”</p><p>As if to prove it, once Crown Clown was fully deactivated, she grabbed the scientist by the hair and bit him hard on the neck. He reeled back with a yelp and winced as he prodded the toothmarks. Another scientist rushed to his side, only for the first to take a chomp out of him as well.</p><p>Allen blanched. Rabies. Definitely rabies. Evil, fast-acting rabies, judging by how quick people were reacting. More groans and shuffling joined the chorus forming as more people shambled into the room. Chaoji was among them, meaning whatever it was, accommodators weren’t immune.</p><p>“We’re in trouble…”</p><p>“Brilliant deduction, Bean Sprout!” snapped Kanda as he kicked a grabby scientist in the face.</p><p>Crown Clown whipped around and dissuaded a growling Finder from biting Allen with a gentle nudge. Great, it was acting on its own again. Well, so long as it kept Allen from getting the super rabies, that was fine.</p><p>Following his lead, Lenalee grabbed Bookman and Kanda and leapt into the air with her Dark Boots before a gaggle of cooks could so much as nibble them. “Meow!” she called down before using the wall as a springboard to launch through the now unoccupied door. Her meaning was clear: Get out of there!</p><p>Allen didn’t need to be told twice. “Come on!” he shouted before grabbing Lavi and swinging from the light fixture with Crown Clown. The others chased after him, and behind them, the zombie hordes. It wasn’t long before he and Lavi were the ones falling behind due to their shorter legs, and if not for Link scooping Allen up and Reever snagging Lavi, they’d have been zombie chow.</p><p>Holed up in a storage room, their diminished number gasped for breath. Not everyone made it. Somewhere along the way, Miranda had tripped, and when Marie stopped to help her, the pair had been overwhelmed. Many of the science members—those who hadn’t been bitten from the start, anyway—had been picked off as well.</p><p>“Is this another attack?” wheezed Link as he set his charged down.</p><p>“No…” One of the few remaining scientists, one Allen had saved during the Noah’s attack on the Order, held his chin thoughtfully. “I wonder if…”</p><p>“Yeah,” agreed Reever. “I think I know who’s behind this.” His gaze slid over to where the three miniaturized exorcists currently sat, or more accurately, the white shape huddled in the corner not far from them. Two shapes, in fact. “Get him!”</p><p>Exorcists and scientists alike dogpiled what turned out to be Komui and a robotic interpretation of the Order’s chief officer. Too bad it didn’t work out very well. Allen had heard tales from Johnny and Lavi of the Komlins, and he was both impressed and disappointed to find out how accurate they were. In minutes, the robot had turned the tables, tying up the others the way they’d intended to Komui.</p><p>“You think I wanted this to happen?” he lectured them as he fixed his glasses from the short-lived altercation. “The attack compromised everything, including preemptive security measures. Are they secured, Komlin?”</p><p>“Secured!” reported the robot.</p><p>Angered beyond measure, Kanda shouted, “You’re dead, Komui!” while an equally incensed Reever snapped, “We’re secured?! What about you, Chief? You caused this!”</p><p>Time to put her foot down. As one of two not restrained (Link being the other), Lenalee swatted at both brother and robot and meowed her orders. This had the opposite intended effect, and the robot pointed its gun at their hostages. Komui demanded, “What’ve you guys done to Lenalee?!”</p><p>“Forget about that!” Desperation crept into Reever’s voice. “Just what did you do this time?”</p><p>“I didn’t do anything! Someone released Komuvitan D, and if we don’t find patient zero, we’ll never finish our move.” Komui gestured to his robot. “Komlin?”</p><p>From somewhere, the robotic version of the chief retrieved a set of cue cards with hastily scribbled pictures that even artistically inept Allen could have done better. “Komuvitan D spreads through bites. If we find the first person infected, we can make a vaccine.” As Komui lectured, the robot shuffled through the cards for the appropriate image, first of a crudely drawn zombie nomming on the head of someone that looked suspiciously like Lvellie, then to a picture of a zombie wearing a basketball jersey with the number zero on the front with an arrow pointing to a syringe. “So that’s what I need you for!” Komui pointed his pinky at the restrained exorcists and scientists. “Our mission is to track down patient zero!”</p><p>“And just how do we do that?!”</p><p>Nea rolled his eyes. “We can start by looking for clues? Use those brains of yours. I know you have them.”</p><p>Already fed up, Link paused in the notes he was taking. “And just where are we supposed to start?”</p><p>He shrugged. “Could ask the ghost.”</p><p>Johnny squirmed under the heavy chains binding them to peer around Reever at Nea. “What ghost?”</p><p>“There aren’t any ghosts,” sighed Reever. “Those are just rumors.”</p><p>“Says you. One has been watching since we started packing.”</p><p>“And you didn’t say anything because…?” prompted Link.</p><p>He gave another shrug hampered by the chains. “One, you lot wouldn’t believe me, and two, it wasn’t doing anything, and a good rule of thumb with ghosts is live and let live.”</p><p>Lavi too leaned as far as their bonds would allow to see Nea. “Can you summon ghosts with magic or something?”</p><p>“Can magic do that? Yes. Can <em>I</em> do that magic? No. We’ll just have to find it the old-fashioned way.”</p><p>“And what, pray tell,” asked Link, pausing once more in his meticulous notetaking, “is that?”</p><p>“Piss it off until it shows up to tell us off.”</p><p>They couldn’t tell if he was joking. The smile spoke of facetiousness, but the tone was anything but.</p><p>“New plan,” Reever said with a sigh. “We look for clues, see if we can figure it out on our own, and if we happen to run into the ghost, we ask. Does that sound good to everyone?”</p><p>The course of action agreed upon, the Komlin at last released them from the chains. The fairy lights bobbed around the group as they made their way down the deserted corridors. Timcanpy shot ahead at each bend in the hall and reported back what he found. So far, all the zombies were in another part of the building, shuffling along looking for the few who hadn’t been so quick. Marie and Miranda, Nea was disheartened to see, was among them. They’d have proved useful in the search. The former to alert them of the zombie threat and the latter to create barriers of stopped time.</p><p>“Cheer up,” Johnny whispered as they went, “I’m sure it’ll work out. We’ll get a vaccine made and everyone will be right as rain.”</p><p>“You eggheads said yourselves not to underestimate you.” Nea stood on tiptoe to peer through the window and scanned the situation across the way. “You’re smart. I’m not worried.”</p><p>“You should be.”</p><p>The girl’s voice was so quiet, it made them jump. By the time they faced the source, she was gone. Johnny laughed nervously. “Was that the ghost?”</p><p>Honey-colored eyes narrowed at the spot the ghost once stood. “…Probably.” To the empty air, he said, “Evening, whoever you are. Can we ask you a few questions?”</p><p>There was no response, nor had Nea expected one if he were being honest. If ghosts were that easy to pin down, there’d be no question if they existed, after all. “Know anything about this ghost?”</p><p>“Well… There’s a storeroom that used to be used for human experiments, and there’s rumors it’s haunted but… Nobody saw the ghost, so we figured they were just rumors. That’s where we put all of Komui’s dangerous stuff ‘cause no one ever goes down there.”</p><p>…That explained a couple of things. “I take it back. You’re all a bunch of idiots.” It didn’t take a stretch of the imagination to guess the ghost started this to stop them from leaving. On the bright side, that meant the ghost could point them to patient zero no problem.</p><p>“Can you get me to that storage area?”</p><p>“I could. It’s not far, but…”</p><p>Link clapped a hand on his charge’s shoulder. “What do you want in there?”</p><p>“To find the ghost and get this over with.” He flashed a grin. “Maybe you’ll build a statue in my honor with a plaque. Just imagine: ‘Nea D. Campbell: he was right all along, and we owe our lives to him.’”</p><p>Suspicious once again, Link’s hand tightened. “Why are you helping us? You could have left on your Ark at any time—and don’t look at me like this is the first you’ve thought of it!”</p><p>Nea wiped the false stunned-and-affronted look off his face, replacing it with mock-hurt. “I’m speechless. You really think so little of me?”</p><p>“Campbell—”</p><p>“What can I say? You’ve grown on me. Besides,” he jabbed a thumb at Kanda, “I want to stick around and watch this munchkin get chomped on.”</p><p>“What was that, Noah?!” Kanda rounded on Nea. “You’re shorter than me!”</p><p>“What was that?” Nea mocked right back. “I can’t understand such a squeaky voice.”</p><p>Kanda’s eye twitched, and he would have slugged Nea if not for Lenalee grabbing his wrist and scolding him with a, “Mrrrowww!”</p><p>“We gotta be quiet,” Lavi joined in. “They’ll hear us.”</p><p>The warning came to late. The wall burst open, and in a whorl of white that appeared just in the nick of time, Allen blocked a mortal blow with his sword. Socalo twirled his anti-Akuma weapon, a deranged grin plastered on his face that Allen had lately realized was his default look when unmasked. “I won’t let you escape, my lovely <em>prey</em> things.”</p><p>Ugh, that was a pun worthy of the Earl. Allen winced as he raised his weapon to defend against his mostly naked foe. His smaller size meant he hadn’t been able to parry as well as he would like, and even with Crown Clown shoring up his defense, his wrist twinged. There was no way he could take on a <em>general</em> like this. Stupid anti-Nea faction—</p><p>Two frightened, pained cries erupted behind them, and Allen chanced a glance. Link and Bookman were down, taken by the other two generals still hanging around Headquarters and who were in a similar state of undress as Socalo. Tiedoll smiled and rubbed at his foggy glasses while holding the lightly bleeding Link by the arm, reminding Allen even more of the Earl in this aggressive zombie state, and Klaud Nine licked blood from her lips as she tossed bunny-eared Bookman aside.</p><p>Nea backed up to the remaining ‘living’ members of their party. “Hope your robot has a few tricks up its sleeve there, Komui. I can’t do much like this.”</p><p>“Right! Do something, Komlin Ex!”</p><p>‘Something’ turned out to be missiles. A lot of missiles, in fact; enough to destroy the floor they were on and more besides. Ears ringing both from the sound and the force of the explosions, Allen’s vision swam, and he knew no more.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>“It hurts…”</em>
</p><p><em>No shit.</em> Allen pushed himself off the stone floor with a groan. Missiles would do that to—</p><p>Wait, this wasn’t where he was before. He’d been in a hallway with the others, not alone in a cavernous room. Hadn’t he? Foggy, Allen got to his feet and approached the only other thing in the place, a bed with someone huddled under the blankets and weeping.</p><p>
  <em>“The pain… It hurts… It hurts…”</em>
</p><p>“Who are you?” His voice echoed in the space as he reached out a small hand to draw back the covers.</p><p>The bedclothes burned away, revealing a pale man wrapped by chains. Krory cried and screamed as he thrashed against his restraints. Allen took a confused step back, bumping into someone.</p><p><em>“It burns…”</em> The glint of an ax caught his eye as the shadow Allen had seen from the corner of his eye brought it down over his head.</p><p>“Krory—!”</p><p>Hands clapped over Allen’s mouth. “Shhhh!”</p><p>Allen blinked a few times. They weren’t in the cavernous room anymore. This looked more like storage area. The musty smell of old documents confirmed his suspicions. On either side of him, Lavi and Kanda nodded to each other and let their hands drop so he could speak. Next to them knelt Johnny, and on the far side of the space huddled a despondent Komlin Ex.</p><p>“Where’s everyone else?”</p><p>“We got separated in the blast. It’s just the five of us now,” Johnny explained as he offered Allen a hand to stand up.</p><p>The hair on the back of Allen’s neck prickled as he glanced around the space. “Is this that storage area you mentioned? The haunted one?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Lavi huddled just a little closer to Allen and Johnny. “I can see why people say it’s haunted. This place is creepy with a capital Creep!”</p><p>Kanda groused, “Tch, don’t tell me you believe in ghosts now too.” That didn’t stop him from joining the little huddle, however.</p><p>For once, Lavi didn’t comment on Kanda’s obvious nerves. Instead, he asked Allen, “Think the ghost is here?”</p><p>The little light that had been snuffed out with Allen’s consciousness burst into being once more, casting the room in an eerie glow that only made things creepier. There was no sign of the ghost, but…</p><p>Again, from the corner of his eye, Allen thought he spotted something. He spun to face it, and there stood a girl in a dingy nightgown. Tangled tresses hid much of her face, for which Allen was grateful. Her hands were bruised and rotting, and the peek of chapped lips was enough to tell Allen that even with years of experience looking upon the Akuma, he wasn’t prepared for something so human.</p><p>“Why did you come here?” Her voice echoed in the room.</p><p>Allen swallowed back the fear and stepped forward. He answered with a question of his own: “Why did you do this? Why make everyone Komuvitan zombies?”</p><p>Chapped lips curled into a grin, revealing decayed teeth. “Wouldn’t <em>you</em> like to know.”</p><p>“Actually, I don’t.” Nea took another more confident step toward the ghost. “I love a bit of chaos, so I don’t really care why you did it. It’s getting to be a pain in the neck, though, so I’d like you to either call off your horde or tell me who started it so we can do that for you.”</p><p>“I’ll tell you what you want to know if you tell me what I want to know.”</p><p>A trade? “Ask away. Doesn’t mean I’ll tell you anything.”</p><p>Kanda ground his teeth in irritation. “Bean Sprout—”</p><p>“You died,” interrupted the ghost.</p><p>“That’s not a question.”</p><p>“But you’re alive now.” The ghost tilted her head. “Can you make me alive too?”</p><p>Nea’s face fell into a scowl. “No can do, princess. You’re a couple millennia too late to be a Noah’s memory.”</p><p>“You don’t reincarnate like the others. I heard that blond man say so.”</p><p>Just how long had this ghost been spying on them? “Well, if you know so much, why don’t you tell <em>me</em> how I did it, hmm?”</p><p>Lavi elbowed Nea. “What’re you doing?”</p><p>“Shush,” scolded the Noah in Allen’s skin. “The dead people are talking.” He flashed a malevolent smirk at the ghost. “You’ve been here a long time, right? You know the dead don’t come back. Anyone who says otherwise is working for the Millennium Earl. So what does that tell you, hm?”</p><p>The air pulsed with static; Nea didn’t back down. “I answered your question, so answer mine. Who’d you dump the Komuvitan D on?”</p><p>The ghost lifted a finger and pointed at the door. The wood splintered under pressure as something pounded against it, and Krory busted through, teeth flashing as his Innocence invoked. “Have fun,” trilled the girl in a way Allen thought only Road could do. The next second, she vanished, her laughter echoing through the room before that, too, disappeared.</p><p>“That answers that,” Nea said as his white mantle swallowed him. “Komlin Ex, give me a hand.”</p><p>“I can’t! I’m scared.”</p><p>Nea almost shouted, <em>“Get a grip, you damn robot!”</em> but Allen had a better idea. He hissed to Lavi, “Buy me a minute,” before throwing his arms around the robot’s middle. In a wavering little voice he’d perfected begging as a child, he used his tiny body to its full advantage as he looked up with puppy dog eyes at the robot’s face and pleaded, “Please, Ex! I can’t do it by myself. You’re so strong and brave, I bet you could capture Krory all by yourself if you had too!”</p><p>With each stroke to its ego, Komlin puffed out its metal chest. It picked Allen up under the arms and gently set him behind it. Just in time, too, because Krory had already flung Kanda and Lavi into the shelves on either side of them. Allen hurried to help Lavi up (partly out of concern but mostly to check that he didn’t get bitten), and while he did that, Komlin sprung at their zombified friend.</p><p>In one smooth movement, Krory sent the robot’s head flying with a roundhouse kick. Allen swore under his breath and raised a claw. He’d have to be careful. Krory had ripped through Crown Clown mantle before, so to capture him, he’d have to tire out the other exorcist a bit and then—</p><p>“Ouch!”</p><p>Shit, shit,<em> shit.</em> Allen didn’t hold back as he elbowed Kanda in the gut and pressed a hand over the bite on his neck. <em>Why</em> hadn’t he checked on Kanda too? His pulse pounded in his ears; sweat beaded on his forehead as he struggled to catch his breath.</p><p>He turned on Johnny and Lavi who’d pressed themselves against the far wall. A growing part of him wanted to bite them too, and his dimming reason balked at the very thought. A white arm shot out to catch his shoulder, and Allen snarled. Did he imagine the familiar deep chuckle as Crown Clown wrapped him up in its warm embrace?</p><p>Allen cursed and thrashed, but the white wouldn’t let go as it tangled his limbs up more and more. By the time the last bit of his conscious thought slipped away, Crown Clown had him comfortably swaddled and thoroughly immobilized, much to zombie-Allen’s consternation.</p>
<hr/><p>It could have been hours or days before Allen became fully aware again. Not days, judging by the fact he was still small and the fact that Crown Clown still held him tightly.</p><p>Wong breathed a sigh of relief. “Walker’s awake. That should be all of them.”</p><p>Bak, too, looked relieved, though all he said was, “He was the least of my worries. Crown Clown kept him out of trouble.”</p><p>Allen turned his head and the white phantom of his Innocence loomed over him; its eyes crinkled in that smiley way he’d never get used to. He poked the mask, and the Innocence just patted his head the way the Earl might have before vanishing in little motes of light.</p><p>“How much do you remember of last night?” asked Link as he offered his charge a hand up.</p><p>Back on his feet, Allen rubbed the bruised spot on his neck. “Not much. I argued with a ghost I think, and then Kanda bit me. I’ve got nothing after that.”</p><p>Link jotted this down. He snapped his notebook shut and gestured for Allen to follow. “The potion’s effect should be wearing off soon. Get changed, get some breakfast, and get back to packing.”</p><p>Even after a night as a member of the horde, there was no escape from work. With a groan, Allen trudged back to his room after the inspector. At least there would be food soon. He was starving.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Finally</em> he’d gotten a seat at the table. Cocky as ever, Nea smirked at the other Noah as he took his place next to his brother. The others—all but Road across the table at Mana’s other side—glowered back as Mana addressed them. Greetings were shared, food was served by Akuma dressed as maids, but just as they were about to start into the meat of the meeting, Wisely waved to get the attention of their Millennium Earl.</p><p>“Sorry to interrupt, Lord Millennium,” he said, “but I think the Fourteenth should go check on Bookman’s apprentice.”</p><p>He couldn’t be serious. Nea shot his brother a meaningful look. <em>Why’s it </em>my<em> job to babysit a grown adult?</em></p><p>Mana glanced between the pair of Noah, then said resignedly, “I’m sorry, Nea. Could you…?”</p><p>He was getting kicked out? Childish as it was, Nea showed his displeasure by slamming his hands on the dining table as he stood, rattling the platters and dishes. “Fine. I get it. Have fun taking over the world without me.” Snickers followed him as he headed for the door.</p><p>“Nea—”</p><p>The slam of the door cut off Mana’s concern. Immature it might have been, but better than kicking all their asses like oh so he wanted to. His brother would scold him if he did that, even if the others deserved it. Whatever, he had an emotionally stunted Bookman’s apprentice to mess with. Teasing him always made Nea feel better.</p><p>Opening the library door, he was delighted to find the perfect setup. He’d forgive Wisely this time. Missing a family meeting was worth it for this beautiful sight.</p><p>A recent avalanche of books left a comically large pile on the floor, and out of that heap stuck an arm. At the sound of the door opening and closing, a muffled voice cried for help, and the free hand waved in desperate fervor.</p><p>Once Nea got the laughter under control, he set about digging the hapless apprentice out of the mess of his own making. “I thought you Bookmen were supposed to be master martial artists. How’d a klutz like you get this job?”</p><p>The junior Bookman winced as he rubbed a swollen lump on the back of his head. “Shut it, Nea. We’re historians first and foremost.”</p><p>“What I’m hearing is you suck at fighting and make up for it with book smarts. Too bad you aren’t that smart either.”</p><p>“Watch it, or you’ll get a martial arts demonstration to your face.”</p><p>“I’m shaking in my boots.” Nea flipped through one of the books from the pile. “What were you researching this time?”</p><p>Junior found his glasses in the sea of fallen books, and relieved to find that they weren’t broken, put the round frames back on. “DNA.”</p><p>“What the hell’s that?”</p><p>“It’s the basic building block of everything. Life itself wouldn’t exist without it.”</p><p>Nea closed his book and peered down at the one the apprentice had opened in his lap. It was ancient, like it had come from another world before this one. Likely it had, as had most of the books in the Ark’s library. That was why Bookman had dumped his apprentice here while sitting in on those meetings Nea couldn’t attend.</p><p>“Looks more like a science textbook. Thought you were a historian, not a science nerd.”</p><p>“Science is just a practical application of certain aspects of history, and that fascinates me.” The apprentice turned the page to one with fewer diagrams and more handwritten text. Reading from the tome, he said, “The spiral of life is the source of all that exists. Destroy that, and the vessel splits into elemental particles. It’s a universal principal. The spiral of life draws out life’s possibilities. It’s the power of hope and despair that drives evolution.”</p><p>“Sounds like a bunch of poetic gibberish to me. Who are you, and what have you done with the real <strike>A̴̬͠l̵̛͉̯̉l̸̺̍͂ȩ̸̱̒n̸̮͖̾̄</strike>?”</p><p>Silver eyes met his gold from behind auburn bangs and round spectacles. He opened his mouth to say something more, but it came out garbled. The memory frayed at the edges like a melting film reel, and nothing but empty white remained.</p>
<hr/><p>Allen woke to blinding pain. His curse throbbed and ached as it searched for nearby Akuma that didn’t exist. He grunted and curled in a fetal position, silently pleading with the curse to let up. He was <em>trying</em>, damn it! It wasn’t his fault the Order decided to keep him at the new Headquarters for months on end.</p><p>He prodded the scar on his cheek, half-convinced he would find his face swollen like when he was little, only to find no outward signs. At least his forehead wasn’t bloody on top of everything else. So far, there hadn’t been any sign of his awakening other than the now occasional flashbacks and Nea’s frequent snark.</p><p>As the pain ebbed momentarily, he distracted himself with thoughts of that latest bizarre memory. That person had seemed familiar… Another ally of Nea’s? But they’d seemed close, and Nea hadn’t treated him at all like he did his supporter Cross. Almost like they were friends, though Nea regularly insisted he didn’t have any.</p><p>Another stabbing pain shot through his skull to interrupt the thought, and Allen sucked in a sharp breath. No way he’d be getting back to sleep now. Allen pushed back the covers and quietly tiptoed to the door.</p><p>Just as his hand rested on the knob, the lamp clicked on. “Where do you think you’re going?”</p><p>Quickly covering the cursed lens, Allen went with his first instinct: lie. “Just getting a snack. I didn't think I needed to wake you up for that.”</p><p>Link reached for the hanger holding his uniform jacket. “You know you’re not to go anywhere without me.”</p><p>Allen sighed. “I know. Sorry. Just needed some fresh air.”</p><p>“I thought you were getting a snack.”</p><p>“Can’t I do both?”</p><p>Link grabbed at Allen’s wrist. “What are you hiding?”</p><p>Too quickly, Allen tried to pull away and replied, “Nothing!” Link tugged harder, revealing the cursed monocle. The fight drained out of him, and Allen let his hand drop to his side. “It’s… It does this sometimes if I’m not fighting Akuma. It’s nothing.”</p><p>The inspector studied his charge for a long moment, then asked, “How often?”</p><p>It had happened with increasing frequency of late, though until now Allen had suffered silently enough that Link hadn’t noticed. “I don’t know. It just does it whenever.” Why couldn’t Link leave him alone? It wasn’t like he was going to cause trouble. All he wanted to do was hide somewhere until the curse decided he’d had enough punishment.</p><p>But Link didn’t let up with his interrogation. “And how long does it normally last?”</p><p>His eye twinged again. “Maybe an hour?”</p><p>“Would painkillers help?”</p><p>“It’s a curse,” Allen reminded him flatly, “and I won’t take them anyway.” Not unless Nea made him, and the Noah was oddly silent.</p><p>“Very well.” Link stepped past and opened the bedroom door. “After you.”</p><p>Okay, what was Link up to? Better to foil those plans now. “On second thought, I think I’ll stay here. Good night.”</p><p>“Walker…”</p><p>The warning in his tone was clear. Allen pressed his hand over the cursed lens again and trailed after him. At first, he thought they’d be going to the infirmary so one of the doctors (or Nea) could force him to choke some potion or other down, but when they passed it, Allen began to worry in earnest.</p><p>“You’re not taking me to the science section, are you? The Skulls never figured out the curse thing, so I doubt—”</p><p>“They’re busy with their own work,” replied Link dismissively as they turned down a hallway in the opposite direction from the new labs. “They can put in a request if they want to examine your curse.”</p><p>Up the stairs and down another hall, they reached their destination. Link opened the heavy door for Allen and followed him out onto the roof atop one of headquarters’ towers. The crisp night air felt good on his hot face, and Allen leaned heavily on the protruding stone decorating the parapet as he looked out over the forest. It was a pretty sight, bathed in the silvery light from the full moon hanging high above them in the clear sky. Though why Link brought him here… He quirked a questioning eyebrow at his guard.</p><p>Link found a spot a fair distance away and retrieved a well-worn paperback from his pocket. “You said you needed fresh air. When you’re ready, we’ll stop by the cafeteria if you still want to and go back to bed.”</p><p>Goosepimples broke out up and down Allen’s human arm. “Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?”</p><p>“It was on my recommendation that you remain here at headquarters. I felt I couldn’t trust Nea to behave himself in the field. Had I known about the harm it would cause, I would have factored it into my decision.” Link bowed his head. “I apologize.”</p><p>Apologies were even more foreign to Allen than thanks. “I wouldn’t call it <em>harm</em>, exactly,” he said awkwardly, pressing his hand over his throbbing eye again. Besides, he’d had no qualms about keeping Allen up all hours of the night before. Being allowed a proper night’s sleep was only a recent development, and no doubt allowed only because Lenalee pestered Link about it whenever she was at headquarters.</p><p>The curse pulsed again, more insistent this time, and Allen hissed in pain. The Innocence in his hand hummed, and Crown Clown popped up. <em>Not again…</em> If it kept doing that, Allen might actually start believing his own lie that this was the Great Heart. “You don’t have to keep showing up! I’m fine on my own.”</p><p>The mask’s eyes crinkled in that same laughing way as it mussed up Allen’s hair. He swatted the white hand away with his claw. His childhood accent creeped in as he snapped, “Stop it, will ya?!” His eye twinged. Crown Clown patted his head indulgently, and this time Allen just harrumphed.</p><p>This wasn’t the first time Link had witnessed Crown Clown’s odd behavior either. By now, it had lost its novelty, and he went back to his book. Allen shot him a wary look, then sighed as he relented to his Innocence’s head pats. <em>This</em> was why he’d wanted to find someplace on his own, or part of the reason anyway. It hadn’t happened the last few times, but then again, it hadn’t been this <em>bad</em> the last few times either, and though he hated to admit it, it was soothing to have Crown Clown fussing over him like a mother hen. Like having Mana there.</p><p>He almost wanted to laugh. He didn’t miss the Earl <em>that</em> much, did he? To have the Innocence pick up on his feelings and comfort him just like Mana… He’d have been embarrassed if he’d had the energy for that.</p><p>Bit by bit, the pain lessened, and just as the morning rays were touching the tips of the trees, the lens vanished and left Allen drained. Crown Clown disappeared with it, and Allen stumbled drowsily back to his room after Link.</p><p>No comment was made as Allen crawled once more under his covers, but once his charge’s breathing evened out in an uneasy sleep, Link quietly spoke into his communicator.</p>
<hr/><p>As had become customary upon spotting an intense game of chess between a certain pair in the cafeteria, Lavi set an offering of mitarashi dango on top of the white-haired Noah’s head. “So who’s winning?”</p><p>Nea snagged the plate of skewers and took a celebratory bite now that his pawn had made it to the far side of the board. “You don’t know until checkmate,” he said around the gooey chewy goodness, “but I’d say me today. Give me a queen.”</p><p>Not the least deterred by the added black piece, Johnny moved his knight and brightly proclaimed, “Checkmate.”</p><p>Lavi snickered at the irritation on his face. “Wow, you really suck at this game.”</p><p>Nea reset the board for yet another ‘grudge match.’ “No, this guy’s freakishly good. You’ve seen me kick Link’s ass multiple times.”</p><p>Chess had become a bit of a truel between the three of them. Almost like rock-paper-scissors, Link always beat Johnny, Johnny Nea, and Nea Link. Johnny saw it as a fun distraction during his few and far between breaks, while Nea and Link acted as if their honor was on the line with how determined they were to win against their respective rivals. Which it could be in Link’s case.</p><p>Just as they were about to start another game, Reever called over the general hubbub, “Allen! Head over to Komui’s office in fifteen minutes.”</p><p>Silver returned, and he called back, “Will do!” Though he did cast a perplexed glance at Link. What had he (or more likely Nea) done this time? Link offered no explanation as they headed over.</p><p>Allen took a seat beside Marie on the sofa as instructed and took the packet Bridget—the secretary Central had forced on Komui after the zombie incident—offered him.</p><p>“What’s that Noah doing here?” sneered Kanda from his spot against the wall.</p><p>“Allen will be joining you on this mission.” Komui pulled the cord and unfurled a map of Europe. “There’s been a strange series of burglaries in Paris, and you’ll be looking into it,” he explained as he pointed to the city in question. “The police there have arrested dozens of people calling themselves the Phantom Thief G.”</p><p>Any excitement at the prospect of leaving turned to boredom. Nea flipped through the briefing papers. “Why are we looking into the world’s worst organized crime ring?”</p><p>“That’s the thing; it’s not. A few of our people have been caught up in this as well. One minute, they were doing their jobs and the next, they’re being arrested while wearing a silly costume they don’t remember putting on.”</p><p>A grin curled his lips. “Wow, you guys really need to screen your people better. First you let a Noah waltz in, and then you hire a bunch of petty criminals—”</p><p>Bridget bopped the Noah on the head with a rolled-up file. “Exorcists are exempt from the rigorous background checks applied to the rest of us. We can be fairly confident that none of those arrested secretly dabble in grand larceny.”</p><p>Nea glared at the secretary, but a subtle look from Link made him drop the issue. He’d get back at her eventually. For now, he’d play the game if only to get out of here for a while. “All right, so something makes people steal things. Why do we care?”</p><p>“When strange incidents happen, it could be caused by Innocence,” explained Komui. “We’ve yet to find the source of this phenomenon, but the likelihood is high that Innocence is involved. And so, you three—four,” he quickly amended, catching Link’s eye, “will be going to check this out. Your first stop will be the police station that’s holding our people, and once you find out what they know, you’ll find the source of Phantom Thief G.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow dusted the city streets and buildings as Allen trekked from church to police station. The group earned a few curious glances as they passed through the lightest street traffic he’d ever seen in Paris, but mostly, they were ignored despite their dark uniforms that stood in stark contrast to his hair. To be safe, he tugged up his hood and peeked through his cursed eye.</p><p>“There’s an Akuma on the next street—”</p><p>Kanda kept walking, and a gaggle of school children hurried out of his path. “Ignore it.”</p><p>“But—”</p><p>“We have a mission.”</p><p>His curse throbbed its reminder of his promise. Allen’s feet slowed as he searched the avenue for the soul in need of saving. A little girl carried a basket of flowers, beaming her angelic smile as she held the little blooms out to passerby to purchase. From her issued a restrained and withered figure. The Level Two’s soul cried in anguish, and over the muted noise of the hustle and bustle, he could hear it begging him to free it.</p><p>Allen glanced at the others—Link in particular—and took the fact that two of his three companions had stopped as a sign he could do as he pleased for a minute or two. It was just the one Akuma, after all, and no Noah to cause that prickly feeling he got when family was nearby. It wouldn’t hurt to save it, he thought as his gaze returned to the Akuma. Though this was broad daylight with other people around…</p><p>Realizing the others had stopped, Kanda clucked his tongue in irritation and turned back. “Don’t you dare, Bean Sprout.”</p><p>Still he didn’t take his eyes off of that suffering soul. “It’s Allen.”</p><p>“Bean Sprout is good enough for a bleeding heart like you.”</p><p>“It’s just one Akuma. I can destroy it before anyone even notices.”</p><p>“It’s <em>just</em> one. It won’t change anything. Don’t waste your time. Now hurry up.”</p><p>It wouldn’t be a waste to save it now. “I’ll catch up. Come on, Link.”</p><p>The inspector inclined his head in acknowledgement. Again, Allen was struck that he was being too agreeable, but if he was letting him do what he wanted for once, well, he wouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth.</p><p>Kanda made another tetchy sound. “I’m not helping you. Just hurry it up.”</p><p>Victory. Allen checked his hood to be sure the Akuma wouldn’t recognize the Earl’s wayward son as anything more than a run-of-the-mill exorcist, then casually tromped down the street. The little girl beamed. “Want a flower, Mister?” she asked even as the soul by her shoulder pleaded with him.</p><p>Two could play this game. “Sure. How much?”</p><p>The saintly smile darkened. “Your life, Exorcist.” Her body contorted, but Allen was quicker. Crown Clown’s claw snuffed it out in an instant.</p><p>A few people screamed at the sudden explosion, but before anyone could pinpoint the cause, Allen had safely rejoined his companions and ended Crown Clown’s invocation. Kanda clicked his tongue again and muttered, “Show off.”</p><p>Allen couldn’t resist a jab back with, “That’s how you do subtle. Bet you could learn a thing or two.”</p><p>Kanda grunted and gave Allen a shove. “Hurry it up.”</p><p>His grouchy mood continued even when they reached the station, made worse when a young lady ran right into him. “Watch where you’re going.” She didn’t move, just stared up at him with wide eyes and rose-dusted cheeks. “Step aside.” She did so reluctantly without taking her eyes off him. He turned his attention to the man who’d been following her. “Inspector Galmar?”</p><p>His expression rivaled Kanda’s on his worst days. “Who are you?”</p><p>Kanda returned the favor with a dangerous glare of his own. Invisible sparks flew between them, and thanks to years of watching the exact same thing play out between Sheril and every new ‘friend’ of Road’s, Allen recognized exactly what was happening. He just wondered if Kanda did.</p><p>He didn’t, but Marie was well aware of that even without sight. Before things could escalate, the giant of a man stepped forward and said, “You’re holding some of our people. May we speak with them?”</p><p>Galmar’s shifted his glare from the perceived threat to the other three, and instantly apprehension replaced it. “The Black Order?! What are you doing here?”</p><p>Kanda’s eye twitched, but Marie remained patient. He did put a hand on Kanda’s shoulder, just in case. “A few of our people are in your custody,” he explained again. “May we speak with them?”</p><p>The inspector gave a dumbfounded nod. Remembering himself, or more accurately his daughter, he pushed the young lady out the door with a, “You’re in the way, Emilia!” Once she was gone, he gestured for the exorcists and Link to follow him into the back of the station.</p><p>When Komui had said ‘dozens’ of criminals, he wasn’t kidding. The holding cells were packed—<em>packed</em>—with at least a hundred people decked out in bizarre costumes, each emblazoned with a large G on their patchwork chests. They all mashed their masked faces against the glass and bars to watch as the group passed, and the single eye painted on the fabric hiding their features seemed to follow them as they went.</p><p>Just as bewildered as Allen himself, Kanda growled, “Is this Halloween?”</p><p>Unable to see the insanity around them and only hear it, Marie asked at the same time, “Inspector, who are these people?”</p><p>Galmar crossed his arms and picked up his pace, obviously uncomfortable with the question. “…Phantom Thief G.”</p><p>Marie turned his head this way and that, taking in all the different voices and sounds. “The one all of Paris is talking about?”</p><p>This wasn’t quite the first Allen had heard the name either. There’d been a general buzz in the cafeteria for the better part of two months about the phantom thief’s doings, and there was the briefing that had detailed a surprising number of successful heists. “Why are there so many?”</p><p>Sensing possible sympathy, the floodgates opened. The prisoners reached through the bars for them, grabbing at their coats and sleeves. One nearly snagged the hem of Kanda’s, but he jabbed Mugen’s sheath at the hand and it quickly retreated.</p><p>“We aren’t G!”</p><p>“We got turned into him!”</p><p>“Silence!” Galmar pulled free of the multiple holds around his legs. “You were all caught in the act, so abandon this charade!”</p><p>“No inspector! We’re telling the truth! Even you should have realized by now! This phantom is no ordinary thief!”</p><p>Galmar’s face went blank. “What are you talking about?” Much like the earlier papa bear imitation, Allen also recognized the flat-out denial from time spent around Sheril. Though in the case of the latter, it was his reaction to Tyki’s perpetual refusal to get married or Allen’s avoidance of any social situation that involved those outside the family.</p><p>Well, while the police inspector was busy ignoring reality, Allen would take a quick look around. He jerked his head to signal his intention Link, then ambled further down the line of cells. It would be a feat to find their people among those held. If they were lucky, maybe the Finders would find them and save them all the hassle.</p><p>This plan worked surprisingly well. Near the end of the room, a group cried out in unison over the din, “Exorcists!” They too wore the silly costume and blubbered in relief at the sight of a familiar face, even if that face was Allen Walker’s.</p><p>Jiji was the friendliest among them toward Allen and Nea and joked, “So they finally let you out of the slammer?”</p><p>“More or less.” Allen squatted beside their cell to better talk through the lower bars. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Well… We… uh… We don’t exactly know what’s going on,” admitted a Finder that often slighted Allen on their occasional run-ins at headquarters.</p><p>“We heard something strange was happening here and thought it might have to do with Innocence, so we came to investigate,” added Jiji. “We were just doing our job, but next thing we knew, we dressed like this and locked in here.”</p><p>Allen nodded to himself. That matched up with what the other prisoners were saying. “You don’t remember anything?”</p><p>“Not a thing,” said another of the Finders. “We were setting up to observe the phantom thief and then we were here.”</p><p>“I’m so ashamed,” Jiji sobbed, “but our incarceration has made us certain of one thing! There’s a connection between G and the Innocence!”</p><p>The dubious expression on his face at this news was as much Nea’s as Allen’s, one that matched Link’s behind him. Jiji pressed his face against the bars. “Why’re you two looking at me like that? I may be dressed as a fool, but I’m serious!”</p><p>Well, it wasn’t impossible... “What makes you so sure?” asked Allen.</p><p>Jiji brought another G forward, one whose face was heavily made up despite the facial hair. “This is Miss Bonnaire,” he explained. “She’s the head prisoner! She’s been here for three weeks.”</p><p>“Jiji, are these those exorcists you were talking about?” She looked Allen up and down as well as the other two exorcists as they approached. “They’re so cute!”</p><p>Allen put on his friendliest smile. “I’m Allen Walker, and this is Inspector Howard Link. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss Bonnaire.” Link raised an eyebrow at the unusual bout of politeness from his charge. “Could you tell us anything about the person behind G?”</p><p>Bonnaire twirled the tassel of her bulbous hat. “The Phantom Thief G is no human,” she corrected him. “As his name suggests, he’s a ghost. We only know three things about him. He enjoys extravagant cosplay, always issues a warning the day before the caper, and he has no body.” She smiled at Allen’s stunned reaction. “He uses other people’s bodies to commit robberies. No matter how many Gs that stupid inspector catches, new ones will appear.”</p><p>Overhearing this, Galmar yelled, “Enough, Bonnaire! You’re just trying to evade responsibility for your crimes!” He gestured with his thumb toward the door. “Your visit is over. Now go!”</p><p>The Finders and Jiji clung to Allen. “Nooooo! Don’t leave us!” they begged. “Get us out of here!” In the back of his head, Allen thought he heard a derisive snort at the change in circumstances.</p><p>He glanced over his shoulder at Marie. “What do you think?”</p><p>“Their steady heartbeats suggest their telling the truth.”</p><p>Kanda crossed his arms. “Whether G is a thief or a ghost, we should secure the Innocence.”</p><p>Galmar’s head whipped round. “What do you mean?! This is my case!”</p><p>“Inspector!” an officer gasped as he ran down the corridor. He held out an elaborate G-shaped card. “Another… warning… from the Phantom Thief G!”</p><p>Nea plucked it from the officer’s hand before Galmar could. “G has interesting tastes,” he commented to the golem perched on his shoulder as he turned the card over.</p><p>Galmar snatched it back faster than any mortal could possibly read it. “What are you four still doing here? You’re in the way! Charles, show them out. They’re done here.”</p><p>As they were escorted out, the man who’d delivered the message said, “Sorry about the Inspector. A lot has been going on lately, and he’s a bit stressed. Wish I could give you more details on the case, but he’ll have my badge if I talk.”</p><p>They reached the door. “Between you and me,” he whispered conspiratorially, “I’d love it if you folks caught G. We’ve all been worked to the bone on this case, and none of us want to end up wifeless like the Inspector.” He opened the door for them. “Have a good afternoon.”</p><p>“He could have told us where G is showing up,” groused Kanda.</p><p>“No need.” Nea lifted Timcanpy from his shoulder. “We’ve got all the information we need. Tim?”</p><p>Without further prompting, the golem opened his mouth and projected an image of the card Nea had held so briefly. The card flipped in his hands, then the footage froze on the text that appeared cut out from a magazine.</p><p>The message was short and to the point: “I’m going to steal the national treasure known as the Regent Diamond. Sincerely, The Phantom Thief G.” Beside the newspaper cutout of his signature was a bright pink lipstick stain where G had kissed the paper.</p><p>Kanda frowned at the image. “So we’re looking for a woman?”</p><p>“Not necessarily,” replied Nea thoughtfully. “Could be a trick to throw us off the scent. We’ll just have to ask them when we capture them.”</p>
<hr/><p>Midnight was fast approaching as Allen stuffed another chocolate-glazed treat in his mouth. <em>Happiness is a warm donut,</em> he decided, smiling to himself. “How long ‘til G shows up?”</p><p>Link consulted his watch. “Ten minutes.” He reached for a donut of his own but found the basket empty. He shot Allen, holder of the last sweet, a look. “How many donuts is that?”</p><p>Nine of the dozen. Allen tore the donut in half and offered it sheepishly to Link. As a second minor olive branch, he also poured some hot chocolate he’d made to bring along—one of the (many useless) skills he’d learned from Mana—and held the mug out to the inspector. Link frowned but sipped it all the same.</p><p>From the communicator earring Komui had given him issued Kanda’s voice, “Stop eating, Bean Sprout. Marie said he heard something.”</p><p>“Ish Awwen,” he shot back around the mouthful of donut.</p><p>The complaint went ignored. “Don’t let our prey fall into the hands of the police. We must catch G ourselves.”</p><p>He swallowed the donut. “We’ll be fine,” replied Allen. “Just stick to the plan.” He downed the last of his hot chocolate and set the thermos aside.</p><p>All reports pointed to Phantom Thief G being a showoff. With that in mind, Nea and Link had agreed that he’d either flounce right out the front door or preen on the rooftop of the museum. Either way, they were lying in wait and ready to capture their target. Speaking of…</p><p>Shouts rang out below, and Allen got to his feet. By the sound of the thud on the other end of his earpiece, they had guessed right. He peered over the edge of the roof and spied Kanda dragging their unconscious thief by the bulbous hood.</p><p>Nea whistled, duly impressed. “Looks like he got him. Guess Kanda’s good for something after all.”</p><p>Through the wireless, Kanda snarled, “Shut up, Noah.”</p><p>“Make me, Bakanda.”</p><p>Kanda had a few more choice words, but was interrupted by more insanity on his end. Nea heard more shouting and watched a scuffle break out.</p><p>Link spoke into the pen that served as his communicator. “What’s going on down there?”</p><p>His answer came in the form of an oblivious costumed figure posing on the roof below their hiding place. “Sorry fellas. As I said, you’ll never catch me.” This Phantom Thief G lifted the crown and squished it against the costumed cheek the same way Road might have a favorite stuffed animal. “I’ll be taking this!”</p><p>Unable to resist the opportunity to show up Kanda, Nea dropped down and crept up during the brief soliloquy. He wrestled the burglar into a headlock and almost sang, “Sorry, but we also set a trap for you up here.” At a nod from the Noah, Timcanpy plucked the crown from the thief’s grip and carted it over to Howard Link with a satisfied grin.</p><p>“Who are you people?” asked G. “Cops?”</p><p>“Nope, try again.”</p><p>Link took the crown from the golem. “Is it Innocence?”</p><p>“Can’t tell.” Nea frowned thoughtfully at their target. “I can’t say it’s <em>not</em> Innocence at any rate.”</p><p>“Innocence?” The thief tried to wriggle free, but Nea tightened his hold. “Dunno what you’re talking about, but you aren’t catching me today.”</p><p>“Oh? And what makes you say that?”</p><p>G kicked out, and his foot sent Timcanpy flying like a soccer ball. The golem smashed into the crown in Link’s hands, sending that too sailing through the air. Allen dropped the now limp noodle of a human he held and caught the priceless treasure before it fell to its doom, nearly toppling over himself if not for Tim’s biting the back of his uniform jacket to haul him back.</p><p>Breathing a sigh of relief, he regained his footing and turned back toward where he hoped Link had taken his place restraining their target. Instead, he found Link sticking his tongue out rather childishly. “Think you can catch me, Mister? I’d like to see you try.”</p><p>Allen blinked at his guard dog, then Nea burst out laughing. “Are you getting all this, Tim?” he guffawed.</p><p>‘Link’ gaped at him. “Why would I—?” But he stopped himself from saying more. Nea grinned.</p><p>“What’s that, G? Or should I call you ‘Tim’?” He held up his arm for Timcanpy to land on. “No wonder you came up with an alias. ‘Phantom Thief Tim’ doesn’t sound legit at all.” Nea held the crown up to the golem, who eagerly took it between the teeth and flew far out of range. He only hoped that G couldn’t possess excitable little golems as easily as he could people.</p><p>Nea cracked his knuckles. “So, Tim, fun as it might be to kick Link’s ass, why don’t you just make it easy on us both and turn yourself in?”</p><p>“Fat chance.” With a swing of his arms, the blades drew free of Link’s sleeves. Nea had forgotten about those.</p><p>Allen somersaulted out of reach and invoked Crown Clown. “A little help here, guys?” he called into his wireless as he ducked another slash. A few cut hairs drifted down before his eyes. Allen gulped. A little slower, and that could have been his neck.</p><p>G let out a gleeful laugh. “Wow! This guy’s great!” He raised his daggers. “Now gimme that crown, Mister.”</p><p>“No can do. We’re here to capture you.” He tapped the earring communicator with his white-clad hand and quickly said into it, “Hey, Bakanda, you can go all out on Link. I think he’ll forgive us if we bring in G.”</p><p>“Selling out your guard detail?” Kanda asked as he aimed to bludgeon their possessed comrade with the blunt of his sword.</p><p>“Just being pragmatic.” Allen rushed forward as well, sword in hand and ready to scare the living daylights out of this Tim fellow.</p><p>G whipped Link’s arm up and sent talismans into the air. Each one glowed and surrounded the two exorcists, and while Kanda was quick enough to recognize what it was and get out of the way, Allen wasn’t so lucky.</p><p>The papers stuck fast to Crown Clown and drained the power away from the cloak. The sword stayed in his hand, but his limbs were so heavy he couldn’t lift it. His knees buckled, and Allen staggered against the railing.</p><p>Kanda alighted next to Allen. “Tch, so Link’s a CROW?”</p><p>“You didn’t know?” Allen tried to wriggle free of the magic with little success.</p><p>“And you did?”</p><p>He managed to free his hand enough to grab at one of the seals. “You honestly think Nea wouldn’t snoop?” The magic crackled in his fingers, singing his glove and making the hilt of his blade waver under the sealing magic, but with a sharp tug, it and the rest fell away. They hung in the air a moment, then retreated to their master to slip back up his sleeve. “I’m more surprised this guy knows how to use them. Must be part of his power.”</p><p>Kanda raised his katana. “Just means I won’t have to hold back.”</p><p>A shout rang out from the far side of the roof where the former G had collapsed, halting their battle for a little longer. “It wasn’t meeee!!!!” the officer who’d been possessed cried. “You’ve got to believe me.” G laughed in delight at the sight.</p><p>“What’s so funny?” Crown Clown’s cowl reappeared, and the silver mask leaned forward to add its disapproving stare to Allen’s.</p><p>The gleeful giggling continued. “Well, to see a grown adult acting like that! Isn’t it funny?”</p><p>Even Nea, who relished his role as the gremlin Cross accused him being, saw nothing amusing in this. Maybe if it were Cross or the Earl, but those other humans? After being locked up for so long in Allen’s head, he sort of felt for them (though he wouldn’t admit it, even to himself). “Do you see anyone else laughing?” He raised his sword. “Get better material, you stupid brat.”</p><p>“Shut up!” G rushed at them, daggers at the ready.</p><p>“Will you be okay?” crackled Marie’s voice through Kanda’s golem.</p><p>Allen returned and whipped Crown Clown’s tendrils around G’s wrists. “Stay back and concentrate, Marie. I’ve got an idea.” Then with a smile and a flick of the wrist, he sent G crashing into the wall of the higher roof’s facade.</p><p>G had no time to recover before Kanda was on him. His blade glinted in the glow of the gaslights below as it arced through the air again and again. Metal clanked against metal as G struggled to block with his hands bound together.</p><p>“What’s wrong, G? Too rough for you?” taunted Kanda. “You’re backing off.” His blade slit Link’s sleeve, causing a small spray of blood. G yelped, but try as he might, he couldn’t get away from Kanda with the Crown Belt wrapped around his wrists and slowly creeping up to restrain more and more of him.</p><p>Allen caught Kanda’s eye and nodded. A truly diabolical smirk stretched Kanda’s lips as he got the message. He kicked G in the gut with so much force that he flew backward right into Allen’s broadsword.</p><p>The blade passed through cleanly and painlessly (if various experiments from the science section were to be believed; despite goading from the anti-Nea faction, Allen wisely declined trying it on himself). He wasn’t so sure of this now, though, seeing G’s reaction. He supposed it would be shocking to suddenly be run through like that.</p><p>G screamed bloody murder at the sight and burst into tears. “Peeyah!” The strangest sobs issued from Link, and for a few seconds Allen could do nothing but gape at this radically changed version of Link. “It hurts, it hurts!”</p><p>The guilt was strong. Allen—or more accurately, Nea—remembered just how awful getting stabbed in the gut like this felt. It was an even worse way to go than poison. “It doesn’t hurt,” he said awkwardly, “I promise.”</p><p>The attempted reassurance failed miserably. “Murderers!” he wailed. He turned a tearstained face to Allen and snorted back snot. “It’s all your guys’ fault! You killed him!”</p><p>And with that final pronouncement, Link dropped like a stone. Allen leapt forward and caught him before he hit the icy rooftop. The inspector groaned, and when he opened his eyes, he was back to his old self. “Walker? What’s…” he looked down at the sword still protruding from his abdomen. “…Should I ask?”</p><p>Allen quickly withdrew his sword. “Erm… Timcanpy can fill you in later. You kinda got possessed.” Into his wireless, Allen said to Marie, “G’s gone. Can you trace him?”</p><p>“If he’s screaming, he’ll be easy to find. It helps to know G has emotions… and such a distinctive wail.”</p><p>“So you can hear him?”</p><p>“Yes. Give me a moment, and I should be able to pinpoint his location.”</p><p>Kanda sheathed his Mugen and joined Allen and Link where they sat on the roof. He quirked an eyebrow at them, and Allen signaled for quiet. After another long minute, Marie said, “I have the location.”</p><p>Link pressed a hand against the red seeping into his sleeve. “We’ll find this phantom thief first thing tomorrow morning,” he said, standing. “For now, we should regroup before the police arrest us as suspects.”</p><p>They eyed the cops picking their way toward them. “Good plan,” Nea agreed. “Shall I open a—?”</p><p>“You’re not to use the Ark.”</p><p>He rolled his eyes. “What’s the point of <em>having</em> it if you don’t let me use it? Fine, have it your way.” He swept Link into a princess carry despite the man’s protest, and using Crown Clown, leapt down from the roof. Kanda followed suit, and though Galmar shouted after them, they vanished into the darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Huh, so this is where G’s been hiding…” mused Allen as he surveyed the brick building. No wonder no one had found him. Who would search for the great phantom thief in a religiously affiliated orphanage of all places? Even if they believed the implausible story all those captured told, no one would think a kid or a nun from a quaint place like this capable of being the one pulling the strings.</p><p><em>…Maybe not quaint</em>, Allen amended as they heard the <em>thump, thump, thump, thump</em> of someone running and loud shouts and cheers. He ascended the front steps with Link beside him and knocked on the door. When no one came to answer and they heard more shouts and laughter with the pounding footfalls, Allen pointed and said, “Sounds pretty lively in there. Think they can hear us?”</p><p>“Likely not.”</p><p>“Then we’ll just let ourselves in.” Allen pushed open the door and started to call, “Pardon us,” but was interrupted by a direct blow to the forehead. He’d suffered harder hits than that before, but in the last moment of consciousness, when he knew he was about to black out, he felt the faintest hint of déjà vu. And then… nothing.</p><p>Later, he would find a recording on Timcanpy of himself suffering the same indignities Link had earlier, what with the hysterical sobbing and other totally out-of-character behavior. He’d also get confirmation that Kanda was as big a jerk as he’d thought when the exorcist threatened a child, but hey, whatever got results.</p><p>By the time he woke up, someone had hauled him inside, and in another case of déjà vu, Allen found himself tied up. This time at least he wasn’t alone. A little boy with a streak of blue in his hair was back-to-back with him, also restrained by the rope. Just what had Nea done this time?</p><p><em>‘Nothing I know of,’</em> came an equally confused pronouncement from the back of his mind. Allen sighed and shifted to try to catch Link’s eye. The inspector just nodded his head to Kanda and Marie who were speaking with an older nun and the young lady from the police station—Emilia, if Allen remembered correctly.</p><p>The nun’s eyes sparkled in wonder at the explanation Marie gave as to why they were there and what the boy currently lashed to Allen had been up to. Emilia, on the other hand, wasn’t buying any of it. To her credit, she didn’t tune them out the way her father did when faced with the paranormal, but skepticism was plain as day on her face.</p><p>“It may be hard to believe,” admitted Marie, “but…”</p><p>“He confessed,” Kanda stated flatly.</p><p>“Confessed?!” shrieked the younger of the two women. “You held a sword to his throat! Exorcists of the Black Order or not, you had no right to do that!”</p><p>Kanda’s frown deepened. “If the brat hadn’t resisted, I wouldn’t have.”</p><p><em>Oh… that explains a few things.</em> Allen must have gotten possessed same as Link had earlier. He sighed and asked the kid attached to him quietly, “Hey, Tim, right? Why couldn’t you have possessed Bakanda instead?”</p><p>The boy turned his head away and pouted. Allen tried again, “I would’ve paid to see that. Bet it would’ve been hilarious.”</p><p>This earned an incredulous look. “You’re the one who called me a brat and said it wasn’t funny!”</p><p>“It isn’t funny to get people arrested. Making Bakanda do something ridiculous? <em>That</em> would’ve been comedic gold.”</p><p>The resting glare of the exorcist in question turned on Allen. “What was that, Bean Sprout?”</p><p>Allen flashed an innocent smile. “What was what, Bakanda?”</p><p>Irritated, Kanda got to his feet and towered over the pair sitting on the floor. “Do you have any idea what you’re saying, you smart-mouth?” Allen kept smiling, not the least bit concerned.</p><p>“What, Bakanda? Of course I do. I lived in Japan for <em>years</em>. You don’t think I’d pick up a little of the language?” That was only partially true. He’d never set foot in the country proper, had only stayed on the Ark while it was marooned; the bits and pieces of colorful language (if one could call it such) were courtesy of Jasdero and Devit, much to the Earl and Sheril’s dismay.</p><p>“You lived in Japan?!” Timothy’s eyes grew wide in surprise and awe. His expression was much like that of the prioress earlier.</p><p>Which gave Nea the perfect idea. Link would owe him one, and there was nothing better than being owed a favor. “Yeah. I’ve traveled <em>alllll</em> over, too,” replied Nea easily. “We exorcists do that a lot.”</p><p>Perplexed, Kanda furrowed his brow, but Marie and Link caught on right away. As did Emilia, who was on her feet and shouting at them, “Timothy, don’t listen to them! You should be ashamed of yourselves, luring children into your cult!”</p><p>Only then did Kanda realize what Nea had been doing. He clucked his tongue. “If that gem in his forehead is Innocence, the Black Order will take him and train him to be an exorcist.” No ifs, ands, or buts.</p><p>The spell was instantly broken. Any charm the life of an exorcist held evaporated, and Timothy screamed, “No! You can’t make me! You’re just like my dad! You think you own me! You don’t! I’m gonna stay here even if it kills me!”</p><p>“Oh yeah?” Kanda grabbed the ropes binding the pair. “You’re coming with us if I have to drag—”</p><p>Marie clapped a hand over his fellow exorcist’s mouth before he could finish. “Sorry, his manners are a little rough.”</p><p>Nea quirked an eyebrow. “A little?”</p><p>“You’re on thin ice too, you—” Kanda stopped short as the midmorning sun ceased streaming in through the window. He dashed to the window and cursed. “We’ve been shut inside a barrier!”</p><p>At this news, Marie’s hand went straight to his headphones to adjust the sensitivity. His eyes widened. “Akuma! Get down!”</p><p>The wall exploded, turning bricks and glass into projectiles to match those that caused the initial destruction. White feathers engulfed Allen, Timothy, and the two noncombatants, and Emilia screamed both at the noise and the sudden pitch darkness.</p><p>As the dust settled, Allen let his cowl fall away. “Are you hurt?”</p><p>Emilia opened and closed her mouth a few times, unable to make a sound for a few breaths until she managed, “No… just a little shaken.”</p><p>Timothy was far quicker to recover. “Weren’t you tied to me?” He raised an arm to check but found Timcanpy grinning back at him with the rope dangling from its mouth like uneaten spaghetti.</p><p>“You remember Timcanpy.” Timothy nodded dumbly at Allen’s words and took the golem in his hands in wonder.</p><p>The prioress’s gaze darted to something over Allen’s shoulder instead. “Is that an angel?”</p><p>Allen whipped around and raised his sword. “No.” Crown Clown’s cowl flared out, blocking them from the Level Four’s view. In the damaged room next door, he heard weeping. That <em>thing</em> noticed too, and a sickening smile twisted its lips. “Get the children and find someplace to hide.”</p><p>They fled the room, and the Akuma watched them go. “Aww, you’re ruining my fun.”</p><p>“You don’t want to play with me?” Gold crept in with each word he spat at it.</p><p>“The Earl ordered me to bring you home safe and sound.” The Akuma smiled as it stepped closer. “We could play a little if you don’t want to come willingly.”</p><p>Nea grinned as he lunged forward with his blade. The Akuma sidestepped and karate-chopped down at his neck and shoulder. Little strings like piano wire dug into its forearm and face, stopping the hit from connecting. With a jerk, Marie threw it into the unbroken wall away from the evacuating children.</p><p>“I’m its target,” Allen informed Kanda as he joined the samurai-wannabe. “I’ll keep the Level Four occupied. You go with the kids and make sure there aren’t more.”</p><p>The same irritated reaction greeted the order. “Why should I listen to you, Bean Sprout?”</p><p>“Because—”</p><p>Kanda’s stance shifted. “Go hide with those brats. You’re useless in a fight like this.” Then he was off, hacking and slashing at the Level Four.</p><p>Allen cursed, but much as he hated to admit it, Kanda was right. He hurried after Link and the children. “I’m opening a gate,” he called ahead to Link as he leapt over the banister and landed before the group of frightened children.</p><p>“You can’t, Walker!” Link barked back. “Have you forgotten the restrictions—”</p><p>He interrupted the coming lecture with, “Desperate times!” and called upon the gate. Nothing happened, not even a shimmer in the air. He tried again. Nea took over, but his summons went similarly unheeded. “I can’t call it?”</p><p>The ceiling smashed in, and the Akuma caught Allen by the shoulder to slam him against the floor. “The Ark won’t save you,” it practically sang. “The Earl’s found a way to stop you from calling it.” Even with its face inches from his own, he couldn’t see the soul. It caught his eye, and grin broadening, said, “Isn’t it great? The Earl figured out how to stop your curse too.”</p><p>Nea swung the sword, but the Akuma caught his wrist and forced him to drop the blade with a squeeze. The holy metal clattered beside them. The Level Four leaned in closer and whispered, rank breath hot on Allen’s face, “Why don’t you come home, Master Noah? You don’t belong with them.”</p><p>Crown Clown’s cowl billowed, and a wall of white knocked it away. Kanda dropped through the hole above and slashed at the monster, bringing forth hellish insects to attack their foe. These did little more than distract the Akuma, but it gave Allen enough time to grab his sword and get back to his feet.</p><p>“Get them to the basement,” Nea shouted to Link. “I’ll draw its fire.”</p><p>The inspector nodded. With a polite, “Pardon me,” hefted Emilia over his shoulder and scooped Timothy up under one arm.</p><p>With them gone, there was no longer any need to hold back. Kanda hacked and slashed with abandon, and whenever he was knocked back, Allen took his place. An admittedly lucky hit sent the creature sailing through the building out into the nothingness beyond, and Kanda let out an irritated grunt as he gave chase.</p><p>“Damn it, Bean Sprout, you’re in the way!” he snapped once free of the confines of the hall.</p><p>“Hey, who do you think took out the last of these Level Four freaks?” retorted Nea as he followed close behind. “And it’s Nea! <em>Nea!</em>”</p><p>“I don’t care <em>who</em> you are! Go hide you useless—”</p><p>A skull-crushing blow narrowly missed his head. If not for Nea flinging his sword and knocking the Akuma off course, even Kanda with his quick healing would have been in trouble. “Who’s useless?” sneered the Noah as the sword returned to him.</p><p>“Hmph. Nice trick.”</p><p>That was a compliment, wasn’t it? He’d take it. Nea’s smirk widened as he faced their opponent once more.</p><p>The Akuma for its part only looked mildly put out. “Aw, why won’t you let me kill them?”</p><p>“Because I don’t want to hear about it later.” Both from Allen and the rest of the Order. As much as he would like not to deal with the ponytailed jerk anymore.</p><p>The building behind them exploded, and startled, Allen turned toward the sound. He paid for the momentary distraction. Crown Clown shielded him from the worst of the assault, but still the breath got knocked out of him as the Akuma kneed him hard in the back. Forced to the ground and hair held tightly in the Akuma’s grip, it giggled maniacally, “I’m not the only Akuma here. Wonder how many of those humans are left…?”</p><p><em>What?!</em> “Link!” he shouted for the wireless to pick up. No response.</p><p>Laughing brightly, the Level Four raised a shifting arm to point a machine gun at Kanda and Marie. “Oh? Oh? Are they dead? Now all I have to do is kill these exorcists, and I can take you back with me.” Another laugh, and it fired. “The Earl will be so pleased with us!”</p><p>Allen cursed, but all he could do was turn his head when the Akuma pointed his other machine-gun arm at the others. He flinched when a bullet grazed two of Marie’s fingers. His grip on the sword in his hand tightened.</p><p>The wireless crackled, and a distinctive cry rang in his ear. “Timothy?” The sob cut off with a surprised hiccup. “Don’t cry. Listen to me. I don’t know how your power works, but you need to use it now.”</p><p>“How’s that supposed to help?!” shrieked the boy on the other end of the line. “I can’t possess anybody here! Emilia’s hurt, and blondie’s… blondie’s a doll!”</p><p>Allen didn’t know what that meant; he only hoped whatever the Akuma had done could be reversed. “If it’s Innocence, you’ll know how to use it to destroy the Akuma.”</p><p>“Then what?! You’ll just take me away, same as these freaks!” His voice shook with tears. “You jerks ruined everything! I just… I just wanna stay here! It’s all… all…” Timothy grew quiet then. “It’s all my fault,” he hiccupped. “If I didn’t do that stuff as G… but… I had to… ‘cause otherwise, they’d have closed this place.”</p><p>Gunshots rang out, and then Timothy yelled, “Emilia?! Don’t be stupid! They’ll kill you!” With that, the line went dead, likely the victim of a ricocheted bullet.</p><p>“Sounds like they’re all dead now,” jeered the Akuma. Its knee pressed harder into his back. “Now be a good boy and come home with me.”</p><p>Allen gritted his teeth. “Not… in your… life!” He flung the Akuma into the air. His blade arced after it, but the Level Four easily danced back and out of range.</p><p>Between them, a mess of limbs and monsters smashed into the ground propelled by a small Akuma’s foot. Moments later, a pen and then a small body crashed into Allen from above, complete with a little golden tagalong. “Timothy? Timcanpy? What the heck?” One very brief explanation mimed by the golem (one translated for Marie and Kanda’s benefit) later, and Allen was on his feet again. “We have to help—”</p><p>But the surprises just kept coming. Allen had thought Timothy’s body was out of commission, what with him possessing the Akuma the way he was, and yet the boy suddenly was off running after the Akuma now on their side.</p><p>Not that he had time to figure that out, however. The Level Four, momentarily stunned like the rest of them, recovered and fired at Allen. Nea took over to dodge. “Tim, keep an eye on the kid,” was all the consideration he could spare for the young accommodator. “Bakanda! Give me a hand, will you?!”</p><p>The exorcist in question yelled some biting retort or other back, but already Nea had moved on. The Level Four took all his concentration. Dodge, parry, dodge, dodge… It left him no openings, and what few blows Kanda managed were only thanks to Crown Clown snatching at the monster’s limbs. Slowly but surely, they cut off wings and legs, but before they could dismember it completely, the Akuma caught Nea’s sword in its teeth and spat it out far behind it.</p><p>The one remaining hand closed around Allen’s throat as he grinned triumphantly. “I don’t need to kill the others!” it squawked as it raced dead ahead toward something Allen couldn’t see. “If I bring you—” Its eyes widened, and thick oily blood splattered his face. His sword had pierced it through the back, ramming straight through into Allen’s own chest as well.</p><p>Part of him had hoped that because Crown Clown was <em>his</em>, that because the Innocence had a weird affinity for him, it wouldn’t hurt him the way it had Tyki. He was dead wrong. Liquid fire poured into his veins, tearing a guttural scream from him. His vision blurred with pain; his skin crawled. Every cell in his body rejected the pure power that sought to destroy the Noah within him.</p><p>A trembling hand groped blindly for his sword’s hilt. Cool metal met his palm, and Allen wrenched it free. He fell, and a katana glinted above his head as Kanda took advantage of the situation and cleaved the Akuma in two.</p><p>“What the hell were you thinking, Bean Sprout?” he growled as he stepped over the monster’s disintegrating corpse.</p><p>“My name’s Allen.” He lifted his head to glare tiredly. “It gave you an opening, didn’t it?”</p><p>Marie staggered toward them. “Are you all right, Allen?”</p><p>“Could be better, but I’m not dead, so I’ll take it.”</p><p>Kanda tsked and turned away without offering the least bit of assistance. “Get up, Bean Sprout. We’re finding a way out of this barrier.”</p><p>With Marie’s help, Allen managed to stumble inside what remained of the orphanage and to the front door. A stranger in red waited for them there and gave the briefest of nods in acknowledgement before explaining that the science section was outside trying to find the source of the barrier. Kanda bashed Mugen’s hilt against the door impatiently without so much as a rattle to show for the effort.</p><p>Sighing, Allen limped forward and put a hand against the door himself. Everything was starting to tunnel around him, and he blinked to clear his vision. “It’s Skull magic,” he muttered, stepping back and dropping down onto an overturned cabinet. “I can’t do anything from in here.” He glanced over at the stranger. “Who are you, exactly?”</p><p>“No one important.”</p><p>“Yeah?” With another sharp pain from the Innocence-infected injury, Nea came forward. “How’d you get in then? Seems like the Earl had this barrier custom-made.”</p><p>Link didn’t look at him as he said, “Drop it, Campbell.” The Noah grunted and settled back against the wall.</p><p>The door creaked open then, and after the dim twilight of the barrier, the afternoon sunlight nearly blinded them. In the doorway stood Inspector Galmar, staring at them all as if he didn’t quite comprehend what he was seeing. After an eternity, he asked, “Why are you guys all bloody?” Then his gaze shifted to Emilia and her bloodstained blouse. “What’s going on?!”</p><p>“Long story,” Nea said dismissively. He got to his feet and winced as the scar running down his abdomen stretched and sent renewed burning through him. This whole mission had been a mistake.</p><p>At least the cold air biting his face distracted from the self-inflicted injury. Nea called up to the Finders and scientists climbing down the crumbling building, “Someone get permission for us to go back to base, will you? We’re all pretty banged up down here.”</p><p>Jiji winced in sympathy at the blotchy black-and-blue blooming around the exorcist’s throat. “We’ll get on that right away. Take it easy ‘til then. We’ll get a barrier up and running now.” Nea nodded and headed back inside the ruined orphanage.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Battles are hard. TT.TT</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Headquarters was chock full of colorful characters, and maybe because of Mana and the rest of his family, Allen had quickly learned to roll with the contained chaos. Between Komui’s latest attempts at shirking his work to the spectacular failures in the science section, he found himself in the middle of the strangest circumstances on a regular basis. When he managed to avoid getting involved, he heard about the goings on while helping Jerry out in the kitchen.</p><p>Some things, he'd learned, just needed no explanation. This, Allen decided, fell into that category.</p><p>Lenalee had nodded off on Link’s bed, and he didn’t need to question why she was still here nor why Link was nowhere to be found. Komui would kill them if he knew they’d seen his sister like this, sprawled above the covers in her rumpled uniform and drooling in her sleep.</p><p>As if sensing his mildly perplexed stare, Lenalee rubbed her eyes. “Oh no,” she said in dismay as she sat up. “I fell asleep on the inspector’s bed, didn’t I…? I guess I shouldn’t try visiting you right after a mission.” A self-deprecating laugh later, and she had her uniform straightened out. “How’re you feeling? I heard you had a rough time on your mission.”</p><p>Allen hurriedly pulled a shirt on to hide the jagged scar running down his chest and back. Dodging the question entirely, he said, “It wasn’t too bad. Have you met Timothy yet?”</p><p>“Not yet, but I’ve heard he’s pretty lively—”</p><p>“Lenalee Lee!” exploded Link’s voice from the other side of the door, interrupting her and making them both jump. “If you’re awake, get out of there!”</p><p>That didn’t sound good. Lenalee hurried to open the door. “You were waiting here all this time?”</p><p>He looked like he’d been standing out there in the chilly hall for hours. “Not that you probably give a darn, but I can’t work under these conditions!” Never had they seen the usually cool and collected Link this angry. “I’ve a good mind to file a complaint!”</p><p> “I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Allen said as he dropped back onto his bed. “Komui will murder us both if he knew Lenalee was in here unsupervised.”</p><p>Both Lenalee and Link watched him cover his eyes with one hand in some concern. “Are you okay?” she asked. “You’re a little pale.”</p><p>“Just a bit of a headache; I’ll be fine in a bit once I eat something.”</p><p>“Then we’ll try to make it quick today.” Reever raised his hand in a half-wave from the doorway beside Link. “Morning, Lenalee. When did you get back?”</p><p>“A couple hours ago. What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Just escorting Allen to his checkup.”</p><p>“Checkup?”</p><p>Nea came to the fore with a restrained grimace. “I’m their latest guinea pig. Now get out the lot of you so I can change.” Migraine or no, his pride wouldn’t let him waltz through the halls in sweatpants and the crumpled shirt he’d worn yesterday.</p><p>Halfway through dressing, though, white-hot pain shot through the scar along his chest, and Allen, disoriented by his sudden return to control, doubled over with a gasp. Link caught his arm before he could collapse and sat him in the armchair by the window. He didn’t say a word, just retrieved Allen’s boots from under his bed while his charge shakily did up the remaining buttons of his shirt. After a week and a half of similar relapses, both had this down to an artform.</p><p>Once the incessant pulsing in both scar and head faded to a dull throb, Allen got to his feet. Though paler than earlier, he wore an easygoing smile and chatted lightly with Lenalee about her mission as they followed Reever down the halls to a screened off little area of the lab. Lenalee lingered on the other side of the privacy curtain they’d hung while Reever and another scientist by the name of Marvin got to work.</p><p>Pen and clipboard in hand, the section chief asked, “How would you rate your pain today?”</p><p>Allen played earlier down with a smile and a shrug. “A little less than yesterday.” Some habits were hard to break even after months away from his father.</p><p>Used to this game after more than a week of observation, Reever noted on the survey that Allen still rated the pain highly. “Any debilitating attacks recently?”</p><p>All too aware of Lenalee the worrier’s presence on the other side of the curtain, Allen tried the charming smile again. “No.”</p><p>A quick glance at Link, who silently signaled to the contrary with a shake of the head, and Reever sighed. Quieter so Lenalee wouldn’t hear, “How many and how long, Allen?”</p><p>“Just the one time this morning. Lasted maybe two minutes?”</p><p>Throughout the questioning, Marvin set about with the rest of their examination. He rolled up Allen’s sleeve, revealing a dozen or so bruises dotting the pale skin on the inside of his elbow despite the man’s best efforts. He worked quickly to draw a vial’s worth of blood, and once that and Reever’s questions were done, moved on to other tasks. Allen’s temperature was taken, reaction times tested, and last but not least, the Innocence-inflicted wound was examined.</p><p>“Does it still hurt when I touch it?” Marvin asked as he prodded the raised skin. Allen sucked in a sharp breath by way of answer, and emitting a warning growl, Timcanpy came to the rescue with a nip at the scientist’s fingers. “How long did Tyki say his hurt him?”</p><p>Reever consulted his clipboard. “He bounced back after two weeks.” While none of them knew the ultimate fate of the former Noah, they regularly let slip the little details they did, and for this Allen was grateful. “His Noah was completely destroyed though, so the circumstances are a little different.”</p><p>Allen took the grumpy golem still baring teeth at Marvin and set him in his lap. “Have you figured anything out?” he asked hopefully.</p><p>“So far? Not much.” Reever flipped through his notes. “Our theory is that this is essentially an immune response. Your cells are treating the Innocence like an invading pathogen, and—Sorry, too technical?” Their patient’s eyes had glazed over.</p><p>“I think I read about that stuff once,” Allen said uncertainly. “It’s been a while.”</p><p>“Right. So basically, your body is treating your sword wound the same way it would any other infected injury. For the rest of us, your Innocence doesn’t attack our cells and so it goes ignored by the immune system until it goes away on its own. In your case, because you’re…” Reever trailed off a second, trying to think how best to describe <em>what</em>, exactly, Allen was. He decided to go basic and literal. “Well, because you have ‘Noah genes’ in you the Innocence is going after that and your white blood cells are reacting accordingly, which would explain the fevers and the soreness at the site of infection.”</p><p>Still a little over Allen’s head, but Nea seemed to get it. “It’s possible I guess.” He shrugged his shirt back on. “Still need me for anything?”</p><p>“No, you’re free to go. Get something to eat, and we’ll see you later.”</p>
<hr/><p>A full two weeks after running himself through, there was little sign of improvement. If anything, in the last few hours things had taken a turn for the worse with a fever spike and a migraine to rival the one Allen had had in China. The result was that no matter how much he insisted they leave him alone, Lenalee and Link did the exact opposite.</p><p>“I don’t need that,” Allen groused as he pushed away the glass of water and fever reducers Lenalee had set at his bedside.</p><p>Link nudged them back. “Take them, Walker. They’ll bring your fever down.”</p><p>“I’ll sweat it out, thanks.”</p><p>“Your fever’s too high. Take them.”</p><p>As usually ended up being the case in their battles of wills over medication, in a flash of gold the pills were choked down. When Allen returned, he muttered at Nea, “Jerk.” Leave it to Nea to run off before any potential side effects kicked in.</p><p>The pounding in his head grew more insistent, and with a groan, he laid back down on his side. Lenalee gently tucked the quilt around him. “Your curse isn’t acting up again, is it?”</p><p>“I don’t think so.” His arm slithered free of the blanket, and he pressed a hand over the eye in question. The monochrome view of the room vanished beneath his palm. “You don’t have to hang around. I’m just going to sleep for a while.”</p><p>Lenalee shook her head. “No offense to Link, but I don’t think he really knows how to handle someone who isn’t feeling well.”</p><p>“He doesn’t,” agreed Allen, letting his hand drop to the pillow. “His bedside manner’s atrocious. The Head Nurse threatened to kick him out a couple times last time I was in there.”</p><p>“Watch it, Walker, or I’ll drag you to the infirmary and let them deal with you.”</p><p>“Noooo,” Allen whined melodramatically, trying not to laugh and failing. “I’ll be good, Link. I promise.” Link rolled his eyes and headed to his desk to write up his usual reports. The two exorcists barely restrained the snickers and settled in to talk until the medicine knocked Allen out.</p><p>Mid-conversation with Lenalee about some miscellaneous drama in the cafeteria, however, something unseen seemed to gouge into his forehead. Allen yelped and curled in on himself against the sensation. His fingers found familiar shapes carved into his flesh, raw and sticky with blood. His heart jackhammered against his ribs, and the aching scar down his front stung all the more as the Innocence infecting him seemed to realize what was happening at the same time Allen did.</p><p>“Allen!” Lenalee dropped to her knees at his bedside and pried bloodstained fingers away from the fresh wounds. Her eyes widened at the crosses blooming there. She gasped, “This is…!”</p><p>Silently, Link retrieved bandages from a desk drawer and set about wrapping Allen’s forehead. The inspector’s face swam and twisted before his eyes into something like an Akuma’s soul, and Allen shoved him away, terrified. His gold-flecked gaze darted from the ghoul Link had transformed into to the contorted visage of Lenalee and back.</p><p><em>It’s not real,</em> Allen told himself, screwing his eyes shut and shaking his head. This hadn’t happened last time, had it? He vaguely remembered a weird dream and feeling hungover, but those thoughts were so far away and scattered when he tried to focus. He shook his head harder to clear it.</p><p>Cool slender hands took his feverish ones. “It’s all right,” Lenalee whispered. “You’ll be fine. Let Link bandage that, okay?”</p><p>Eyes still closed, Allen swallowed thickly and nodded. Link worked quickly while Lenalee held his hands and spoke soft reassurances. It hurt worse than Crown Clown’s sword or the Fallen One’s assault. Worse even than <em>dying</em>. He was drowning in fire and rage that wasn’t his own. Noah’s memories were swallowing him whole, ripping him apart from the inside and rebuilding him.</p><p>Lenalee tucked him in again. He whimpered, “Don’t tell anyone. <em>Please. </em>I don’t want anyone to know.”</p><p>Link frowned down at the ashen face. “You know I can’t—”</p><p>“We won’t tell anyone,” Lenalee assured him.</p><p>“Miss Lee—”</p><p>“We’ll wait until he wakes up. Is that all right?” She shot Link a look that dared him to deny them this.</p><p>He hesitated, but seeing Allen’s trembling form, he relented. “I will hold off for now, but tomorrow morning I will report in whether he’s awake or not.” That small allowance was the last thing Allen heard before a slurry of nightmares and memories pulled him under.</p><p>A shadowed figure with red hair and a familiar gruff voice called him a gremlin while a deathly pale face that matched his own right down to the dark curls stuck to his sweaty forehead stifled snickers. Noah peered down at him, quiet voices murmuring about the mysterious and impossible addition to their family. Someone with panicked silver eyes trying to staunch the scarlet gushing from his stomach.</p><p>He was sinking deeper and deeper into the darkness as a great cross pierced the heavens above the waves. Cold seeped into his bones as the grey cityscape surrounding his final resting place blurred and vanished. He was just so <em>tired</em>. He blinked back sleep. <em>Stay awake</em>. He couldn’t… couldn’t… What couldn’t he do…? His body blurred at the edges and became smaller, more child than teenager, as the Noah’s memory chipped away at him.</p><p>Only dark and cold and the little boy drifting further into nothingness remained under that stark white cross that tore the night sky asunder. No sound, no warmth, not even his name. He’d promised not to forget that. It was something precious, given to him by someone important. Why had he forgotten?</p><p>Soft ivory feathers buoyed up the frail body. Mana’s voice echoed in his ears. “It’s all right, A̴̬͠l̵̛͉̯̉l̸̺̍͂ȩ̸̱̒n̸̮͖̾̄.” Familiar arms cradled him, and drowsily, he looked up into a made up face he knew so well. “Go on, close your eyes. I’ll be here when you wake up. I promise.”</p><p>He shook his head and pushed against Mana’s chest. “I can’t go to sleep. I gotta stay awake or else… else…” Or else what? He couldn’t remember, but he’d promised that too.</p><p>“Close your eyes,” insisted the now indistinct silvery shape in Mana’s voice. “It’s okay to rest for a while. I’ll wake you up once you feel better.”</p><p>Distrust was plain as day on that small pale face. “You promise…?”</p><p>“I promise.” Mana’s face was gone, replaced by a silver masquerade mask that leaned forward to rest against his forehead. “Sleep well, my little A̴̬͠l̵̛͉̯̉l̸̺̍͂ȩ̸̱̒n̸̮͖̾̄.” Maybe it was just his imagination, but as the faintly glowing feathery coat shielded him from the cold and the dark and that hateful thing in the sky, he thought he felt the softest of kisses on his aching forehead.</p>
<hr/><p>Nea blinked open tired yellow eyes. That damned silver masquerade mask peered down at him, inches from his face. He let out a squawk of surprise and swung at it, but the ethereal figure slipped like water around the blow with its trademarked smiling eyes.</p><p>“The hell—” But a ghostly gloved finger pressed to his lips. The phantom gestured toward Link, who dozed uncomfortably in the armchair at Nea’s bedside, his own bed having been usurped by Lenalee. Its meaning was clear. He hissed to Crown Clown, “All right, I won’t wake them up.”</p><p>He untangled himself from his bedsheets and tiptoed to the mirror set on one side of the room. His pallid reflection was at odds with the rusty red that had seeped through the bandages ringed around his head. Other than the blood, there was no sign that he’d almost awakened. Not the expected Noah pallor, nor the expected scars when he undid the dressings.</p><p>There wasn’t a doubt in his mind what had caused this sudden halt. Nea eyed the Innocence through the mirror. “Okay, what did you do?” The ghostly clown shrugged its shoulder in an exaggerated clownish gesture, not that he’d expected any sort of response. This thing could only mime, and Allen had far more skill at parsing this crap than Nea did.</p><p>Speaking of Allen… His presence was remarkably absent. It was perfectly normal for one to beat the other waking up in the morning, but the fact Allen still wasn’t around without Nea actively suppressing him was strange. <em>Wakey wakey,</em> he thought with mock cheer but received no response for his impertinence so early in the morning. A little more adamantly this time, <em>Get up. I’m not dealing with those annoying scientists. That’s your job.</em> But still nothing.</p><p>Getting annoyed, Nea dug around for the presence that was ‘Allen’ to give him a swift mental kick. No dice. Allen was gone. How could that stubborn idiot be <em>gone?</em> How had Crown Clown <em>let</em> him be gone? He glared at the Innocence that still watched him like an inverted shadow. <em>So much for that promise,</em> though he knew he couldn’t be too mad at Allen. He couldn’t expect an untrained teenager to keep to that ex-apprentice’s vow.</p><p>Still, this left him in quite the pickle. Nea ruffled his sweaty hair in frustration. What was he supposed to tell them? ‘<em>Hey, Allen’s ceased to exist. You’re stuck with me now’?</em> That wouldn’t fly. Although he’d won his way into a handful of people at the Order’s good graces, Allen was by far the favorite.</p><p>He decided to kick the can down the road for a while. A deep breath, and the gold receded even without Allen’s presence. He blinked a few times, turned his head this way and that to confirm that not a speck of yellow marred the silver. <em>Good enough.</em></p><p>Nea turned back to Crown Clown and said, “Okay, show’s over. Go away. I’m sick of looking at you.” The Innocence radiated mirth as it bowed its farewell, then it vanished in a burst of feathers and motes of light.</p><p>Perhaps it had been casting a spell on the others, for once it was gone, Link woke with a start. Faking a yawn, Nea said, “Morning, Link. Um… what happened yesterday? I remember Nea making me take that medicine, but it’s a bit of hazy after that.” He knew full well what had happened, but better to feign ignorance. To sell his lie, he glanced at where Lenalee groggily sat up and rubbed her eyes and back. As if he really had no clue.</p><p>Link quirked an eyebrow. “You don’t remember?”</p><p>“Not a thing.” This part took no acting, as it was his real opinion. “Ugh, I feel gross. Mind if I head to the showers before we see Reever?”</p><p>Lenalee slipped out of bed and crossed the gap. “Are you sure you’re okay?” she asked as she checked his forehead for fever. Again, no acting required to blush and take a hurried step out of her range. “You… um… Crown Clown invoked and stopped it, but you almost became a Noah.”</p><p>Feigning confusion, Nea lifted the red-brown stained bandages. “Wait, is that why…?”</p><p>“You scared us. I’m glad you’re okay now.”</p><p>He laughed uneasily and scratched his cheek over the scar. “Now I’m kind of glad I don’t remember any of it.” He offered his arm to the golem that had watched the odd series of events from Allen’s bed, and with the golem safely clinging to his shoulder, he headed out after Link. Already Nea could tell this would be a long day.</p>
<hr/><p>Food. Food was good. After a very, <em>very</em> long morning of putting up with humans he generally just barely tolerated on the best of days made worse by pretending to be friendly Allen, lunch sounded like an absolute blessing. Even if that blessing required putting up with Lavi’s never-ending pestering. At least he could pretend not to hear over the sound of his own chewing.</p><p>The difficult part was copying Allen’s… <em>gusto</em>. Sure, parasitic-types required more food than the average human being, but Allen’s enthusiasm bordered on impossible for the human body. It regularly disgusted Nea just how much his host could put away in one sitting, and here he was, tasked with mimicking that. With the added <em>delight</em> of Lavi’s presence, Nea wasn’t sure how long he could put up with this.</p><p>Just as he was contemplating how likely Allen would be to start a food fight (partly to scandalize the glutton enough for him to tell him off), the perfect opportunity to set aside the mass quantities still piled high next to him arrived. Lavi hauled Kanda over for his usual teasing, giving Nea an out if he could be patient a little longer.</p><p>At some point in the lighthearted ribbing, Kanda had had enough and snapped at the redhead, “You’re ruining my soba. Go bother the Bean Sprout!”</p><p><em>Perfect</em>. Nea threw his soup spoon at the man and yelled right back, “It’s <em>Allen!</em>” just as the real one might.</p><p>Kanda jerked his head out of the projectile’s path. He smirked. “Your aim sucks, <em>Bean Sprout</em>. You couldn’t hit me if you tried.”</p><p>If it were Allen, that would have thrown the gauntlet. “You wanna bet?”</p><p>His smirk widened into something nearly demonic. “I could kick your ass blindfolded, <em>Noah</em>.”</p><p>Oh, it was on now. Nea squashed the smug grin that threatened to break out in favor of Allen’s more likely reaction. “Fine. You, me, training hall. Loser has to shave his head.”</p><p>“Hope you like the idea of being bald.” Kanda rose to his feet and snatched up his Mugen.</p><p>Shinai weren’t Kanda’s nor Nea’s first choice of weapon, but they would have to do. Lenalee had caught them warming up and insisted on no real weapons. Kanda had reached for the bokken then and been chastised for that too, so the result was the lighter, springier bamboo. That didn’t stop them from wailing on each other, however.</p><p>“Man, they’re going all out,” Lavi commented as he plopped down beside Lenalee. “Didn’t the ‘Sprout get banged up on his last mission?” There were a couple adhesive bandages to vouch for the rumored injuries.</p><p>Lenalee rested her chin on her fists. “He had a really bad fever last night, too. I’m hoping he doesn’t overdo it.”</p><p>“Oof. Looks like he bounced back quick. Can’t keep a good ‘Sprout down I guess.” Lenalee giggled. Lavi waved a hand at the two in an attempt to get another laugh. “Looks like all we need to do for a speedy recovery is have Kanda sit next to him for a few minutes.”</p><p>She giggled again, but rather than get behind the statement wholeheartedly, Lenalee tempered it with, “Maybe we should wait until the Head Nurse clears him before we try this again. You can tell he’s still…” She trailed off when their friend leapt to the air and threw his weight behind a harsh downward swing. Kanda caught it with his own shinai before it collided with his head, and grinning darkly at his opponent, deflected the attempt and kicked Allen hard in the side with a roundhouse to rival one of Lenalee’s.</p><p>The heavy blow sent Nea crashing a good ten feet away into a tall man built like a sumo wrestler. He dangled from the man’s arm as he shouted, “Damn it, Bakanda! Watch where you’re throwing people!” Then remembering that he was <em>supposed</em> to be the somewhat polite Allen, he glanced up at the human he otherwise didn’t care about and apologized with a self-deprecating laugh, “Sorry about that. Didn’t mean to—”</p><p>Once again, Nea was sent flying, this time into a nearby stone pillar. Crown Clown had activated to cushion him, but the armor-like cloak could only do so much against that much force point blank. “The hell’s your problem…?” he muttered as he swayed. His claw slipped free of the cracked stone, and he pitched forward to the ground.</p><p>Someone—Marie, he dimly realized—carefully rolled him over. “Hold still, your head...” Nea resisted the urge to get smart with the blind man.</p><p>Instead, he focused on taking stock of his injuries. His back, particularly where his sword had passed through, hurt like hell. Blood streamed down the side of his face, but he didn’t think his skull had split open. Crown Clown… Wait, why wasn’t Crown Clown fussing over him? It did nothing <em>but</em> fuss over him when it invoked on its own these days. It couldn’t be ignoring him just because it was <em>Nea</em> in control and not Allen, could it? He tried to catch the mask’s eye to divine what it was thinking—if it was capable of conscious thought, anyway—but found something even more disorienting.</p><p>The Innocence wasn’t smiling, nor had the friendly scrunch of its mask been replaced with the warm neutral expression it otherwise wore. The holes that served as its eyes had narrowed in hostility as it seemed to glare at the man who’d flung him. That was new. It never even reacted to Noah this way. What was different about this guy?</p><p>He followed its glare to the man in red, and with a sickening jolt, realized what it must be. His curse, dormant as it had been since returning from their last mission, showed him shadows swirling about the stranger, particularly around his transformed arm.</p><p>“What’s the big idea, Goushi?” Link stepped between them, shielding Nea from view and staring down the newcomer. “Allen Walker is under my supervision. What reason could you CROWs have to harm him?”</p><p><em>CROWs?</em> No wonder Nea didn’t recognize them. The few interactions beyond Link he’d had saw them all masked and hooded.</p><p>The stranger’s arm turned back to a human hand, and the cursed lens before Nea’s eye vanished with it. His companion, a smaller man with hair pulled into a ponytail at the side, stepped forward. “Sorry, Allen Walker. We’re half-human and half-Akuma. We react negatively to Innocence. Please forgive us.”</p><p>An odd expression flitted across the man’s features then, and his eyes became something less human with it. “Or should I say… Nea D. Campbell?”</p><p>Had his eyes changed back to gold with the hit? It didn’t matter. Nea struggled back to his feet, and though he wobbled there with Lavi and Lenalee on either side offering support, he took a step toward these abominations. “Just who did this?”</p><p>Link threw out an arm to stop him. Warning in his tone, he hissed, “Campbell—”</p><p>He talked over his guard. “No. I’m not dropping it this time.” Shouting now, he demanded of the trio of CROWs, “Who approved this?”</p><p>Surprise and confusion swept over the three. “T-the Holy Father,” stammered the girl quietly. Her inhuman eyes widened, and she gaped first at Nea, then at the apparent leader of their little pack for explanation.</p><p>Nea had no time for this crap. “And who brought you here, huh?”</p><p>Again, the three stiffened. After a tense silence, the shorter man answered, “Chief Reni Epstein.”</p><p>“Where do I find her?”</p><p>“She’s in Chief Officer Lee’s office.”</p><p>He took off at a run, feet pounding against the stone floors of the Order. People dodged out of the way as he dashed full tilt. Murmurs followed him, about the blood still oozing from the gash on the side of his head, about Crown Clown still invoked around him, about his guard chasing after him and shouting orders to, “Stop this instant!”</p><p>The concussion caught up with him as he took a corner to fast. Unsteady feet slipped out from under him, and Nea threw out his hands to catch himself. Link found him on all fours, dizzy, sick to his stomach, and shaking like a leaf as crimson dripped to the floor.</p><p>He knelt beside his charge. “Calm down, Campbell.”</p><p>“I am calm.”</p><p>“No, you’re not. What did you do to them?” Meaning the CROWs turned Akuma-hybrids.</p><p>“Nothing yet.”</p><p>Not missing a beat, Link persisted, “What do you <em>want</em> to do?”</p><p>He didn’t know. Nea just knew he had to do something. The enraged memories inside him demanded it. The humans broke the rules. They needed to be punished. The practical part of Nea, the part that recognized these incomplete copies of Adam’s memories for what they were, tried to crush the instinct to act out. What did he care if the humans shot themselves in the foot? He didn’t <em>like</em> them, and he was no more a piece in this damn game than the Bookmen were. Hang the rules. They weren’t his to enforce. He wasn’t the Earl, nor was he the Heart.</p><p>But the screams from ages past continued to tear at him. He shook his head. “I want to chew them out,” he said hoarsely. “They’re idiots. They don’t know what they’re messing with.”</p><p>“I can pass that message on for you.”</p><p>“No. I need to tell them myself.”</p><p>A small crowd of personnel had formed around them. At least one blurry face asked Link what had happened, and the inspector assured them that it was nothing, just an accident during training. Slinging one of Nea’s arms around his shoulder, Link helped him stand and stumble to a nearby unused office.</p><p>Once he’d sat the concussed teenager in a chair, Link retrieved a handkerchief from his breast pocket and dabbed at the oozing wound slowly crusting over in Nea’s hair. “I’ll take you to see Chief Officer Lee once you’ve explained to me what you’re thinking.” Crown Clown bristled at his proximity, still as agitated as Nea himself by the run-in with the CROWs before. Timcanpy, too, picked up on the inner turmoil and growled from Nea’s shoulder.</p><p>For a long time, neither spoke. Then breaking the tense silence, Link admitted, “I’m no happier about this than you are.”</p><p>Nea let out a hollow laugh, and the sound of his own voice made him wince. “Funny. Didn’t look that way to me.”</p><p>“It’s called professionalism. You could stand to learn it instead of flying off the handle like that.” Link set the stained handkerchief on the otherwise empty desk. “Now explain yourself.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t understand.” Nea wasn’t sure he himself did. All he had was vague and broken bits of Adam’s memories.</p><p>“Then make me understand. If you can’t explain it to me, you’ll stand no chance going up the chain of command.”</p><p>At length, Nea said, “…They’ll be nothing but the Earl’s pawns in no time.”</p><p>“That won’t happen. They’re highly trained CROWs who hate the Millennium Earl.”</p><p>“They’re only behaving now because he hasn't ordered them to act otherwise. They obeyed me, didn’t they? I’m not even a fully awakened Noah, but they obeyed me. What makes you think they won’t fall over themselves when he comes calling?”</p><p>“Because I’ve been with them most of my life. They’re like my family.”</p><p><em>Family, huh…?</em> What a nice thought. “You forget Allen’s family’s been trying to kill him for a while now. Forgive me if that doesn’t inspire much confidence.”</p><p>Again Link considered his charge. “Speaking of Walker… You’ve been imitating him since this morning. What’s happened to him?”</p><p>Nea gawked at the inspector. “You <em>knew</em>? You knew this whole time and you didn’t say anything?!”</p><p>“I saw no need. It was enough that I knew.” Link withdrew a notepad and pen. “It worked in our favor that the others didn’t notice, but I’m asking you now. What’s happened to Allen Walker?”</p><p>“He’s gone.”</p><p>“Gone?”</p><p>He shrugged. “My memories finally erased him.”</p><p>Link nodded as he wrote this down. “You sound disappointed.”</p><p>“Me? Disappointed?” Nea repeated incredulously. “He was a god-awful host! I’m <em>glad</em> he’s gone.”</p><p>Though he said this, though he laughed and looked pleased as punch, the words rang hollow, and this, too, Link made note of. He capped his pen and offered a hand to Nea. “I’ll take you to Chief Epstein and Chief Officer Lee now. It seems we have more to discuss with them than this half-Akuma plan.”</p><p>Nea scowled at the hand. “Can’t we keep the Allen thing under wraps?”</p><p>“That will be decided by Central.”</p><p>“Of course it will be.” He accepted Link’s help getting out of his chair and wobbled on his feet. Crown Clown’s cowl tightened its warm embrace, then vanished to let them be on their way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Big risks were taken this chapter. Here's hoping they pay off...</p><p>Edit: 300 Kudos! Thank you so much everyone!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Komui rested his chin on his folded hands, hiding the frown touching his lips. “I see. This is a problem.”</p><p>Upon reaching the office, they’d found Reni just about to bid Komui and a worked up Bak adieu. As he’d done before with the other ‘Thirds’ as Chief Epstein called them, Nea had issued commands at the pair to demonstrate the problem. Tewaku, the petite blonde girl with long wavy hair, had resisted at first, but on repeating his order, she set her seals and other weapons on Komui’s desk. Madarao had flat out refused, though it obviously pained him to do so.</p><p>Reni dismissed the issue. “We’ll have to train them until they don’t respond to Campbell here.”</p><p>He couldn’t believe his ears. “Are you people <em>daft?</em>” cried Nea in exasperation. “What part of, ‘I’m not fully a Noah’ don’t you understand?! The Earl will just snap his fingers and they’ll roll over like dogs!”</p><p>“This will work, I assure you. They have enormous military value.” She radiated confidence as she stood to leave. “If you’re so concerned, why not help us? I seem to recall your reticence to share your knowledge of Akuma before.”</p><p>Yeah. It was to stop them from doing something like <em>this</em>. Nea cast a hopeful glance at Komui and Bak. With his demonstration, the latter seemed even more determined to have this plan scrapped. The former however…</p><p>“I will be bringing this up with Central,” was all Komui would say on the subject before he dismissed all but Nea and Link.</p><p>Once they were gone, Komui let his hands drop and he leaned back in his chair with an exhausted sigh. Bridget set down a refilled cup of coffee and flipped through the reports she held for the relevant one.</p><p>“Inspector Link informed us that you almost became a Noah last night,” she said as she placed the single sheet before Komui.</p><p>Of course he’d told them behind his back. Allen had only begged him not to for reasons Nea could only guess at. The only question he had was, when had Link managed to do that without him knowing? Not that he cared enough to dwell on it. He replied nonchalantly, “But I didn’t.”</p><p>Komui picked up the report. “Because of Crown Clown.” It wasn’t a question.</p><p>Nea shrugged. “Probably. Who knows?”</p><p>“Allen might. Could we speak to him?”</p><p>He eyed Komui warily, weighing his options. If he didn’t tell them, though, Link would.  He’d said as much before. “About that… remember how I said a while back that Allen was temporary?”</p><p>Komui’s mouth tightened to a thin line. “He’s gone then.”</p><p>“Far as I can tell. He’s full of surprises, so I wouldn’t put it past him to show back up at the most irritating time possible.” Nea stretched back lazily in the loveseat. “In the meantime, might I make a suggestion?”</p><p>“What would that be?”</p><p>He gestured to Link. “Dog boy here’s going to report this to his handlers at Central, but I say we keep this in our back pockets for now. I make a pretty convincing Allen when I want to, so the only people who know are in this room or are Bookmen.”</p><p>Link frowned down at him. “You think they noticed?”</p><p>“Oh, they noticed all right. Nothing gets past a Bookman.” He turned back to Komui. “So how about it? Shall I keep up the Allen charade for morale or whatever until Central decides what to do with me?”</p><p>Suspicion narrowed Link’s eyes. “I don’t see how that benefits you.”</p><p>“Really? It should be obvious,” replied Nea with a shrug. “People around here don’t like me. How do you think they’ll react to me telling them they’re stuck with me and only me?” He had a fair point. The threats were bad enough with Allen towing the line. Komui nodded his assent.</p><p>That had been three days ago, and with deliberation up at Central never-ending, Nea was left in the lurch. With the Thirds, at least, he didn’t have to pretend. Even if he detested them as much as they did him. Not that their feelings were <em>entirely</em> his fault.</p><p>He hadn't been the one who decided that he should give the Thirds orders for them to practice disobeying. No matter what he made them do, they’d have hated him for the compulsion, so he did whatever he wanted. So long as no one got hurt, he had mostly free reign.</p><p>At first, he’d gone with ordinary annoyances. Move that box over here, now take it back, jog around the courtyard, that sort of thing. After a day of this with little sign of improvement, Nea got… creative. Cluck like a chicken, walk on their hands the rest of the afternoon… These humiliations they fought harder against. By day two, Tewaku had joined Madarao in clenching their jaw rather than obey. The same could not be said for the others.</p><p>“This is a waste of time,” grumbled Nea. Even if he <em>could</em> get them to ignore his orders, the best they could hope for was maybe a few seconds before they succumbed to the Earl’s influence. “We ought to just see if Crown Clown can chop the Akuma part out of them.”</p><p>“That seems like the bigger waste, Oh Great and Powerful Master Campbell.” Venom dripped from every one of Tokusa’s words.</p><p>A shudder ran up Nea’s spine at this form of address. “Didn’t I tell you guys to call me that yesterday? You should’ve been able to stop that by <em>now</em>.”</p><p>“Perhaps I like to see you squirm, <em>Master Campbell</em>.”</p><p>Yeah… no. “Stop calling me that. It’s getting on my nerves.”</p><p>Victory must have tasted sweet judging by Tokusa’s pleasant grin. “Of course, Campbell.”</p><p>Tricky. If Nea didn’t find him so aggravating, he’d have been impressed. “Watch it, or I’ll—”</p><p>“What’cha doing?”</p><p>Nea banished the gold in his eyes with a single blink and flashed a smile over at Timothy. “Oh, just training with the Thirds,” he replied vaguely. “What about you?”</p><p>“Snuck away from Emilia. Too much studying.” Timothy made a face. “Can I play with Tim?”</p><p>The golem in question lit up at the request. With Allen’s disappearance, he hadn’t had as much ‘playtime’ with Nea. “Sure, knock yourself out.” Permission granted, Timcanpy flopped bonelessly onto Timothy’s head and vibrated, almost purring like a cat. Nea rolled his eyes.</p><p>Then an idea struck him, and he added, “On one condition.” Both golem and boy pouted. “Don’t worry, it’s not hard. You just have to come up with something for me to make the Thirds do. I’m running out of ideas.” He wasn’t really, but variety was the spice of life. This kid seemed a good source of innocent mischief.</p><p>Perplexed, Timothy lifted his golem friend off his head and frowned down at him, likely questioning why he had to think of something and if it was worth the effort after escaping his tutor. “What kind of something?”</p><p>“Oh, whatever. Something they won’t want to do. There’s only so many times I can make them do handstands or fail at juggling.”</p><p>Timothy looked even more confused. “How come you’re making them do all that?”</p><p>Had no one told the kid who and what the Thirds and ‘Allen’ were? Considering the general climate of the Black Order toward the Noah among their ranks, he’d have thought <em>someone</em> would’ve spilled the beans by now. Nea raised an eyebrow at Link.</p><p>“The Thirds are Akuma hybrids,” the inspector explained in his brisk way, “and due to an oversight, Allen Walker is using his abilities as the Fourteenth to correct it.”</p><p>Nea resisted the urge to smack his guard for calling him the Fourteenth. He was ‘Allen’ at the moment. ‘Allen’ had never taken issue with the succinct nickname. He plastered an insincere smile on his face and said to Timothy, “It’s kind of like a reversed Simon Says. I tell them to do something, they try not to.”</p><p><em>That</em> Timothy understood. “Neat! So we can make them do anything?”</p><p>Link interfered with, “Within reason.”</p><p>“Nothing that gets anyone hurt or breaks rules,” explained Nea. “It just has to be suitably annoying so they don’t want to do it.”</p><p>“Something annoying…” Timothy pondered a few moments as he squished Timcanpy’s face in his hands. “Oh! I know! How about they get us milkshakes? All the milkshakes they can carry!”</p><p>“Why milkshakes?”</p><p>“Emilia told Jerry to stop giving me sweets, but if <em>they</em> get it for me, I can have it, right?”</p><p>Crafty, mildly demeaning... Perfect for their purposes, and he was getting a little hungry anyway. Nea approved. “Works for me. All right, Thirds, go get us some milkshakes and snacks.”</p><p>As expected, Madarao and Tewaku pursed their lips in disapproval, and though their fingers twitched, that was the only symptom of obedience. The others visibly struggled a few moments longer, then filed out of the room one by one to do his bidding.</p><p>Duly impressed, Timothy sat on the floor beside Nea and watched them leave in envy. “Wow! They really do listen to you!”</p><p>“Of course they do. They’re my honorary flunkies.”</p><p>Brusque as ever, Madarao cut in, “We are not your flunkies.”</p><p>“All right,” Nea allowed, “you two aren’t. Those other three are.”</p><p>The remaining pair of Third Exorcists appeared unhappy with the statement, but Nea had already moved on. Back in ‘Allen’ mode, he attempted small talk. “How are you liking the Order, by the way?”</p><p>“It’s okay I guess.” Timothy stretched the golem’s body wide. “Everyone’s really nice, but…” Here his face fell. “I kinda miss everyone from the orphanage.” He let Timcanpy go, and the golem snapped right back into shape. Timcanpy gave a friendly ‘grawr’ and nuzzled his cheek affectionately.</p><p><em>He’s going to live a short, miserable life,</em> but what could he say? He wasn’t exactly the comforting type. Mana was always the one better at people problems. Sure Nea could be manipulative and charismatic, but his brother had been the one to actually care about other people.</p><p>Allen would be concerned though. He didn’t need the subtle looks from Timcanpy and Link to tell him that bit of irony. “It’s a little rough at first, but you get used to it.”</p><p>Timothy stretched the golem in his hands again. “That’s what Emilia said, but I don’t believe her. I’m gonna miss everyone forever.”</p><p>What would Allen say to that? Probably something about his own family. His host hadn’t said much about them—avoided it, really—but Nea had felt just how much he missed his adoptive families, both the Noah and the humans he once associated with through Tyki.</p><p>Nea cared little for either, even if the Earl was his dear older brother. Still, he had to say <em>something</em> to keep up the façade of ‘Allen.’ “It takes a while,” he admitted, “and you never really stop missing them, but it does get better. Eventually.”</p><p>The kid frowned at him, as did Link. “Like you would know,” scoffed Timothy, stretching Timcanpy’s face farther than Nea would dare, but the golem took it in stride. “You’re a Noah, right? Chaoji said you guys are evil and hate everybody.”</p><p><em>Stupid Chaoji.</em> He’d have to have a word with that guy. In the meantime, “I don’t hate <em>everybody</em>. I like you and most of the other exorcists. Besides, ‘bad guys’ can miss people too.”</p><p>“So you miss those other Noah guys?”</p><p><em>Not one bit.</em> Except for Mana and Road, he didn’t know this batch and he cared even less about them. But he had to answer as ‘Allen.’ “A little, but I’m better off as far from those lunatics as possible.” Okay, maybe not 100% accurate to Allen, but Timothy wouldn’t know the difference.</p><p>“But if you don’t want to see ‘em, then you aren’t really missing them…”</p><p>Nea resisted an eyeroll. <em>Not how it works, kid.</em> He instead stood and stretched his arms over his head. Changing the subject and his eye color so he could quit pretending, he glanced toward the door. “Wonder what’s taking my lackeys so long.”</p><p>Exasperated with his charge, Link said, “It’s only been five minutes.”</p><p>“My stomach says otherwise.”</p><p>“Your stomach isn’t a clock.”</p><p>“Yeah, well…” Nea trailed off as a certain uniformed individual stepped in. Link saluted beside him, but Nea refused to muster any more than a profoundly bored expression. “Afternoon, Inspector Lvellie. Fancy seeing you here. Come to check on the Order’s latest project?” Acid laced each word as he gestured to the two remaining Thirds.</p><p>Lvellie gave Tewaku and Madarao a long, appraising look. “That was one reason I came. Where are the others?”</p><p>“Snack run,” Nea said dismissively. “Anything else?”</p><p>Disapproval creased his brow, but he made no comment on the minor abuse of power. “I also needed to borrow you for a bit, Campbell.”</p><p>This didn’t sound good. “What for?”</p><p>“I will explain once you come with me.”</p><p>This <em>really</em> didn’t sound good. Nea glanced at Link for a hint at what this was about but found none. Either he didn’t know, or the man had a better poker face than he gave him credit for.</p><p>Whatever it was, it was important enough that Nea caught the CROWs in the room shifting to ready talismans. He would be going whether he liked it or not. Hiding his growing concern with his usual flippant confidence, he held out a hand to Timothy and said, “Sorry, looks like I’ll be needing Timcanpy back.”</p><p>The kid might have been a lot of things, but stupid wasn’t one of them. He too read the writing on the wall and hesitantly held out the golem as he scrutinized this higher up he’d never seen before. “What about the snacks?” was what he asked, but Nea could see the other questions behind the innocuous one: <em>What’s going on? Will you be back?</em></p><p>A small, niggling part of Nea wished he had answers for the youngest of their ranks. He stubbornly insisted to himself that it wasn’t out of any fondness for his fellow troublemaker and only for his own self-interest. “Help yourself to my share. This’ll probably take a while.”</p><p>Though Nea fished for details, Lvellie and Link remained steadfast in their silence on their way to their destination. There they were met by more CROWs, these anonymous in their masks and robes, who followed them into a dimly lit room. The CROWs took positions in the corners, and glowing slips of paper fanned out around them, affixing themselves to the walls and humming with magic.<strike></strike></p><p>What was this supposed to be? An interrogation? An execution? Why else would they seal this place as they had? Nea scanned the room suspiciously. His eyes fell upon Lavi, hood up, blending into the background, and the old panda stood sentry beside him. Official Bookman business whatever this was, so it was big. Just what the hell was going on…?</p><p>“About time you got here.” Nea’s attention snapped to the sofa that faced away from them. From the hidden seat appeared none other than Cross Marian as he sat up and yawned. “I was about ready to write you off.” He raised a glass of scarlet liquid. “Help yourself, gremlin. Plenty here. I made Lvellie get the good stuff.”</p><p>His nose wrinkled in distaste. “You know I can’t stand wine.”</p><p>“Then we’ll open the scotch.”</p><p>“Oh, then I can’t possibly refuse.” Nea strolled over, popped the cork, and splashed a generous portion into one of the tumblers. He didn’t drink right away, however, opting instead to mimic Allen during a night gambling with a solute and a pretended taste. “Now who wants to explain why I got dragged here? I’m sure it’s not just to enjoy a drunk’s company.” Though he said this as he plopped down beside the general, he’d caught the sharp glint in Cross’s eye. The man was only pretending to be wasted as he was. This didn’t bode well at all.</p><p>Lvellie wiped away the frown as he took a seat across from them, replacing it with a milder neutral expression. “General Cross here has explained quite a bit about your history, but there were some things he didn’t know. We wanted you to fill in the blanks for us.”</p><p>Thus the bribery in the form of liquor. They’d come prepared at least; Cross must have let slip his preferences. This time, Nea did take a sip of his scotch. As promised, it was indeed the ‘good stuff', though that wouldn’t stop the mocking attitude. “And what blanks can I fill in for you, <em>sir</em>?”</p><p>“For one, how Allen Walker came to possess your memories. You died almost two decades before Walker would have been born.”</p><p>Nea tapped the side of his head with his fist. “I already told you I put them in here myself.”</p><p>“That would not be possible given Walker’s age.”</p><p>If they weren’t going to accept his answer, why bother asking the question in the first place? Nea took a more liberal swig. “Who says this kid’s young as he looks? Trust me, this is the guy I gave my memories to.”</p><p>“Are you trying to say,” Lvellie monotoned, “that Walker has the ability to become younger?”</p><p>“Not at all, Inspector. All I’m saying is that he’s the same person I left my memories to. I have no idea how Allen came to be this way.”</p><p>“How would you not know?”</p><p>Nea swirled the amber liquid in his glass. “Simple, ‘I’ wasn’t there yet. ‘I’ didn’t wake up until a few years ago, and by then, the Earl had already taken this brat under his wing.”</p><p>“Is it possible that the person you entrusted your memories to passed them on?”</p><p>“What, hoping that there’s a more cooperative ‘Nea’ running around out there?” He set his glass on the table. “No, I’m certain. The spell was single use.”</p><p>Lvellie repeated the phrase with a frown. “Explain yourself.”</p><p>“Powerful spells have side effects.” Cross emptied the bottle of Bordeaux. “Spells that effect the mind are especially prone to it. Likely, it’s wiped itself from his memory and should he come across it again somewhere, he wouldn’t be able to understand a word of it.”</p><p>“I see.” Lvellie considered them a moment. “All we have then is speculation. We’ll have the science section look further into the matter.”</p><p>If he wanted to waste their time, that was fine by Nea. He gestured at Cross. “So why’re you here? You want answers too?”</p><p>“Curiosity, mostly,” he replied, tipping back the remaining wine. “I tried to track your host down after your death but never found him. I’d hoped you knew what happened.”</p><p>Nea shrugged. He had his theories bolstered by the memories behind Innocence-laden doors within Allen’s mind. The question was why. Why not kill Allen? Why take his time and lock away the pieces of his mind that made him who he was? Why force this piece of a false god’s power inside him? Why go through the hassle when causing a fall was so much simpler? The Innocence had no qualms about passing judgement for minor infractions, and playing host for the very being it meant to destroy was anything but minor.</p><p>“I’m surprised you never found him,” he said after a while, choosing to keep his thoughts to himself. “He was good at blending in, but he should’ve been looking for your sorry ass.”</p><p>“No ‘Allens’ ever approached me.”</p><p>Generals didn’t need to be smart, but Cross had been a scientist and magician since Nea and Mana were small. The guy couldn’t be this dumb. “Ever think he lied about his name?”</p><p>“You’re the one who told me to look for Allen.”</p><p>“Did I?” Must have been after he’d transferred his memories. “Guess I was too busy <em>dying</em> to think through all the things my host would do. He could be tricky.”</p><p>“It sounds like you knew him quite well,” Lvellie commented.</p><p>He was fishing again. Nea couldn’t let him get too much information. He gave a vague shrug by way of answer. “Didn’t know him long. He just happened to be handy to stuff my memories into.”</p><p>Having said this, he shut Lvellie out of the conversation again by saying to Cross, “Seriously, you had to run into him. Brown hair, glasses,” he pointed to his own face, “looked like this but probably older. He was twenty-something when I died.”</p><p><em>That</em> rang a bell. Cross’s eye widened. He <em>had</em> met this mysterious person at a bar a little over a decade ago. His hair had been longer than this Allen’s and tied back neatly, though his clothes, while well-kept, had been old, worn and inexpensive. The man had introduced himself as a traveler and a ‘supporter like you.’ Nothing about him stood out at the time, and he’d struck Cross as far too mild mannered to be Nea’s pick. “You entrusted your memories to that weakling?”</p><p>“So you <em>did</em> meet him. Wouldn’t call him weak though. Probably could have kicked all our asses. Well, maybe not the Bookmen and the CROWs over there.” Allen had been lacking in the martial arts skills when compared to the rest of his former clan, but his prowess was more than enough to take down a dozen brawnier men than he. Nea had watched him do it multiple times in barroom brawls he had started and Allen been forced to finish.</p><p>“He said he had no idea what you meant when you said ‘Allen’ would be your sign.”</p><p>“He lied through his teeth then.” Though as Nea helped himself to a little more scotch, he had to wonder why. They’d spent the last few months of Nea’s life dodging Akuma and the Earl’s specter to find Cross so he could sort the insanity out. “Did he say anything else?”</p><p>Cross selected one of the fine and certainly expensive liqueur-filled chocolates. “He advised me to be careful who I discussed matters relating to you with. Said there were things other than the Earl and his ilk to watch for.”</p><p>Lvellie frowned, partially at this news and partially at Cross taking a few more of the pricy sweets. “Did he mean the Black Order?”</p><p>“He would have said so if he meant the Order,” Nea answered. As far as either of them knew, Cross held no love for the organization he’d joined first as scientist and later as exorcist.</p><p>“And the Order wasn’t aware of this gremlin’s existence yet,” added Cross. “I never found out what he was so afraid of though. Bastard suddenly looked scared and ran off after that. Left me with his tab, too.”</p><p>Nea nearly spat out his drink. “Someone saddled <em>you</em> with debt? Wish I could’ve seen your face.”</p><p>“Focus, Campbell,” Lvellie admonished. “Who or what was after your host?”</p><p>Drat, he’d caught on to Nea’s attempt to derail the conversation. Time for less subtly. “Hell, if I know.” He set down his drink and stood to leave. “If there’s nothing left to discuss, I’m leaving.”</p><p>“Just one more thing.” Lvellie ignored the glare shot his way. “Why would you choose someone with Innocence? I was under the impression you hated it like any other Noah.”</p><p>“He didn’t have it back then,” Nea stated flatly. He lifted his hand and glared at it, too. “Wouldn’t be surprised if getting this hunk of junk is what made everything go sideways the way it did. It doesn’t change my plan though. I will kill the Earl myself.”</p><p>“To what end?”</p><p>Nea let his hand drop to his side and sneered, “Piss off, Lvellie. That’s my business and mine alone. Just be satisfied when your nemesis is toast.” With that, he marched off.</p><p>The CROWs at the corners of the room stepped forth to stop him, but Lvellie waved them off. “Keep an eye on that Noah, Link,” he said to his underling. “See if you can pry his reasons from him.”</p><p>Link bowed, then followed Nea from the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shrieks and screams of pain echoed through the night air, dampened only by the snow falling silently around him. His head was splitting, and no one stopped to help him. Not even the bobbies that paused to look went to his side. Blood gushed down his face as the skin tore open. At last, the burning that had begun that morning faded, and with a whimper, his toppled to the icy street.</p><p>Only then did the officers make their way over to help. The one flipped him over, and faintly, he heard the other mention finding a doctor. Anyone listening would have seen professional decency, but he knew better. That officer already judged him harshly for the crime of being a homeless waif. ‘<em>Poor devil probably did this to himself,’</em> the officer thought, all the while speculating silently to himself how he’d come to this fate, either through diet, drugs, or other less than savory activities.</p><p>The one who had noticed him first and had helped him sit up without a second thought he might have let live a little longer, but they’d seen his face and met his newly opened eyes. He couldn’t expect them not to panic. Human nature rejected that which they didn’t understand, and five eyes would frighten anyone. The younger officer had tried at least. He would allow them a mostly painless death.</p><p>Liquifying their brains was child’s play, and Wisely sat up as their eyes rolled back in bleeding sockets. Crimson splashed his cheeks as they crumpled, but Wisely didn’t care. He had more important things on his mind.</p><p>“Mm… 35 years… I’ve been gone a long time." He had a lot of catching up to do if he wanted to pick up where his previous incarnation had left off. Starting with rejoining the rest of his family.</p><p>The ground around him swirled as many portals opened. From the open maws arose Memories he knew almost as well as his own. Soon, the Millennium Earl loomed over him, grinning ear to ear in delight as Wisely’s fraying clothes transformed into the white garb better suiting his Noah. “Good morning, my dear!” he cooed “And welcome back! It’s been too long. Too long indeed. You’ve missed quite a bit.”</p><p>So it seemed. Dipping into the minds of his family proved too hard to resist, and he felt a sharp pang deep in his heart of hearts. Wrathra had been killed by an exorcist and had yet to reawaken. Bondom suffered poisoning by Innocence, though they were on the mend. Lustol’s wounds ran deeper, and the Innocence’s insidious influence had temporarily robbed her of her human shape. Instead, she’d come in the guise of a panther. Joyd…</p><p>But where was Joyd? This wasn’t like Wrathra, gone but not lost to them. Joyd was different. The thread that connected them with their brethren was entirely absent. Without a word, he reached out to Road, and in a split second, he knew all there was to know. ‘Tyki,’ the third apostle and host to Noah’s Pleasure, had not only been defeated, but Joyd had been stripped from him and annihilated. The man yet lived, but their family member had been taken from them. Taken by the Fourteenth.</p><p>No wonder the rest seemed so somber. All but the Earl, who happily crowed about finding the next incarnation of Wrathra, bringing his wayward son home for a good grounding, and ending this holy war once and for all after that. Again, Wisely looked to Road for answers, and what he received perplexed him.</p><p><em>‘Surely not </em>that<em> Allen,’</em> he whispered over their connection.</p><p><em>‘The same but different. He’s changed.’</em> And Wiseley received a few more visions, these of a small boy with white hair and his present-day counterpart.</p><p>He would have commented about the aura of affection that hung around these images but for a sudden gasp from their Earl. The man was in turmoil, doubled over and crying as the dull ache of memories past clawed their way into his mind. Nea offering a hand, promising that no matter what, he’d be on his side. Not to the Earl, but to—</p><p>“I’m not him,” the Earl quietly sobbed. “I’m not Mana. I’m not… so why…? Why do I so long to be with you?” Gripping his head as the costume threatened to shatter, the Thousand-Year Duke’s face darkened. “More…” he muttered as he rose. His form towered over them all, and he practically sang, “Let’s spread the darkness!”</p>
<hr/><p>The irony of a Noah, enemy of the human's God, hanging out in a chapel wasn’t lost on Nea, but it was the only place in Headquarters other than the Ark with a piano, and they wouldn’t let him get near that one without explicit permission and instruction.</p><p>The curse had started acting up again, and if he’d thought it was ruthless before, Allen’s bouts of insomnia were nothing compared to this. Even when his Noah transformation had started setting in the first time, back when he still lived with his mother in that mansion surrounded by golden fields of wheat, he’d been able to find comfort in the ivory keys beneath his fingers. At least, he had until the fever and pain had become too much and they’d been ushered to bed and scolded by Uncle Cyrus. Now, the melody stuttered with every pulse as the curse screamed at him to save the Akuma.</p><p>He played a particularly violent chord, making Link jump a little in the pew he occupied. The sound resonated through the otherwise empty room, and then another discordant noise joined the first as he leaned his elbows on the keys and pressed a hand to his cursed eye.</p><p>When the faltering music didn’t return, Link shut his book. “Shall I take you to the infirmary?”</p><p>“Like that’ll help.” They’d tried medicine; the curse was too stubborn for that. Only destroying the Akuma it sought would satisfy it, and as the closest thing they had on hand was a single Third—Tokusa, who still hadn’t gotten the hang of ignoring Nea’s orders—there wasn’t much he could do.</p><p>The pain ebbed somewhat, and Nea fiddled a with one-handed melody, a ditty his mother had taught them in their youth. Normally the memories it brought back of his mother at their piano forte smiling and laughing would make him feel better, but instead it just made him lonely. The Earl had probably erased her, same as he had Nea, and that thought caused the tune to taper off.</p><p>“Please don’t stop. That sounded lovely.”</p><p>Nea’s heart practically leapt out of his chest. What the hell was Tiedoll doing here? It had to be getting close to one in the morning! And come to think of it, just how long <em>had</em> he been lurking in the last pew? Nea could see his charcoal pencil moving, sketching who knows what, so long enough to get out his ever-present art supplies.</p><p>“You should’ve said something when you came in,” Nea complained as Allen. “I would’ve left so you could pray or whatever.”</p><p>The scratching of charcoal on paper continued. “I didn’t want to interrupt, and I didn’t come in for worship.”</p><p>“Then why did you come here?” The chapel was well out of the way from the other common areas at the Order, so no one came unless they had a reason, and in the middle of the night, <em>no one</em> had a reason. That and its piano were why Nea had chosen it to while away the hours until the curse let him go back to sleep.</p><p>“I was on my way back to my bedroom a few corridors over when I heard you playing,” he explained. “That song just now is quite old, isn’t it? It took me back to when I was a boy.” At last his pencil stilled, and he admired the scenery he’d sketched.</p><p>“Dunno how old it is.” Nea turned back to the piano and tried to ignore the renewed scritching from the back.</p><p>Again, the sketching paused. “It sounded a little sad at the end there. Might I pry a bit and ask why?”</p><p>“No reason. Just tired.”</p><p>“Then you ought to be off to bed.”</p><p>“I will in a minute.” The curse still throbbed, but it was dying down now. Once the damn thing deactivated, he’d leave.</p><p>The scratch of charcoal on paper filled the air once more. Nea plunked at the keys, though his will to play had diminished with the uninvited audience. The sketching stopped, paper tore, and footsteps approached down the aisle. Tiedoll placed the sketch, beautiful despite the rough quality, on the otherwise empty music stand. He smiled warmly down at Nea, patted his shoulder, and said, “I hope you feel better soon, Nea. If ever you want someone to talk to, I’ll listen,” before heading back to the heavy doors that separated the chapel from the rest of the Order.</p><p>Nea gaped at the door he'd just passed through. How in the hell had Tiedoll known? Only the Bookmen could’ve seen through that—Nea swore quietly as his gaze found the portrait again. Though the figure was Allen, no one could mistake the person at the piano for him. The artist had an eye for detail. He’d insisted on drawing Allen more than once in the past, had studied his mannerisms and posture closely. Of course he would notice the slight differences even the best actor couldn’t mitigate.</p><p>“Shouldn’t you do damage control or something?” he asked his blond shadow.</p><p>“General Tiedoll knows better than to say anything to others.”</p><p>“You sure about that?” Unless this was an elaborate ruse to get him to spill his guts… No, Tiedoll reminded Nea too much of Mana, and covert wasn’t in his brother’s skillset. Mana couldn’t lie to save his soul, which had gotten them busted more than once after otherwise successful cookie capers as children. It was a bother, but he'd just have to accept that Tiedoll knew Nea could masquerade as Allen.</p><p>Not long after that the curse abated at last, leaving Nea drained and ready to flop face-first into his pillow. Bumping into Tokusa on the way back to the room he shared with Link hadn’t been part of the plan, but he could handle a few more minutes up if it meant bullying a Third.</p><p>“There you are. I’ve been looking all over for you.”</p><p><em>Wait a minute... </em>Nea narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Tokusa was being far too friendly for someone who just that afternoon had thrown his hands up in frustration at his inability to disobey. “Looking for me? Why?”</p><p>“You’re needed in Chief Lee’s office.”</p><p>Link, too, was skeptical. He stepped between Tokusa and his charge. “Why wasn’t I informed of this?”</p><p>Tokusa shrugged. “They said they tried your communicator, but it wasn’t working.”</p><p>Something didn’t pass Nea’s sniff test, and Timcanpy seemed to agree judging by the way he growled from atop his head. Crown Clown, too, as the fingers on his left hand twitched involuntarily. But Tokusa looked the same as ever, and his curse wasn’t reacting the way it did when the Thirds ‘invoked’ their powers. The Akuma side couldn’t have won out.</p><p>Tokusa’s shadow wavered, and Nea’s gaze locked on to the ripple. Just his imagination? Or… He retreated a few steps and called on Crown Clown, much as he disliked the Innocence he carried.</p><p>“Now, now, none of that, Allen.”</p><p>From the shadow rose Allen’s least favorite family member. Sheril raised his hand, and despite Crown Clown’s protection, Nea found he couldn’t move. Nor could Link, who had frozen mid-attack. His binding wings scattered on the ground, nothing more than useless strips of paper without his hand to guide them.</p><p>Sheril looked them over. “You look different, Allen. Not quite yourself.”</p><p>If Nea could open his mouth, he’d have cussed the man out. As if sensing this, Sheril moved on with a satisfied smile. “And this here,” he said, patting an equally frozen Tokusa’s shoulder. “I’m surprised you let the Order make something like this. It worked in our favor though. The Earl asked him to lead us straight to you, and he didn’t even realize he was doing it. Just planted a suggestion, and here he is.” Tokusa’s eyes widened at the news.</p><p>Crown Clown’s mask glittered as it tightened its hold in response to Nea’s will. Two forces battled, and though Nea’s bones creaked in protest, the Innocence won as slowly, his hand met darkened wrist and drew forth his sword.</p><p>“None of that now.” Sheril wriggled his fingers. With a grunt of pain as bones threatened to snap, Nea found himself immobilized once more. “I’m here to take you back home. The Earl’s been worried sick about you, though I can’t imagine why.”</p><p>Nea’s shadow undulated as a gate opened beneath him. Timcanpy’s teeth sunk into his collar beneath Crown Clown and pulled with all his might. The golem’s body swelled, growing larger and larger until he had enough lift to not only halt the steady sinking but pull his master out with feverish flaps of his wings.</p><p>Then he too stiffened and nearly fell from the sky with another of Sheril’s gestures. “That thing’s more trouble than I thought.” Another wave of his hand, and the golem smashed into the wall to crumble to pieces.</p><p>Nea broke free of the control long enough to shout, “Tim!” though his jaw was soon rewired shut.</p><p>“Come now. Don’t you want to see your dear family?”</p><p><em>Not in your life.</em> But what could Nea do? He was sinking in spite of his best efforts to move again. Crown Clown’s belt had been restrained, too, seeming to hit invisible barriers every time it tried to latch on to walls or ceiling. A barrier had been set around him, and try as he might, Nea couldn’t find a way to break free.</p><p>And then he was gone, as were Sheril and Tokusa. Taken who knows where, leaving Link to stumble once the force holding him back released. Not wasting a moment, Link spoke into his communicator as he knelt to inspect the steadily reforming Timcanpy. He only hoped this creature Cross had made and Nea kept close could guide them.</p>
<hr/><p>Explosions, an alarm, a voice on the speaker shouting, “The Noah have breached the perimeter! They’re entering the main building!” People ran in terror as the building shook and lights flickered. Then as the barriers protecting the North American branch shattered, a new one was erected, one that blotted out the sun and made the shining Ark Allen had given them fizzle.</p><p>Nea wanted nothing more than to disappear into the chaos with the scientists, but Sheril still held him with his power. With a waggle of his fingers, all others in the facility were similarly dragged under his spell. Those who hadn’t been fast enough to flee the great chamber turned, arms open so wide it hurt, and marched to line the walls of the room. More similarly filed in. Among them, scientists Nea had come to know quite well, like Johnny and Reever. The Millennium Earl, polite as ever, tipped his hat to the scientists one-by-one, cheerfully wishing them all a good evening.</p><p>A coffin appeared courtesy of the Road-dolly perched on the Earl’s shoulder, into which Sheril hurled their Akuma-hybrid prisoner. That done, he gracefully sank onto the lid to keep it closed and said to their family patriarch, “I’ve returned with your son, Lord Millennium.”</p><p>If the Earl’s costumed smile could get any bigger, it did now. He flung himself at Nea, losing Road in the great sweep of his arms. He embraced Nea with all the fatherly love and warmth he’d had pent up over the months and practically glowing, rubbed Nea's cheek affectionately against his own. “Allen! My little Pierrot! It’s been too long! Far too long. Look at you!” He stepped back, hands firmly placed on Nea’s shoulder. “You’ve lost weight. Were they not feeding you enough? Oh, you poor thing. As soon as we’re home, I’ll have the chefs whip something up for you.” He paused, tilted his head. “What’s wrong? Did a golem get your tongue? You haven’t said a word.”</p><p>Nea scowled and rolled his eyes, an attitude so familiar and missed that the Earl giggled at it. Sheril, meanwhile, coughed and reminded their leader that Allen was currently under his power. The Earl stuck out his tongue as he rapped his knuckle against the side of his head with a wink and a chuckle, and again, Nea rolled his eyes.</p><p>While this little farce played out, another Noah Nea didn’t recognize but knew all too well emerged from another gate, dropping the limp form of Kanda atop the glass window at the floor’s center. The ‘Demon Eye’ smiled at their black sheep, and Nea felt at the edges of his mind the teen’s probing. He cut himself off best he could, focusing on a crack in the floor to shield himself, but that only made the new incarnation of Wisely grin.</p><p>“Welcome back, Fourteenth,” he said as he plopped onto the floor beside his half-dead captive. Not that Nea could answer; Sheril still had his mouth firmly sealed and his arms out to the sides like his other prisoners. The magic didn’t stop him from glaring at this latest incarnation of Noah’s Wisdom, however.</p><p>The Earl gave Nea another squeeze. “That’s right, I should introduce you both properly. Allen, you remember Wisely, don’t you? Oh, maybe not… You still haven’t awoken… Well, Wisely, meet—”</p><p>“No need for introductions right now, Lord Millennium. I’ve met the Fourteenth already. Introduce me to Allen next time.” The Earl tilted his head again, not quite catching his meaning. Wisely rested his chin on his hand. “That’s not Allen right now.”</p><p>His head tilted the other way. “But of course it’s Allen.”</p><p>Sounding oddly put out, “That’s the Fourteenth, Lord Millennium. Allen’s sleeping.”</p><p>They stared at each other a moment, and then the Earl looked Nea up and down. “Yes, yes, my mistake. You’re right.” Despite the broad grin still on that costumed face, the Earl seemed to pout a little. “I so hoped to see my little Allen, but… it can’t be helped.” He tapped Nea’s cheek lightly. “Wakey, wakey, Allen. I’ve missed you so.”</p><p>At last, Nea wrenched his mouth open and bit the gloved hand. The Earl reeled back comically, and while Sheril strengthened his grip on the rest of their prisoner, he managed to grit out, “And what of me, dear brother?” Speaking became easier as Sheril’s hold loosened in surprise. “Didn’t you miss me at all?”</p><p>The Earl blinked, then in a quavering voice, murmured, “Nea…?”</p><p>His face softened a little. “I’m going to keep that promise, you know.” His limb protested, but Crown Clown helped him push against Sherils’ control to touch the Earl’s cheek. “I will kill you and replace you as the Millennium Earl.”</p><p>Order and Noah alike gasped at the declaration. The Earl patted Nea’s hand. “Is that what you want, Fourteenth?”</p><p>Something twinged within Nea, something that faintly whispered, ‘<em>No…’</em> So small and fragile, he didn’t hear it, barely felt it.</p><p>But Wisely had, and after initial astonishment, his grin returned. “Hey, mind if I play with Allen a little bit first?” Already his mind reached out to that single faded thought.</p><p>The Earl turned away from Nea. “Oh? But what about Alma?”</p><p>“I can keep this and that separate.” Wisely tightened his grip on that thought, tugged at it like the thread of a sweater he was trying to unravel. “Can I? Please?” Another tug, and this time Nea felt it. He grunted and tried to push him away by focusing on that same crack on the floor away from those demon eyes boring into his, but to little effect. It wasn’t <em>his</em> mind Wisely had ensnared.</p><p>A door deep in Allen’s mind rattled, the lock made of Innocence cracking under the weight of Wisely’s power. The Earl observed Nea a moment, then nodded. “Don’t cause too much trouble. Allen’s very precious to me.”</p><p>“I’ll be good.”</p><p>With that assurance, the lock shattered, and the door banged open.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Allen.”</p><p>This again? The apprentice sighed and lifted his head from where he’d rested it against the carriage window. “Yes, Grandfather?”</p><p>The Bookman nodded, satisfied. “You’ve gotten better.”</p><p>“I’m not eight anymore. I can handle a log name change.” His gaze slid back to the rain spattered window, meeting the silver eyes reflected there. “I haven’t slipped up in ages.”</p><p>They rattled along a while longer, and this time, Bookman said, “Collin.”</p><p>He kept on staring out the window. After a suitable length of time, he looked away and said, “Sorry, were you talking to me?” He flashed a beguiling smile. “I think you’ve mixed me up with someone else. It’s Allen.”</p><p>Another pleased nod. “We’re to meet with the Clan of Noah,” he said as if he hadn’t just been quizzing his apprentice. “My sources have informed me that there are… peculiar circumstances that would interest us.”</p><p>For the first time in centuries, the entire Noah Clan had awoken at the same time, and not only that, rumblings spoke of an extra. Thus, Bookman had decided to speed up his training. Traditionally, one waited until the apprentice turned twenty-one before approaching the Noah, but a year wouldn’t make much difference. As apprentices went, Allen was practically a prodigy, after all.</p><p>The carriage rattled to a stop in the middle of nowhere. The rain still fell in sheets, and when Allen peered into the gloom, he saw no one. “We’re to meet them here?”</p><p>Unconcerned, Bookman flipped the page of the newspaper he perused. “They should arrive shortly.”</p><p>They didn’t have long to wait. Just as Allen had settled in, a shimmer tore the evening asunder. Convinced it was some optical illusion caused by the rain and what faint light came from lightning or the slightest crack in the storm clouds, Allen rubbed his eyes and polished his glasses. The strange vision remained, and not only that, a figure stepped out of it with an umbrella.</p><p>Spry in spite of his years, Bookman hopped to his feet and stepped down from the carriage. “To whom am I speaking?” he asked the gentleman.</p><p>“Wisely of the Demon Eye,” said the turbaned man with a bow. “It’s a pleasure to see you again. You look well.” He paused, then a smile curved his lips. “Sorry, I forget sometimes that I am not the same Wisely you met during your apprenticeship.”</p><p>Bookman inclined his head. “Your predecessor said the same to my master.” No smile cracked his neutral expression as he waved Allen over. “This is my apprentice.”</p><p>Wisely offered his hand. “Allen, right? Nice to meet you.”</p><p>Allen didn’t bother with the friendly smile. He’d heard of this Noah’s abilities; there was no need to pretend. He simply greeted him politely as befitted their host. “Thank you for having us.”</p><p>“No need to thank me. It’s the Millennium Earl you ought to thank. This way.”</p><p>Passing through the sparkling haze that served as portal was like entering another world. Warm summer sun beat down, the opposite of the storm they’d left behind. Allen blinked at the blinding light, then spun to face the now mundane door they’d come through in befuddlement. He’d heard of magic, of course, had seen a few choice spells performed in the past, but this… this was on an entirely different level.</p><p>It took all his restraint not to peek behind the curtain and ask how this was done. Wisely picked up on it anyway. “I’m sure you’ll find your answers in the library. We have quite the collection.”</p><p>That was why he was here after all. Again, Allen didn’t bother with the usual ruse of friendliness, only bowed his thanks. Wisely would see through his acting no matter how skilled he’d become.</p><p>They passed through another door and found themselves in a great parlor. A spirited card game had taken over one side of the room while another group lounged together on the other side speaking in low voices. With Wisely, there were thirteen in all, and every member of the Noah family had been marked with the same scars across their forehead.</p><p><em>Fourteen</em>, Allen amended. A lone character caught his eye. This one stood apart from the others, ignoring them as much as they ignored him. That is to say, occasionally one would glare daggers at the loner who would return it with the smarmiest of sneers. Only one would send a genuine smile his way and receive the same in return, and this individual, the duplicate of the teen in the corner, was the one Wisely led them too.</p><p>“Lord Millennium,” he said, “might I introduce the Bookman and his apprentice?”</p><p>The Earl was younger than Allen expected, and his smile was so brilliant and honest that he didn’t know what to make of him. This was the Millennium Earl he’d heard so much about. The creator of the Akuma, patriarch of the Noah family, a teenager a few years his junior, and here he was, shaking Allen’s hand in both of his own with the jubilance of a child. “It’s wonderful to meet you,” he said brightly. “Both of you. I’ve been expecting you. Please, call me Mana. Mana D. Campbell, at your service.”</p><p>He turned to the loner in the corner and called, “Nea! Come meet our guests!”</p><p>Languidly, Nea moved out of hiding, meeting each glare from the other Noah with a knowing smirk. He bowed to master and apprentice. All he said was, “Nea D. Campbell.”</p><p>
  <em>Another door creaked open, and the scene shifted.</em>
</p><p>“Aren’t you bored out of your mind yet?”</p><p>Allen looked up from his book. “Some people can find ways to amuse themselves, you know,” he replied before returning to his assignment.</p><p>Nea caught the ball he’d been tossing up to the ceiling and sat up on the opposite sofa. “Some people aren’t satisfied with thirty books on history.”</p><p>“There are only eight, and it’s all part of the job.”</p><p>“We’re going to be here all night.”</p><p>“Don’t be so dramatic. I only have three more to go.”</p><p>His companion wrinkled his nose in distaste. “We’ve been here all day for the first four, and you’re only halfway through that one.”</p><p>Allen shrugged and turned the page. “You can leave any time you want. No one’s stopping you.”</p><p>“I’m supposed to keep an eye on you.”</p><p>“I repeat, no one’s stopping you.” He waved a hand. “There are tons of books around here. Go pick something and leave me alone.”</p><p>Nea pouted, but for a time, he did as Allen suggested. Sort of. He ran a finger along the spines of the many volumes in the Ark’s library, pulled one or two off to page through, then set them back (upside down or in the wrong order, but chaos was kind of his thing). Soon he tired of this pastime as well and moved on to another distraction, one that proved to be delightfully annoying to the apprentice Bookman.</p><p>
  <em>Tap, tap, tap, tap.</em>
</p><p>“You can set up a chessboard more quietly than that,” Allen pointed out, not looking away from his reading.</p><p>Little did he know that Nea had already gotten what he wanted from that reaction alone. The Noah grinned triumphantly as he shuffled through the drawer, intentionally rattling all the pieces as he did so, to find the ones he needed.</p><p>Finally, Allen lowered his history text. “All right, what do you want?”</p><p>“A game. You beat me, and I’ll tell you something interesting.”</p><p>Back to the book it was. “No thanks.”</p><p>“Not even for a secret about the Noah that old Bookman doesn’t know?”</p><p>The tome closed with a snap. “It better be good.”</p><p>“I’m sure you’ll love it,” purred Nea. “I’ll even let you go first.”</p><p>Chess was a game with limited possibilities, nothing more than a complicated version of Tic-Tac-Toe. Chance never muddied the waters, and if one knew all possible ways to play, one could always win. Being an apprentice Bookman meant Allen knew all possible moves, and he’d beaten masters of the game just for the hell of—</p><p>
  <em>Tap.</em>
</p><p>Wait, that wasn’t the optimal move. Far from it; that had been a terrible choice. Allen stared dumbly at the board while Nea smirked at him. “Are you sure that’s what you want to do?”</p><p>“You worry about your game, Junior. I believe it’s your turn.”</p><p>At every juncture, Nea made worse and worse plays, and each one left Allen at a complete loss. How did one play a perfect game when one’s opponent seemed to just want to mess with you?</p><p>And then, <em>tap</em>. “Checkmate.”</p><p><em>“Impossible!”</em> Allen’s eyes flicked from piece to piece, looking for any possibility the declaration could be a mistake. If he took that rook, but no, the queen would get him. But if he… no, then the bishop…</p><p>Nea had done it. Nea had actually <em>beaten</em> him.</p><p>“How?” Allen demanded.</p><p>The Noah smirked as he reset the board. “You might know the <em>right</em> way to play, but that only works when you aren’t facing an agent of chaos. Guess you have to play again if you want that secret.”</p><p>Suddenly suspicious, “There is no secret, is there.”</p><p>“Oh, there’s a secret all right,” Nea replied, “but you still have to beat me to get it.”</p><p><em>Jerk.</em> “Fine, one more round.”</p><p>‘One more round’ became two, then three. On and on it went this way late into the night, and still Allen couldn’t best his opponent. Taking pity, or perhaps to goad Allen further, Nea commented blithely as his pawn reached the far side of the board, “Do you know the true names of all the Noah?” Followed by, “Give me a queen.”</p><p>Allen scowled as he took the piece they’d borrowed from another set in the drawer and swapped the pawn for him. “Of course I do.” He rattled them off, one by one, annoyed that Nea would dare imply otherwise.</p><p>“And which one am I?”</p><p>“Which one?” Allen frowned. Come to think of it… “That’s right… There are Fourteen of you now.”</p><p>Nea grinned as he moved his rook. “Check.”</p><p>Allen took that piece. “Checkmate. Now what’s this secret?”</p><p>His grin broadened. “I’m like this queen,” he said, flicking the piece in question and sending it clattering to the floor.</p><p>Irritated, Allen bent to retrieve it. “What does that mean?”</p><p>“You’re smart. You’ll figure it out.”</p><p>“That wasn’t the deal!” he chucked the queen at the Noah, who caught it easily and set it aside for another game.</p><p>“But it’s no fun if I tell you everything.”</p><p>Allen reset the board, but already Nea lost interest. “Guess I’ll leave you to your studies, Junior.”</p><p>“Hey! The secret! You can’t just—” but Nea was already out the door.</p><p><em>Jerk</em>. Allen picked up his book, but try as he might, he couldn’t focus on the words before him. <em>‘I’m like this queen,’</em> Nea had said, and Allen couldn’t help but turn this over again and again in his head. That queen was the one they’d filched from another set because Nea kept insisting on turning pawns into queens.</p><p>Like that queen… Fourteen Noah… <em>‘Which one am I?’</em></p><p>He wasn’t any of them, so that meant Nea was just an extra piece, same as that queen.</p><p>When Bookman returned after the Noah family’s meeting to collect his apprentice, he found the young man sprawled on the sofa with glasses askew from pressing the heels of his hands against his eyes. His gaze swept to the chess set upon the table, then the two stacks of books. “You didn’t finish your reading,” he observed.</p><p>“Nea wouldn’t leave me alone until I played with him,” Allen explained. “I’ll finish in a minute.”</p><p>“I can see that.” The Bookman picked up one of the chess pieces and weighed it in his hand. “Avoid that Noah. He will cause you nothing but problems.”</p><p>Allen fixed his glasses and frowned up at his master. “Kind of hard to avoid him when he’s the one they dump on watch duty all the time.”</p><p>“Then ignore him. You are not to get involved with whatever shenanigans that Noah tries to drag you into.”</p><p>He was preaching to the choir there, but Allen promised to do his best. <em>(Another door opened, easier than the last).</em> It wasn’t long before that pledge was put to the test, and as before, Nea wore him down until he had to give in.</p><p>“What are you up to now?” Allen groaned as he shut his book again a few days later.</p><p>“We’re playing Go this time.”</p><p>“No, <em>we’re</em> not. Have fun beating yourself.”</p><p>Nea pouted, then switched tactics. “Aren’t you curious what Bookman’s sitting in on? I know I am.”</p><p>Opening his book again, “Not really. He fills me in after the meetings are over.”</p><p>“But how do you know what he’s saying is true?”</p><p>“Because I’m the apprentice, and if he lied to his apprentice, the Bookman’s chain of history would be damaged beyond repair.”</p><p>“You have so much blind faith in the man,” quipped the Noah. “Come on, play a game.”</p><p>A dramatic eyeroll. “For another secret? Because it was so worth it last time.”</p><p>“You couldn’t figure it out? I thought Bookmen were supposed to be smart.”</p><p>“Oh, I figured it out all right. You’re an extra Noah. I knew that without the games.”</p><p>Nea’s face fell a little, if insincerely. “Wow, you really <em>are</em> dumb.”</p><p>That did it. Allen was on his feet and forced Nea into a headlock. He’d never really gotten the hang of the martial arts Bookman tried to teach him, though, and the Noah was able to not only break the hold but flip their positions. Bookman would kill him if he saw him like this.</p><p>“You missed the biggest hint of all,” mocked the dark-haired teen. “Use that beefy brain of yours for more than history once in a while.”</p><p>He managed to escape, though he couldn’t shake the feeling Nea only let him do so. “What the hell did I miss?” Allen ran their conversation from the other day through his mind again. <em>‘Like this queen’</em>, fourteen Noah, <em>‘which one am I’</em>… It was plain as the nose on his face. Nea was just an extra—</p><p>But why <em>was</em> there an extra? And where had he come from?</p><p>They should have been the most obvious questions in the world, and here he was, thinking them for the first time. Nea always grabbed a queen—anybody who exchanged pieces did. Other than knights, queens encompassed all possible moves on the chessboard. They were arguably the strongest piece. Even more so than the limited king.</p><p>So Nea was an extra piece, a duplicate of the most powerful. A duplicate of the Earl?</p><p>Allen’s head whipped around as he saw Nea in a new light. The teen returned his amazement with a smarmy grin. “Figure it out yet, Junior?”</p><p>That shouldn’t be possible. There was no way. And yet… “You’re… Are you a clone of the Earl or something?”</p><p>A shadow passed over Nea’s features, but he quickly schooled his expression. “The Earl and I are two halves of the same whole,” he said in a rare moment of candor. “The other Noah just chose him for some reason instead of me.”</p><p>Then this was some fight over succession? When prodded, Nea waved it off. “Not a fight. Neither of us wants to be involved with this lot.”</p><p>Allen frowned. “Then why be here at all?”</p><p>In response, Nea thrust the bin of white stones in his face. “Play me, and maybe I’ll tell.”</p><p>Much like chess, Allen <em>should</em> have been good at this and <em>should</em> have won on the first try, but as before, Nea strung him along. After a half-dozen games that led them far into the night, at last Allen won himself a hard-earned victory by only one point.</p><p>“And no more riddles!” he snapped.</p><p>“What fun is that?” But as they cleared the board, Nea explained, “They know where we go. Whenever we try to leave, they insist one of them tag along as escort. Even when we sneak out, one of them catches up with us.” He closed the lid to the black stones. “They’re tracking us somehow. It’s not just Wisely; they <em>all</em> can do it. We can too, to an extent, but for us it feels… foggy.”</p><p>He couldn’t believe his ears. “You’re prisoners here?”</p><p>“Quite the gilded cage, isn’t it?” Nea waved a hand at the library around them. “We can come and go as we please wherever we wish with this Ark, so long as we have an escort. Haven’t seen our family in months.”</p><p>Family? Other than the Noah? That couldn’t be possible. The rest of the Noah were once ordinary humans like Allen himself, sure. Someone had to give birth to them at some point, but the Earl—and Nea by extension, if he was half of the whole—was a fundamental part of this world. He had disappeared for nearly two decades according to the Bookman’s records, but the Earl of Millennium was a being with no beginning nor end. His fall had caused the end of the last world whose records Allen was set to inherit as the next Bookman, and his awakening the beginnings of this one. He wasn’t born so much as he <em>existed</em>, the shadow of the Heart, progenitor of the Akuma the same way the Heart was for the rest of the Innocence.</p><p>So long as Innocence existed, so too would the Earl. Only the Heart could end the Earl and vice-versa.</p><p>A finger flicked Allen’s forehead, interrupting his thoughts. “You look surprised,” Nea commented, returning to his usual bored tone.</p><p>“The Earl doesn’t have family besides the other Noah.”</p><p>There was that grin again. “You and your master came here because we were different this time around, didn’t you? We’re not the same as ‘Adam.’ We’re Mana and Nea D. Campbell. We were taken in as infants and raised as twin brothers by Katarina E. Campbell.” Nea’s face fell again, and he leaned back in his chair looking defeated. Almost bitterly, he admitted, “Never thought I’d miss her or our stupid uncle.”</p><p>Despite his photographic memory, Allen couldn’t remember a time he himself had missed anyone. That feeling belonged to another name lost to time. Bookman had found him young, abandoned somewhere or other because of the bad omen found in his colorless eyes (that was the one thing he <em>could</em> remember of that life), and taken him in to train as his replacement. Missing anyone was a foreign concept to him, and so all he could do was fake sympathy. “That sounds rough. Maybe you could send them a message.”</p><p>“Tried that. I sent Timcanpy out ages ago, but I have no idea if he made it. He probably can’t get in the Ark if he came back.” Nea fiddled with the container of Go stones, then said abruptly, “Hey, want to see something neat Mana set up for me?”</p><p>
  <em>Another door, and another and another. Image after image flew by. A stark white room with a piano that could take them anywhere without the others knowing, though the Noah would always catch up soon after. More books, more knowledge passed from master to apprentice. Allen softening toward their black sheep and their Earl. Things Wisely cared little for. He either knew them already or held little interest. He popped open another door.</em>
</p><p>Mana sobbed into Nea’s shoulder, clinging to his ‘twin’ like a man drowning, and Allen didn’t know quite how to react. Comfort was about as far from a Bookman’s skillset as possible, and what he was bawling over perplexed him far more. He hadn’t known what the Akuma truly were and had only just now realized what it meant to chain a soul to one.</p><p>The way Allen understood it, the other Noah had shielded him from that truth, convincing him of some fairy tale that he was <em>helping</em> those poor unfortunates and whisking him away before he saw the carnage his ‘assistance’ had wrought. It seemed ridiculous to Allen that he had been creating these accursed skeletons without knowing, and yet here they were, having just witnessed an Akuma mow down half the population of the market they’d snuck off to with Nea’s room.</p><p>“I can’t do this anymore,” keened Mana. “I want to go home.”</p><p>“We can’t go back to the Campbells. They’ll find us, and we’ll just get Mother killed.” Nea’s shoulder muffled Mana’s wail. He gave his brother a comforting squeeze. “We’ll look for Uncle Cyrus.”</p><p>Sniffling, the Earl pulled away. “But won’t he get hurt too?”</p><p>“He’s with that… ugh, I forget what they’re called… He had those files stamped with the rose cross that we weren’t supposed to poke through, remember? Some secret organization. He can find us a hideout or something through them.”</p><p>“He works for the Black Order?” Allen shook his head. “They’ll kill you. They’re the sworn enemies of the Akuma and the Millennium Earl. If they found out who you are—”</p><p>“Uncle Cyrus knows who we are,” interrupted Nea. “He was there when we started turning into Noah. If he cared about that crap, he’d have killed us then. Not like he was that fond of either of us.”</p><p>Mana wiped his eyes. “But we don’t know where to find him. You sent Timcanpy away ages ago.”</p><p>Exuding confidence, Nea grinned at Allen. “We’ve got an apprentice Bookman on our side. He can ferret out all kinds of—”</p><p>Allen put his foot down. “I’m not getting involved with this. You both are on your own.”</p><p>“The Noah will kill you, Bookman’s apprentice or not,” pointed out Nea. Mana had already had to dissuade them once from making Allen a Skull for getting too close to their black sheep (which was silly in Allen’s opinion; he wasn’t close at all to either of the Campbell twins, just playacting it like any other Bookman for the continuation of the record).</p><p>“I’m staying out of this.” Allen turned on his heel. “Open a gate. I’m heading back.”</p><p>“There are bound to be events of interest to a Bookman.”</p><p>It had been a long time since he’d felt true anger. Allen spun round and snapped, “Don’t try to manipulate me, Nea! I know your game.”</p><p>Despite the refusal, Nea’s countenance spoke of victory. He played at penitence regardless. “Sorry. I just…” The insincere apology changed into something more genuine—or at least, it seemed that way, throwing Allen for a loop. “We can’t do this alone. It’s impossible to flee the Noah on our own.”</p><p>“Well, I can’t help you.” He was to be the next Bookman. To assist them would be to get attached, and to become attached was the same as spitting on millennia of tradition. Still, though his better judgment told him not to get involved, he said, “I’m heading back. Good luck finding your uncle or whatever.”</p><p>Nea studied Allen a moment longer, then lifted a hand. The Ark’s gate shimmered before them. As Allen passed through, he heard Nea say to his brother, “Come on, we need to use my piano, then we’ll get the hell away from that place.”</p><p>
  <em>Another door, another scene.</em>
</p><p>“Where <em>are</em> they?!”</p><p>Allen didn’t look up from his book. “No idea.”</p><p>Wrathra’s incarnation raised a fist, but Road, tiny as she was, put a hand on his and forced him to lower it. “You know they ran away. Did they say why?”</p><p>He turned the page. “One of those Akuma torched the market they dragged me to. The Millennium Earl freaked out. Apparently, certain people were withholding information and he had a panic attack when he found out he’d been lied to.”</p><p>Road frowned at his blasé attitude. “I’d say you were hanging around Nea too much, but you came to us this way.” She turned to Wrathra. “Let’s go look for them. They can’t leave too easily.”</p><p>
  <em>Wisely knew this part. He snapped another lock.</em>
</p><p>“I see they caught up with you.”</p><p>Nea scowled from the other side of the bars. “If you’re just here to gloat and say, ‘I told you so,’ I’ll kick your ass.”</p><p>Allen did his best to get comfortable, which wasn’t an easy feat considering how cold the stone floor and wall were. “I’d like to see you try.” He opened the old text he’d filched from the library. If not for the setting, it could have been any other evening for them. “Mana’s safe and sound. According to Road, he’s ‘resting’ in his room.”</p><p>“Like hell he’s safe. Her and Wisely are probably messing with his head right now.” Nea tugged uselessly at the shackle around his wrist. “They’ll make him forget all of this happened. Probably make him forget about me too while they’re at it.”</p><p>“They don’t like you much, do they.”</p><p>“Of course they don’t. I break their little plan just by existing.”</p><p>“Well, when you keep helping their leader escape—”</p><p>“That’s not what I’m talking about.” Nea put a foot against the wall and yanked at the chain that kept him from getting too close to the bars. “They have some grand scheme—don’t know what since they won’t let me listen in on their damn meetings.” He grunted as he pulled with all his might, but as expected of a well-made prison, the bolt didn’t budge. “They want Mana to keep making Akuma, but he can’t keep it up. He’s not strong enough.”</p><p>Allen too had observed the change over the past few months. Mana’s psyche had become fragile even before the shock of seeing what his creations could do, and the past few weeks had seen him ‘resting in his room’ more and more. The strain of creating Akuma, of placing a little piece of himself inside each one, had become too much for only half the Earl’s soul.</p><p>Chains rattled, and Nea grunted with renewed effort. “Why couldn’t they have picked me?” he ground out. “I hate humans. I’d have no problem wiping them off the face of the Earth if it would keep Mana safe.”</p><p>“You’re not helping your case much.”</p><p>He ceased his efforts. “Case? What case?” Allen reached into his pocket and pulled out the key he’d pinched from Tryde’s pocket. Nea gaped at him a few moments, then grinned. “Knew I could count on you.”</p><p>But rather than free him, Allen pocketed the key again. “There’s one thing I don’t understand.”</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>“Why are they doing this? To what end?”</p><p>“To destroy the Heart.”</p><p>That much was obvious. “But why?”</p><p>“Revenge.” Chains clattered against the floor as he moved back to the bars. “Frankly, this whole fight looks stupid from my end. If the Noah packed up the Akuma, the humans wouldn’t need to keep using the Innocence. The Innocence can’t do shit on its own, so there’s no threat if the humans have no reason to fight.”</p><p>Revenge could be a strong motivator, though. “What are you Noah trying to get revenge for, exactly?”</p><p>“Don’t lump me in with them. I don’t care about some pillar that destroyed the last world.” Nea crossed his arms and harrumphed. “That was then, and this is now, and <em>now</em>, there’s no damn pillar.”</p><p>The door to the prison opened then, and Allen scrambled to his feet when he saw their latest visitor. “Grandfather?”</p><p>Bookman frowned at the pair. “I thought you were studying.”</p><p>He held up the book in his hand. “I was. Thought I’d kill two birds with one stone and get the story out of Nea for you since you were busy on Mana—I mean—the Earl’s end.”</p><p>“Go back to our room. We’ll discuss this later.”</p><p>He didn’t go straight to the room they shared as instructed. Instead, Allen scoured the library for mention of this pillar. As Bookman’s apprentice, he’d heard of the last world, learned that it had been destroyed in the battle between Innocence and the Millennium Earl, but he didn’t know all the details. That was something he would inherit later once Bookman deemed him ready. Maybe he could find something in this library in the meantime.</p><p>Hours ticked by, and he scanned dozens of indexes. Not a word was written about this thing Nea had mentioned. The stack of abandoned books grew, and eventually even the Akuma that served as librarian couldn’t stand the mess any longer. It plucked the most recent reject from Allen’s hand and said rather crossly, “If you’re looking for something, perhaps I can be of assistance?”</p><p>Did he trust this murder machine? Only Mana would know… and then Wisely would too not long after. Though, the latter would know the next time they ran into each other whether he asked the Akuma or not. “I want to know how the last world ended.”</p><p>The Akuma tilted its head. “I don’t believe there are any books in the library about… Oh! Perhaps that one.” It stepped well away from him before its shape twisted and contorted. In its true form, it flew up to the topmost shelf, where it reverently took an ancient, battered leatherbound notebook from a glass case.</p><p>“Gloves are in the drawer,” it instructed as it touched down. “Bare hands are not to touch this one.”</p><p>Considering the age of the books here, this wasn’t an uncommon request. Allen did as he was told and was careful in how he handled this record.</p><p>Late that night, hours after he’d read the last few words, Bookman found him staring at the diary he still held in shaking hands. Tears threatened to fall, but Allen held them back so as not to damage the weathered text further. Bookman looked his apprentice over, then said in a voice devoid of any feeling, “You were to go back to the room.”</p><p>Allen swallowed thickly. “I know.”</p><p>“And you poked your nose into something that wasn’t your business to know yet.”</p><p>“…Yes.”</p><p>“This is a serious breach of my trust. This puts your future in jeopardy.”</p><p>His heart stuttered, but still he couldn’t look away from the horror on the page before him. “Then have Wisely erase this. All of this. I’ll do it right next time.”</p><p>“To do that would make inheriting my title impossible.” Bookman donned a pair of archivist gloves himself and gently took the record from his apprentice. “This is only one side, you know.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“There is more to it than is written here.”</p><p>“There always is.”</p><p>Bookman passed the book to the Akuma librarian. “I will hear your questions. Realize that there are some I cannot answer until you’re ready.”</p><p>Allen nodded mechanically, but there were so many. Enough to make him feel ill both from not knowing the answers and the thought that he might someday. “This… this pillar destroyed the last world.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“And it’s… The Millennium Earl is…” He couldn’t get the words to come out. Allen balled his hands into fists on his knees, and if not for the gloves he might have drawn blood from his palms with how much his nails dug in. “The Earl is destined to… to become the pillar and destroy this world as well.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Then what’s the point of our records?” If the world ended, the Bookman line would end with it. They were only human. They were neither Noah nor Innocence that could live on</p><p>“The same could be asked of anything humanity does,” replied Bookman. “Our Clan is descended from the fifth apostle. Our records continue from the last world’s, and all we can do is hope they will continue after this one.”</p><p>Allen closed his eyes. “There’s more we can do. We can share this knowledge with others. If we stop the fighting, then there’s no need to <em>hope</em> for anything.”</p><p>“You’re destined to be the next Bookman, nothing else. Do not be drawn into any war. We cooperate with the Noah now for the purpose of keeping records.”</p><p>It hurt. It hurt so much, but he needed to do it. Allen stood. “Then I don’t want to be the next Bookman.”</p><p>“…You weren’t ready after all.”</p><p>“No.” Allen let out a bitter laugh. “I don’t think I ever will be.”</p><p>“Because of the Fourteenth.”</p><p>He shook his head. “It’s not Nea’s fault. It’s all on me.” He’d been the one to slip up, to get too involved in the mess that was this world. “I thought I’d be happy knowing things other people didn’t. Living apart from others, watching without judgment… I thought that would make me happy.” And it had. For a long time, this calling had given him purpose. When his world was done with him, this gave him a reason to step back from the pain of rejection for things beyond his control.</p><p>This, though… This was within his control. Their fates and his own he could change. “I’m sorry, Grandfather. I… I can’t become the next Bookman. I can’t stand by and do nothing.”</p><p>Bookman considered him a long moment. “You don’t know what you’re saying.”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“You’re tired. We’ll continue this discussion in the morning.”</p><p>His voice grew loud with hysterics. “I’m not succeeding you! I can’t. I can’t act like this doesn’t involve me! After reading that… I… I can’t. I just can’t!”</p><p>He felt the sharp jab of fingers digging into a pressure point. He tensed too late to stop the effects and slipped into unconsciousness. When he woke late the next morning in his bed, Bookman was nowhere to be found. Breakfast sat for him on the little table as did a note admonishing him to think things through before he abandoned his future.</p><p>Allen’s mind was made up, however. He picked the lock and slipped unnoticed through the Ark to Nea’s cell.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Enjoy your Pasta backstory!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He’s been sleeping a long time,” commented the Earl as he cradled his son in his lap. Tears welled from under the corner of Allen’s closed eyelids, and he gently brushed them away. “Perhaps you should save the rest for another day.”</p><p>Wisely dismissed him with a wave. “I haven’t found Allen yet.” He rested his chin on his other hand and watched his other unfortunate victim. Kanda had been a pain in the neck, but like Allen, once he’d found the right thread to pull it had been a cinch making him submit. The trick was keeping both unspooling on their own tracks, and Road’s assistance with Kanda’s trip down memory lane proved invaluable on that front.</p><p><em>So then,</em> Wisely thought, ambling down another corridor in Allen’s mind, cracking the lock to any door that might prove fruitful with little regard to how it might affect the Earl’s precious child, <em>how did you end up this way?</em></p>
<hr/><p>The cell door swung silently on its hinges, and the manacles dropped with a clunk. Nea rubbed his chafed wrists. “You look like hell. Did the Panda chew you out that bad?”</p><p>“I quit.”</p><p>Nea stiffened. “You… what?”</p><p>“I don’t want to be the next Bookman, so I quit. I’m going to help you and Mana get out of here and… I don’t know… end this stupid holy war.”</p><p>His jaw dropped. “Bloody hell,” he said in disbelief. “I must be more like Uncle Cyrus than I thought. I’ve seduced a Bookman out of his job.”</p><p>Voice flat, “It’s not like that.”</p><p>He kept going, a taunting grin spreading across his face. “I’m so awesome, I won the heart and mind of someone who’s all brain and no—”</p><p>Allen grabbed Nea’s ear the same way Bookman had when he was still green at the job and yanked hard. Nea yelped. “Enough. We don’t have time for this. We’re grabbing Mana and getting out of here.”</p><p>The teasing stopped in an instant. Back to the business at hand, “What did you find out?”</p><p>“If the Earl and the Heart clash, we’re all doomed.”</p><p>“The pillar shows up?” He slipped from Allen’s hold.</p><p>“Worse. The Earl <em>becomes</em> the pillar.”</p><p>Nea cursed. “No wonder they’re so determined.” He ran his fingers through his tangled hair and said, “Okay, so we get out of here. Then what? The Noah will find us and drag us back.”</p><p>“I don’t know. I’d hoped you had a plan.”</p><p>“I have… ideas. We need to find Uncle Cyrus to do anything though.” He studied Allen a moment. “You sure about this? No turning back once we leave. You’ll have a target on your back same as me.”</p><p>“I can’t stand by and do nothing.”</p><p>A grin slowly spread on his face as Nea slapped his back. “Look at you, making the hard decisions for once.”</p><p>Allen returned the grin with a weak one of his own. “I just hope it doesn’t bite me in the ass.”</p><p>“Oh, it will,” he assured him, “but I’ll try to make it worth your while.” Nea placed a hand against the wall of the Ark, and a door appeared. “Wait in the piano room. I’ll grab Mana and we’ll get the hell out of this place.”</p><p>He waited a long time in that room with any number of possibilities running through his mind. They could have killed Nea, and he would never know. Wisely and Road might have done something to Mana’s brain, made him forget all about his ‘brother’ and chaining him to this place mentally rather than physically. The pair could have been captured on their way here. They could have—</p><p>The door creaked open, and Allen was on his feet in a flash. Nea was a mess, tears streaming down his face and clothes splattered with blood. Mana fared little better. Asleep though he was, tears ran down his cheeks as well.</p><p>“What the hell happened?” Allen demanded as he helped the pair to the sofa.</p><p>Nea carefully laid down his load. Dispassionately, he explained, “I killed Wisely and Road.”</p><p>“You… killed them?”</p><p>“They tried to kill me first. And they were doing something to Mana. I heard them say they wanted to awaken Adam’s memories or something.” Nea brushed away Mana’s tears, and in his sleep, the brother whimpered and turned his head away, trapped in a nightmare from which he couldn’t wake. “I couldn’t let that happen.”</p><p>He then moved to the piano and played a delicate piece like a lullaby. The notes swirled in the air like stars, humming with magic. Eyes still shut, Mana relaxed with a sigh. Nea said quietly, “That should throw a wrench in things for a while.”</p><p>“What did you do?”</p><p>“Later.” He played a few more notes, paused a few breaths, then played a few more. “That should do it. We’re out of here.” Nea closed the lid over the piano keys. Back to the couch, he gently shook Mana’s shoulder. “You need to wake up. We don’t have much time.”</p><p>The Millennium Earl stirred, and weary eyes the color of sunset slid open, unfocused. “You killed Wisely,” he whispered.</p><p>“I didn’t have much choice.”</p><p>Mana stared tiredly up at his brother, then his eyes closed. Nea gave him another shake. “I’m awake. I’m just… What do we do now?”</p><p>“We run. We find Uncle Cyrus. And once we do, I’ll take your place as the Earl. I don’t know how I’ll do it, but I will. Then you can go back to our mother and I’ll deal with these ass holes. Okay?”</p><p>“But the Akuma...”</p><p>“I won’t make a single one of those damn things when I’m Earl.”</p><p>Mana shook his head. “You don’t understand. I don’t want to, but I have to—”</p><p>“You don’t have to do anything,” Nea interrupted.</p><p>“But the rules… The Heart…”</p><p>“Hang the rules and screw the Heart. You know how I feel about rules.” He grinned. “You might follow the rules, but I’m the reason they’re there in the first place.”</p><p>Pale and frightened as he was, the glib comment still earned a smile from Mana. “Okay.” He hugged his brother close. “I trust you.”</p><p>And so they ran. They never stayed in one place long, for the Noah were hot on their heels even with whatever Nea had done to the Ark. Allen acted as their eyes and ears, slipping unnoticed through crowds to purchase supplies or gather information, and Nea their muscle. More than once, Allen would return to find their latest hideout in disarray and the twins a half a mile away, sobbing where they hid.</p><p>It took a toll on all of them. Despite Nea charming new followers to build a network of supporters and spies, they never had a moment’s rest. Even with the last member of their Noah family felled by Nea’s blade, they had to keep moving.</p><p>New threats replaced the old. Sometimes Mana would collapse and trembling, tell them that the Earl of Millennium was upon them. Neither Allen nor Nea knew what he meant by this, but for the sake of his fragile psyche, they would move on. Once or twice when this happened, Allen thought he saw… but it was preposterous. Some trick of the eye, or an Akuma watching them that would never dare attack its master. The grinning demon in top hat and suit would bring them no harm.</p><p>Of more concern to him was their other shadow. At first, Allen had thought it a coincidence, spotting that bespectacled man with curly brown hair. A simple case of mistaken identity. Dozens of men all over Europe and in the Americas would fit that priest’s description. And yet… There he was again. And again, and again, tailing them just as doggedly as the Noah themselves had. The more he saw this stranger, the more his Bookman training kicked in. There was something uncanny about this man. Something in the way he watched them, something in the way he carried himself, something…</p><p>“It’s because that’s Innocence,” Nea said to his observation, moving quickly with his and Mana’s heads down.</p><p>Allen glanced back but was sharply reprimanded. “It looks human.”</p><p>“Well, it’s not. Trust me on that.”</p><p>Bookman had told him once about an Innocence that took human shape. To actually see Apocryphos now… “What if it catches us?”</p><p>Nea grimaced. “Let’s make sure it doesn’t.”</p><p>In the end, it wasn’t a Noah nor the Innocence that did them in. Mana’s phantom, the Earl of Millennium that he claimed had been plaguing them for months, came forward at last. Faced with the impossible creature head on, Nea had taken Mana’s hand and fled, yelling to Allen to find cover. He’d been ready to fight regardless, but the Earl wasn’t interested in the failed Bookman. It tipped its hat to him in a parody of manners, then went after the twins far more nimbly than Allen would have thought possible of something resembling a balloon more than a human.</p><p>He laid low for a time, but as the hour grew late with no sign of their return, he set out after them, all the while afraid of what he would find. When he saw blood splattering the walls, he quickened his pace. The stench of gore hung thick in the air, and Allen had to be careful as he picked his way past the carcasses of Akuma and what remained of their unfortune victims. A massacre had taken place here, one that left the alleys strewn with rubble and corpses.</p><p>Down one alley, he at last found his friend. Nea sagged against a wall, hand coated in crimson as he tried to staunch the wound in his stomach. He still tried to force a smile as Allen knelt beside him to take over this impossible task. “I messed up,” he choked out. “Thought I could take that clown, so we split up and I stayed to fight.” He coughed and grimaced. “Where’s Mana?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I haven’t found him yet.”</p><p>“Keep an eye on him for me. That airhead won’t take care of himself without one of us there to nag him.”</p><p>“You can do that yourself.”</p><p>“Nice try. Pretty sure I’m toast.”</p><p>“Then we’ll look for your reincarnation and he can take care of everything.”</p><p>“There won’t be one.” He coughed again, spat out blood. “I don’t get one of those. Lucky me.”</p><p>“But what about your promise to Mana?”</p><p>Nea’s eyes clouded. “Unless you know of a way to resurrect the dead without Akuma, we’re stuck.”</p><p>Allen hesitated. “I… I know a way.” Nea could do magic same as Mana. He’d watched him do it often enough, even if the Noah claimed to be useless at it. “You could give me your memories.”</p><p>That had been a spell Nea showed him ages ago, forbidden magic he’d described in excruciating detail on a lark to get a rise from the Bookman’s apprentice. It hadn’t worked of course, but Allen had memorized it all the same. To think his joke would be coming in handy now.</p><p>“No. We aren’t doing that.”</p><p>“What other choice is there?”</p><p>“Find me some brat off the streets. I’m not erasing you.”</p><p>“We don’t have time for that.” The Akuma had killed everyone within a mile of the Earl’s chase. “I won’t disappear.” He took Nea’s cold hand. “I will preserve your memory. Keep it hidden for decades if necessary until you awaken. I promise!”</p><p>Even to the last, he had to be a smartass. “You sure you’re not in love with me? Because that’s the kind of thing—”</p><p>“Damn it, Nea! Now’s not the time for that!”</p><p>It was obvious that the laugh hurt him, but he still grinned through it. “I can’t die without pissing off the ex-Bookman one more time. It’s the highlight of my day.” His breath caught, and his head fell back against the stone wall. “All right. You win. I’ll entrust my memories to you.” He raised his hand under his own power and cupped the back of Allen’s head. “You gotta come closer though. I can’t do much on my own.”</p><p>Allen nodded and leaned in so their foreheads touched. Words that held no meaning to his ears engulfed him, the magic taking on an almost musical quality despite the agonized rasp of Nea’s voice. It wrapped around him, settled on his skin before seeping in. It didn’t hurt, but it itched and prickled as it worked its way into his very DNA.</p><p>When Nea shifted and pressed his lips to Allen’s forehead, locking the spell in place, both felt like they’d run a marathon. Allen wobbled and had to brace against the wall to catch his breath. Nea didn’t have that luxury. The dying teen’s eyes became glassy as they slid shut. “That’s it. You’re going to disappear.”</p><p>“Give me some credit. I screwed it up, but I still trained as a Bookman. I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>“I’ll hold you to that then,” muttered Nea. “You’ll get to have me in your head <em>all</em> the time and I can give you all the headaches I want.”</p><p>“I’d like to see you try.” Allen gave his friend’s hand one last squeeze, then let go. “I’ll keep looking for Cyrus.”</p><p>“Cross. He goes by a pseudonym for the Order.” He gritted his teeth. “Not exactly inspiring confidence there, Allen.”</p><p>“Says the guy who got himself killed by an evil clown.” Allen used the wall for support as he got back to his feet. His legs still felt like jelly. “I’ll grab Mana and—”</p><p>Nea shook his head. “Stay away from Mana. If you have my memories, that thing will be after you.” His breath staggered; his face turned ashen. “That thing and… and Apocryphos. Just hide until I return. I mean it this time.”</p><p>“All right.” Allen turned away quickly. Tears splashed the pavement, and his shoulders shook slightly. This wasn’t goodbye, he told himself, and damn it, he was still an ex-Bookman’s apprentice. If friends were forbidden, mourning was even more so. “Until… until next time then.”</p><p>He barely heard the feeble, “Take care of yourself, idiot,” as his feet carried him away.</p><p>For years he waited, traveling and taking odd jobs to get by. He went by many names to keep the monsters off his trail, but that one name, ‘Allen,’ he refused to let go. When Nea returned, he’d have to remember that more than any. That was how his friend saw him, and so he would keep it close, even if he kept it hidden.</p><p>Then after more than two decades, fate caught up with him. Allen was only human. Bookman-trained, but human nonetheless. Even with Nea’s memories tucked safely away inside him, no one could expect him to escape forever.</p><p>Apocryphos had him cornered. Try as he might, Allen saw no way out. That priest watched him like a cat would a cornered mouse as it held his face in both hands. “It won’t hurt,” it promised. “You’ll wake up, and those pesky memories will be gone.”</p><p>Feeling that thing digging through his mind made his skin crawl. “Like hell I’ll let you do that.” He kicked the monster hard in the side. A normal person would have doubled over, possibly with a few broken ribs. Instead, it was Allen who had a bruise forming where he’d made contact.</p><p>Unconcerned, the monster kept digging, kept swallowing memory after memory. Allen’s time spent on the run with Mana and Nea. His studies on the Ark. His years spent with his mentor. One by one, they disappeared.</p><p>“You should stop fighting,” advised the man now hugging him close. “It’ll be easier that way.”</p><p>“Don’t wanna.” His voice was so small now. A child’s, not an adult’s. “Not everyone wants to…” he struggled to remember, latched onto the thought before it too could be driven away, “to die for some God or other.” Still he clung to his name, the last thing Grampa had given him, the thing he couldn’t forget for when his friend returned.</p><p>“Don’t be so dramatic,” he chided. “You won’t die. You’re still useful.” He let the boy sag forward against him as he took up his left hand. “You’ll lead us right to him, won’t you? Your dear Mana.”</p><p>Who was this talking to him again? It was… warm. It reminded him of someone… His eyelids drooped. <em>No, stay awake. You can’t fall asleep. You have to remember.</em> He repeated over and over like a mantra in his head, <em>You are Allen, former Bookman’s apprentice. You have Nea D. Campbell’s memories. You cannot trust the Innocence or the Noah.</em></p><p>He hurt. The skin blistered as the man forced something into the back of his hand. He put up a token struggle, but he was too tired to do much more as red ate away at his flesh and bone. <em>You are Allen, former B</em><em>̴͚̼͒̈́o</em><em>̷̵̵͉͆͌o</em><em≯̶͍͓͖͊͂k</em><em>͖͇̓̈́͜m</em><em>̴̳̺̼͂ͤ͛a</em><em≯̥̈́͆ͅn</em><em>͕͖͒’s</em><em≯̨̾ apprentice. You have Nea D</em><em>̷̴̺͒ͩ̚. C</em><em>̶͖̱ͨ͆͠a</em><em≯͙͙͚͓̲͂ͣ͑͛m</em><em>̴̼͖͚̈́̿p</em><em>̶̳̓͆͛b</em><em≯̹͖̈́͝e</em><em>̷̨̘̗̔̑l</em><em>̷̙̈́̚l’s</em><em>̴̛̙͙̔̑̚ memories. You cannot trust… c̷̴͖̙͛̈́̑̚a̸͙͙͚͓̲͂ͣ͑͛n̸͕͖͒̚n̸̨͕͖͒o̷̵̵͉͆͌t̸͖͛̚ </em><em>t</em><em≯͖͛̚r</em><em≯u</em><em>̷̴͖͛s</em><em>̴̛̙͙̔̑̚t</em><em≯͖͛̚…</em></p><p><em>You are… y</em> <em>̷͛o</em> <em>̷̵̵͉͆͌u</em> <em>̷̴͖͛ a</em> <em≯͙͙͚͓̲͂ͣ͑͛r</em> <em≯̗͛e</em> <em>̷̨̘̗̔̑…</em></p><p><em>Who am I…?</em> For so long, he’d kept that name safe and now… He couldn’t remember why he’d held on to it so stubbornly. His head lolled against the priest’s chest as the stranger carried him from the alleyway, rocked by the gentle sway of his step.</p><p>He was only half aware as the man knocked on a nearby door, as a haggard woman answered, and the priest explained he’d found their son. The woman began to say she and her husband didn’t <em>have</em> a son, let alone a three-year-old, but feathers sprouted from her eyes. Mechanically, she held out her arms for the boy and thanked him for finding their lost child. He bowed his head and left them.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Wisely stepped back from that door and shut it quietly, frowning at it. That certainly answered some questions, though it left him with more than a few new ones. He turned down the corridor to keep following the silvery thread as he had been but stopped short. Before, the doors had been weathered and the knobs tarnished, but the Innocence had inadvertently protected their contents by keeping them locked away. Here, though, at the beginnings of the child their Millennium Earl loved so much, even the once meticulously kept corridor of Allen’s mind itself had fallen into disrepair.</em>
</p><p>Beyond disrepair,<em> he thought as he picked his way through the rubble. The walls had fallen away into oblivion and doors stood askew in what remained. Memories this far back were often in bad shape for humans, having never been shored up in ages with reminiscence, but this… Wisely nearly tripped over the decaying contents of one door that had spilled out an opening that Nea’s memories had eaten into the wall. He bent and picked up the broken shards of pain at the hands of a cruel circus master, of grief at the loss of parents he couldn’t even remember.</em></p><p>
  <em>Wisely was tempted to throw these away, but like Road before him, he didn’t want to be scolded by their patriarch. He carefully set these back in the door and shut the brittle thing before following the thread deeper into the wreckage.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He found more cruelty, more suffering, the hard heart of a bitter child who knew no kindness. Blackened wood disintegrated under his feet, scorched both by a boy trying to forget his past and the spell Nea had used to live on. Then black turned to white, wood to a soft carpet of feathers.</em>
</p><p><em>When had Wisely stepped into this other world? He scanned his new surroundings. The white nearly blinded and stung him. </em>Innocence?<em> But not the same as Apocryphos’ earlier. Those had been cold and hard. This was warm, soft, and if not for the prick of thousands of jellyfish stings, it could have made a nice place to take a nap.</em></p><p>
  <em>Here, the feathers held together a jumble of doors. They swung open easily under Wisely’s touch, unhindered by the Innocence. He found joy, love, peace. A boy who had accepted the moniker of ‘Allen’ anew, one who showered Mana D. Campbell with a mirror of the warmth and affection shown him. Each door was precious, protected against degradation by Innocence. Past mixed with present as the next showed an older Allen playing cards with Tyki and the humans making up his vagabond family, but Allen’s core, what kept ‘Allen’ going, were all here, all safe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But still he found no Allen. The thread that Wisely had unspooled wavered in his hand. If he were to find the one the Earl wanted, he’d have to hurry before the thought he’d followed so far snapped. Enough distraction and idle curiosity. He had a job to do.</em>
</p><p><em>The thread led him further into the world of white, and the sting only grew worse. Doors hung ajar, giving him peeks as he went of what made Allen </em>Allen<em>. Glimpses of comrades in black mingled with time spent among the new incarnations of the Noah family. They were just as important to him now as his family. A shame. Wisely might just…</em></p><p><em>A white-gloved hand took his wrist as he reached for those visions. A silver mask slipped between him and the door, and the ethereal being shook its head. </em>‘You may look, but you cannot touch,’<em> it seemed to say.</em></p><p>
  <em>“Why should I listen to you?” Wisely asked the spirit. It seemed to smile and shrug, but it didn’t release him. He sent dark energy through its fingers, and though the white cracked, the phantom’s smile seemed to grow as its power stung him in return. A stalemate, of sorts. This really was a strange Innocence just as Road had said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Very well, he’d play along. This phantom wasn’t really the Innocence, after all, just an avatar in Allen’s mind same as his own presence. He couldn’t destroy it from here even if he wanted to, nor it him. Besides, the thread he’d snagged leading to Allen was thinning more with each passing breath. If he didn’t want to lose the only lead he had, he needed to get a move on.</em>
</p><p><em>The ghostly Innocence tailed him after that, but Wisely ignored it. It didn’t stop him from searching, only from entering these memories and meddling. Stranger still, it nudged him away from distractions, seemed to scold him when he eyed memories of Allen’s new friends with too much hostility but didn’t act out. It </em>helped<em> him keep on the trail when the thread thinned so much that he could no longer see nor feel it. Just what was it—?</em></p><p>
  <em>Wisely slowed, then stopped. There he was, a small child shrouded in white and feathers, a faded phantom pockmarked by holes like a moth-eaten sheet. Crown Clown floated over and laid a gentle hand on the boy’s head, but the fractured piece of Allen’s conscious showed no signs of stirring. The mask flashed as it looked to Wisely for assistance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You want a Noah’s help?” he asked it dumbly. It nodded. “Why?”</em>
</p><p><em>He heard, </em>‘Because you have the power,’<em> but not with his ears. This Innocence could speak to his mind, too? Road had warned him of the odd link between it and their family, but to think it could slip past </em>his<em> defenses. </em>Him<em>, Wisely of the Demon Eyes.</em></p><p><em>The Innocence waved him closer, but Wisely didn’t move. </em>‘Come.’<em> The strangest feeling ran through him, like when Adam gave them orders. He shuddered but stayed firmly planted. Somehow, it had found a way to twist the bits of Adam’s memory within Nea’s to its benefit.</em></p><p>
  <em>They eyed each other, but the thread within Wisely’s hand grew fainter by the second, reflecting the state of the child as he sank deeper within his bed of white feathers. Petulantly, the Noah informed the Innocence, “I’m not doing this because you told me to,” before crossing the gap.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Carefully so as not to damage the delicate consciousness further, Wisely lifted the boy from his resting place. He cradled the frail body against him and reached out, first to the doors that the Innocence wouldn’t let him play with before, then followed them back farther and farther, collecting the fragments and pushing back the magic that had encroached upon them. With each repaired memory, Allen’s form grew less fuzzy, less broken.</em>
</p><p><em>When he tried to delete the cause of all this, however, the Innocence dropped a heavy hand on his shoulder. </em>‘No.’<em> Wisely frowned.</em></p><p>
  <em>“He’ll just get destroyed again if we leave Nea’s memories here.” And why would the Innocence want those there, anyway? Noah were its antithesis.</em>
</p><p>‘No,’ <em>it repeated.</em> <em>The impression of its voice was beginning to sound like Nea’s as well. Wisely rolled his eyes and kept stitching back together the being that was Allen.</em></p><p>
  <em>The endless white around them dissolved with the last piece put back in place. Now all that was left was to wake him. Wisely laid Allen, now returned to his proper self, on the floor and took stock of their changed location.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The straight corridors had returned, remnants of the Bookman apprentice’s orderly mind. He could sense dozens of traps and pitfalls, a product of distrust sewn by an awful childhood. Some doors showed signs of being more frequented than others, and some, though not often visited, were still lovingly tended.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>One door stood out among them. Dozens of padlocks and chains held it shut, but it still had all the wear and tear of the more beloved memories. Past incarnations had seen this often enough to know whatever was beyond that meant a lot to its owner in a terrible way. Wisely glanced at the Innocence still hovering over the sleeping Allen, then headed over to it.</em>
</p><p><em>Locks and chains fell away with a gesture. His hand rested on the doorknob, and a white-clad one seized him. </em>‘No.’</p><p>
  <em>“You want him to wake up, don’t you?” Wisely said. Two birds, one stone. He wanted to know what was beyond here, and the shock would certainly snap Allen right out of his funk.</em>
</p><p><em>The grip tightened. </em>‘No.’</p><p>
  <em>Wisely ignored the sting of the Innocence and twisted the knob.</em>
</p><p>‘No!’</p><p>
  <em>The door sprang open, showing just how often Allen drowned in these memories he worked so hard to keep at bay. A snowy hill, a cross bearing the name ‘Mana Walker’, a child meeting the eyes of the Millennium Earl Road had crafted. The contract sealed with the cry of that name, an Akuma sputtering to life, mauling the boy, cursing his very existence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But this was absurd. That Akuma couldn’t be real. The memory must be tampered with. But though he searched, Wisely couldn’t find any sign of the trick. He watched the wound burn with the freshly laid curse and—what was that? Wisely leaned in as Innocence flashed. Something else was in that gash. Something not quite curse, but just as powerful.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As the claw closed around the Akuma’s skeleton, as Mana’s voice drifted and said, “I love you. Please destroy me,” the door slammed shut. A hand marred by Innocence rested on the wood, angry silver eyes met Wisely’s.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Get out of my head!”</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Allen thrashed and threw a punch, only to hear two surprised shouts as it connected. He blinked. The costumed Millennium Earl tearfully rubbed his swollen cheek, his horns on full display, his hat having been knocked off on impact. The other shout had come from Wisely, who now rolled on the floor covering all five of his eyes and whining about a migraine.</p><p>“That was mean,” scolded the Earl while Allen tried to get his bearings. “You’ll have to apologize to your cousin later. He was only trying to help.”</p><p><em>Cousin?</em> Absolutely baffled, he sought out the still-flailing Demon Eye. <em>Help?</em> Last thing he remembered, he’d been holed up in his room at the Order with a fever. This was neither his room nor the company he’d last been in. To tell the truth, he couldn’t be sure if this was even the same <em>day</em>, nor what he was doing here. Had Nea been controlling him while he slept again? <em>Ugh, we talked about that… huh?</em></p><p>Still a little dazed, he found many oversized cables around them and followed them up to… was that a doll? If it was, it was the ugliest one he’d ever seen (and he’d been to Road’s nightmare rooms). This person had been stitched together, and though its hair was longer than Kanda’s, much of it had fallen out or perhaps been shaved off. It couldn’t be alive…</p><p>Its eyes flickered, and it—no, <em>he</em>—writhed.</p><p>“Time to move,” remarked the Earl, scooping Allen up in his arms.</p><p>Allen didn’t get the chance to ask what the heck was going on before the Earl in his impossibly bouncy way leapt high into the air. At the zenith of his jump, his pumpkin-headed umbrella flicked open, and they drifted slowly back down to solid ground, or what was left of it anyway. The Frankenstein’s monster in the fissure below had caused an explosion.</p><p>The Millennium Earl carefully set Allen back on his feet. “Road, be a dear and take Wisely and Allen back, won’t you? I have business to attend to with Alma here.”</p><p><em>Alma?</em> Was that the stitched together person? He snagged his father’s sleeve. “What’s going on?” he demanded. “Where—”</p><p>His vision went blurry, his legs felt wrong, and suddenly, Allen was on the ground. The Earl tutted and squatted beside him. “I thought I told you not to go overboard, Wisely,” he scolded, his voice going hard.</p><p>From Sheril’s back, the Demon Eye bleated, “He was harder to find than I thought.”</p><p>The Millennium Earl heaved a sigh and back to his sweet self, ruffled Allen’s hair. “Don’t worry, we’ll get you home soon enough.”</p><p>Memories of a cracked voice informing him that, ‘<em>Bookmen don’t have homes,’</em> mixed with jaded thoughts like, <em>So you can kill me later?</em> Allen shook his head to clear it. This wasn’t Nea; this was something else. A similar, memories-that-weren’t-his feeling to his Noah side, but definitely not that. Again, he felt foggy on the edges. He was Allen, not Allen—his body felt like someone else’s, too short, too young. His left arm didn’t belong to him. He felt sick. The Earl fretted over him but kept glancing over to where more explosions rang out.</p><p>A hand rubbed his back between the shoulder blades, though it did little relieve the tension from him. “I’ll take Allen home,” Road said from behind him, no longer the plush version but back to regular little girl form. “You and Daddy can go finish up here and meet us back on the Ark.”</p><p>The Earl nodded,  and with Sheril in tow, left them to return to the carnage surely happening below. Allen closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and willed his legs to move. They didn’t, and Road kept rubbing circles into his back. “The Earl isn’t mad anymore,” she said. “He just wants you home.”</p><p>“That’s not home.” He didn’t have a home. He was… His head ached, and he shook it to clear the confusing jumble of things he used to be. He could sort this out later, same as when Nea’s memories bled over. “What’s he doing here?” He didn’t bother to ask where ‘here’ was. Before they’d fled, he’d caught sight of Reever and Johnny, meaning this had to be one of the Order’s branches.</p><p>“They committed a sin the Earl can’t overlook.”</p><p>Since when did the Earl police humans? <em>Only when they break the rules,</em> came something that wasn’t Nea. Again, Allen shook his head. “What did they do?”</p><p>Road stopped rubbing his back. He turned his head and found her watching him with a sad look on her face. “It will just upset you.”</p><p>The part of him that Wisely had scrounged up had to know. “Try me.”</p><p>She sighed, wrapped her arms around him in a loose hug, and rested her chin on his shoulder the same way she had back when Nea’s memories first began to surface. “You saw Alma Karma.” He nodded. That corpse-like being had had the same curse as Kanda and more. “<em>That’s</em> their sin. They placed a piece of the Egg in that boy and played God.”</p><p>He stiffened and tried to pull away, but Road’s arms tightened. “They fused humans with Akuma, creating something even the Earl dared not. ‘Adam’ is angry, so the Earl came here.”</p><p>To punish the humans’ transgressions wasn’t the Earl’s job, though. “Shouldn’t the Heart—”</p><p>Road shifted and pressed a finger to his lips. Her eyes glimmered with unspoken understanding as they flicked to the out-of-commission Wisely and back. In his head, she said, <em>“The Heart has not acted, nor has its avatars.”</em></p><p>A shudder ran through Allen, knowing exactly who—or more accurately, what—she meant: Apocryphos. The living Innocence that acted as the Heart’s guarantee this war would not end peacefully. The very same monster that had attacked Allen years ago.</p><p>A door shot up behind Road, and she took his hand. “We should go.”</p><p>Allen’s gaze darted to the clash happening below. Kanda traded blows with the transformed Alma Karma, and for each limb hacked off or gash inflicted, the other would return the favor. The pair were juggernauts, healing as soon as they were injured. The only way one would kill the other would be when their lifeforce ran out.</p><p>They could have been brothers. Allen could see that even from where they were perched on the cliff above the crater. Or was that his memories messing with his perception again? Allen rubbed his eyes. The similarities were still there. Alma’s short hair was the same hue as Kanda’s now that the color had returned. They were about the same height and build. They really could be brothers, almost twins like he and his brother—Allen shook his head again. He didn’t have a brother. Damn Wisely, busting up his brain like that.</p><p>Road watched him, cheek resting on her palm. “You’re gonna go stop them, aren’t you.” It wasn’t a question. Her tone was far too resigned.</p><p>“I’m not.” Why should he get between them? But something nudged him to do so. Not Nea, he didn’t think. Something else Wisely had managed to unearth. He was seriously going to throttle the latest addition to his strange family.</p><p>“It’s written all over your face, Allen.”</p><p>Finally, his body cooperated enough for him to get to his feet. “Are you going to stop me?”</p><p>She hummed to herself. “I should. The Earl will be mad at me if you get hurt.” She considered him a little longer, then shooed him away with a flick of the wrist. “Go on. My cute Kokeshi’s your friend, isn’t he?”</p><p>“Kanda’s not my friend.” Her giggle made him glare at her. Just for that, he didn’t care if she got in trouble. He leapt down to join the fray of monsters and exorcist.</p><p>Wisely sat up, hand still over three of his eyes. “Why’d you let him go?”</p><p>Road turned a childish smile on him. “You know why.” She went back to watching the white-clad figure as he picked his way through the rubble toward his few human friends. “And if ‘you’ don’t, ask ‘Wisely’ when he’s not so angry.”</p><p>The Demon Eye groaned and laid back in the dirt. “It’s because of that ‘Allen,’ isn’t it.”</p><p>“I think he had it all figured out before Apocryphos got him.”</p><p>“He didn’t.”</p><p>“Well, that’s disappointing.”</p><p>“Are you saying that as ‘Road’?”</p><p>This smile was far more enigmatic. Rather than answer the question, she posed one of her own: “He’s our best bet, don’t you think?”</p><p>In this deadly game they played, his was the only piece not limited by the rules that held the rest of them back. It would be better to let him do as he pleased for now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rubble beneath Allen’s foot gave way, and he fell forward with a curse. A few feet away, the blackened corpse of a scientist crumbled from the Akuma virus. Kanda survived that first explosion, but what about the others? Visions of Reever and Johnny disintegrating into ash clouded his thoughts, or were those Nea’s? “Damn it…” He’d had a good handle on which thoughts were his and which weren’t before. He really would punch Wisely in the face for this one.</p><p>He stumbled again when another hunk of metal shifted, and this time he came face to face with… “Johnny?” He almost didn’t recognize the scientist, what with his unruly brown hair now a singed mass standing on end and his glasses fogged and cracked. The frames hung askew on his face and around him were the tattered remains of shielding wings courtesy of a CROW, though the individual in red was nowhere to be found.</p><p>“Allen!” He threw his arms around the exorcist and sobbed. “You’re okay! I thought the Earl kidnapped you!”</p><p>The Earl had, but that was neither here nor there. “Where is everyone else?”</p><p>Johnny released him and adjusted the little earpiece the science section had taken to wearing. “Guys? Are you okay?” He gestured for Allen to lean in and listen along.</p><p>He did so. For a few seconds, they heard only the crackle of the static, and then Bak’s voice came through loud and clear. “Reni, Reever, and I are in one piece.”</p><p>Another crackle, and Lvellie said, “The Third protected us as well.”</p><p><em>Third?</em> In response, Nea shot rapid-fire a series of images that made Allen’s aching head pound even worse. He winced and gripped his forehead.</p><p>“Allen?” Johnny put a hand on his shoulder. “Are you sure you’re okay?”</p><p><em>No thanks to Wisely.</em> He shrugged off the concern and got unsteadily to his feet once more. “Go find someplace to hide. I’m going to stop this.”</p><p>Something shifted in the periphery, and Allen spun to face it. An Akuma? No… <em>It</em> was an amalgamation made of too many mouths and teeth, all wide in screams of pain both physical and emotional. Most of the faces resembled Alma Karma’s, but one among the swellings was different. Blackened eyes tearful, horrified, but not angry. Fleeting memories from Nea told him that this was Tokusa, one of the CROWs experimented on by the Order, and Allen’s stomach dropped.</p><p>Crown Clown had a different opinion. Before it—Tokusa—could lumber too close, the claw lifted of its own accord and crackled with power. The creature stopped, and from the many mouths issued, “You’re… going to destroy me?” The faces contorted in rage and new arms and wings sprouted from the mutated being. “Does your Innocence perceive us as enemies?!”</p><p>The monster Tokusa had become lunged for him, and an aura like electricity engulfed Allen. Stars blossomed across Allen’s skin despite Crown Clown’s protection, and his claw arced through the air and slashed the arm grabbing at him. The monster screamed as it reeled back, and a blend of voices screeched, “I am an exorcist! Not an enemy!” as Tokusa’s pain merged with Alma’s.</p><p>Nea took over to put distance between them. Putting as much of his authority as a Noah into it as he could, he commanded, “Don’t move a muscle!”</p><p>The creature’s movements ground to a halt. Tokusa gagged and coughed up blood, but for now, his wrath was stopped. Nea found himself grinning as he said, “Now I’m kind of glad you never figured out how to ignore me.”</p><p>This stopgap wouldn’t last, though. Despite the command, the monstrosity before them was still changing, still becoming a somehow more grotesque parody of an Akuma with each passing second as the dark matter swallowed more and more of Tokusa’s humanity. Already, it twitched with the need to kill the exorcist before it. Even if that exorcist was one of its beloved Noah.</p><p>Nea grabbed Johnny’s forearm and yanked him to his feet. “You need to get out of here. I’ll take care of this freak of—<em>guh!</em>” A flash of white-hot pain thrummed through him, different from the recent ache of too many memories rattling around in his skull. This one, he hated to say, was all too familiar.</p><p>Blood ran down his face as his knees buckled. This time, the Noah’s memories were more insistent, making up for the lost time of their previous failed attempts. Darkness crawled along his skin, transforming him into something else as the memories infected him to his very core. Why now? Because of what Wisely had done? Or…</p><p>The Akuma that once was Tokusa trembled with effort as it took a step toward them. Allen—Nea—it didn’t matter who—snapped at it, “Stay back!” and the creature stopped once more with a whimpered, “Master Noah…”</p><p>Johnny dropped beside him. In a quivering voice, he asked, “What should I do?”</p><p>His first instinct was barbs and sarcasm, but that wouldn’t help either of them. “Get out of here. Go hide someplace.” The scientist didn’t listen. He slung Nea’s arm around his shoulder and helped him stand despite protests. Baffled and hurting, he bit out, “Do you want to die?”</p><p>“I can’t just leave you!” Frightened tears glistened in the corners of Johnny’s eyes. “You saved us back with the Level Four—No, that’s not right…” A watery smile touched his lips. “We’re friends, and friends—”</p><p>Flatly, “If you’re about to make a friendship speech, save your breath.” Allen might sit through one of those, but Nea sure as hell wasn’t going to. Not when it felt like something was tearing him apart from the inside out.</p><p>They only got a few steps before Tokusa at last broke free of his orders. The behemoth launched at them, many mouths bearing impossibly sharp fangs. In his hurry to get them both away, Johnny tripped on a loose rock and sent them both sprawling. He screamed and—</p><p>And the pain of thousands of needle-sharp teeth ripping them to shreds never came. Allen chanced a glance behind them and found the Earl standing in Tokusa’s path, patting the appropriation of his life’s work on the head. The demon of a clown sighed. “Allen, you’ll give me a heart attack one of these days,” he said resignedly as he turned toward his son. “Why must you be so contrary, my little Pierrot?”</p><p>About twelve profanities of varying intensity ran through Allen’s mind, but he said none of them. Once again, some habits were hard to break after the number of times Mana had looked crestfallen at them slipping out. “I couldn’t—” but he stopped again, not entirely sure <em>why</em> he’d come back. Fleeing Road and the other Noah had been a given, but running back into the fray? Pure madness, something none of the parts of him would do.</p><p>They stared at each other, Johnny beside him trembling. The Earl’s gaze shifted to the scientist, who flinched but refused to leave Allen’s side. Though whether that was due to fear or courage, not even Johnny knew.</p><p>“Who’s this?” The Earl leaned in, and Johnny gulped audibly beside Allen. “A friend?”</p><p>This could go one of two ways. Allen cautiously nodded. The Earl’s face lit up as he gushed, “You made a <em>friend?!</em> You’ve come so far! Why, I remember when you were yay tall and said you didn’t <em>need</em> friends!” He gestured at about his waist-height.</p><p>As annoying as this version of Mana could be, Allen would take it. Better than angry mass-murderer. Hopeful he could keep this in his favor, he tried, “T-Tokusa’s also…”</p><p>“Tokusa?” The Earl glanced around and found the creature behind him. “Oh! You mean this poor thing? Well, we can’t have him trying to kill you. That would be <em>awful</em>.” He gave the former CROW a sharp tap to the head, and the dark matter began to melt. Thick, gloopy blobs fell with a splat off the decaying creature, slowly revealing the man still at its core. “I’ll be sure to take him back with us, so you should go back to Road and head home.”</p><p>When Allen didn’t move, the Earl made a shooing motion. “Hop to it! This isn’t the place to play.” Allen grimaced. “Oh, are you worried about your friend here? Lovely as he seems, the human must stay here I’m afraid. His little Order broke the rules, after all.”</p><p>He still had to try. Allen gritted out, “He wasn’t involved in that.” At least, he hoped Johnny wasn’t. Scientist or no, he wasn’t as heartless as some in the Order.</p><p>“Hmm… Then I suppose we can spare him a little longer, but the others—” The Earl paused and adjusted his pince-nez. “Why, Allen, you’re bleeding. What on Earth happened?” He squatted beside his son and brushed back the bangs plastered to the teen’s forehead.</p><p>Just as quickly, the bangs fell back into place. “Oh my… We should get you home right away.” He glanced back at Tokusa’s limp form in the dirt, then at the clash between Kanda and Alma. He tapped his chin. “We can’t leave Alma behind or your friend here will be killed anyway… I suppose there’s no helping it.”</p><p>Cupping his hands around his mouth like a megaphone, he called, “Alma, dear! There’s been a change of plans. We’re going home, so either finish up or save your revenge for another day.”</p><p>The former second exorcist blasted Kanda’s side, splashing the ground with a spray of crimson and gore. Instantly the insane smile vanished from his face, and he looked to the Earl in confusion. “But I haven’t killed Yuu yet.”</p><p>“You’ll get your chance another day,” promised his new master as he carefully lifted his son. “It’s a very special time for my little Allen, after all~”</p><p>Darkness pooled at his feet, and though Johnny lunged for them, he was too late. The Earl and Allen were gone.</p>
<hr/><p>Lost in a fog of pain and nightmares, Allen thrashed until his muscles seized and screamed until his voice became hoarse. Someone held him down from time to time while another forced water past his lips that he spat out. He gnashed his teeth, he cursed at them, but still they wouldn’t leave him alone. He begged for Mana, for his mother, for Grandfather, but the shadowy figures would only pat his hand and whisper far away reassurances.</p><p>This time there were no warm feathers to comfort him. This time, there was no escape as he fell further and further into that emptiness beneath the terrible cross in the sky.</p><p>This time, Allen knew what it was. He wished he didn’t.</p><p>When at long last he opened his eyes, he didn’t know how long he’d been trapped in that living hell. His body ached, his throat was raw, and his limbs wouldn’t move the way he told them to. He laid in a daze for a long time, not sure whether the glider hanging from the ceiling was real or a brief respite from the nightmares. When it didn’t change into that accursed pillar or catch fire, he chanced turning his head.</p><p>This was his old room on the Ark. All the knickknacks and bric-a-brac still sat on the shelf and spilled from the toy chest, dusted by the maids but otherwise left untouched. Someone had changed him into a pair of pajamas—the ones that matched a set of the Earl’s that Allen usually avoided, so little thought was spared figuring out the culprit. A set of neatly folded clothes had been left on the desk for him, and on his nightstand, a glass of water along with a few onigiri.</p><p>He reached for the snack and water shakily, unsure which to partake first, but froze. The skin on his hand had taken on the same color as the other members of his family. Quickly he checked his forehead, and his fingers found the rough ridges of freshly carved cross-shaped scars.</p><p>Droplets splashed onto the comforter, and with a start, Allen realized he was crying. He scrubbed at the tears, but they just wouldn’t stop. What the hell was wrong with him? He’d been expecting this for months! This shouldn’t be the shock it was quickly turning into. It wasn’t like he couldn’t escape now or that he’d failed because he’d changed. He could still turn things around. He was Allen, Fourteenth Noah and accommodator of the Innocence. He wasn’t like the others. He could still—</p><p><em>The Innocence!</em> That had stopped it before. Back with the Fallen One, and later with Crown Clown. Why hadn’t it stopped it this time…?</p><p>Allen’s blood ran cold. The Millennium Earl hadn’t destroyed it, but he couldn’t feel his left arm anymore. It had gone numb, and when he pulled back the covers to check, he found it laying there, still attached but ultimately lifeless. Around his wrist, a dark cuff made of metal glowed a faint purple, and when he tried to pull it off, it zapped him like a static shock. “What is this…?”</p><p>“It’s something the Skulls made special for you.” Allen nearly jumped out of his skin. The Earl stood in the doorway, Mana’s face a smile of relief at finding his son awake and no longer suffering. “Are you feeling any better? You gave us all quite the fright.”</p><p>He didn’t respond, gaze once more finding the snugly fitting bangle and the red fingers that barely responded to his efforts to wriggle them. The Earl crossed the room, and the mattress dipped under his weight as he sat beside his son. He took up the tray with its plate of onigiri and glass of water and offered it to Allen. “Have something to eat. You always feel better with something in your belly.”</p><p>The thought of food made him feel ill. Allen shook his head. “Not even a nibble?” coaxed his father the same way he had when Allen was little and had caught the flu. When he still didn’t take one, the Earl set the tray aside. “I thought you might want something a little more filling… I’ll ask someone to bring up some chicken soup later.”</p><p>The Earl tried to nudge Allen to lay down again, but the teen refused to budge. He sighed then and pulled him into a hug. “It’s all right to feel out of sorts,” he said. “You remember how Fiedla was when he first joined us?”</p><p>Allen did remember that. The poor guy had constantly swallowed the new parasitic eyeballs in his tongue at first and for months had suffered a plague of stomach aches. Compared to that, the loss of appetite fueled by anxiety and uncertainty was mild.</p><p>“And Maushyma had insomnia for a week straight,” continued the Earl, patting Allen’s head just like when he was little. “So it’s all right. You’ll be back to normal in no time flat.” He’d said it as much for himself as Allen, but the sentiment was still appreciated.</p><p>A part of Allen knew he wouldn’t ‘go back to normal,’ however. There were too many memories from the person he used to be before Nea. That unsettled him more than anything, but he wouldn’t share those fears with his father. The Earl had enough to worry about and—</p><p><em>‘What do you care?’</em> Nea groused. <em>‘He’s literally tried to kill you multiple times.’</em></p><p>Allen stiffened, and the Earl looked down at him curiously. He forced himself to relax again. “I’m tired,” he mumbled. “I’ll eat something later. Promise.”</p><p>The Earl gave him a loving squeeze. “I’ll leave the rice balls then. Just make sure to drink lots of water. We couldn’t get you to swallow any yesterday, so I’m sure you’re parched.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Another loving squeeze, and then the Earl was gone, leaving Allen alone with his thoughts. His, and Nea’s.</p><p>
  <em>What happened?</em>
</p><p><em>‘Long and short of it, you’ve become a Noah. Congrats.’</em> Though scorn made the compliment fall flat.</p><p>Crossly, <em>If you’re just going to be an ass—</em></p><p>
  <em>‘There’s the Allen I remember.’</em>
</p><p>This earned the grimace it deserved. “You weren’t kidding,” he muttered aloud. “You really do want to give me a headache the rest of my life.”</p><p>He could practically feel the grin. <em>‘Blame Wisely. I had nothing to do with that.’</em></p><p>Speaking of Wisely… <em>Why didn’t you stop him?</em></p><p>
  <em>‘Believe me, I tried. You’re the one who just let him waltz right in.’</em>
</p><p>“I did not!”</p><p>
  <em>‘No need to shout. I’m in your head, remember?’</em>
</p><p>Right. Allen flopped back on his bed and glanced at the tray the Earl had left behind. The very idea of food sickened him, and he rolled over so he wouldn’t have to look at it. At length, he asked, <em>What do we do now?</em></p><p>
  <em>‘What else? Look for an opportunity to escape.’</em>
</p><p>That wouldn’t be happening anytime soon. He tried to break the bangle around his wrist with little success.</p><p>
  <em>‘Not like you to give up so quickly.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, well, my head feels like it’s been stomped on by a herd of elephants, so give me a break.</em>
</p><p>The door opened, and Allen heaved another sigh. Who did he have to deal with this time? Road, here to smother him with questionable affection? Wisely, to mess with his head again? Sheril, to be… Sheril? He sincerely hoped it wasn’t the last one as he rolled over.</p><p>Nea shot bolt upright. “Tokusa?!”</p><p>Lo and behold, there stood Tokusa, here to deliver the promised piping hot bowl of chicken soup. The former CROW was back to his old self—mostly. Great blotches of red and black still dappled his face and uncovered arms, and his eyes were wrong, black where white should be and scarlet in the irises, but this was indeed Tokusa.</p><p>Relief mixed with apprehension. “So the Earl captured you, too?”</p><p>“Lord Millennium brought us here,” replied the Third as he replaced the tray on Allen’s nightstand with the new one. “You’ll likely see Tewaku, Madarao, and Alma later once you’re well enough to move around.”</p><p>This didn’t sound like Tokusa. Before he’d been wit, sarcasm, and a bit of a smooth talker. This stilted formal speech… Nea suppressed the grin. <em>Oh, tricky. I’m starting to like this guy.</em> He picked up the glass of water, downed it, and held it out. With an innocent smile, he asked, “Could you get me some more?”</p><p>Without the usual complaint about being bossed around, Tokusa took it. “Of course, Master <em>Allen</em>. I’ll be back in five minutes.” He paused, considering—or more likely taking advantage of the hivemind the Akuma shared—and said, “Should you need anything in the meantime, I believe Master Tryde is in his room.”</p><p><em>Brilliant.</em> Nea nodded. “I should be okay. I’ll try not to fall asleep while you’re gone.” He counted to ten after Tokusa had shut the door, then made his move.</p><p><em>‘Okay, what was that about?’</em> Allen asked as Nea skulked about the empty alleyways of the Ark. With the rebuild, the summer sunshine had been replaced with the gentle glow of the full moon and streetlamps, providing ample shadows for them to slink through.</p><p><em>Plausible deniability on both our parts.</em> He ducked down another alley to avoid a few Akuma dressed as maids.</p><p><em>‘I got that much, but </em>why?<em>’</em></p><p><em>Need to get the layout of this place.</em> This Ark was a duplicate of the old one, but that didn’t mean everything had transferred. The Earl had forgotten, but depending how involved Road had been… Well, Nea didn’t know if that would be a boon or bust. Down one more alley, a quick dash past a dried up well, and they were there. He pressed a hand against a slightly off-color bit of wall.</p><p>“Don’t get too excited.” Nea swore and spun to face Road. She licked her lollipop as she watched him. “Even if you could open it—which you can’t, by the by—it’s empty. You stopped the download of that room before anything transferred.”</p><p>“Who said I was trying to get in?”</p><p>She rolled her eyes and pointed at him with her sucker. “You wouldn’t be here if you weren’t trying to escape again. Does the Earl know you’re up? He’s been worried sick about Allen.”</p><p>Nea leaned against the wall and replied flippantly, “Just stretching my legs.”</p><p>“If <em>you</em> keep ‘stretching your legs,’ I might just have to put you to sleep again,” Road warned him. “The Millennium Earl asked if I could do that before, you know. He changed his mind, but he could always change it back.”</p><p>“The same way he changed his mind about killing me?” spat Allen, coming to the fore again.</p><p>She flashed that childish smile, the one she always did when she knew more than she was letting on and wanted him to know it. “The Earl loves you. The whole Joyd thing was an accident because of Nea and the Innocence, so he’s forgiven you. Long as you don’t do it again, he’s willing to forget <em>all</em> about it.”</p><p>“But you won’t.”</p><p>“Nope. If it looks like you’re gonna hurt any of our family again—” the air around him shimmered as sharpened candles appeared from the ether, “—I might just lose control.” Her expression darkened, and Allen gulped.</p><p>She let the threat hang in the air between them before snapping her fingers. The candles all flipped around and popped like party crackers. Streamers and confetti fluttered around him and stuck in his hair and shoulders. She giggled at the colorful mess, then waved a hand for it to clean itself up. “The Earl would probably be upset with me if I did that, so I think I’d just put you to sleep for a while until you promise to behave again.”</p><p>Allen gritted his teeth. “Why not kill me now? You caught me trying to get away.”</p><p>Her expression softened. “Same reason I’d rather make you sleep than kill you later. I don’t want to lose any more family.”</p><p>“You never thought of Nea as family.”</p><p>“But you aren’t Nea, Allen,” she reminded him. “You’re a sharp-tongued circus brat that’s too much fun to mess with.”</p><p>His head pounded, and he held his newly scarred forehead. “But I’m not… I wasn’t…” A confusion of sounds and colors and things he knew but didn’t slammed against the inside of his skull as if desperate for escape.</p><p>Road hopped to her feet and reached up to pet his head. The pressure lessened a bit as her dreams herded everything Wisely had unearthed back into its little compartment. “You’re Allen,” she said soothingly. “What you were before doesn’t change who you are now, and right now, you’re not quite right in the head. You should rest more.”</p><p>“But I can’t. I need to…”</p><p>“You don’t need to do anything. Take the time to feel better. You’re safer here than at the Order right now.”</p><p>A memory twinged. That thing wearing a priest’s face. “Apocryphos is looking for me now, isn’t it.”</p><p>“Probably. It would have felt Wisely’s meddling.” She took his hand and pulled him toward the door she summoned.</p><p>Back in his room, she tucked him back into bed and ignoring his complaints to not treat him like one of her dolls. Just in time too, because as Allen shoved the covers away to sit up for the third time, the door swung open to admit Tokusa, returned exactly five minutes from his departure with a pitcher of water in hand. He looked a little surprised to see Road, but quickly schooled his features and bowed his head.</p><p>“Mistress Road,” was the only acknowledgement he gave as he set the pitcher on Allen’s nightstand. He then asked with the distant formality, “Is there anything else I can get for you, Master Allen?”</p><p>Allen snagged the almost forgotten soup and forced himself to take a bite. It had cooled to the perfect temperature, and if not for the sickening tightness in his stomach, he’d have gobbled the whole thing up in a few bites. “I’m good, thanks,” he said between mouthfuls.</p><p>Road plopped down beside Allen and waved Tokusa away. “I’ll keep an eye on him, so you can go back to whatever the Earl asked you to.”</p><p>The former CROW hesitated, but unable to disobey a Noah, bowed again and retreated. Road watched him leave, then leaned against Allen. “The Earl can see and hear through them too, you know,” she said conversationally, kicking her feet against the side of his mattress as she always did. “He can control their thoughts a little too, make them hallucinate and stuff like that. Kinda sad, what the Order did to them.”</p><p>Then she beamed at him. “Aren’t you glad you got away from that crazy cult?”</p><p><em>Only to land in a different one,</em> he thought with a sigh. At least this enemy was one he knew well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Please, if there is a God out there… don’t let my world crumble.</em>
</p><p>Allen was gone, abducted by the Noah. Bookman and Lavi were missing. Chaoji was in critical condition, kept under constant observation by a rotation of the best doctors because of an unknown pathogen that would likely prove lethal. Kanda was… Komui wouldn’t say. As far as Lenalee knew, they kept him restrained as much for his own safety as theirs.</p><p>No one had come out of this last battle unscathed, but not everyone was so lucky as to have come out at all. The Thirds had all gone mad and become Akuma. She had had to kill their former comrade Goushi herself, and Krory had reported Socalo’s extermination of Kiredori. Her throat tightened. Kiredori had only been a child, a girl a few years younger than Lenalee herself. CROWs or not, hybrids or not, they’d been human and had fought at their side as exorcists. They didn’t deserve this.</p><p>She’d failed them. Failed Goushi, whom she’d killed. And now she would be failing Kanda as well. They wouldn’t let her see him, wouldn’t tell her where he was being kept. If she could just talk to him, maybe she could help, but they wouldn’t even let Marie or Tiedoll in. Marie, who had known Kanda longer than any of them; Tiedoll, his teacher who met him not long after Marie. If they weren’t allowed in, what hope did she have?</p><p>Lenalee refused to let the tears fall. She clenched her fists into her skirt and stared blankly at the floor at her feet. There was nothing she could do. Not for Kanda, nor for Allen.</p><p>Bitter tears overflowed. Try as she might, she couldn’t stop them. Allen was gone. Kanda was locked away. Bookman and Lavi had vanished into thin air. <em>I need to get stronger. I need to protect them too.</em></p><p>This wasn’t Road’s nightmare where believing would be enough. No gentleman in a white cloak would come to their rescue. If she wanted to get those precious pieces of her world back, she would have to fight for them. Unladylike as it was, she snorted back the snot and wiped her eyes. <em>Eat first,</em> she told herself, <em>then go train.</em> She couldn’t change what had happened, but she could get stronger. Strong enough that when Kanda calmed down enough to be released from confinement, they could go search for Allen themselves. Kanda would hate the idea, would tell her to mind her own business, but she’d make him come around somehow.</p><p>Determination burned through her, and she hopped to her feet…</p><p>…and knocked into someone, sending his bible toppling to the floor.</p><p>“Ohmygosh, I’m so sorry!” Lenalee crouched to pick up the little black book.</p><p>“It’s quite all right, my child,” assured the priest, accepting the bible when she passed it up to him.</p><p>In spite of his easy forgiveness, she stood and bowed. “I should have been paying more attention before I got up like that.”</p><p>“Do not worry about it.”</p><p>“But—”</p><p>He smiled down at her. “Then try better next time. Improvement is all we can strive for.” Then, “Would you care to walk with me? You seem to have a lot on your mind.”</p><p>“Oh, it’s nothing.” She didn’t know this priest, and she wouldn’t want to burden him with her worries. Her mind was already made up; no need to ‘clear her head’ as the foggy phantom from Road’s dream had put it. Lenalee smiled faintly at the memory. It hadn’t been the best of circumstances, but knowing Crown Clown had the power to save her like that back then gave her hope that it could do the same for Allen now.</p><p>“Did I say something?”</p><p>She started. “No, I just remembered something. I should be going.” Lenalee gave a little bow and turned.</p><p>This time, she walked smack into Timcanpy. She seemed to be a magnet for collisions today.</p><p>Timothy careened around the corner moments later. “Sorry, Lenalee!” he called. “Tim and I were playing tag, and guess he wasn’t watching where he was going.” The youngest of their ranks held out his hands for him, but the little golden golem fluttered up to alight on Lenalee’s head. “Hey, no fair! I can’t reach you up there!” The golem stuck his tongue out in response.</p><p>The priest watched them with a friendly smile. “Seeing you young folk so full of life gives me hope,” he remarked, making Lenalee blush a little and give an embarrassed laugh. He bowed his head. “Keep your spirits up. I’m sure your friends will return to you sooner than you think.”</p><p>Had it been that obvious what she’d been thinking about? Lenalee’s flush deepened. “I hope so too,” was all she could think to say.</p><p>As the priest ambled away, Timothy paused in tugging at her sleeve to get her to crouch so he could snag Timcanpy. Brown eyes followed their recent acquaintance, and he cocked his head as if listening to someone Lenalee couldn’t see nor hear. A common occurrence, given the nature of his Innocence.</p><p>“Is something the matter?”</p><p>Timothy shrugged. “Tsukikami’s acting a little funny. Says it’s nothing.” He tugged at her sleeve again, and when she bent over, snatched up Timcanpy. “Hey, wanna get something to eat?”</p><p>“Trying to get me to slip you some cake again?”</p><p>He grinned. “Who said I was trying?” Lenalee always gave in if he said ‘please.’</p><p>She laughed again and took his hand. “All right, you win. But if Emilia catches you, I’m not responsible.”</p><p>As they headed for the cafeteria, Timcanpy squirmed free and this time perched on Timothy’s head. He watched behind them, a silent sentinel until that person was out of sight. Tim’s thoughts weren’t the same as a human’s. Animal instinct was a more apt description of them, and at that moment, instinct told him not trust that unassuming stranger with the friendly countenance.</p>
<hr/><p>Kanda ground his teeth in frustration as he wrenched at his bindings. Things hadn’t changed. The <em>Order</em> hadn’t changed. He was still a pawn as much as Alma had been. As much as Alma still was; he’d just gone to serve a new master.</p><p>How could they do that to him? To both of them? He’d killed Alma. No, they let him <em>think</em> he’d killed Alma. Let him live with that on his conscience this whole damn time while they continued the experiments they’d sworn they’d stopped.</p><p>Damn it, that Bean Sprout was right not to entrust the Egg to these—</p><p>“Stop struggling or I’ll have to sedate you again,” admonished the doctor currently babysitting him. This wasn’t the first time this flunky from Central had made this threat. He’d already done it twice in the last few hours, but the drugs never stayed in Kanda’s system long and only served to make him angrier when they finally wore off.</p><p>“Go ahead,” he spat like an angry cat. “Go right ahead. I don’t care.”</p><p>The leather straps creaked and the metal fasteners bent as he pulled at his bonds more. He might not have Mugen to channel his energy through, but the seal still reacted when he called on his strength. He could feel the damned thing spreading across his chest again, but he didn’t care. He’d get the hell out of there, track down Alma, and finish what he’d started.</p><p>Someone with more emotional intelligence than he might have realized this wasn’t a healthy way to handle things, but as before, Kanda didn’t care.</p><p>The doctor had the syringe ready when the door swung open. He checked his watch. “Can’t be time to change shifts yet,” he muttered before facing their latest visitor: a priest with curly brown hair and glasses. “Huh? Who’re you? Where are the guards?”</p><p>“I have to speak with Yuu Kanda a moment,” the man said patiently. “Alone.”</p><p>“You can’t just barge in here and…” but the man trailed off. Kanda craned his neck to see just what sort of papers or badge this newcomer had flashed, to get an idea just <em>who</em> he was dealing with, but the stranger had already put away whatever it was.</p><p>All politeness despite whatever rank he’d just pulled, the priest said, “Please step out a moment, won’t you?”</p><p>“Of course.” The doctor’s shoulders sagged, and Kanda’s eyes narrowed. These Central types always stood like they had a rod rammed up their asses. The way he was moving now set the exorcist on edge. Like he was sleepwalking. Nothing about this was normal.</p><p>When the door clicked shut behind him, the priest approached the cot. Kanda clucked his tongue in irritation. “I don’t need confession.” He didn’t believe in that crap anyway. Dying meant becoming worm food, plain and simple.</p><p>“I’m here to help you, but not with confession.” The man reached out to touch his face. He didn’t flinch when Kanda snapped at his fingers, only cupped his cheeks in both hands.</p><p>The hell was this guy doing? Kanda winced as something wriggled its way into his skull in a feeling all too like what that Noah had done before. He wrenched his head back, but the hands stayed where they were. The oddest sensation of feathers sprouting from his eyes filled his vision.</p><p>“It’s a shame what happened to your friend,” said the man, his voice as soothing as it was cloying. “For Alma to pass the way he did was tragic.”</p><p>But Alma wasn’t dead. Kanda had just <em>seen</em> that idiot turn into an Akuma because of what the Order had done to him. He fought to pull free of whatever tricks this man employed but froze as images and memories permeated his thoughts.</p><p>
  <em>“I’m fine, Yuu. I just caught a cold. Dr. Edgar had one the other day, remember?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Tch. We don’t get colds dumbass.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alma grinned from beneath his blanket, though he quickly hid the gleeful expression from the other Second’s glare. “But if I have a cold, I get to stay in bed all day! Dr. Tui said so!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That only applied to Dr. Edgar. Yuu made another irritated noise. “They’re gonna get mad at you for faking it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He threw the blanket off. “I’m not faking it!” he cried, and Yuu had to admit, it would probably be hard to fake the fevered flush of his skin and the coughing that broke out from sitting up too quick.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dr. Edgar seemed to agree. “You should go with the others for now,” he said to Yuu. “If Alma managed to catch my cold, I don’t want you to as well.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That day, Yuu had had to endure the experiments alone, and Alma wasn’t there to fail at making things better with his annoying chatter and laughter afterward. By the time he was allowed back to their observation room, Alma was already still and cold.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How could you let this happen?!” Dr. Tui had shouted at the doctor who’d been assigned to watch. “We can’t let Yuu see—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But it was too late. He’d already seen and heard enough.</em>
</p><p>Kanda tried to shake his head to clear the foreign memories, but the man held firm. “To think the Earl would use your pain the way he did… Such a cruel creature.”</p><p>It had been painful, Alma’s death. Even more so when he found out it hadn’t been an accident. That scientist Dr. Tui yelled at had killed Alma, had poisoned him because he’d been remembering things the same way Yuu had been. That’s why Kanda killed that man. The Innocence had glittered ruby red with his blood, and the floodgates opened. All the pain and mistreatment they’d suffered, <em>Alma</em> had suffered. Alma, his friend, a gentle goofball who’d never done a thing to deserve it. They deserved to pay. All of them. Even Dr. Edgar.</p><p><em>“I didn’t kill them.”</em> He hadn’t meant to give the thought voice. Kanda hadn’t killed the scientists. That was Alma… wasn’t it? But when he tried to recall, all he remembered was the blood on his own hands and his sword. Dr. Edgar gazing sadly up at him as his life pooled around them.</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry,” he had whispered, reaching up and stroking Kanda’s cheek and leaving a smear of scarlet. Something broke inside Yuu then. He wept bitterly over them, regretting what he’d done. Alma had loved Dr. Edgar and Dr. Tui, and he’d tarnished Alma’s memory with their murders.</em>
</p><p>“For him to make an Akuma that looked just like your dearest friend so he could spirit Allen away while you were preoccupied… No one could have predicted that.”</p><p>The Earl would pay for this farce. Kanda tightened his jaw as tears trickled past the feathers. That villain had pit him against the illusion of one friend to abduct another. A series of memories flashed through his mind, ones of an (almost) friendly rivalry between him and Allen, of laughter like he’d shared with Alma years before, of Kanda giving Allen pointers on how to properly wield that sword of his and the other teen acting like a brat by pretending he didn’t appreciate the help (though the grumpy, embarrassed <em>‘But… thanks’</em> at the end of his grousing was a dead giveaway to the contrary).</p><p>The feathers fell away, and Kanda found himself alone. He blinked a few times, confused. Had the doctor sedated him after all? He was at his desk on the far side of the room, snoring away, so it wasn’t exactly a stretch of the imagination.</p><p>The guards knocked at the door, a pattern that changed every time so no one could knock out the guards and sneak in. The scientist woke with a start and hurried to the door. Seeing who stood before him, he stepped back and saluted. “Sir!”</p><p>Some higher up from Central agency walked in, followed close behind by Komui and Howard Link, likely representing his boss for the time being. The cardinal looked Kanda over. “He seems to have calmed down,” he observed.</p><p>“I had to give him a sedative earlier,” explained the doctor.</p><p>Komui’s lip twitched in disapproval, though he schooled his features quickly enough no one but Kanda noticed. “How long ago?”</p><p>The doctor consulted his watch. “About an hour.”</p><p>“Then it’s out of his system.” He looked to the cardinal. “We can’t keep Kanda locked up like this. He’s an exorcist.”</p><p>“He was a clear and present danger,” replied the official. Then addressing the exorcist himself, “Yuu Kanda, we have an important mission for you, but only if you prove yourself of sound mind.”</p><p>Kanda clucked his tongue in irritation. “Do I look insane to you?”</p><p>“You beat several guards and scientists within an inch of their lives before CROWs arrived to restrain you.”</p><p>Another annoyed tsk. “They shouldn’t have gotten in my way.”</p><p>“Kanda.”</p><p>The warning in his tone made Kanda rein it in. “What’s the mission?”</p><p>The cardinal nodded to Komui and the doctor. The former worked quickly at the straps while the latter prepared another sedative—just in case. Kanda ignored the hand offered him and sat up. “We are sending you with Inspector Link to track down Allen Walker. This is a mission straight from the Holy Father himself, and you will leave immediately, <em>General</em> Yuu Kanda.” He nodded to Link, who held out a black bundle trimmed with gold as well as a repaired Mugen. “You should be proud.”</p><p>Kanda tsked again as he stood. “I don’t care about titles.” After the way he’d lost control… but that mattered little considering the ranks he’d be joining. Socalo and Cross regularly tarnished the office of general, after all. Ironically enough, a murderer like him would be par for the course.</p><p>Well, whatever. He snatched the coat from Link and shrugged it on. Mugen he strapped to his hip. “Everything’s ready for us?”</p><p>“Yes. May God protect your mission.”</p><p>There was only time for a shower and a quick stop to collect what luggage the support staff had packed up. They would be traveling light, all the better to keep moving. Timcanpy would lead the way, same as he had to Cross, though right now, he fluttered about indecisively before the Ark’s gate, unable to find his master.</p><p>The little creature landed on Link’s shoulder and wilted. Large droplets of water appeared from nowhere on his face at the edges of the golden cross and fell to the ground. Link gave Timcanpy a reassuring pat.</p><p>“What the hell does that mean?” Kanda grunted as they headed into the Ark.</p><p>“Timcanpy cannot locate Walker. They’re likely keeping him on their Ark, and its senses can’t penetrate the barrier.”</p><p>“Then how are we supposed to find him?”</p><p>Link opened a door and stepped through into the backroom of a church. Outside the window, snow fell in heavy drifts. “We track down the Noah. We find one, follow them, and they’ll lead us back to Walker. If Timcanpy senses him in the meantime, we follow that lead.”</p><p>“Sounds like a great plan,” bit out Kanda sarcastically. “You’ve got a Noah tracker now too?”</p><p>“No, but we have bait. The Finder watching the situation informed us that the Akuma have shown interest. It’s only a matter of time before one of them comes to tie up a loose end.”</p><p>His eyes narrowed suspiciously. “And what ‘loose end’ is that?”</p><p>“Tyki Mikk.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room they kept Tyki in was sparsely furnished, but the former Noah didn’t mind all that much. The bed was comfy enough and bug-free, the food filling if a little bland, and though not much of a reader, combing through the Bible for the sordid bits to fling at his captors when they came to check on him always provided the occasional chuckle. If anything, they were getting sicker of him than the other way around.</p><p>That’s why he wasn’t at all surprised when they came with an offer: act as bait, win his freedom. It seemed intriguing enough, but, “What’s the catch?” There was always a catch with this sort.</p><p>The agent set a small vial on the table between them. “You must be cleansed upon leaving the Order. Those are the rules.”</p><p>“Cleansed?” Tyki picked up the tiny, corked thing. A ruby-colored liquid swished about like fine wine. Add a little tag proclaiming, “Drink me” and it could have fallen out of Road’s Wonderland.</p><p>“Your memories of the Order and the Millennium Earl will be erased.”</p><p>The laugh slipped out as a huff. “Heh, you must think me suicidal.” And yet he still uncorked the bottle and sniffed. It smelled like liquor and stung his nose with its pungency.</p><p>“That is why we’re giving you the choice,” replied the man. “We aren’t the Earl, after all.”</p><p>Half-truths about his time on the other side had convinced them the Noah were only half in their right minds, that their memories compelled them to behave as they did. Though that wasn’t far off the mark. As the Noah of Pleasure, he had felt little guilt about murdering exorcists and had done so willingly, finding satisfaction in the blood on his hands. Now that the Noah inside him was gone… Well, he still held little love for his fellow man, but he wasn’t sure if he could find the same joy in pulling the trigger.</p><p>He swirled the liquid in the bottle, watching the way it gleamed in the light. A gamble to be sure, but a fascinating one. At length, he said, “Sounds more fun than sitting around here. I’m in.”</p>
<hr/><p>Boy, could they use one of his secret jobs right about now… Too bad Tyki couldn’t remember the number to call.</p><p>He took a long drag on his cigarette, glaring at the lone payphone at the station and willing it to ring. That had usually been the case for the other jobs… whatever they had been. Somehow, his benefactor always knew where he was and phoned, but he couldn’t remember the last time he’d heard from the man.</p><p>…There were a lot of things he couldn’t remember these days.</p><p><em>That’s it,</em> he thought glumly, kicking an abandoned tin into the snow outside the overhang. <em>All that booze has finally gone to my brain.</em></p><p>“Why the long face, Mikk?”</p><p>“Oh, you know, this and that,” he said, flicking his cigarette butt to the ground and stomping it out. “Life rarely treats vagabonds well.”</p><p>Their recent acquaintance dug around in his tan coat and retrieved a little silver case. A gift from his ma, he’d said, and something he’d refused to bet when they’d tried to swindle him at cards the other day. “Eeez still sick?” he asked as he retrieved two cigarettes and offered one to Tyki.</p><p>His brow furrowed as he accepted the offer. “How’d you know that?”</p><p>“Clark mentioned it the other day when I was poking around the mine.” He retrieved a matchbook from another pocket. “Need a light?”</p><p>“If you’re offering.”</p><p>They puffed in companionable silence a few minutes, shivering a little as a harsh wind blew through the empty station. No trains were running thanks to the heavy snowfall, so only fools and those who couldn’t afford to skip work were out in this weather.</p><p>“You know,” the man said, “I bet an orphanage would take Eeez in. Might be better for his health than all these mines.”</p><p>Tyki blew a smoke ring. “Nah, those places won’t take in a kid like him.”</p><p>“Why not? It’s just asthma. Not like it’s contagious.”</p><p>“He can’t work like that.”</p><p>His companion frowned. “Kids don’t work at orphanages.”</p><p>“Sure they do. They sell ‘em right off to the workhouses once they’re old enough, and if they can’t work, they’re out on the streets. How do you think Eeez ended up with us in the first place?”</p><p>The man took a long drag and exhaled the smoke thoughtfully. “Yeah, I guess there are some crap ones out there. The Order supports a few that should be all right. Bet I could see about one of them taking Eeez in. ‘specially if I say he’s part of an exorcist’s extended family.”</p><p>Tyki stuffed frozen hands in his pockets. “Speaking of, how’s Allen doing these days? Haven’t seen him since he cheated us at cards a while back.”</p><p>“Haven’t heard anything one way or the other.”</p><p>“Thought you Finders were supposed to know everything.”</p><p>He grinned. “Nah, we’re only human. Guess if you live as long as I have in this line of work, though, you give off that impression.”</p><p>“Oh yes, because chasing imaginary demons is sooo dangerous.” Tyki leaned back against the train station’s wall and closed his eyes.</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>“Long shift at the mine. Probably should head back and get some sleep. Been up since three.”</p><p>“Oof. Don’t envy that. I’ll let you get on with your day.” Then as if remembering something, he dug once more in the many pockets of his uniform. “Before I forget, here.” He held out a crumpled paper sack.</p><p>Inside, a tiny packet peeked out from under a note with dosage instructions. Tyki reached in for a better look. “What’s this for?”</p><p>“My sister gets asthma pretty bad in the spring, and Ma swears by that stuff for her. Thought you might give it a try for Eeez. Can’t hurt.”</p><p>Tyki grinned as he replaced the paper and pocketed the medicine. “Thanks. I owe you one.”</p><p>“Let me win at cards next time, and we’ll call—”</p><p>He didn’t finish the sentence. His eyes practically bugged out of his skull as he seized up. Then tremulous hands moved haltingly up to his throat to squeeze. “—R-run,” he choked out, the word entirely formed by his tongue as his lips refused to move.</p><p>For a few moments, he could only stare uncomprehendingly at the sight of the man strangling himself. Then, snapping out of his brief shocked stupor, Tyki yanked at his wrists, but he could have been forcing a statue to move for all the good it did. He gritted his teeth and pulled harder. The Finder swallowed thickly, eyes darting about in terror. His thumbs dug into his windpipe. “R-run,” he gasped again. “Find… exorcist…” His eyes rolled back, and though he went limp like a ragdoll, something still held him up, still had his hands around his neck, squeezing harder.</p><p>“Cavorting with the enemy, Tyki-pon? How like you.”</p><p>The hairs on the back of Tyki’s neck stood on end. Slowly, he turned to face the newcomer. Sheril watched him with a beguiling grin, transfigured with dark skin and cross-shaped scars across his forehead, but recognizable, nonetheless. When had he last seen his half-brother? Not since long before he’d run off and joined Clark and Momo. Not since Tyki’s abusive foreman had turned up dead, body bloated in the river near the job site.</p><p>It had been declared an accident, but Sheril had been more than happy to drop hints to the contrary. <em>“Anything for my little brother,”</em> he’d cooed at the time. Tyki had felt little with regards to the crime itself, but the attention his half-brother showered upon him, bordering on obsession, had unsettled him. Enough so that even when he’d found real power…</p><p>Tyki’s vision blurred a little at the edges. He’d never had power. That’s why he’d fled for fear that the crime would eventually be pinned on him, and now Sheril had caught up to him. He had to get out of here. Before Sheril learned of his found family back at the mines or Eeez tucked up in the workers’ dorm.</p><p>His feet were moving before he’d fully formed a plan. Tyki just had to get away. Anywhere was fine. He could regroup with his mates in a few days when it was safe again.</p><p>He only got a few feet before his knees locked up. Something invisible caught him and yanked him back. Muscles protested, but slowly, trembling with effort to stop his traitorous body, he turned back with faltering steps. Sheril sighed. “Really now, this is the greeting I get? We haven’t seen each other in months, and you try to run away.”</p><p>Months? <em>Try years.</em> But his mouth wouldn’t move to get the words out. His jaw was wired shut by something unseen.</p><p>Sheril spared a glance for the Finder. With a wave, the corpse slumped to the ground. Full attention returned to his half-sibling. “The Akuma told me you’ve been selling out your family. I didn’t want it to be true, but seeing you so chummy with that human…” He shook his head and lifted his arms in a dramatic shrug. “What do you have to say for yourself, Tyki-pon?”</p><p>With a wriggle of Sheril’s fingers, Tyki found he could speak again. He licked his dry lips and raised his head. “I haven’t said a word about you to anyone,” he tried. Sheril had always been on the delusional side, a trait he shared with his megalomaniac of a father. The talk of demons hardly phased him.</p><p>“About me? No, no, no. About <em>us.</em>”</p><p><em>Us?</em> Tyki cast about for who he could possibly be talking about. They had no other family. Their mother had died of illness when Tyki was Eeez’s age, and as far as he knew Sheril’s father was also six feet under.</p><p>“Hmm?” Sheril leaned in close. Tyki couldn’t move to retreat. “You don’t remember? How you betrayed us?” He jabbed a finger at Tyki’s chest where his clothes hid the scars he couldn’t account for. “Allen cut you down, and then you both sold us out to that Black Order. The Millennium Earl’s over the moon about getting Allen back, but you he said I could deal with as I saw fit.”</p><p>Tyki gritted his teeth. <em>What the heck is he babbling about?</em> The Order was the group that Finder worked for, but who was this Millennium Earl?</p><p>“Ah, but we are brothers,” continued the psychopath. “It hurts me to have to do this, but I simply <em>can’t</em> allow a loose end such as yourself to exist even if you don’t remember a thing. I’m sure they already pumped you for all the information they could before they let you out, so think of it more as a punishment.”</p><p>Pewter flashed in the dim snowy light as he whipped out a pistol. “I’ll make it quick for you. Bullet straight to your brain.” He cocked the gun and pressed it to Tyki’s forehead. “Any last words? I’ll be sure to pass them along to Allen for you.”</p><p>This wasn’t about him, then. Allen had earned Sheril’s wrath, and Tyki was to serve as stand-in. Must have been bad, whatever the kid had done. Back then, whenever he was mad at Tyki for something, Sheril had only made threats via harm to others. For him to at last be one the receiving end…</p><p>“Nothing for me to pass on? Ah, I’d have liked to hear your last will and testament. Well then, goodbye. Parting is such sweet sorrow, dear brother of mine.”</p><p>Gunpowder flashed and the explosion of the shot rang out. Time seemed to slow. Tyki’s pulse roared in his ears—his final heartbeat. He ought to savor it, he thought.</p><p>
  <em>“Do you want to die?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not really. Hard to have fun when you’re dead.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I see… Well then, you’ll just have to do something, won’t you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How? He’s already fired.</em>
</p><p>The scars along Tyki’s chest burned. <em>“You may borrow my strength. Choose as you see fit.”</em></p><p>All this in but a moment. Tyki flinched, ready for death to take him. Dimly he felt the heat of the muzzle, but not the bullet. Cautiously, he opened one eye, then the other. No blood, no pain. He was still alive. Still breathing.</p><p>Sheril frowned and inspected his weapon. “Did it misfire?” he muttered to himself. “You’ve always been lucky, but this is on a new level. Guess fate wants me to kill you another way.” He raised a hand, and Tyki’s moved from where it had been forced out to the sides to his own throat. “Strangling’s so slow though… Maybe I’ll have you snap your neck instead.”</p><p>Something sparked in Tyki. Not quite fear, though he certainly felt that too. Something more like survival instinct.</p><p>Whatever it was, it leapt for Sheril unseen. The gun fell from his hand as the other went to his throat. He choked, opened and closed his mouth but seemed unable to get air in his lungs. After a moment, he fell like a stone to his knees. Weakened, but not yet unconscious.</p><p>Still, it was enough distraction that Tyki could move again, and he wasted no time in running as fast as his feet would carry him. Despite the ice and slush, he didn’t slip once. Luck was on his side, it seemed.</p><p>He barreled around a corner, lungs screaming for a rest and oxygen, and his impossible luck ran out as something slammed into his knees. Tyki tripped and fell face first into a snowdrift as the owner of whatever he’d careened into cursed and lost his own footing. Tyki pushed himself up, no snow or chill sticking to him, but just as he was about to take off, cold metal touched his throat. <em>That</em> he felt.</p><p>Dark eyes narrowed down at him, then scanned the area. “Akuma?” he asked his blond companion.</p><p>The other held a strip of paper with odd scribbles at the ready. “We received no reports from the Finder…”</p><p>If they knew of the Finder, then they worked for that Order. The man in black’s gold-trimmed coat confirmed it. Tyki forced his ragged breathing to steady. “He’s dead.”</p><p>The steely glare was back on him. “Did you kill him?”</p><p>“No. Sheril—” Tyki stopped. They wouldn’t believe him. Sheril Kamelot was a well-respected politician for a country hundreds of miles off, and he himself just some nobody vagrant.</p><p>“It seems we were too late then,” commented the blond.</p><p>Tyki’s swallowed thickly. They expected Sheril to show up then, and still they had let their compatriot die. “Too late for what?”</p><p>The exorcist and his partner ignored him. “We need to hurry,” the blond continued. “He might still be searching for Mikk.”</p><p>As if summoned, an angry shout of, “Tyki…!” reverberated through the snowy landscape.</p><p>The sword left Tyki’s throat. Just as Sheril appeared, air crackling with unseen power, the exorcist swung the blade with a commanding shout of, “First illusion!” Monstrous bugs the size of large tomcats came at his summons, and none too soon. The exorcist, much like Tyki before, stood immobilized the next instant. The bugs, however, did not.</p><p>The insects swarmed Sheril, biting and snapping and breaking his concentration so the exorcist could lunge with his weapon. The blade nicked Sheril’s shoulder, but just as suddenly the arm holding it wrenched back and bent at the wrong angle with a sickening crack. Fire in his eyes, Sheril forced the exorcist to his knees and the sword to his own throat. Blood dripped down the blade as it pressed against the skin, inching deeper despite Kanda’s efforts to stop it.</p><p>And then Sheril choked again. His eyes darted to Tyki, still restrained, still glaring. He slashed the air with his arm, and Tyki went flying into the side of a building. Sheril gasped for air and held his throat. “So it wasn’t a mistake,” he muttered, straightening and facing the swirl of kicked up snow. “You’re far more dangerous than I…”</p><p>He trailed off. Tyki wasn’t there. He should have hit the wall of the building.</p><p>Too late, he realized his mistake and spun, just in time for Tyki’s hand to plunge into his chest. Sheril’s eyes widened, but then a sneer replaced his surprise. “The Earl will hear of this.”</p><p>The ground opened, and in an instant Sheril was gone. The shrinking inky black of the Earl’s Ark shimmered like the waves on a pond atop the snow, and before it disappeared entirely, a streak of gold shot inside it.</p><p>The blond man grabbed for the golden tail as it slipped through, but he caught thin air as it and the portal vanished.</p><p>The spell broken, Kanda was back on his feet in and lunging for Tyki. At first, the hand of his unbroken arm seized the front of the vagabond’s coat. And then it passed right through. Tyki stumbled back. He hadn’t meant to pass through anything that time.</p><p>The air crackled, and dozens of strips of paper clung to his skin. Tyki cursed as a charge surged through him and brought him to his knees. Like with the sword, he couldn’t phase through. Not that he entirely knew what he was doing when it came to this newfound power, but he’d have thought he could lose them.</p><p>Link knelt next to their captive. “How did you get your power back?”</p><p>“Back?” repeated Tyki blankly.</p><p>The inspector appraised him again with a flick of his eyes and a frown. “Your memories are still gone…” And yet from the months’ old reports, Tyki had acted exactly as he had back when he was the Noah family’s assassin.</p><p>Tyki’s eyes narrowed. “What memories?” He struggled against his bindings, but the odd strips of paper pinned him better than Sheril’s power could.</p><p>He went ignored as Link turned to his partner. “We’ll have to regroup and find another way to track Allen down.”</p><p>“He’s in trouble, isn’t he,” muttered Tyki. “Sheril showed up here because something happened with him.”</p><p>Kanda clucked his tongue and sheathed his katana. “That’s none of your busi—”</p><p>“It <em>is</em> my business damn it!” He pushed at the binding wings in frustration, trying to break free. “Allen’s like a brother to me, and if you idiots with your fake demons got him on Sheril’s bad side…” It was only a matter of time. That ‘Earl’ could keep his brother from killing Allen only for so long. If they didn’t get to him soon…</p><p>Tyki closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and when he reopened them, he met them with a steady gaze. “I don’t know what’s going on,” he said, “but the way I see it, I’m your only ‘in’ for tracking down Allen and that Millennium Earl guy. Sheril’s going to tell that Earl about me, and he’ll be back to finish the job.”</p><p>“It’s a gamble…” started Link.</p><p>A cocksure grin curled his lips. “Even better. I happen to be the luckiest guy I know, and if that doesn’t pull me through, I make my own luck. So deal me in. What’s the plan?”</p><p>The pair from the Order consulted each other with but a shared look, and then Link made a sign with his hand. The dozens of talismans unwound and swirled in the air before tucking themselves in a neat stack up Link’s sleeve.</p><p>They relocated to a small unassuming church on the edge of town well away from the mines and the train station. On the way Tyki asked uneasily about the Finder’s corpse, but Kanda dismissed it with a callous, “The authorities can take care of that.” Yikes.</p><p>Once settled in an office tucked away at the back of the church, Link circumnavigated the room setting those strips on the walls. The hum of a force unseen made Tyki’s skin prickle, and instinct more than knowledge told him that he was trapped with these people.</p><p>Wearing the poker face he’d mastered after years of hustling folk, Tyki propped snow-covered work boots on the desk and asked conversationally, “So how can I be of service to the mighty Order?” He grinned at Link’s frown. “Hey, you’re the guys who’ve had a tail on me the last few days. Don’t think I didn’t notice that Finder guy watching me. I’m important to your little plan, whatever it is.”</p><p>Link didn’t look up from where he realigned and bound Kanda’s fractured arm. “You were bait to lure out the Noah. Now that they’ve failed to assassinate you…”</p><p>“They’ll be back, or Sheril will be anyway,” Tyki replied with a shrug. He swiped a pen from the desk and twirled it nimbly in his fingers. “He’s like a mangy dog with a bone.” The pen stilled. “Especially when things don’t go his way,” he muttered ruefully. “Hate to say it, but I’ve got a target on my back now. It’s a matter of his pride, killing me. He’s not going to stop.”</p><p>“That works for us,” grunted Kanda as he shrugged his black-and-gold coat around his shoulders. “Next time he shows up, we’ll be ready.”</p><p>“And you’ll be dead.” Tyki balanced the pen on the pad of his pointer finger, a trick he’d learned from Allen to show off at the card table while his buddies rigged the game in their favor. “Looked to me like I’m the only one who can do squat against Sheril.” His power, after all, hadn’t been limited. Nor did it seem to be now, as the pen passed cleanly through flesh and bone to land with a click on the tile floor. He couldn’t leave, but he could still ‘choose.’</p><p>Link folded his hands on the desk Tyki still used as footrest. “How are you able to do that? Allen destroyed your Noah, so you should just be a regular human.”</p><p><em>Noah</em>. That word felt almost like a club he wasn’t part of anymore. Tyki’s feet swished off the desk, and he replaced them with an elbow to prop up his head. “Don’t know how I did it. When Sheril showed up, I thought I heard a voice that said I could ‘choose’ and that’s all she wrote.” He formed a gun with his index finger acting as barrel and pointed it to his own forehead. “Sheril shot me, I chose not to let the bullet hit, and then I chose to force the air away from him to make my getaway. Chose not to touch the ice when I ran, and then I tripped over ponytail here.” He jabbed a thumb in the air toward the perpetually scowling Kanda.</p><p>Come to think of it, how <em>had</em> he tripped over the man? He’d been choosing not to touch anyone or anything.</p><p>Link held up a hand to stop him from continuing. “You heard a voice?”</p><p>“You think I’m crazy.”</p><p>“Not at all.” He’d been hearing Allen and Nea having one-sided arguments for months. Voices were the least of his worries when it came to Noah, current and former. “What did it say?”</p><p>Tyki combed his fingers through his curly hair. “Just that I could borrow its power and choose.”</p><p>“Whose voice was it?  One you recognized?”</p><p>He hummed to himself as he tried to remember. “I think it was a man’s voice… Don’t think I’ve heard it before, but I’m missing memories, right? Couldn’t tell you if I knew it or not.”</p><p>Link nodded to himself while Kanda just made an irritated noise. “How shall we proceed, General Kanda?” the inspector asked his partner.</p><p>“Don’t care,” replied the exorcist bluntly. “So long as I complete my mission, it makes no difference to me.”</p><p>“I’ve got an idea if the general here doesn’t,” Tyki said. Link nodded for him to continue. “We get my mates someplace safe first, then I act as bait until Sheril shows up to finish the job. You guys nab him while I distract him and do what you need to do rescue Allen.”</p><p>They would need to work out more of the details, especially since neither party trusted the other. For now, though, it was a start.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At last, Allen’s head stopped spinning. Well, mostly, but with all the memories rattling around up there, he was bound to get mixed up from time to time. Wisely—whom Allen <em>still</em> hadn’t gotten the opportunity to punch, stupid Madarao—had assured him that with time, the raw memories would fade into the background like any other old memory, but that part of him that had been a Bookman balked at the idea.</p><p>“It’s only human nature,” Wisely replied to the unspoken complaint from where he lounged on the library’s sofa. “People forget. Human brains aren’t made to hold that much knowledge, even those built for eidetic memory.”</p><p>The <em>‘like yours used to’</em> went unspoken. In sealing his memories, Apocryphos had damaged parts of Allen’s mind beyond repair, including his sense of direction and the innate knack he’d been born with for Bookmen work. And while he’d come to accept his perpetual curse of getting lost, knowing now what he’d once had really pissed him off. Apocryphos would be getting a punch to the face someday too.</p><p>“Then how do Bookmen manage it?” griped Allen.</p><p>He already knew the answer: “Training. Years of it. Why do you think Bookmen start so young?”</p><p>Allen scowled, and Wisely stretched lazily. “You could always try to pick it up again. What’s that saying? You never forget how to ride a bike?”</p><p>“You mean, ‘it’s just like riding a bike.’”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s it. Use it or lose—”</p><p>Allen took the opportunity to hurl his heavy history textbook at Wisely’s head. The mind reader, as had become the case with every childish attempt at revenge, ducked the projectile and allowed Allen’s Akuma hybrid guard—this time Tewaku—to pick it up and return it to her charge. “You need to stop doing that. Your dad’s going to get mad at you.”</p><p>“He already wants me dead.”</p><p>“The Earl doesn’t want you dead,” assured Wisely. He and Road had been repeating this refrain for the past few days, but Allen still didn’t believe it. Noah or not, he’d still ignored the rules by killing Joyd—“And you aren’t breaking the rules. Well, your rules, anyway,” he corrected himself. “If you were, you’d know.”</p><p>This had also become common. With those old memories and the jumble from Nea’s perspective, Allen knew there were ‘rules’ to this holy war between Akuma and Innocence, but for the life of him, he didn’t know what they were. Some of them—only Innocence can free the souls in Akuma, Noah aren’t indestructible, that sort of thing—were givens, ones he didn’t need the Bookman’s ex-apprentice in his head to know, but the others? “Aren’t they written down somewhere?” How could he skirt them, after all, if he didn’t <em>know</em> them?</p><p>Wisely chuckled at the petulant thought. “The Noah know them by heart, as do the Innocence. ‘Noah’ will tell you if you’re breaking them and punish you accordingly.”</p><p>So there was a Noah equivalent to falling—</p><p>“Not quite,” Wisely sing-songed.</p><p>Another book sailed through the air, and Wisely ducked a second time. “Stop reading my mind, Wisely!”</p><p>“But it’s so <em>fascinating,</em>” teased the Demon Eye. “It’s not often I get to poke around a brain as broken as yours.”</p><p>Letting out an irritated huff, Allen took his history notebook back from Tewaku and scribbled a few more dates down. At least with his old memories back, his least favorite subject came easier to him. He still hated it, and it still bored him to tears, but the endless questions were no longer so challenging.</p><p>“What happens if a Noah breaks the rules then?” he asked.</p><p>“Simply put, Noah’s memories override your sense of self.”</p><p>“So I’d cease to be ‘Allen’ and become ‘Nea’?”</p><p>“You’d cease to be ‘Allen’ <em>and</em> ‘Nea.’ Nea’s a human personality same as you.” He tapped his chin thoughtfully. “Not sure what the Fourteenth would become actually.”</p><p>“Because I’m an extra piece.”</p><p>Wisely beamed. “<em>Now</em> you’re getting it.”</p><p>Ugh, that smugness was infuriating. Allen stuffed a sandwich in his mouth to keep himself from saying so, but Wisely’s guffaw told him he’d heard loud and clear.</p><p>Continuing their previous conversation, Wisely asked, “So what’re you going to do, Allen? Going to study up under Bookman again so you don’t lose your old memories?”</p><p>“Not like Grandfather’s here to teach me.” His name for his old master slipped out, and Allen hid his red face in his hands. He really needed to get a better handle on this crap before he saw the others again. <em>If</em> he ever saw them again. With the miniature sealing barrier shackled around his wrist, that was looking less and less likely.</p><p>And now Wisely was grinning ear-to-ear having overheard every thought. Allen groaned. “If you don’t stop reading my mind, I’ll tell the Earl.”</p><p>The smug grin didn’t dissipate. “You’re no tattletale.”</p><p><em>Damn it.</em> He was right of course. That had been beaten out of him back at the circus, and Wisely knew it too. Allen let his head fall to the open book in front of him with a soft <em>whump</em> and another groan.</p><p>“What if I brought you something to make it up to you?”</p><p>“Apology cookies won’t cut it,” muttered Allen.</p><p>Wisely quirked an eyebrow. Then snorted at the unsaid explanation. At least <em>he</em> found amusement in Mana’s odd ways. He stood. “Oh, it’ll be better than some burnt cookies.”</p><p>He turned to a new page in his notebook. “Not interested.”</p><p>“I think you will be~” The door to the library closed, and the deadbolt clicked into place, locking Allen in with Tewaku and his long-ignored homework.</p><p>Nea surfaced and scowled at the door. He glanced at Tewaku. “What’s he up to?” The petite former CROW shrugged and said not a word.</p><p><em>‘Something to do with the Bookmen?’</em> Allen offered.</p><p>Nea popped a tea cookie in his mouth. <em>You think your master left something behind?</em></p><p><em>‘Doubt it. He even took my spare pair of glasses with him when he left here.’</em> Allen sifted through the memories, wincing a little as some came in too sharp of focus and others muddied together. <em>‘The Noah family was providing for us, so it’s not like we came with that much anyway.’</em></p><p>
  <em>Secret message then?</em>
</p><p><em>‘Why would Wisely give me something like that?’ </em>It could prove a liability if coded and it helped them escape. <em>‘He doesn’t like us anyway.’</em></p><p><em>Correction, he doesn’t like </em>me.</p><p>The door reopened, and Nea quickly concealed himself. Allen scratched at his homework without looking up as if he’d never stopped.</p><p>Wisely smirked. “Not interested in your surprise?”</p><p>“Not really.”</p><p>A girl’s voice joined in, “But I think you’ll really like him~”</p><p>His first thought was a grumpy, <em>What’s Road doing here?</em> His second: <em>Wait, him?</em> His head jerked up.</p><p>Teetering between Wisely and Road was none other than Lavi, looking pale, weary, and a little green. His red hair stuck to his sweaty forehead, and he seemed to stare through Allen a few minutes before registering who the newly awakened Noah was. He feigned a smile that came out more like a sneer. “Heya, ‘Sprout. Fancy meeting you here.”</p><p>Tense seconds ticked by. Allen licked his suddenly dry lips. “What’s Lavi doing here?”</p><p>“Oh, you know. Tradition,” Wisely said dismissively, smirk growing even wider. “Bookman apprentices come by all the time.”</p><p>“When they turn twenty-one,” Allen corrected automatically. “Lavi’s not…”</p><p>“He can get a head start then.” Wisely slapped Lavi’s back, nearly toppling the weakened apprentice over. “Bookman’s not getting any younger. Besides, you wanted a refresher, didn’t you? Bookman’s busy with Sheril, but his apprentice is free for a bit.”</p><p>“Free and <em>dying</em>,” Allen spat back. “Fiedla put one of his parasites in him, didn’t he?!”</p><p>“Fiedla toned it down. It just takes a while for humans to bounce back.”</p><p>Road took Lavi by the hand and led him to the seat across Allen. She giggled girlishly as she produced a teacup from thin air and poured some of the fine Darjeeling. “Just like old times,” she tittered as she set it before Lavi.</p><p>“Except Fiedla never assaulted the last apprentice.”</p><p>“So Nea knows about Bookman’s old successor too? How am I the last to find out about this stuff?” Lavi meant it to be in his usual light tone, but it came out strained and bitter as he shakily took up his cup. The first sip did wonders for his parched throat, and he stared down at the liquid a moment before shrugging and downing the remainder. Road poured him more.</p><p>Wisely waved Tewaku away, and the CROW obediently moved to the far side of the room, able to watch but not to eavesdrop. He then watched Allen with a knowing smirk as he said, “Nea and the last apprentice know each other <em>quite</em> well.”</p><p>“Don’t imply weird things,” grumbled Allen. It wasn’t like that. It was <em>never</em> like that.</p><p>Language mattered. Lavi made a mental note. <em>Know</em>. Present tense. The last successor was still alive, and with the way Allen reacted, it was likely that he’d met this mystery person as well.<strike></strike></p><p>“Oh? But they’re quite attached to each other,” teased Road. “They spend <em>every</em> minute of every day together after all.”</p><p>Lavi nibbled at a tea biscuit now that his stomach at last settled. Why the riddles? He chanced a glance at Tewaku. If she were here, her Akuma side must have won out, meaning the Earl could listen in. They wanted to get something across to him and Allen without the Earl knowing.</p><p>Road smiled as he got the message and popped a cookie in her mouth. Her finger lingered on her lips, giving the silent instruction not to speak.</p><p>Allen caught this too. He ruffled his hair in mock frustration. “Quit making it sound weird!” he complained as if this were day-to-day teasing he was used to. “They just respected the hell out of each other.” Past tense this time, but Lavi couldn’t be sure if feelings had changed or if Allen just wasn’t as skilled at their game.</p><p>“Hmmm… are you sure about that?” Wisely taunted. “He risked a lot helping the Fourteenth. Even shared his Bookman brain power.” Allen’s face went pink, and he protested again that it wasn’t like that.</p><p>Just what were they trying to get at? Lavi frowned a little as he tried to piece it together. <em>Know</em> each other, present tense. They <em>spend</em> time together all the time, also present. Respected, either present or past, he couldn’t tell. Risked helping the Fourteenth… Brain power…</p><p>The moment it clicked, Lavi felt like an absolute idiot. How had he not realized this before?! The dusty spectacles Bookman had held on to for God knows how long and given to Allen; what Nea had said about his host being able to beat everyone’s ass <em>but for the</em> <em>Bookmen</em>; all of the Noah knowing of the former successor.</p><p>No wonder Gramps was always so worried about Lavi getting too invested in the Order’s affairs. He’d watched it happen before <em>for the</em> <em>other side.</em></p><p>Road’s eyes twinkled knowingly; Wisely hid his grin with a big bite of sandwich. Lavi schooled his features to match. “Wow, your family really likes to mess with you, don’t they?”</p><p>“You have no idea,” Allen groaned.</p><p>Lavi chanced a hardier sandwich. He examined the roast beef a moment as he asked nonchalantly, “Why bring me here? If the last apprentice helped the Fourteenth,” he sent a not-so-subtle look Allen’s way, “why risk the same thing happening again?”</p><p>Road poked Allen’s cheek. “Someone’s been down in the dumps about having to catch up on homework,” she teased, “and we thought you could give him a hand with the history stuff.”</p><p>There had to be more to it than that. Maybe they were trying to make Allen squirm? Yeah, that could be it. Allen had tried to protect him in the past, so they’d decided to use Lavi as hostage… Or was he being used as hostage against Bookman? Before, they hadn’t killed him outright because that would mean losing their bargaining chip against the old man. Removing him, leaving his fate unknown…</p><p>But then, there were all the oblique hints. This wasn’t a simple bit of hostage-taking. Lavi munched on his snack as he considered the situation. They wanted him to know this stuff; wanted him near the Fourteenth. Road never did anything without a reason and never wasted effort when something important was going on; that much had been clear to him after their last fight. She was up to something. <em>They</em> were up to something, and Lavi had to figure out…</p><p>“My, you all look like you’re having fun.”</p><p>All players, including Road and Wisely, jumped and turned toward the library’s double doors. The Millennium Earl, unmasked before their latest guest, looked from guilty face to guilty face. “Did I interrupt something?”</p><p>Allen recovered first. “Not at all,” he lied with a big smile. “I just needed some help with my homework, so we found a tutor.”</p><p>“A tutor?” he repeated. “But isn’t that the Bookman’s apprentice?”</p><p>“Only the best for Allen!” Road hopped up from her chair and caught the Earl’s arm. “History’s the Bookman’s specialty, right? And Allen’s got <em>a lot</em> of catching up to do.”</p><p>The Earl nodded slowly. “Are you still at it, then?” he asked his son, masking his disappointment with a warm fatherly smile. “You’re working so hard. I’m sure a little break would be—”</p><p>“Nope, he’s got to get it finished,” Wisely interrupted, shuffling through the stack of textbooks for the science one to replace the history. “You’re the one who grounded him, Lord Millennium. No fun until he’s got it all done. What kind of example would you set if you let him sneak out of his punishment early?”</p><p>The doting father’s face fell, and Road hurried to redirect him. “We can plan a big party,” she whispered loudly enough for Allen to hear. “We can have all his favorite foods and a ginormous cake to reward him for pushing through.”</p><p>Perking up at the promise of mass quantities of chow, Allen’s mouth already began to water at thoughts of roast chicken and slabs of beef. All things they admittedly ate on the regular, but there would be <em>more</em>. And if the party was for him, Sheril couldn’t scold him for having too much.</p><p>“‘Sprout,” Lavi hissed, sounding as disapproving as Link in that moment, “you’re drooling.”</p><p>He quickly ducked his head and wiped his mouth. Right, there were more pressing issues. Like how to get himself, Lavi, and Bookman safely out of here without knowing where one of the pair was being held.</p><p>Wisely leaned on the table, chin in his hand, smirking at him. Well, crap, the cat was out of the bag now. The smirk only grew. Allen scowled, and Wisely’s amusement only grew as the air practically became chilly.</p><p>Road rolled her eyes and said in exasperation, “Hey, are you two fighting again?”</p><p>“Not at all,” replied Wisely. “I just find his mind amusing.”</p><p>It was the Earl’s turn to look disheartened. “I believe we talked about reading your family member’s minds?”</p><p>Glibly, the mind reader shrugged and said, “It’s only the Fourteenth.”</p><p>Nea took the bait, irritation growing beside Allen’s consciousness, and it was all Allen could do to squash his attempt at control lest he make the situation worse. Only for something within them to snap. Allen winced as the delicate balance he’d constructed toppled, Nea’s existence temporarily lost in the cacophony of thoughts and emotions. The fingers of his right hand dug into his thigh to keep the rising panic from showing on his face.</p><p>The Earl crossed the room and put a hand on his shoulder. “Are you all right, Allen? You’ve gone white as a ghost.”</p><p>He forced a strained smile and did his best to quell the tremors starting. “I’m fine. Just mad at Wisely.” All the while he repeated, <em>Make him leave, make him leave, make him leave,</em> in the frantic hope the mind reader would hear.</p><p><em>‘You owe me.’</em> Wisely stood and stretched. “Sheril’s back,” he announced, steering their Earl back toward the library’s entrance. “He has something to discuss with you. Seems important, whatever it is.”</p><p>The Earl glanced back at his son. “Oh, but—”</p><p>“I’ll stay and make sure Allen finishes his homework,” Road volunteered as she flopped her arms around Allen’s shoulder’s and plopped her chin atop his head. She waved a hand lazily at Tewaku. “Hey, go get us some more snacks. Lavi’s gone and eaten all the munchies.”</p><p>Once the Earl had been led away and Tewaku gave a shallow bow and shut the door, Road pressed her cheek to his head. She stroked his hair tenderly, gently prying consciousness away from his death grip until he surrendered and slumped in his seat.</p><p>Lavi watched her work, unsettled by the way Allen now stared straight ahead, unseeing. “What did you do to him?”</p><p>She didn’t answer right away, only hummed a few bars of some song or other as she kept threading fingers through her fellow Noah’s hair until at last his eyelids slid shut. Eventually, still resting on her beloved family member’s head, she explained, “Wisely broke some things, and I’m fixing them.”</p><p>He gulped. “What did he break exactly?”</p><p>“He brought back too many memories all at once is all. Allen’ll get better sooner or later once he lets some of them go, but Wisely dug up some bad habits too, so he doesn’t want to let anything get rusty either.” A small smile touched her lips, one which she hid in his hair. “You Bookmen are so weird, wanting to memorize such trivial stuff. He won’t even let go of how tall he <em>used</em> to be compared to now.”</p><p>“Never know when something like that’ll be useful,” Lavi replied. A lot could be learned comparing relative heights. A building’s stories could be estimated, a battlefield’s size…</p><p>Road giggled. “Perhaps to a Bookman, but Allen’s not one of you.” Her voice fell to a whispered, “Not anymore, anyway.”</p><p>“Right, ‘cause he got involved with Nea.”</p><p>“Ding, ding, ding. Hit the nail on the head.”</p><p>Lavi studied her a moment. “So that ‘refresher’ Wisely referred to earlier… You want me to give him Bookman training?”</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>“No-can-do.”</p><p>She pouted at him. “Why not? He’s part of your clan, isn’t he?”</p><p>“Not anymore, like you said.” He pushed back his chair and stood. Road’s eyes narrowed at him, and sweat beaded on his forehead as the parasite inside him squirmed. “You can’t just make me do what you want.”</p><p>“How about a trade then?”</p><p>“What kind of trade?”</p><p>“I could have Fiedla remove that nasty parasite for you.”</p><p>The detestable thing nestled against his clavicle pulsated, and Lavi grunted as the fever crept in again. “You Noah deal dirty, you know that?” But there was no other option, and Allen was a former apprentice so… he wouldn’t be compromising their clan too much by reviewing the tricks of the trade. He didn’t think, anyway. “Fine, I’ll do it.”</p><p>“Great. Hear that Allen?” she nuzzled her cousin’s cheek affectionately, startling him awake. “Lavi’s gonna show you how to ‘study’ properly again.”</p><p>Groggily, Allen held his forehead in his right hand, not following in the least. “What?”</p><p>Road giggled and poked his cheek. “Come on sleepyhead, wake up. Lavi’s gonna tutor you so I don’t have to do this again. It’s hard work, distracting the Millennium Earl so you can take a quick catnap.”</p><p>After another hug and a peck to the cheek, she trilled, “I gotta go, so make sure you get your homework done. Toodles!” She spun on her heel and stepped through the checkered door behind her, leaving them alone.</p><p>Alone, and unguarded. Luck, oversight or whatever, Lavi kept his voice low as he hissed, “How do we get out of here?”</p><p>Allen blinked slowly, still drowsy from Road’s power. “We… don’t?”</p><p>Lavi gaped at his only possible ally in this crazy place. “Noah or not, there is no way in hell you want to be here.“</p><p>“There’s… um…” Allen hesitated, glancing around the otherwise empty library. No Akuma, no Noah, not even one of the Thirds. They were unguarded, but that didn’t mean they were truly unwatched. More awake now, he abruptly changed the subject with, “Where’s the parasite Fiedla put in you?”</p><p>He gestured to his collarbone, just beneath his loosened scarf. “Can you cut it out with Crowned Clown?”</p><p>Allen shook his head and rolled up his left sleeve. There the bangle glimmered malevolently. “I can’t use the Innocence right now.” He then scribbled in his notebook, <em>‘Keep the parasite covered,’</em> and ‘<em>Careful what you say. He can hear us if he wants.’</em></p><p>The little bugger could listen in on them? The eyeball wriggled as if to confirm. Lavi shuddered. Putting up his easygoing front, he took one of the notebooks from the stack. “Then I guess it’s up to Road to keep her promise. Need help on history or something?”</p><p>“Got that done. Working on chemistry.”</p><p>“Science stuff? Blech, I’m awful at that.”</p><p>A bit of that old apprentice slipped in as Allen scoffed, “It’s a practical application of history. Thought you’d be good at that.”</p><p>“Unless it’s Komui blowing something up, I don’t mess with that stuff day-to-day. Need any essays? The old Panda says I’m good at that when I put my mind to it.”</p><p>That was what he said, but what he began scribbling was, <em>‘Got a plan?’</em></p><p>“Know anything about Jane Austen?” <em>‘Still working on one. Need Timcanpy or contact CM.’</em></p><p>“Oh, that smart aleck? She’s a hoot if you can read between the lines.” <em>‘Make comm?’</em></p><p>“It’s just a bunch of rich people going to each other’s houses. Literally nothing happens.” He scribbled a title down and gestured to the shelves.</p><p>Nice. Lavi pushed back his seat and stretched, putting on an act just in case Tewaku returned. “It’s social satire, Allen. Didn’t take you for such a shut in that you can’t laugh at your fellow rich people.” He paced the shelves, dragging a finger along the spines of the old books like he was just browsing and not looking for anything in particular.</p><p>“I’m not rich.”</p><p>“Bet those gloves alone cost more than what the Order paid you the whole time you were there, ‘Sprout.”</p><p>“They’re not mine. Sheril insists I wear them. ‘Something, something, polite society.’” Not that Allen had gone out much even <em>before</em> being under house arrest. “I’d sell ‘em if I could.”</p><p>Lavi found the book in question and flipped through it with feigned boredom. It took some effort to not look disappointed at the nonsensical chicken scratch inside. Whatever it contained was in code. Worse, the letters were all from the Greek alphabet. This would take a while to parse if Allen didn’t have a key handy. “Could always take ‘em off now. No one’ll care.”</p><p>“If Sheril finds out, I’ll never hear the end of it. Annoying git. Father says to try to get along with him because he’s ‘family,’ but I seriously can’t stand him.”</p><p>The door opened as Lavi dropped back into his chair, and conversation lapsed momentarily. Tewaku gave the pair a curious look but said nothing as she set a fresh tray of brie and fruit on the table. Lavi flashed her a cheerful smile and snagged a slice of pear and a gooey chunk of cheese.</p><p>He waited until their guard dog had taken her place against the far wall, well out of view, and scratched out his own message, all the while jibber-jabbering away about Pride and Prejudice and what Allen was missing out on. <em>‘What’s the code?’</em></p><p>Allen doodled a little key in the margins of his chemistry notes. “Ugh, can’t you write that quietly? I can’t do two things at once.” Even as he was doing just that.</p><p>“Hey, gotta know this stuff for the test, right? What kind of tutor would I be if I just did your homework <em>for</em> you?”</p><p>“There’s no test. It’s all independent study.”</p><p>Genuinely curious, “How’d you manage to swing that?”</p><p>“Governess number one fainted when she saw me and my hand, number two refused to teach me until Father did something about my ‘improper attire,’”—he fiddled with a lock of his snow white hair and rolled his eyes—“and after number three rapped my knuckles ‘til they bled for mouthing off, well, they all kind of gave up on that. I think Sheril’s paying someone to come up with lessons for me to do on my own, but I don’t deal with any tutors now.”</p><p>“Why not give an Akuma the job?”</p><p>He rolled his eyes again and went back to scratching out equations. “Cursed, remember?” In the margin, he scribbled, <em>‘Where’s your hammer?’</em></p><p>“Right… You don’t react much, so I forgot about that peeper of yours.” <em>‘Long story. Swallowed it by accident.’</em></p><p>The pencil stopped. Nea, gold eyes glimmering with curiosity, quirked an eyebrow that screamed, ‘How did you manage that?’</p><p>Lavi scribbled, <em>‘Think they’d notice if I spoke in Bookman code?’</em></p><p><em>‘Doubt it.’</em> While the Earl could speak just about any language in the world for his deadly ‘work’, he wasn’t exactly fluent. Most of the dead languages in the library were a mystery to all but the Bookmen who borrowed it from time to time. If Lavi played his cards right, neither the Earl nor Fiedla would know the difference between their code, ancient Greek, and Pig Latin.</p><p>Lavi returned to his encoded magic tome, read a few lines, then snorted. “Hey, listen to this!”</p><p>And acting like he was reading from the book, he said in the Bookman’s secret code, <em>“I shrunk my hammer to stow it someplace when it looked like that weird Noah was going to grab us, but Chaoji got in the way.”</em></p><p>After quick translation courtesy of Allen, Nea wrote in his neat script, <em>‘How’d you swallow it?’</em></p><p>Not missing a beat, <em>“Long story short, he crashed into me, hammer went flying, landed in my mouth and… yeah.”</em></p><p>It took Allen wrestling back control to keep Nea from howling with laughter. “You know I can’t understand a word of that, right?” he said, though what he wrote was, <em>‘It hasn’t gone Crystal type?’</em></p><p>“Aw, come on, it was <em>hilarious.</em>” <em>‘Not that I can tell.’</em> Then for good measure, he added, “Guess it helps if you speak ancient Greek.”</p><p>“Probably.” <em>‘But it’s still in you?’</em></p><p><em>‘Far as I know.’</em> The Noah hadn’t found a way to destroy it yet. “Eh, guess I’ll have to teach you ancient Greek later. This joke doesn’t translate well at all.”</p><p>“If it doesn’t translate, it probably wasn’t that funny to begin with.”</p><p>“It was, too! So many puns. Painfully punny, in fact.”</p><p>“Ugh, stop it, I get enough of that from my family.”</p><p>“All right, all right. Still want me to cheat on your essay for you?”</p><p>“Not cheating. It’s not for a grade.”</p><p>In a remarkably Bookman-like moment, Lavi replied, “You’re cheating yourself, which is probably worse.”</p><p>“Thanks, Grandfather,” Allen muttered, then hid his heated face with a groan. Lavi let out a bark of laughter and slapped his back. At least he didn’t tease. Allen wasn’t sure he could take it if he did.</p><p>Getting those extra memories under control couldn’t happen soon enough.</p>
<hr/><p>A long afternoon of proper study eventually segued into an endless awkward family dinner. Thoroughly exhausted by the Millennium Earl attempts to single-handedly make him feel welcome, Allen wanted nothing more than to flop face first into his pillow and try to spend the rest of the next day there too while Lavi figured out their escape plan without him.</p><p>Not that it would be that easy. Road and Wisely had been more than happy to hint that Lavi wouldn’t be allowed to roam unsupervised when they came to collect Allen for dinner. Nor could he take any books out of the library, so Allen was stuck. Almost like they’d planned this.</p><p>They couldn’t account for everything though. Alma, his most recent tail, was easily distracted, and after Allen had let slip something about the Millennium Earl’s secret candy dish, he could escape back to his room before the Akuma hybrid could insist they have a sleepover or something. How Kanda could have put up with this pest… though in all fairness, Alma was still a child despite his size. Maybe as a kid, Kanda had been nicer… Yeah, no. Allen couldn’t picture that either.</p><p>He stepped into his bedroom, ready to faceplant onto his mattress, when something came to meet him instead. Warm, soft metal crashed into his face, and before Allen knew it, he was on the ground getting thorough affection from an excitable little golem. The creature purred as he squished against his cheek to nuzzle him.</p><p>Allen couldn’t believe his eyes. “Tim?”</p><p>The golem grawred and nuzzled him all the harder. Allen had to push him away before he left bruises. “How did you get in?”</p><p>Reluctantly, Timcanpy pulled back and opened its mouth. The recording was brief with little context. Sheril tried to kill Tyki, Tyki managed to get the upper hand <em>by plunging his hand into Sheril’s chest—WHAT?!—</em>and when Sheril made his getaway, Timcanpy had snuck in before the gate closed. “Wait, go back. <em>What</em> happened with Tyki?”</p><p>The hologram fizzled and then reappeared. Allen leaned in to watch more closely as Sheril threw Tyki into—no, <em>through</em>—a wall and moments later pop up from the ground using the power he should no longer have. The attempt on Sheril’s life repeated, the Noah vanished, and Timcanpy chased after him to get onto the Ark unnoticed.</p><p>Allen stared at the space left when the recording ended, more confused than ever. He’d destroyed Joyd, hadn’t he? Wiped that Noah’s memory off the face of this world with Crown Clown’s sword. So how? How could Tyki still call upon that power?</p><p>Unless Crown Clown didn’t work like that. His gaze fell to the lifeless hand curled in his lap. Maybe Crown Clown didn’t exorcize Noah the way he’d thought, but then, he wouldn’t have cried after cutting Joyd. The Earl, too, had been in tears. Something had been severed, something that affected the rest of them, but perhaps… perhaps it hadn’t been the Noah itself.</p><p>His scar throbbed, and Allen hissed as he pressed his hand over his eye. <em>Stop it,</em> he pleaded silently. <em>There’s nothing I can do right now.</em></p><p>Until he and Lavi found a way to escape from this place, there wasn’t anything he could do. Not for the Akuma, nor for Tyki, nor for himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That damned seal pulsed painfully again. Kanda swore and gripped his chest over his heart. It was enough to drive him mad, what with it throbbing for two days straight. Not enough to interfere with the day to day, but enough to make sleep and meditation difficult.</p><p>Just what the hell was it trying to heal him from? Kanda wasn’t wounded. Not enough to be worth mentioning, anyway. The bones of his arm had long since set, much to Tyki’s astonishment and shouts of, “Bullshit!” The small wound on his neck was nothing but a distant memory as well, leaving what it reacted to now a total mystery.</p><p>He would have to ask Komui later when he reported in. The thought made him scowl.</p><p>For now, he would continue watching Tyki cheat the locals at cards. <em>It’s part of the job,</em> he told himself, though if Sheril didn’t show back up soon, Kanda might just kill the former Noah for him. He was more shameless than the Bean Sprout in his cheating, and while he could tolerate it in his friend, that didn’t mean—</p><p>
  <em>Throb.</em>
</p><p>His jaw clenched. Link crossed his arms and asked, voice barely audible above the general din of the bar, “Should we call it a night, General?”</p><p>A grunt was the only response he received and the only one Link needed. The CROW made his way through the evening crowd and tapped Tyki on the shoulder. After a brief exchange, the card shark folded his hand and made his excuses. Equal parts disappointed and relieved, the other players said their goodbyes before some new schlub took over the spot at the table. Tyki, meanwhile, looked far too smug as he waltzed to the door with his winnings.</p><p>Icy air blasted them as they stepped outside, and as much as he hated the company, Kanda already missed the warmth of the tavern. He refused to shiver, though, and just picked up the pace as they made their way back to the church serving as their current base of operations. Until Sheril or one of the other Noah came to finish the job, they couldn’t leave. With Timcanpy gone, Tyki was their only hope at this point.</p><p>Tyki breathed into his hands as they walked. “He’ll be back.” Kanda arched an eyebrow. “Sheril. He hates leaving things undone.”</p><p>“Tch, why bring that up?”</p><p>“Because you look worried, Ponytail.”</p><p>Kanda snatched the front of the man’s coat to threaten him, but his fingers soon passed through. <em>Damn power.</em> He settled for an irritable, “I’m not worried.”</p><p>“Could’ve fooled me.”</p><p>“Shut up, Noah.”</p><p>Tyki puffed more on his cold fingers. “I’m not one of those anymore, right?” he asked Link, who nodded. “Kinda wish I was. Then I could at least check on Allen.”</p><p>“That wouldn’t help us much,” replied the Inspector.</p><p>“No, but at least I wouldn’t have a nutter out to kill me. Speaking of…” Tyki’s pace slowed a little and he glanced over his shoulder. “Those guys’ve been following us. Think Sheril hired ‘em?”</p><p>Kanda’s hand found the hilt of his sword. At the gleam of Innocence-infused steel, the pair that had dogged their steps transformed. Fast as lightening, Kanda had one sliced to ribbons, but as his steps flowed into the next form to hack the other to pieces, his blade froze, halfway through the half-transformed Level One’s abdomen.</p><p>A quick dart of the eyes told him that the others were similarly petrified. <em>Sheril.</em></p><p>The sardonic applause as a shadowy figure stepped out from a nearby alleyway confirmed it. His monocle gleamed in the moonlight as he took in the sight of three flies trapped in his web. “Ready for round two?”</p><p>Darkness enveloped them, the moonlit sky vanishing as a barrier enclosed them. Tyki grunted as the scars along his chest ached. Sheril watched with a growing smile.</p><p>“The Earl was right then,” he said, stepping forward to grip Tyki’s face and force him to look him in the eye. “Your powers and Allen’s curse are similar enough for the barrier to block it. Interesting.”</p><p>The ground behind him opened, and a dark-haired head popped out. “Can I kill Yuu now?” asked the Akuma that resembled Alma—</p><p>Kanda’s whole body jerked as the seal burned. That <em>was</em> Alma. Feathers fell from his eyes like scales as he thrashed in his limited movement. Alma <em>wasn’t</em> dead. Why had he thought that? Memories crumbled, replaced by clearer images: of Alma, murdering the scientists and CROWs; of Alma, grown up and practically a corpse under glass; of Alma, transforming before his eyes into the demonic being before them now.</p><p>The bone in his arm snapped as he tore free of Sheril’s control and swung his sword. Hellish insects erupted and shot toward the Akuma of his friend. Alma burst from the portal and danced back in the air. His arm glowed violet, and with a single swat, the first illusion vanished in a small explosion.</p><p>Alma’s face contorted. “Let me fight him,” he snarled to Sheril. “I want to be the one to kill Yuu!”</p><p>Sheril sighed. The Earl had warned him about the motional stability of this particular hybrid. “You can kill him easier if I restrain him,” he pointed out, wiggling his fingers to bring the exorcist to heel once more.</p><p>“No!” whined the Akuma. “I wanna fight him fair and rip him apart myself!”</p><p>“Kill him like this, Alma, or I’ll do it for you.” Another finger waggle, and the hand not clutching the sword shot to Kanda’s throat to crush his windpipe.</p><p>“No fair, no fair!” Alma kicked his legs and waved his fists in the air like a petulant child throwing a tantrum. “I wanna fight Yuu fair and square! I wanna kill him myself!”</p><p>If it were Road, Sheril would indulge in a heartbeat. With bratty child Alma, however, patience wore thin. He snapped his fingers, and Kanda’s fingers dug into his throat. Enraged, Alma launched at his master, and like all the others, he halted before he reached him, arms outstretched, grasping for the Noah. Why the Earl had insisted he bring this broken tool with him, he would never know.</p><p>He supposed it didn’t matter. There were more important things to accomplish. Kill the exorcist, assassinate his once beloved half-brother, clean up the loose end that was the blond CROW. Once the Innocence was destroyed, he’d bring Tyki’s corpse back with him for the Skulls to study and then he could spend some quality time with his sweet daughter and meek little wife.</p><p>Sheril consulted his pocket watch. <em>Better hurry this along.</em> It wouldn’t do to keep them waiting.</p><p>“It’s been fun, exorcists,” he cooed as he pocketed his gold timepiece, “but I simply must be going.” Tyki’s and Link’s hands found their throats as well. They choked and gasped for air, but their traitorous bodies refused to listen. Only the second exorcist and the stubborn Akuma had any success in fighting off Noah’s Desire, but each time they succeeded at moving, either to work their jaws to spit curses at their enemy in the case of Kanda or to reach just a little closer in their tantrum, Sheril redoubled his hold.</p><p>Soon. It would be over soon. He checked his watch again. Strangulation just took so <em>long</em> though. Even if it was satisfying to watch their eyes roll back in their sockets.</p><p>From the corner of his eye, he caught sight of a checkered door springing up from the ground and perked up.  If Road were to join him, then perhaps it wouldn’t be so long a wait.</p><hr/><p>Road rested her chin on her fists, pouting up at Allen as he worked on homework beside Lavi. “You’re doing this on purpose.”</p><p>“Blame your dad,” Allen replied, flipping the page. “He’s the one who piled this up.” They’d just been about to finish when Noah’s Desire cheerfully came in to borrow Alma Karma and leave this week’s assignments. At least it provided a continuing excuse for Lavi to be there. The communicator had been a bust, what with Allen’s magic being too weak despite Nea’s skills being up to the task. They needed another plan, but with Road there, making one would impossible.</p><p>“But you could just not <em>do</em> it,” she protested.</p><p>“And disappoint the Earl?” Lavi said, paging through an ancient manuscript with a gloved hand. “No offense, but I don’t feel like getting my butt whooped.” Allen quickly assured him that wouldn’t be the case, but Lavi couldn’t so sure. He’d tried to kill Allen that one time and didn’t seem to mind the other threats on his life. What was to stop him from beating a lone Bookman’s apprentice up?</p><p>“Besides,” he continued genially, “we still have our little deal, and if he quits now, where does that leave us?” A single green eye narrowed meaningfully at Road.</p><p>Still playing the bored little girl, she traced the air in front of her. Little dots glimmered as glowing blue lines linked them to form different constellations. “Who said I haven’t kept up my end of the bargain?” Her fist closed around them, and the little stars snuffed out.</p><p>He jabbed a finger at his collarbone. “Because that eyeball’s still here?” He’d seen it just that morning, staring at him in the mirror when he’d changed out of the pajamas they’d leant him into fresh clothes, also borrowed. It wasn’t doing anything anymore, just watching him like the freaky growth it was.</p><p>But it had been smaller now that he thought about it, with cataracts beginning to cloud the iris. He hadn’t felt it twitching around lately, either.</p><p>“They take time to die off,” she said with a dismissive wave. “I always keep my promises. Right, Allen?”</p><p>“She hasn’t lied to me yet,” agreed Allen as he closed the math notebook. He exchanged it for the science one and opened it to a fresh page past their copious notes he and Lavi had scribbled to each other. Then the pencil slipped from his fingers as pain shot through his cursed scar. He grunted and pressed his hand to it, but as had been the case the last few times, there was no lens, no quest to find Akuma to destroy. Only a sharp ache that refused to abate, lingering and sharper without the ability to punish him otherwise.</p><p>Road watched a moment, expression unreadable as ever, before she got up and plopped her arms around his shoulders. “Neh, Allen,” she said, “you know I love you right?”</p><p>This had become a common proclamation since he’d joined their family. Lavi might have acted shocked by the nonchalance, but at an everyday occurrence like this, Allen didn’t bat an eye as he responded with an automatic, “Uh huh.”</p><p>She smiled a little, nuzzling the back of his head. “And you know I love the Earl just as much, right?”</p><p>Duh. They all did. That was just how the Noah family worked. Why bring it up at all? Allen craned his neck to find her face, but she kept it planted in his hair out of sight.</p><p>“I don’t want to lose anyone again,” she muttered.</p><p>“Where’s this coming from?”</p><p>She hugged him tight. <em>“The piano room. I’ll keep Madarao busy, so go there.”</em></p><p>He blinked in confusion as she released him and skipped over to their acting guard like nothing had happened. “Hey, can you get us a snack? I’m feeling rather peckish.”</p><p>“Lord Sheril asked that I remain here until he returns with Alma.”</p><p>Childishly, she grabbed his arm and pulled. “Aw, but I wanna have some alone time with my favorite cousin!”</p><p>“Orders are orders.” Even if the frown on his face said how he felt about them.</p><p>“Fine, then,” she pouted. “Guess I just have to wait until Daddy comes back.” Switching gears, she pointed to a shelf well out of reach. “Get me that book up there.” Behind her back, she made a shooing motion as Madarao turned his back to climb the nearby ladder.</p><p>He might not understand her reasons, but he’d take the opportunity. Nea grabbed Lavi’s arm and half-dragged him out of his seat to the door.</p><p>Out in the perpetual still of the nighttime cityscape, the only sound was their footfalls as Nea led the way through alley and side street. Every pause was a chance to be caught, and he wasn’t about to give up the chance. Even if Lavi and Allen kept trying to ask what the hell was going on.</p><p>“Less talking, more running,” the Noah would hiss in response to Lavi’s spoken inquiries.</p><p>They reached the dried-up well, and beyond that, the off-color bit of wall that marked the secret entrance he’d never needed on the previous Ark. Nea slapped a hand against it, and Timcanpy, tiny as the day he’d first followed Allen, slipped from his sleeve to ram through. Plaster melted beneath their touch, and a hole opened for them. Once through, it sealed up behind them, leaving them in a familiar, if empty, room.</p><p>Empty, that was, but for a single armchair, the worn leather at odds with the pristine white of the room. Inhabiting it was a small figure, legs crossed, hands neatly folded. He inclined his head to the pair. “It’s about time you got here,” he said. “I’ve been waiting.”</p><p>Nea froze, eyes narrowed. A trap. This had to be a trap, but how had Lustol gotten in here?</p><p>“It’s not a trap,” came another voice behind them.</p><p>Both Nea and Lavi spun and held up fists, ready to fight the mind reader who leaned against the wall between two doors, one that belonged, and a checkerboard that stood in stark contrast to the wall. Wisely straightened and stretched. “There you go, Bookman. A two-for-one special on apprentices, as promised.” He cocked a smug grin at Allen. “What, not going to give your beloved grandfather a hug? I know you were worried sick about him.”</p><p>“Shut up,” growled Nea, wresting back control. “What are you up to?”</p><p>“Can’t shut up and answer your question, now can I?” Wisely stepped toward them; Nea took a defensive stance. “Give me your arm.”</p><p>“Like hell I’m letting you anywhere near it.”</p><p>“You don’t even like the Innocence.”</p><p>“Well, it’s mine, and I like you even less, so—”</p><p>Wisely rolled his eye and flashed a little pewter key. “You want that cuff off or not? Your choice. You can leave with your wings still clipped if you want. I won’t stop you.”</p><p>Nea snatched at the key, but Wisely deftly palmed it. “Upupup, you can’t touch it. The Earl knows Allen can have sticky fingers and didn’t want him filching it.” He held out his other hand. “Your arm, s'il vous plait.”</p><p>They stared each other down. Grudgingly, Allen lifted his left wrist. Quick as could be, Wisely snagged it and pushed back the sleeve. In seconds, a near-invisible latch sprang open, and with a dull clatter, the cuff hit the tiled floor. The red of his wrist where it had been bound was slightly singed and the tips his fingers buzzed the way they might if his hand had but fallen asleep, but for now, his arm could move, could obey. He was whole once more.</p><p>Without warning, Crown Clown’s mantle engulfed him, the mask peering down at Wisely’s calm demeaner in confusion. It looked to Allen, saw the scars across his forehead and the pallor of his skin, and the mask’s eyes narrowed. The white glove brushed back his bangs for a better look, and the air crackled with its righteous fury.</p><p>“I get it, you’re ticked off,” came Wisely’s blasé response to the phantom. “Simmer down before someone notices.”</p><p>Allen’s claw twitched involuntarily between them as Crown Clown rounded on the Noah. Just in case, he forced the arm down to his side. “You… can read its mind?”</p><p>“Of course not. It’s not hard to figure out though.” He jabbed his thumb toward Road’s door. “Now get going before it offs me. I don’t feel like getting sliced up.”</p><p>But neither Allen nor Lavi moved. Only Bookman stood creakily from the armchair to limp past them. “What are you waiting for?” the old man chided. “Do you want him to change his mind?”</p><p>Lavi shook his head slowly. “I want to know what he’s up to. How do we know that door doesn’t lead to the center of a volcano or something?”</p><p>Road wouldn’t do something like that, Allen thought, even if Wisely might, though not to the clan descended from his predecessor. The Noah snorted at the thought, and Crown Clown bristled all the more at the invasion of its accommodator’s privacy.</p><p>Allen gripped his wrist more tightly, though whether to stay the Innocence or ready his blade, he wasn’t sure. “Why are you helping us?”</p><p>Wisely shrugged. “It’s Road’s idea. I’m just curious.” He looked Allen over, studying him as one might a specimen beneath a microscope. “You’re a strange one, Allen Walker. You and Nea. You flout the rules, and Road seems to have high hopes for you because of that.” Crown Clown leaned in, and Wisely added, “Oh, and you too. Road’s hoping you’ve got a trick or two up your sleeve. No idea why though.” The earlier rage abated slightly, and the Innocence, though still clinging to Allen protectively, seemed to smile.</p><p>Guardedly, Allen asked, “But if I walk out that door, we’re enemies, aren’t we?”</p><p>“Oh, definitely.” And yet Wisely didn’t look the least bit bothered by the idea. “Especially if you use that sword of yours. Noah’s memories abhor it.”</p><p>He would have to if they became enemies again. “Then what are you getting out of this?”</p><p>Wisely reached out and yanked back Allen’s bangs. Allen grunted, Crown Clown bristled, but Wisely took no notice as he blandly examined the star etched into his forehead. “Me personally? Getting this as far away from the Millennium Earl as possible is enough for me.”</p><p>His hand dropped, and Wisely put space between them once more. “Get going,” he said. “It’ll be over if you keep wasting time here. Tyki’s waiting for you, after all. Better hurry if you want to see him still alive.”</p><p>A new checkered door sprang up and open, swallowing Wisely and vanishing moments later, leaving them to finish up their great escape.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next few chapters might take a little longer than usual. I've hit a bit of a conundrum with a certain plot point that I'd been planning for a long time, but now I'm second guessing myself. This must be how all those anime studios feel when they run out of manga and have to make up the rest of the series...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The checkered door opened, and Sheril’s face fell. Stepping through wasn’t his dear sweet darling Road, but the Earl’s boy. What was he doing here? And with their prisoners in tow, no less!</p><p>“Allen,” Sheril said stiffly, “don’t you have homework you ought to be working on? The Millennium Earl will be upset with you.”</p><p>Their black sheep scratched his scarred cheek. “Yeah, um… Fathe—The Earl asked me to come help you. Something about staying indoors studying so long being bad for me.”</p><p>“Help?”</p><p>Still looking out of sorts, Allen explained, “I think it’s less about you needing help and more so I could prove I’m not on their side, so…”</p><p>Oh, that Sheril could understand. “So <em>that’s</em> it! Why didn’t you say so? You can finish off Tyki then and do it right this time.” What a stroke of luck! Tyki had to die—there was simply no way around it now—but at least he could provide a quick death no longer at his hands and throw a little more punishment Allen’s way.</p><p>The boy’s expression flickered with concern, but he swallowed back the distaste for the task at hand and nodded. “Okay.”</p><p>Though as he passed by to act as instructed, Sheril gestured to the pair that had tagged along and asked, “What about the Bookmen?”</p><p>Allen paused. “The Earl said they’re guests, and when Wisely heard about Tyki getting his powers back, he asked that they be allowed to observe. The Earl didn’t want to get in the way of their job.” Sheril nodded. Wisely had been soft on the descendants of his predecessor, and the Earl far too lenient.</p><p>Then another thought struck him, and he held the younger Noah up a second time. “Do you have a weapon?”</p><p>Again, Allen stopped. “Ah, no. I didn’t think to… I forgot my arm’s out of commission so…” He flushed and hunched his shoulders to hide embarrassment.</p><p>Sheril couldn’t help the snigger. From his pocket, he retrieved the very same pistol that had failed to execute Tyki last time. “The barrier’s stopping him from using his power right now, so this should do. If not, well, I’ll let the Earl know you tried.”</p><p>Taking the gun, Allen continued toward Tyki. The cold steel of the barrel glinted in the half-light cast by the barrier around them as he stopped and aimed the barrel. “Sorry,” he said apologetically. The fury on his cousin’s face physically wounded him. He still tried to smile the way he had any number of times when they conned someone at cards, hoping Tyki would catch the bluff as he cocked the gun. “I’ll try to make it quick.”</p><p>“And here I was worried about you.” But was that a smirk on his lips just he closed his eyes to await the inevitable?</p><p>“No hard feelings?”</p><p>“All of the hard feelings,” Tyki replied as if this were nothing more than Allen cheating him at poker. “Hope you like being haunted.”</p><p>He still flinched when the gun went off, but the bullet whizzed harmlessly past and embedded into the ground. Then in the same movement, Allen whirled about and flung the weapon at Sheril.</p><p>The minor distraction worked. The Noah recoiled as Nea charged, Crown Clown bursting to life as he reached a clawed hand out for Sheril. Determined to stop the incoming attack, Sheril cast a net of his power, but none of the threads stuck. Nearly too late, he dived out of the way, and in his surprise, his hold on the others fractured as well.</p><p>Then chaos descended. Alma let out a triumphant “Ha!” as he found himself able to move and launched at Kanda, who in turn readied his blade to receive the single-minded attack. The barrier, tight around them as it was, forced Tyki, Lavi, and Bookman to take cover behind the wall of talismans summoned by Link to protect them from the fallout. Already, the force of Kanda and Alma’s clash turned the edges of the makeshift shield ragged. Their only hope was for Allen to hurry.</p><p>Sheril cast another net, but despite his full concentration, his desires refused to stick to Allen. He dodged another swing of the claw. “How are you doing that?”</p><p>Luck, mostly, and a little guesswork based on a nearly year-old report from Lenalee. After the battle with the Level Three, she had told them how she’d forced more power from her Innocence to counter her opponent’s special ability. Now Allen was glad he’d tucked that detail away, even if it pained him now to repeat her methods.</p><p>Like with the Fallen One, the full strength of the Innocence’s power scorched his skin beneath the glow of his mantle. Worse, perhaps, with his completed transformation into a Noah. Crown Clown thrummed in concern and tried to let up, but Allen pushed it further. He couldn’t let up for a moment, or Sheril would seize the opportunity.</p><p>And oh, did he try. Again and again, the incarnation of Noah’s Desires tried to ensnare the Earl’s traitorous son, and each time his efforts were in vain. All he had was a knife crafted from dark matter like Tyki’s x-shaped blades so long ago on the Arc, and in the face of the glowing Pierrot, that wouldn’t be enough. Only one thing acted in his favor: Allen was slowing down. The strain of pushing beyond his limits was quickly becoming too much, and Alma and Kanda’s battle far too close to his friends provided all the distraction Sheril needed.</p><p>“What will you do, boy?” taunted Noah’s desire incarnate. His blade clipped the white sleeve, shredding the downy white and drawing blood before the Innocence closed back over the wound. “Your friends are in trouble. Should you really be wasting time on me?”</p><p>“You worry about yourself,” Nea snarled, drawing forth his broadsword to better corner her foe. This earned the intended reaction as fear crossed Sheril’s features at the sight of the monochrome weapon.</p><p>As they fought, another war waged between exorcist and Akuma. They traded blows. Sometimes the sword left a bleeding crater in Alma’s shoulder, and sometimes the dark matter bullets pierced holes across Kanda’s body. Eventually, though, Kanda’s human side won out as the recovery magic of his seal caught up with his previous injuries at the hands of Sheril and the shattering of false memories. Alma got the upper hand then.</p><p>He caught Kanda’s wrists, and slammed him against Link’s talisman shield. The magic sparked and sent bolts of electricity through the exorcist. With a manic grin, Alma’s tail shot over his shoulder to impale Kanda through the skull. At the last second, the exorcist jerked his head out of the way, and the sharpened point smashed into what remained of the talismans, breaking through.</p><p>It passed a hair’s breadth from Link’s cheek, missing him. Time seemed to slow as the CROW swung round and watched the tip speed toward Lavi’s heart. In a flash of movement, Bookman dove in the way, and the spear found its home in an old chest.</p><p>The old historian’s body slumped against his apprentice as the projectile withdrew. “No…” whispered Lavi as he laid his master down. “No, no, no, no… Old man, you can’t…” He pressed his hands over the spurting blood. Stop the bleeding<em>.</em> He had to stop the bleeding. Apply pressure, but then what? Bandages. Or stitches? What should he do? His mind raced as he tried to remember the first aid he’d picked up over the years. Panic quickened his pulse, tunneled his vision.</p><p>Trembling fingers clutched at Lavi’s wrist, jolting him back to the present. They squeezed convulsively as his master’s mouth worked, unable to form the words and sounds he needed to pass along, and then they fell away as his eyes slid closed.</p><p>Something broke. Red filled his vision, and Lavi barely noticed when wounds burst open on his palms. Already he was on his feet, already throwing himself at Alma Karma, raising his hand on instinct and grasping the pole solidifying there from the scarlet of his blood. He swung, and the hammer slammed into Alma, smashing him into the ground with little regard to Kanda’s well-being.</p><p>The hammer rose and smashed down again, this time bringing with it a glowing stamp that scorched the Akuma beneath it. That <em>thing</em> would pay. He would make sure of it. Fire alone wouldn’t be enough. Blindly he swung his hammer again, this time calling forth lightning on the regenerating charred corpse and just barely missing Kanda a second time.</p><p>That <em>thing</em> would pay dearly for what it had done.</p>
<hr/><p>Allen could only watch his old mentor’s death, unable to do a thing with Sheril blocking his way and slashing at him with his hidden blade, and while Lavi’s blood boiled, Allen felt his own freeze in his veins.</p><p>So distracted was he that he couldn’t dodge as Sheril slashed him with his dark-matter-tipped dagger. This time it caught his shoulder, landing a solid blow that tore through Crown Clown to cause crimson to soak into his shirt. <em>‘What are you doing?!’</em> screamed Nea, wresting control to stagger back. He couldn’t take the pure energy radiating around them, however, and was forced to retreat into Allen’s mind once more. ‘<em>Focus! You’ll get us killed!’</em></p><p>
  <em>But… But Grandfather is—</em>
</p><p><em>‘He’s not your grandfather!’</em> Again, Nea hauled them both out of the way of a slice that would have severed their carotid artery, but control slipped through his fingers in Allen’s nightmarish swirl of emotions. <em>‘Fight! Now! I can’t handle the Innocence like this. You have to do it! Forget Bookman and fight!’</em></p><p>It wasn’t just Bookman though. Visions of Mana, too, clouded his thoughts. Of the blood staining the snow and slush a deep scarlet, of a dying figure rasping, <em>“Don’t stop, keep walking…”</em></p><p>Another slash narrowly missed them as the torrent of memories threatened to drown him. Grandfather was dead, just like Mana. Everyone he cared about died, and it was his fault. If he’d been stronger, had taken out Sheril like he should have earlier… He’d let his grandfather down. Allen couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, couldn’t—</p><p><em>“Allen…” </em>a different voice whispered into his ear. Mana’s voice. <em>“Take a deep breath. If you get too flustered, you can’t do your best. You’ll do great. You always do, my little Pierrot. You can only do your best, and that’s more than enough.”</em></p><p><em>Damn it.</em> Nea was manipulating him again. Allen <em>knew</em> it, and yet… It helped regardless. He leapt out of range of another slash, took the deep breath Mana always advised, and forced himself to focus. He couldn’t help Bookman or anybody else if he lost it. He’d have to take out Sheril first. Then he could deal with Alma. He could handle this.</p><p>The flow of battle changed. Sheril lost his advantage, and back on defense, he lost ground. Allen pressed him further and further back, encroaching on the three-way war behind them in the cramped barrier. This time, the heavy blow from Lavi was to Allen’s benefit. His Innocence just missed Sheril’s skull as Alma ducked the blow, and with him using his power to push Lavi’s aim off course, he was left wide-open.</p><p>Allen thrust with his holy sword, but distracted as he was, Sheril still tried to dodge. It only clipped his side, but that was enough. A shriek erupted from the Noah as Innocence infected him. Allen winced in sympathy.</p><p>Then greater shadows swallowed Sheril as the Earl’s Ark opened and whisked him away. With his foe withdrawn—not defeated, for there were no tears—Allen turned his attention to the others. Alma still aimed for Kanda, but with Lavi’s blind rage to contend with, he couldn’t get the solid hits he was prior. His eyes were wild, and cracks ran along his chest and arms from blocking and taking hits.</p><p>If he didn’t stop this soon, they’d be in trouble.</p><p>Allen dove into the path of Lavi’s newly-formed hammer and brought his sword up to block it. Crown Clown he sent to tangle Kanda’s arms and legs. To Alma, he ordered, “Stop fighting!” The Akuma lurched back, clutching his arms and gritting his teeth.</p><p>“Get out of my way!” snarled Lavi. Kanda roared much the same.</p><p>He ignored him. Instead, he kicked out and tripped him, sending him crashing to the smooth floor of the barrier. Nea then took over to shove the apprentice Bookman harder against the ground and squeeze his wrist until he dropped his weapon. “You apprentices don’t do anything by half, do you? Can’t you think for five seconds?” he hissed. “We need that stupid Akuma to get out of here.”</p><p>“That Akuma killed Gramps!” he yelled. “Let me at it—”</p><p>“Don’t write that old man off just yet. You nerds are always tougher than you look, but if you don’t stop throwing a tantrum, we won’t get out of here to get him help. Got it?” Instantly Lavi stopped thrashing. “Good. Now then.” He turned his eyes on Alma. “Has the Earl ordered you to stop listening to me yet?” Alma shook his head. “Perfect. Go find the talismans creating the barrier and squash them.” The Akuma nodded and vanished past the inky wall of their prison to obey. With a bit of luck, Alma would be able to bust them out before the Millennium Earl realized what was happening.</p><p><em>On to the next order of business.</em> Nea released Lavi but kept the spitting and bristling Kanda entangled to go check on Bookman.</p><p>Despite his earlier speech, it didn’t look good. Though the black of his exorcist uniform hid the red, the front of his coat was saturated and slick with blood despite Link’s best effort to staunch the bleeding. Nea squatted beside them. “I’m guessing CROWs don’t have healing spells.”</p><p>“We’re trained for battle,” confirmed the inspector.</p><p>Nea nodded. Healing magic was a pain anyway, not something the average magician could master on a lark. It took years of discipline and required sacrificing one’s own life force. Even if he’d had all his old reservoirs of power, Nea couldn’t have done much more than mend a papercut.</p><p>Meaning they had one option left. A longshot, but if his memory served him, it could work.</p><p>“Oi, Bakanda!”</p><p>“Don’t call me that, you damned—” The complaint cut off midway as Kanda grunted in pain. Crown Clown wasn’t squeezing him that hard, was it? But Nea dared not loosen his hold else risk being sliced in two.</p><p>“Can your seal thing heal other people?”</p><p>The exorcist general gritted his teeth. “Who told you that?”</p><p>Nea waved vaguely and didn’t answer the question. They didn’t need to know what he did and didn’t remember of the spell books he’d teased Allen with decades ago. “Can you do it?”</p><p>Kanda glared, but after a few tense seconds, nodded. Crown Clown untangled, and the exorcist approached. His blade flashed as he slit his wrist and pressed the cut to Bookman’s cracked lips. It took some coaxing, but eventually, Nea convinced the old man to swallow.</p><p>The effect was instant. Steam rolled off the wound as the old man groaned. Quickly, Allen peeled away the uniform fabric and the embroidered Chinese-style shirt beneath to check the injury. His skin was still sticky with blood, but now a symbol like Kanda’s seal had burned into the flesh, effectively cauterizing the wound. The Bookman’s eyelids fluttered and turning his head to look at his current apprentice, muttered, “Stop that crying. I’m not dead yet.”</p><p>Fat tears rolled down Allen’s cheeks as he tried not to laugh at the weak admonishment. Beside him, Lavi was a similar hot mess, scrubbing away at his face and mumbling in reply, “I’m not crying, <em>you’re</em> crying.”</p><p>Tyki looked between the pair. He might not know the story with Eyepatch, but Allen? He couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen their cardshark cry. “Am I missing something? Who’s this guy?”</p><p>“No one you need concern yourself with.” Bookman winced as he tried to sit up, and Allen helped him as the historian looked around those assembled. “Where is the Akuma?”</p><p>“Right here.” The walls of darkness fell away, casting them in the moonlight and cold of the winter night. Alma shifted uncomfortably under their collective glares. Allen’s, especially. “Um… I’m sorry for almost killing him, Master Allen.”</p><p>Nea passed Bookman to his actual apprentice before wiping away the tears that weren’t his. “Sure you are.” More likely, he was just upset that he’d made the Earl’s son cry, but there were more important things to deal with right then. “Has the Earl ordered you to stop listening to me—?” He stopped short and couldn’t help but stare.</p><p>Issuing from Alma was the chained-up soul of a young woman in the Order’s colors. Unlike every other soul they’d ever seen, this one had yet to wither under the dark matter’s power. As if realizing he could see her, she hid her face and pleaded, <em>“Don’t look at me. Please don’t tell Yuu.”</em></p><p>Alma didn’t seem to notice. “Nope. I think he’s taking a nap, so he might not for a while. That’s what Tewaku’s saying anyway.”</p><p><em>Thank God for the hivemind,</em> Nea thought, trying to avert his gaze from the Akuma—or more specifically, the soul—without being too obvious about it. “Good. That buys a bit of time for us to figure out our next move.” That was, if Sheril didn’t come back with an army to get his revenge, but Allen’s sword wounds were debilitatingly painful. Hopefully, curling into a ball would trump any other plan.</p><p>Best to think and act quickly.</p><p>“Right, so here’s the plan. We get the heck out of here, find a way to contact Cross, get him to work his magic and modify Alma here, and—”</p><p>“We’re to go back to the Order. You may speak with General Cross there,” interrupted Link at the same time Kanda raised his sword threateningly against Alma and said, “We’re not going anywhere until I finish this.”</p><p>Nea rolled his eyes. “The situation’s changed. I’m not going anywhere near the Order. As for <em>that</em>,” he said, jabbing a thumb at Alma, “no destroying it. Having a half-Akuma sidekick could be useful.”</p><p>Link frowned at him. “You’ve certainly changed your tune.”</p><p>“It’s called ‘professionalism,’” mocked the smart ass with his usual grin. “Just weighing the options and going with what makes the most sense, and the most sense is holding onto something that can get us out of those stupid barriers and keep us in the loop with our spy network. It’ll be fine once he’s modified.”</p><p>“But how do we contact Cross without the Order knowing?” Lavi butted in, sniffling and rubbing at his eye and damp eyepatch.</p><p>Static crackled, and Timcanpy plopped himself down atop Nea’s head. From him issued another series of crackles and pops, and then Cross’s voice came out, saying, “Go see Cornelia, gremlin.”</p><p>Nea scooped up the golem off his head and stared at it in astonishment. “How the hell—?”</p><p>Cross’s voice talked over him. “Hurry it up, gremlin. Bring your toy and lackeys before the Earl figures out what you’re up to.” And then for good measure, he severed the connection with a blast of static.</p><p>Timcanpy grinned good naturedly up at his master while Nea’s mind worked a mile a minute. When had Cross managed to give Tim two-way communication? Or had the golem always had that, and no one knew? Or… <em>‘He probably has it limited to only certain channels,’</em> Allen suggested.</p><p>Nea nodded to himself, then turned to the others as a shining gate opened behind him. “Time to move.”</p><p>“Hold up a second,” Tyki said, raising a hand. “What the hell is going on here? What’s with the lightshow? And you can’t be serious about taking the murder monster with us.”</p><p>“I’m not a murder monster!” whined Alma.</p><p>“Coulda fooled me! You nearly offed the old coot here!”</p><p>“That was an accident. I wanted to kill Yuu.”</p><p>“Me? Then you’re aim was way off—”</p><p>“He means Kanda,” Nea interrupted. “Yuu Kanda. Now hurry it up.”</p><p>Alma pouted. “But Master Nea—”</p><p>“Later. Once you’re modified, you can try to kill Kanda all you want.”</p><p>Lavi helped his master to stand. “That sorta defeats the purpose of the modifying, doesn’t it?”</p><p>He just shrugged. “You think I care about ponytail over there?” Nea replied before stepping into his Ark, Alma trailing close behind. Bookman nodded grimly, and Lavi let the old man lean heavily on him as they followed. Tyki hesitated, torn between following his suddenly personality-swapped family member and sticking with the pair that had saved his sorry ass.</p><p>Ultimately, it was Link who decided for them. “Our mission was to find Allen Walker,” he said. “I suggest we follow until we can bring him back to the Order. What are your thoughts, General?” Kanda just scowled and headed for the portal.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Battles are hard enough. Why did I try to write a multi-front battle? I must hate myself...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the far side of the shining gate, the group found themselves in a golden field of wheat ripe out of season. At its center, a gnarled tree stood sentinel, and beyond that, a great old manor house loomed over all. Not a soul stood in the frigid landscape but for them, and only flickering candlelight in a high up window spoke of life within.</p><p>A shadow moved in that window, but Nea ignored it as he tromped up to the twisted tree. He placed a hand against the trunk, leaned his forehead almost reverently against its rough bark, and broke the stillness of the night with a murmured, “It’s been a long time, Cornelia. I’m home.” He gave it an affectionate pat the way he might have a loyal dog, then turned to the others.</p><p>“Where are my manners?” he drawled in that self-aggrandizing tone he liked to adopt when making fun of them. “Allow me to welcome you to my humble home. This house,” Nea jabbed a thumb behind him toward the ivy-covered building in question, “has been in the Campbell family for generations upon generations. Make yourselves at home. I’m sure my dear uncle wouldn’t mind sharing the wealth a little.”</p><p>As if on cue, the front door opened, spilling warm lamplight across the field. Nea turned with a cheeky grin. “Perfect timing, Cross. Couldn’t have done it better my…” He trailed off. The silhouette standing framed by the glow within belonged not to Cross but to a woman, her silvery hair swept into a loose braid and her wrinkled hands scrunching her skirt.</p><p>Dark eyes bright with unshed tears alighted on him, and for once, he found himself unable to wield that silver tongue of his. He worked his mouth, trying to get words to come and failing. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, a croaked, “Mother?” tumbled into the stillness.</p><p>The woman darted from the doorway, dry grass crunching underfoot until she reached the bountiful wheat, its guardian tree, and the white-haired youth standing amongst them. Her arms flew around the teen as she half-sobbed, “Nea!”</p><p>He leaned into the embrace, feeling tears of his own prick his eyes. Time hadn’t been kind to her. He could feel it in her bony shoulders, in her frail frame, in her trembling hands as she held him tight. Cross hadn’t aged a day since his childhood, and he’d foolishly thought the same would be true of Katerina should she still be alive.</p><p>A cough from Tyki carried over the quiet weeping, and Nea quickly extricated himself from his mother’s hug. Pretending his eyes weren’t still damp, he put on his lackadaisical grin and said, “Allow me to introduce the lady of the house, my dear mother Katerina E. Campbell. Mother, these are my servants—”</p><p>“Like hell we are!” snarled Kanda, and if not for Link’s hand on his shoulder holding him back, he might have spelled it out with his sword.</p><p>The woman gave her son a narrowed glance, one perfected over the years to make him sweat about the talk they certainly would be having later regarding his behavior. Then she turned a gentle smile to the others and said, “It’s a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for putting up with my son for so long. He can be a handful, but he means well.”</p><p>“That gremlin never means well.” Another emerged from the manor, this the person they’d been expecting. The red glow of an ember dimly lit Cross’s face as he took a drag on his cigarette and looked the crowd over. “I see you brought the Order’s lapdog with you.”</p><p>Torn between snark or politeness for his mother’s sake, Nea opted for the latter. “I’m afraid circumstances being what they are…”</p><p>Cross snorted. “Give it up. We all know you’re a lousy gremlin.”</p><p>Katerina suppressed a smile. “Now Cyrus…” The admonishment held all the warmth of her previous greeting to the others, but with the slightest hint of a warning beneath that she had mastered after years of raising twins.</p><p>Lavi’s eyebrows shot up. “Cyrus?” he repeated.</p><p>“Bookmen aren’t the only ones who can have pseudonyms,” Cross interrupted, turning back to the house and gesturing for them to follow. “Bring that damned toy inside. It’s too cold to work out here.”</p><p>“I’m not a toy!” squawked Alma. “I’m Alma! Al-Ma!”</p><p>Kanda squeezed the hilt of his Mugen. “You’re a fu—"</p><p>Nea more than happily stomped on his foot, effectively cutting the curse off. “Watch it,” he hissed, still smiling pleasantly for his mother’s sake. “Don’t make me regret letting your sorry ass tag along.”</p><p>Once safely inside with the door shut, Cross slapped a glowing symbol on the dark wood behind them. Worry etched itself momentarily on Katerina’s face, but she quickly banished it to play the gracious hostess, late as the hour and out of practice as she was.</p><p>“Lucia!” she called into the house as she guided them toward a parlor. “Lucia, could you get some tea for our guests?”</p><p>A small girl poked her head out from the side-door that led to a study Nea and Mana would have been banned from at her age. Behind her, a middle-aged woman opened the door wider. “Guests?” the elder of the two repeated with a slight frown and crease of her brow.</p><p>“Yes. Oh, but before that… A few of them are injured. Joe, could you—?”</p><p>“There is no need,” Bookman said. “We look worse for wear, but we are fine.”</p><p>“Speak for yourself,” mumbled Tyki, hand finding the bruises on his neck from their run in with Sheril. Lavi wasn’t in much better shape with the copious cuts and contusions from battling Alma. Add to that the gaping stigmata on the redhead’s palms and the crusty blood drying on the old man’s coat, and they were all quite the sight.</p><p>Even so, Lavi wore a weary grin as he agreed with his master. “Don’t worry about us. This happens all the time.”</p><p>Nea rolled his eye and sidled past his mother to open the door into the familiar parlor. “You can take a look at them later. We have more pressing concerns right now.” Concerns like the Akuma Alma Karma eyeing the humans around them like prey. “Alma, get in here.” The hybrid stiffened guiltily and hurried after its current master.</p><p>Cross loitered in the hall a moment while the others filed in after. “Katerina, help Lucia with that tea. You won’t want to be here for this part.”</p><p>She paled but nodded. “Fifteen minutes?”</p><p>“Should be plenty.”</p><p>“Is modifying Akuma that freaky?” Lavi asked when the general closed the door behind him.</p><p>He shrugged. “There are some issues there I’d rather not deal with at the moment,” was all he said as he approached the Akuma cautiously. Alma for his part sat perfectly still on the rug though he itched to kill the legendary general before him.</p><p>Nea frowned at this tidbit. “What kind of issues?” he demanded. “What happened after I croaked?”</p><p>Cross waved him off. “Make yourself useful, gremlin. I think there’s some scotch in the cabinet.” The Noah perked up and went to check, only to have his hopes dashed when Cross added, “And none for you. Your mother would have my head.”</p><p>Sparkling crystal tumblers sat unused beside the bottle. He grabbed two. “I’m a vengeful ghost; I can do what I want.”</p><p>“Yeah? Well, I don’t want to share my booze with gremlins.”</p><p>Nea splashed out two generous portions. One he thrust into Bookman’s hands, who accepted but didn’t drink no matter how much he seemed to need it. The other he kept for himself until Link took it from him to pass to Tyki. He scowled but behaved himself as he headed back to Cross’s side without the drink he was certain the general wanted. “How do you modify these things anyway?”</p><p>“Shut up, gremlin. I need to concentrate.”</p><p>The soul attached to Alma flinched, chains rattling, as Cross put a heavy hand on the hybrid’s head. Then she gasped and writhed as magic spread from his touch up the chain. Under his palm, a glowing circle blossomed. When he removed his hand, the disk brightened and slowly spun. Shadows bled through along the surface forming dashes along concentric circles.</p><p>Nea knew it all too well. Their code. His and Mana’s. His brow furrowed as he read the instructions engraved on every Akuma’s heart. The characters he understood, but the order perplexed him. Unlike every secret message he and his brother had passed between them, the runes didn’t stand in for English. It almost looked like…</p><p><em>‘It’s the old world’s language,’</em> Allen breathed. <em>‘I think it’s a poem.’</em></p><p>Leave it to the former Bookman to know what the heck this was. As did Cross, judging by the way his fingers danced along the symbols, rearranging them here, wiping them away there and replacing them whole cloth. The phrasing lost its musicality, became flatter, more technical than poetic.</p><p>The soul cried out in anguish, thrashing against whatever Cross was doing to Alma—to her. Allen seized his shoulder. “Stop! You’re hurting—”</p><p>His fingers kept moving. “I know what I’m doing.”</p><p>Her shrieks rang in his ears, and she pleaded for it to stop. Alma, too, gritted his teeth in pain that an Akuma shouldn’t feel. Throat dry, Allen rasped, “I don’t think you do.” Just how many lost souls had suffered through his trial and error?</p><p>“Hmph. I know better than you.”</p><p>The final line clicked into place, and the disk flashed as the text seared into his retinas. The screaming subsided, replaced with soft whimpers. Allen’s eyes flicked up to the soul, to the chains that weighed heavier upon her now than before. Her gaze met his, and with a watery smile, she said, <em>“Don’t tell them. Please.”</em></p><p>He forced himself to look away. Nea’s hand left Cross’s shoulder and he ambled back toward the scotch. “Where’d you learn to do that, anyway?” he asked nonchalantly as he poured himself a glass.</p><p>Cross wasn’t far behind and snagged the beverage for himself. “Where do you think?”</p><p>It wasn’t from Nea, leaving only one other option, one he refused to say aloud in present company. “Could you read any of that?”</p><p>The magician didn’t answer. Instead, he changed the subject with, “I’ve cut its ties to the Earl. Its programming is different enough that I couldn’t bring it fully to heel, but it should still obey you.”</p><p>“I’m not an ‘it’,” protested Alma. “My name is Alma Karma, so stop calling me an it!”</p><p>“Hey, I’ve got a question.” Lavi waved his hand to get their attention. “Why’s your eye reacting to him? It never did that with the thirds.”</p><p><em>“Don’t tell them,”</em> pleaded the soul.</p><p>“Hell if I know.” Giving up (for now) on pilfering Cross’s secret stash, Nea dropped onto the sofa beside the Bookman’s apprentice. “There’s a shadow or something. Same thing happened when those Thirds ‘invoked.’”</p><p>“A better question,” Link said, retrieving his memo pad and pen from a pocket, “is how you escaped the Noah.”</p><p>“What, thinking I’m betraying your little Order?” sneered Nea. “I saw an opportunity to escape and took it. Simple as that.” No need to mention the Noah involved. His golden gaze slid briefly to Lavi, silently commanding him not to say a word. The old man he needn’t worry about blabbing. Not when he seemed part of the orchestration.</p><p>“Then why not return to Headquarters? Why flee here?”</p><p><em>Probably the same reason Cross is here.</em> The man hated this house. Always had. He’d only ever returned a handful of times while the twins were growing up, and somehow, Nea doubted this was just a social call to sneak away from work as those other times had been.</p><p>He sized up his audience, wondering just how much to say. Knowing the truth might make them fall. But then again, what did he care if the lot of them did? He’d still be stuck with the inspector, the vagrant, and the old fart who’d lost his weapon, but the other two were casualties he was willing to chance.</p><p>Decided, he said, “There are monsters there you can’t wrap your little pea brains around. The living Innocence, Apocryphos, already got ahold of this brat once. It didn’t kill him then; just wiped his memory. It was probably trying to erase me and use Allen as bait, but it messed that part up. Somehow, I don’t think it’ll make the same mistake twice.”</p><p>Glass shattered, and all heads turned toward the abrupt sound. Bookman had gone uncharacteristically pale. Lavi jumped on his feet and rushed to be by his side. “Gramps? What’s--?”</p><p>Cross joined him, and after one look, his expression darkened from unreadable to aghast. “Gremlin,” he growled, “what healing spell did you use?”</p><p>Perplexed, he gestured toward Kanda. “We used Ponytail’s blood. Why?”</p><p>Cross’s frown deepened, and Allen’s heart stuttered as realization struck. Aloud he murmured, “It eats lifeforce.” Panic sinking in, he rushed to the door and wrenched it open. “Joe!” he called into the halls. That had been the doctor’s name, hadn’t it? “Joe! We need help!”</p><p>The woman barreled around the corner, but her face was set in grim neutrality. She took in the scene, of Bookman’s ashen shaking form, his labored breathing, and easily picked him up like he weighed nothing at all. “I’ll see what I can do.”</p>
<hr/><p>Two morose teens haunted the hallway outside Bookman’s door. Lavi the others could understand. His master’s life was on the line, but Allen’s reaction left them baffled. In all the time Link had watched over the Noah-turned-traitor, there’d never been a particularly noteworthy interaction between the old historian and his charge. Now, however, sitting against the wall with his knees drawn up to his chest and face hidden, the teen looked bereft, the way one might when losing close family. The way one might before the Earl came to call.</p><p>As the hour grew late, though, and Tyki’s occasional prodding showed little in the way of results, Cross came forward with an (admittedly half-assed) comfort. Ice clinked as he set a tumbler of scotch on his head, one which Allen didn’t take. “Nea likes that stuff. I can’t stand it.”</p><p>“Then think of it as a lure so I don’t have to watch your moping ass.”</p><p>“Some adult you are,” grumbled Allen. But as condensation dripped into his hair, he took the drink with a sigh and stared into the amber. Bookmen didn’t drink; it messed with their head, made memories hazy… But he wasn’t a Bookman anymore. Hadn’t been in a long time. He took a tentative sip, and found it watered down to a strength tolerable for him. Meaning it was far too weak to peak Nea’s interest.</p><p>Letting out an irritated tsk, Kanda crossed his arm and leaned against the wall facing Allen. For a minute, he looked like he wanted to say something, and maybe it was the drink, but Allen couldn’t stop the laughter that bubbled up at the constipated expression on his face. Dark eyes narrowed at him and the scowl deepened.</p><p>“Sorry,” he muttered, wiping his eyes with the heel of his hand. He sighed again and patted Timcanpy, who had wormed his way under his arm the way a puppy might. Moments later, a similarly shaped golem, this one like Timcanpy’s shadow, joined the first and nearly spilled his drink. He gave Urcanpy a pat as well.</p><p>Seeming to swallow the poison he wished to spit, Kanda grunted, “Why’re you so upset about the old man?”</p><p>Goosepimples broke out along Allen’s arm as he gaped at the one person who was probably more emotionally challenged than himself and Lavi. Kanda? Attempting kindness and understanding? It would have been touching if not for the fact this was <em>Yuu I-Want-To-Murder-You Kanda</em> they were talking about. “You didn’t get <em>him</em> sloshed, did you?” It was the only explanation he could think of for the sudden shift before him.</p><p>“Why would I waste booze on him?” Cross sneered with an eyeroll worthy of Nea.</p><p>Fair point. Allen wouldn’t want to share a drink with the man either. Nor see him drunk for that matter. If Kanda even could get drunk. Actually, Nea might like to give that a try sometime…</p><p>The door opened, and Joe, somehow more grim-faced than earlier, shut it quietly behind her. She looked over the distraught pair of teenagers, and said, “Are you two his grandkids?”</p><p>Link’s eyebrows shot into his hairline at this question. Lavi ignored his surprise as he schooled his features into something more neutral. “Yep. That’s us. How’s Gramps doing?”</p><p>Joe didn’t hesitate as she replied, “I won’t sugarcoat it: It doesn’t look good. He’s stable for now, but with his heart giving out… Well, if he makes it through the night, he stands a shot of pulling through.”</p><p>Allen clenched his jaw and set his glass on the floor. “Is he awake?”</p><p>“Awake and aware,” the doctor confirmed. “He asked for you both.”</p><p><em>Both.</em> Not just Lavi would hear the final will and testament of the Bookman. In spite of his mistakes, in spite of him abandoning the path he’d been on.</p><p>The thought must have shown on his face because Lavi slapped his back with a weak smile on his face. “Don’t write that old panda off yet. C’mon, he’ll rip our ears off if we keep him waiting.”</p><p>Link moved to follow them, to pick up right where he’d left off as shadow, but Allen shook his head. “This is official Bookman stuff. Bookman won’t want you there.”</p><p>He waited for Link to challenge him on this, but the inspector only retreated with a curt nod. “You <em>will</em> explain all of this later.”</p><p>“I’ll tell you what I can,” he promised before shutting the door. He considered locking it but decided that it made no difference. They could find their way in one way or another whether he barred them or not. Time to stop procrastinating. He steeled himself and turned.</p><p>Somehow, Bookman looked older now than he had even an hour ago. The shadows beneath his eyes were no longer make up, and though awake and alert, exhaustion wafted from him with each labored breath. Just like Mana. Just like Nea before that.</p><p>Allen forced himself to cross the room and take his place beside Lavi. Bookman examined his face without expression. Then, “Wisely told me you remembered.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Then you know what I’ve asked you here to discuss.”</p><p>It pained him that he did. Throat tight, he managed another, “Yes.”</p><p>Satisfied, Bookman shifted to get more comfortable, and automatically, Allen adjusted his pillows so his old master could stay sitting up. “Then should the worst come to pass, can I trust you to guide my foolish apprentice? He’s not ready to inherit the title of Bookman just yet.”</p><p>“Stop talking like that!” Lavi cut in, voice strained with denial all too familiar to Allen. “You’re not dying, Gramps! You can do it yourself.”</p><p>The old man huffed out a chuckle. He’d thought for sure the welp would complain about the fact he’d asked one who’d failed at the job to guide him. Perhaps Lavi had matured more than Bookman had realized.</p><p>Allen, however, remained stoic as he swallowed the lump in his throat. “I’ll do my best.”</p><p>“Your best nothing!” Lavi needled, hiding the concern with his friendly, playful mask. “I’m older than you, ‘Sprout.” For once, Allen didn’t correct him. He just stood stiffly at attention, waiting for Bookman to continue.</p><p>As was his way, Bookman waited for Lavi to finish playing the fool before speaking. Soft and wavery as his voice was, it carried, and Lavi quieted to listen. “I trust you to teach him what he needs to know and guide him well,” he said to Allen. “You were the perfect apprentice until you became mixed up with Nea. That was my oversight. I apologize.”</p><p>Allen bowed his head. Haltingly, he muttered, “It’s not his fault. I mean… If I hadn’t poked my nose where it didn’t belong…”</p><p>“It was only to be expected.” Bookman shifted uncomfortably again, and this time Lavi was the one to help him adjust. “Which leads me to the record I must pass on.” His gaze swept over the two. One had been exposed to a mere fraction of the truth, and that had been too much for him to handle. For Lavi to learn so soon after proving himself unable to keep a cool head… but they had no choice. It was this or the truth behind this holy war dying with him.</p><p>Bookman would just have to pray Allen could prevent Lavi from making the same mistake he had decades ago. “Take a seat, both of you. This story will take some time.”</p>
<hr/><p>It had taken all of Road’s and Wisely’s ingenuity—and a little help from the twins—to restrain Sheril upon his return. Mad with pain and rage and transfigured almost beyond recognition, he very nearly destroyed the Ark from the inside out. As it was, a few buildings had been vaporized in his rampage, and a few Akuma torn asunder far more brutally than Skin would have done on his worst days.</p><p>Simply put, Desires had lost his mind. Though the wound in his side had been shallow, far less egregious than the scars segmenting Lulu Bell’s wrist, it had very nearly severed the connection between the Noah, confirming Road’s worst fears: Allen and the Innocence he called Crown Clown were getting stronger.</p><p>It would only be a matter of time before things came to a head. She just prayed that it would work out the way she hoped.</p><p>Wisely met her gaze, and without opening his mouth, said, <em>‘I hope you know what you’re doing.’</em> She could say much the same, but it was too late to go back now.</p><p>“How’d whitey do this anyway?” Devit asked, scratching the side of his head with the barrel of his gun. “Thought the Earl had him leashed.”</p><p>A bored expression hid his real thoughts, and Wisely shrugged. “The Bookmen are known to have sticky fingers. The one must’ve nabbed the key when we weren’t looking.” That explanation was good enough for the twins, and the topic was quickly dropped for the more immediate.</p><p>“What do we do with Sheril, hee?” The blond twin poked the bubble they’d trapped the Noah in question within, and their prisoner snarled and snapped. The half-masked face grinned at them then, raising a hand to use his power, but Road nipped that in the bud with yet another pleasant dream.</p><p>For now, they would keep the Noah of Desires restrained and away from the Earl until Sheril came back to his senses. With Allen being the cause and without the boy there to calm him down, the Earl would certainly be beside himself if they didn’t tread cautiously. Even when his son was there, the man was unhinged, had become increasingly so in the time spent apart from the piece of Adam within Nea’s new body. The artificial Adam they’d woven decades ago for the purpose could only shore him up so long against the separation.</p><p>Again, he said to Road, <em>‘I </em>really <em>hope you know what you’re doing,’</em> and again, he received only a half-hearted smile in return.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>